


Bajo el árbol de cerezo

by Zahiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Russian Mafia, taggeo en ingles pero es en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahiel/pseuds/Zahiel
Summary: El mundo está lleno de contrastes.  ¿Qué es negro y que es blanco? ¿Cómo sabes que haces un bien o un mal?Somos el resultado de nuestras propias decisiones, el futuro se marca según el cómo actúes en tu presente.Aunque a veces al tomar esas decisiones pierdes libertad, amor y hasta tu propia vida. Al menos no permitiste que ellos eligieran por ti.[Este fic es en su mayoria Vicctuuri, hasta los ultimos capitulos se une el Wangxian]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 21





	1. Vacio

## CAPÍTULO I

_Primera sinfonía: vacío_

_“Te confiaré la continuación de este sueño_

_a tu sonrisa que es como el sol.”_

_Sakura no ki no shita - Kokia_

El torno negro descansaba al lado del espejo de cuerpo completo sobre un perchero, esperando en ser utilizado.

Mis dedos viajaron por las costuras de la solapa sintiendo la finísima tela con la que fue confeccionado, creado por las manos expertas de un diseñador de renombre. El traje fue hecho a la medida con la intención de ser utilizado en este gran evento, así que el elevado precio lo valía.

Inmerso en mi mente me coloqué la camisa con gran paciencia y la solemnidad de mis movimientos se mezclaron al abrochar cada uno de los botones. Le siguieron los pantalones de lino fino al igual que el chaleco y saco que se adhirieron a mi figura con gran precisión.

Al acomodarme la corbata mi reflejo en el espejo me saludó, y aunque era yo, frente a mí estaba un tipo extraño al que no reconocí. Era el mismo cabello platinado junto con los ojos azul aguamarina, perfectamente bien vestido según la ocasión, sin ninguna arruga en el traje, ni imperfección en el rostro.

Pero no era yo. La alegría que permanecía escondida en mi pecho no lograba salir a través de mi mirada y la mandíbula firme solo mostraba el rostro neutro de un ser vacío y frío como los parajes de Siberia.

Con la yema de mis dedos toqué el rostro en el reflejo y me pareció tan lejano que por un momento creí estar soñando.

— ¿Vitya?—la voz de mi madre llamando a la puerta me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos, recordándome que no era el momento de introspección innecesaria—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Su largo y rubio cabello se ondeó con gracia en cada paso que daba. La ilusión en sus ojos verdes me deslumbró por un momento en cuanto un jadeo de emoción escapó de sus labios.

—Hijo mío, te ves tan guapo— su perfecta sonrisa en sus labios acompañaba sus palabras.

Me ayudó con la corbata y las solapas del saco, dejando sus frías manos sobre mi pecho.

—Arrancaras suspiros de todas las alfas casaderas, es una lástima que ya no estás libre…

¿Libertad? Esa palabra me sonaba tan extraña de sus labios ya que jamás conocí su significado.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de que al fin hayas aceptado el compromiso, nos quitas un peso de encima a tu padre y a mí.

De verdad quería acompañar la alegría de sus palabras junto con la emoción del momento, pero no podía. En mi mente sólo pensaba en que este traje fue hecho para mi funeral.

Me sonrió de medio lado acariciando mi mejilla. Pero yo no sentía nada. Sólo el frío de sus dedos largos y la hipocresía de su alegría por mi desgracia.

—Andando, los invitados te están esperando.

Asentí ofreciéndole el brazo para así salir juntos de la habitación.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

En cuanto las puertas del enorme salón de la mansión se abrieron, fui golpeado por el picante olor de todos los alfas en el lugar. Las mujeres solteras y jóvenes al verme entrar jadearon deseosas mostrando su fuerza para hacerse notar y que les prestara un poco de atención.

Mi interior vibró con nerviosismo queriendo huir de ahí y un incómodo escozor se acentuó en la base de mi nuca haciendo un nudo en mi estómago.

Mi madre se aferró más a mí sin dejar de sonreír, evitando así que escapara; ella era bastante astuta, así que inmediatamente logró percibir como mis instintos pedían salir de ahí, huir de tan incómoda mezcla de feromonas territoriales que hacían sentir acorralado mi corazón.

La música que amenizaba el lugar consistía de un piano acompañado por violines. Al fondo, sobre una tarima, se alzaba el brillante piano de cola negro que endulzaba los oídos de todos los presentes. La sala estaba inundada del barullo de las voces de las familias a la redonda. Todos los clanes reunidos en una gran fiesta en mi honor. Clanes de familias adineradas y poderosas. _La creme de la creme_ de nuestra decadente sociedad.

La alegría de mi madre me pareció fuera de lugar conforme caminábamos hasta el centro del lugar. Saludaba con una gran sonrisa a todos los ahí reunidos como si de grandes amigos se tratarán, y aunque no fueran allegados, todos buscaban ser vistos por la dama más influyente de Euro-Asia, así que saludaban con rebosante entusiasmo, tratando de imitar el que ella mostraba en sus finos labios rosas.

Me sentí asqueado por la hipocresía que rondaba en cada saludo y alabo que le daban a mi madre. De igual forma buscaban favores especiales de mi parte halagando la belleza y elegancia que compartía al caminar, el temple y orgullo con el que miraba a todos los subordinados mientras mantenía mi sonrisa neutra, esa que escondía mi verdadero sentir.

Necesitaba urgentemente alcoholizarme para poder soportar esta terrible tortura disfrazada de elegancia y distinción. Así que en cuanto logré zafarme del agarre de mi madre, bebí una copa de champán, buscando la posibilidad de adormecer este nudo en el estómago lo suficiente para ignorar la sensación de querer huir lo antes posible.

No llevaba ni tres tragos de la burbujeante bebida cuando la melodía en piano de _Ludovico Eudini_ , fue silenciada. Una copa siendo golpeada atrajo la atención de todos a la tarima y la voz de mi padre, firme y directa, rompió el silencio.

—Buenas noches a todos, es un honor para mí y mi familia, darles la bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

¿Hogar? Sonaba tan extraño viniendo de sus labios rosas disfrazados de una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Sus ojos azules me buscaban por todo el salón sin perder el porte. Se parecía a mí, el mismo tono de cabello y los mismos ojos… Pero no éramos iguales en ningún sentido.

—El motivo de nuestra reunión es para celebrar que después de décadas de lucha y enfrentamientos, por fin podemos alcanzar la tan ansiada paz, una que se nos había negado desde que mi abuelo era la cabeza de los Nikiforov. Pero ahora, las diferencias al fin han sido borradas y podemos llamar familia a los nuevos miembros que esta noche se reúnen con nosotros.

Bufé escuchando los aplausos de la gente que celebraba el acertado discurso de mi padre. Yo lo único que esperaba es que esta mascarada terminará pronto para poder irme de ahí.

—Quiero que le den la bienvenida al clan Crispino, una de las familias más poderosas de Italia que al fin ha decidido estrechar lazos con nosotros.

De nuevo los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que Michael Crispino, el hijo varón de Geovani Crispino, saludaba a mi padre con dos besos en la mejilla. Intercambiaron palabras en susurros y al final se dieron un abrazo.

—También esta noche queremos celebrar un acontecimiento importante—respiró profundamente para elevar el tono de su voz y hacer público lo que tanto temía— mi único hijo, mi heredero, Viktor, ha decidido tomar como esposa a la bella Sara Crispino, uniendo así más esta alianza queja más va a terminarse.

La mirada de mi padre indicaba que era mi turno para lucirme en esta reunión de la escoria más temida del mundo. Solté un suspiro ahogando el repudio en mi interior, acercándome con elegancia a la tarima donde al pie estaba la bella Sara.

La hermana gemela de Michael ataviaba un largo vestido en color violeta a juego con sus ojos, y su cabello negro y lacio como la noche caía por su espalda con suavidad. Al verme llegar un rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

Sin decir nada, tomé con delicadeza su mano y como todo un caballero me hinqué sobre la rodilla derecha dándole un beso casto en el dorso de su piel bronceada. Dejé que el rojo de sus mejillas aumentara con mi sonrisa galante.

En el pantalón busqué la caja de terciopelo negro que contenía la argolla que sellaba mi destino. Lo coloqué en su delgado dedo. Era un diamante que cerraba la promesa de que llegado el momento la tomaría como mi esposa y a su vez hundía el último clavo de mi féretro, con los vítores de fondo que indicaban que habían ido no a una fiesta de compromiso, sino a mi funeral.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michael Crispino era conocido por ser un tipo extremadamente celoso de su hermana.

Ambos venían de una familia que se había abierto camino en la mafia cuando aún no nacían. Pero para cuando ellos vieron la luz del sol por primera vez, los Crispino se habían convertido en los líderes indiscutibles de la mafia italiana.

Geovani Crispino comenzó a volverse sobre protector cuando su esposa, Sara, murió en una redada policial en uno de sus casinos. Para ese entonces los gemelos ya tenían cinco años y de ahí su paranoia no tuvo límites.

Se decía incluso que para aceptar nuevos trabajadores en sus propiedades, estos tenían que pasar una larga serie de pruebas que demostraban la confianza que les depositaría tan importante jefe. Todo para proteger a sus dos únicos herederos.

Fue así como Micky se volvió el perro guardián de Sara, impidiendo que cualquier chico se acercara a menos de un metro de distancia. La celotipia que sufría rayaba en lo enfermo, creando rumores entre las damas de clase alta de que al parecer la relación que ambos tenían era incestuosa.

El proteger en demasía a Sara volvió a Micky en un retraído social. Esto le impidió mantener relaciones duraderas ya que su tiempo se iba en vigilar cada paso de su adorada hermana.

Al final, todos los rumores se quedaban en eso, en simples cotilleos. Sin embargo, la unión que ambos compartían ya no parecía una normal entre miembros de una misma familia.

Es por esta razón que la felicidad de mi padre era exuberante. No cabía de orgullo porque su único hijo hubiera logrado que el alfa más paranoico de las grandes aceptara el compromiso. Aunque esto sonaba más a matrimonio por conveniencia.

Al principio Micky se mostraba renuente a que me acercara a la mujer, pero estoy seguro que accedió porqué necesitaba ayuda para seguir exportando cocaína a América y mi padre, además de mantener las apariencias, deseaba las fronteras que los italianos manejaban para poder expandirnos hacia el oeste de Europa.

Mientras bailaba en la pista con Sara haciéndola reír, podía sentir la intensa mirada púrpura de Michael Crispino sobre mí, con sus brazos cruzados muy cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos.

—Vayamos por algo de tomar.

Asentí tomándola de la mano para guiarla hacia la mesa sin que Micky nos quitara la vista de encima.

—¿Por qué no vas a bailar Micky? Hay muchas chicas guapas aquí para que te diviertas.

Sara intentaba hacerlo salir del caparazón auto impuesto.

—Así estoy bien—su profunda voz me intentaba perforar. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en mi rostro al tiempo que bebía un poco de vino—. Prefiero cuidarte de cualquiera que quiera sobrepasarse.

—Para eso me tiene a mí, Micky, no voy a dejar que nadie la toque—pasé mi mano por su cintura sacando un gruñido de su pecho que me hizo sonreír.

—Para ti soy Michael, Nikiforov.

—¡Micky! No seas grosero.

—Dejemos las formalidades del apellido, Micky, llámame Viktor, somos casi familia.

—Viktor tiene razón, pronto estaré casada con él y seré una Nikiforov, lo menos que puedes hacer es comportarte educadamente, Micky— puso su mano derecha en mi pecho mostrando el anillo que le acababa de dar y sonreí de satisfacción al ver a Michael ponerse rojo del coraje y beber de un solo trago una copa de vino.

—Volvamos a la pista, Viktor.

Nos alejamos y en ningún momento le quité la vista de encima. Lo estaba retando. Le decía con la mirada que no debía de descuidar su espalda, porque cuando menos lo esperara, atacaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parecía que la fiesta se iba a alargar más de la cuenta. En el interior del salón ya había unos cuantos ebrios intentando sobrepasarse con las jóvenes. La guardia de mi padre se mantenía al tanto de la familia y de que no se crearan disturbios. Aun así mi madre se retiró temprano y yo tuve que quedarme a seguir manteniendo las apariencias.

Pero el olor a alfa se intensificó, se volvió tan fuerte cuando empezaron las risas y los debates sobre política y economía… El olor a bourbon y tabaco fino afectaba mis sensibles fosas nasales. Para mi suerte, los Crispino se habían retirado hacía un rato, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, no lo hice.

Tuve que quedarme en el salón para sostener relaciones interpersonales, importantes para una persona como yo. Como futura cabeza de la mafia rusa, debía de aprender el negocio y aumentar el número de mis aliados.

Llegó un momento que la tensión en la sala se volvió insoportable. Me excusé con los concejales de la familia árabe y casi corrí a la puerta más cercana que daba al jardín.

El ambiente estaba helado, pero fue un gran alivio tomar una gran bocanada de aire fresco que olía a pasto húmedo y a flores.

Suspiré calmándome al fin. Aun podía sentir las esencias de todos los alfas en el interior, pero era un alivio alejarme de ellos y permitir que se fuera esfumando.

Llevé una mano a mi nuca. Todo el día había tenido esa incómoda sensación, un escozor que se volvió molesto, causaba un nudo en mi estómago que se apretaba con el olor de los alfas en el ambiente. Una sensación que se intensificó cuando los alfas marcaban su territorio en el interior de la mansión.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por la piel de la nuca hasta llegar a los huesos de la columna, disminuyendo el picor; cada que mis dedos viajaban por esa zona sentía la voluptuosidad de una cicatriz en forma de media luna. Una cicatriz tan vieja como nueva.

Dejé mi mano descansar cerca de mi hombro, perdiendo mi vista en la lejanía del extenso jardín que se fundía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tan idéntico a mí, un firmamento libre de estrellas, completamente vacío.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sólo mirando a la nada, acariciando la nuca con mis helados dedos, repasando una y otra vez cada línea, como si cada una de ellas me contara una historia que prefería olvidar para disminuir el dolor.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo, Vitya?

Salté en mi lugar al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas, para toparme con mi alfa suizo favorito.

—Detesto cuando llegas de improviso.

Soltó una sonrisa ladina bebiendo de su Martini con el brazo libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Iba cubierto en un traje color carmín, la camisa sin corbata y el botón de arriba desabrochado.

—Fue una gran recepción, tu padre debe de estar revolcándose en sus laureles por lograr que un conflicto de años terminara al fin—dejó la copa sobre una mesa—. Por cierto felicidades, o debo decir, ¿mi más sentido pésame?

Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado. Había sido una noche muy larga y no estaba de ánimos para soportar su mordaz humor.

—Probablemente en poco tiempo ese conflicto vuelva, no creo soportar ese matrimonio por mucho.

—¿Entonces por qué te casas con la princesita Crispino?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

De nuevo me acaricié la nuca. El escozor había desaparecido apenas hace unos instantes pero amenazaba con volver ya que podía sentir la esencia de Chris dentro de sus pantalones.

—La única forma de hacer que el conflicto vuelva, es si cancelas el matrimonio.

—Mmm…

—Y veo que lo estás pensando.

—Solamente necesito tiempo.

No dijimos nada en un buen rato que comencé a sentir frío. Chris acortó el espacio que nos separaba colocando sus frías manos en mi cintura.

—Tienes frío.

Olía a vino, ese que añejado su sabor y olor mejora trayendo mejores delicias al paladar.

Chris no era muy agraciado cuando era un niño, pero la edad y la madurez trajeron la sensualidad de un Eros lleno de experiencia. Él era como los buenos vinos.

—No puedo cancelarlo, no aún.

Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y me susurró uniéndome más a él.

—Vente conmigo a Suiza, estarás protegido, no te faltará nada y podrás olvidarte de tu familia. Comenzarás de nuevo.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Su lengua recorrió mis cicatrices en el cuello y me separé con rapidez, tapándome la nuca con la mano.

—Odio que hagas eso.

Acortó de nuevo la distancia y en un rápido movimiento me abrazó a él con fuerza. Sus manos me sostenían de la espalda y sus ojos verdes mezclaban la lujuria y el alcohol.

—Me vuelves loco, Viktor, ¿por qué no me permites ser tu pareja? ¿Volverte mío completamente?

Sonreí de medio lado dejando que por unos segundos mi mente divagara en la distancia del tiempo. Solté el aire en mis pulmones y mis manos viajaron a su rostro para que no perdiera detalle de la sonrisa que le daba, una que escondía todo pero que le mostraba las enormes ganas de desahogar esa lujuria contenida en el interior de su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso sencillo que fue tomando ferocidad. Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire y aproveché eso para separarlo de mí, jalándolo a la parte más oscura del jardín.

Había un muro de arbustos cerca de una pared. Aunque alguien pasara por ahí, la oscuridad de la noche nos cubriría por completo.

En cuanto llegamos, me besó de nuevo con más fuerza y golpeó mi espalda con la pared para unirse más a mí y evitar que escapara.

Como si quisiera hacerlo.

Le aflojé la camisa y busqué el calor de su vientre cuando sus besos bajaron por mi cuello. Él de igual forma buscaba la manera de tener más acceso a mi piel. Dejé escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sus manos frías encontraron la calidez de mi estómago y se abrieron paso entre las telas de mi traje para acariciar con rudeza la piel expuesta.

No nos tomó mucho entrar en calor. Los roces y los besos húmedos disminuyeron el frío de una noche rusa. Sus labios buscaron la forma de marcar mi cuello con magulladuras, pero yo lo evitaba cada que él lo intentaba.

—Te he dicho que son marcas.

—No puedo evitarlo, hueles tan bien...

Quise refutar de nuevo cuando sus manos buscaron mi erección sobre el pantalón y con gran destreza y desesperación desabrochó el botón y el cierre, encontrando al fin lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Me masturbó un poco, dejando escapar sus roncos gemidos cerca de mi pecho. Me sostenía de la pared con una mano y con la otra lo agarraba del cabello. Una posición que no duró demasiado debido a la presión en su cuerpo que, si no dejaba escapar, vendría volviéndolo loco.

Me giró para quedar de cara a la pared, se abrió el pantalón solo para dejar salir su erecto miembro y me desnudó lo suficiente para lograr su cometido.

Besó y lamió mi cuello abriéndose paso en mi interior con un dedo. Buscaba prepararme, pero yo no quería compasión, quería rudeza, necesitaba sentir algo en este vacío cuerpo.

—Olvida… las cursilerías… sólo hazlo antes de que… de que nos descubran…

—Lo quieres rudo ¿eh?

Solamente deseo que esta alma sienta algo, lo que sea, así se trate de dolor físico.

—¡Sólo hazlo, Chris!

Soltó una risilla en su voz grave y de un solo movimiento entró en mi interior. Mis piernas temblaron con peligro de dejarme caer, mis uñas buscaban rasgar la pared y un jadeo agonizante fue amortiguado por su mano en mi boca.

—Si gritas… nos descubren.

Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo matándolo con la mirada. Comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén uniéndose más a mí, tanto que quedé completamente apresado, dejando que mi erección chocara con la fría pared.

Sus roncos gemidos se ahogaban en la tela de mi hombro y, debido al placer, mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar mientras miraba hacia el cielo, tan oscuro y sin estrellas, vacío como mi interior.

Gemía sin necesidad de hacerlo, mi boca entre abierta dejaba escapar los sonidos, sosteniéndome de sus brazos a los cuales me aferraba con fuerza. Entraba y salía de mí con un ritmo digno de un danzante erótico y tocaba puntos que me hacían gemir sin pudor.

Pero no había nada.

Este acto me parecía tan vacío y sin sentido… Lo usábamos para desahogar nuestras frustraciones o pasar el rato, pero la verdad era que no sentía nada. Mi corazón no sentía felicidad y las terminaciones nerviosas no me hacían vibrar como antes.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, trayéndome al presente de un golpe; se acercaba al clímax.

Chris dejaba escapar sus roncos gruñidos y su voz grave susurraba en mi oído.

—Tan dulce… tan dulce…

Aumentó la velocidad. Lo tomé del cabello para jalarlo ya que su lengua marcaba las cicatrices de mi nuca, donde el olor era más concentrado. Lo alejé de la mejor forma que pude en medio de mis debilitadas piernas y los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios.

Todo para evitar que me mordiera.

Terminó dentro de mí soltando un sonoro gemido y en medio de su orgasmo me masturbó para poder hacerme llegar.

Dejé salir un grito con lágrimas de mis ojos por el placer y aun cuando mi cuerpo vibraba por mi final, no sentía nada. Estaba vacío.

Duramos unos momentos así, recuperando el aliento. Tomó mi mano en su cabello para que lo soltara y entumecido accedí. Nos arreglamos la ropa como mejor pudimos y volvimos a la entrada del jardín.

Nuestro olor era una mezcla de esencia personal y sexo. Si entrábamos así descubrirían lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Saqué una cajetilla de cigarros de mi saco y encendí uno. No era mucho, pero simularía el olor y pasaría desapercibido.

—Odio que no me dejes marcarte.

Lo ignoré. Parecía niño en capricho cuando se ponía así.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te muerda?

—Deja de preguntar eso, Chris—le di otra calada al cigarro arrugando la frente.

Detestaba el sabor y el olor pero me había sacado de apuros en momentos desesperados.

Bufó tomando el cigarrillo que le pasé con el ceño fruncido y sin problema comenzó a consumirlo.

—Siempre que estamos juntos me queda una duda.

Lo miré de reojo poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón de cara hacia el jardín, con la brisa golpeándome el rostro.

—¿Cuál es?

—Tu olor—dejó escapar el humo sentándose en una de las sillas de jardín cruzando la pierna—. Cambia cuando te cojo.

Alcé una ceja no entendiendo a que se refería.

—Normalmente hueles a algo que no sé descifrar, un olor sin definición clara, que pica a los sentidos, pero no puedes evitar desear envolverte en ese olor de alfa—apagó el cigarrillo arrojándolo al suelo, pisándolo con la punta de sus zapatos—. Pero cuando estamos juntos a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, tu olor cambia, me insta a morderte, es como si rogaras ser marcado.

Intenté que no se notara mi nerviosismo, pero su risa me hizo saber que no había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Tsk— me giré para encararlo.

Sus largas pestañas hacían que su mirada se viera más divertida y profunda. Buscaba algo en mí, que le dijera mis más profundos secretos.

—Deja de mirarme así, Chris.

—Es algo bastante curioso, cómo tu olor cambia de algo indefinible a una esencia de menta con chocolate.

Por mero instinto llevé mi mano a la nuca donde las cicatrices escondían mis secretos. No pude evitar asustarme ante sus palabras. Si él lograba saberlo… el resto del mundo también… y entonces todo por lo que había peleado sería en vano.

—¿Qué escondes, mi conejito asustado?— soltó una risa divertida poniéndose de pie, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos—. Si no te conociera, diría que eres un omega.

Me tensé evitando mirarlo. Debía calmarme, si no, notaría que algo escondía y no podía permitirme ser descubierto. Menos por Chris.

De nuevo me distraje mirando el rosa pálido en las flores del jardín que me recordaron el pasado de mi juventud perdida, aquel en el que mi más grande preocupación era llegar a tiempo a una cita.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y la rabia me invadió de inmediato. Lo encaré con el mismo estoicismo de siempre. Saqué fuerza de flaqueza y supe que había logrado armarme de nuevo, cuando la sonrisa de Chris desapareció para mostrarme a un hombre asustado por el cambio abrupto de mi temperamento.

—No soy un omega y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Chris habló nervioso.

—Yo solo…

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov, el próximo a tomar el lugar como _pakhan_ y soy un alfa.


	2. Cautivo

## CAPÍTULO II

_Segunda sinfonía: cautivo_

Adoraba los desayunos familiares. Siempre fue algo que no pude negar. Venían acompañados de nuevas revelaciones en la familia Nikiforov; desde un pasado demasiado turbio, hasta la hipocresía hecha palabras en labios de mi padre, en espera de que su vasto imperio se siguiera expandiendo.

A veces me preguntaba si era el único que pensaba en que todo ese poder y gloria serían el fin de mi familia, ¿sería yo el único que pensaba que nos vendría destruyendo hasta que no quedara ni un resquicio de lo que fuimos una vez?

Esperaba que pronto nos consumara el fuego y nos convirtiéramos en ceniza.

—Sara está muy emocionada por la boda, acaba de llegar a Italia y su padre está muy entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar con los preparativos.

—Supongo que ya tienen fecha para el matrimonio ¿o no Viktor?

Las miradas de mis padres se centraron en mí, expectantes y firmes. De los tres, ellos eran los más entusiasmados con la idea de una boda, en especial con la italiana, sin importar lo que yo deseara. Los miraba sobre mi vaso y por un momento deseaba estar bebiendo algo más fuerte que jugo de naranja.

—Claro—les respondí tal vez exagerando mi supuesto entusiasmo—, para dentro de un año.

Los cubiertos golpearon el plato de mi padre en cuanto los dejó caer de la impresión.

—¿Un año?— pude haber evitado la sonrisa llena de satisfacción al escuchar a mi padre tan acelerado, pero no lo hice, por un momento me sentí con una falsa seguridad de victoria —. Los tratados con los italianos deben de estar listos para el fin de año, atrasarlos sería la muerte.

—Entonces ciérralos, el compromiso con Sara está ahí, no creo que Geovani o Mickey se nieguen a apoyar tu causa si ya somos prácticamente familia.

—El trato fue que nos abrirían las fronteras en cuanto tú te casarás con ella.

—Y lo haré, dentro de un año— dejé mis cubiertos sobre la mesa y con la servilleta de tela me limpié la comisura de los labios—. Sara no se negó cuando se lo propuse y aunque no tienes vía abierta en su totalidad, Mickey está dispuesto a darte el norte de Italia para que comiences con tu negocio, están listos para comenzar la campaña antes de que “El Rey” te gane, no olvides que no se lleva muy bien con él.

Me puse de pie dándoles la espalda, sintiendo la furia de mi padre a mis espaldas.

—Espera, Viktor.

La voz autoritaria de mi madre retumbó en las paredes del inmenso comedor que compartíamos en espera de que estos momentos en familia nos unieran más. Sin embargo, no fue más que una extensión de la opulencia que rodeaba a las cabezas de la mafia rusa, inmersa en mentiras y control.

—Supongo que tu intención es buscar la forma de evitar tu matrimonio con la joven Crispino. Tratas de aplazar lo inevitable lo más posible.

Sonó tan segura que por un momento flaqueé en mis palabras, mi mente divagaba, queriendo mostrar la debilidad de mi interior para al final acceder a lo que me pidiera.

Pero me negaba a caer. Tomé toda mi fuerza para mantenerme estoico antes de que me obligara a cambiar mis planes.

Solté el aire fingiendo estar un poco aburrido por todo esto aunque por dentro mi corazón temblaba peleando con lo que quería y con lo que ellos me querían obligar a hacer. Me giré para que me viera manteniendo la máscara de neutralidad en el rostro.

—Mi intención es casarme con ella dentro de un año, eso es todo.

—Viktor.

—También quiero ganarme a Mickey y que deje de verme como un potencial rival, descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones de porqué aceptó el compromiso— suspiré al toparme con sus miradas de escrutinio—. No me vean de esa forma, todos aquí sabemos que el trato con los italianos está condicionado por el matrimonio con Sara, así que lo único que me queda es que Mickey deje de verme como un potencial enemigo. También debo de detener lo que hablan de ellos. Imagínate que todos los rumores en torno a que él y Sara comparten una relación un tanto insana fuera real, ¿te imaginas que escándalo madre? Estarías en boca de todos por casarme con una mujer incestuosa.

Sonreí de medio lado ante la boca abierta de mis padres y sin decir más salí de ahí lleno de satisfacción.

Si íbamos a ser consumidos en fuego, estaba dispuesto a ser yo quien prendiera la mecha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si en algún momento creí que mi victoria esa mañana sería definitiva estaba muy equivocado.

No contaba con que mi madre hablaría con Sara casi de inmediato y utilizando su poder de persuasión la convencería de que se mudara a Rusia y así la pudiera ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

A Mickey casi le daba un infarto al escuchar las palabras de mi madre, o eso le contó Sara cuando llegó esa mañana fría de lunes, dos semanas después de hacerles ver mis intenciones, con sus maletas en un carro de la guardia de mi padre que la recogió en el aeropuerto. Mickey no podía concebir que su querida hermana Sara se iría de casa antes de lo previsto, pero ya que pronto seriamos esposos solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que la princesita dejará su hogar definitivamente.

Con ese argumento la dejaron partir y ahora ella estaba ahí a dos habitaciones de lamía, acomodando su ropa en el closet de la recámara con la ayuda de dos mucamas y mi madre que platicaba contenta mientras su mirada altanera se dirigía hacia mi.

Eso cambiaba por completo mis planes. De nueva cuenta debía de moldearme para no caer en el juego sucio de mi familia.

La plática era aburrida y superficial. Sara le decía las cosas que deseaba en su boda y mi madre entusiasmada le agregaba detalles o mencionaba a sujetos que las ayudarían a planear una gran fiesta.

Yo sólo quería huir de ahí, pero la voz de mi madre era la ley en la casa y debía de permanecer con mi prometida, al menos hasta que una de las dos lo deseara.

A la hora de la comida las cosas no mejoraron. Me sentía atrapado ante cada pregunta dirigida hacia mi sobre lo que yo tenía planeado para el futuro después de casarnos e implícitamente me hacían ver que estaría bastante bien ante sus ojos que viviéramos en la misma mansión que ellos. Me estaban acorralando.

Si sólo hubieran sabido que deseaba huir, hubieran dejado de insistir tanto.

—Viktor nos comentaba que tienen la fecha para dentro de un año.

Sara asintió bebiendo de su copa sin mirarme.

—Me lo propuso y lo vi conveniente, necesitamos tiempo para organizar la fiesta tal y como la hemos planeado está mañana, además me serviría para poder convencer a mi hermano y mi padre de que ya no estaré viviendo con ellos. De que vamos a separarnos.

—Oh, cariño— mi madre se hizo escuchar y por la forma en que la miraba supe que lo que seguía no me iba a agradar en nada—, eso es tan dulce de ti, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tengo mucha gente que puede encargarse de la planeación de la boda y ya no tienes que convencer a tu familia de nada, ya estás en Rusia, ya eres parte de la familia.

Sara abrió de más sus ojos digiriendo las palabras de mi madre. Se le iluminó el rostro ante el descubrimiento de su situación. Tan acostumbrada estaba a tener de sombra a Mickey y su padre que no se había dado cuenta que ya no tenía nada que temer.

—¡Tiene razón! Ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme—me sonrió feliz tomando mi mano sobre la mesa—, no tenemos por qué esperar tanto para casarnos.

Oh, no.

— ¿Qué te parece si organizamos todo para dentro de tres meses? ¿Para qué esperar más? Se nota que están ansiosos por casarse.

Tuve que apretar con fuerza los puños para no causar una rabieta. La bilis se me subió por la garganta y un agujero en mi estomago comenzó a crecer al sentir el aroma de mi madre indicando su autoridad. Mi padre a la cabeza de la mesa escuchaba todo en un solemne silencio, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo el como iba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza ante las palabras ya dichas.

—Claro, si así lo ponen suena bastante bien.

La boca me supo a hiel cuando al fin pude hablar soltando esas palabras.

—No se diga más, empezare a hacer unas llamadas, será la boda más hermosa y de la que todo mundo hablará durante mucho tiempo, deja todo en mis manos querida Sara.

—Le agradezco tanto señora Nikiforov.

—Oh, no, no. Llámame Darya.

—Está bien, Darya, agradezco su hospitalidad y su ayuda.

—Ya eres una Nikiforov, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

No supe cómo, pero de alguna forma mi madre sabía cómo cambiar el juego a su favor. De nueva cuenta estaba en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes dos días se parecían bastante a una pesadilla.

Sara y mi madre se habían unido en una especie de conspiración contra mí.

La boda se llevaría acabo dentro de tres meses más, en medio de la magnificencia que solo mi familia podía crear. No me habían dado ni un solo respiro manteniéndome con ellas para comenzar con la gran organización. Aún así intentaba escabullirme de esto diciendo que en estas cosas solo vendría estorbando.

Solté un largo suspiro tomando mi saco de la silla, colocándomelo con rapidez.

—¿Ya te vas tan pronto? Antes al menos esperabas a que amaneciera.

—Antes no tenía a Sara buscándome cada cinco minutos, Chris.

Soltó una risa altanera y el olor a cigarrillo inundó mis fosas nasales. Descansaba desparramado sobre las sabanas mirando cada movimiento que hacía para volver a vestirme.

—Cada día te noto más ansioso, Viktor.

—Me acerco peligrosamente a la fecha que tanto quise evitar y aún no sé cómo huir de ello.

—Ya te he dicho que te puedes ir conmigo, libre y sin nada de qué preocuparte.

Suspiré de nuevo, esta vez más cansado. Sabía que con Chris no me faltaría nada. El phakan jamás me encontraría y viviría una vida libre sin nada que me atara a las intenciones de los demás, No podía negar que pasar los ratos con Chris era un deleite que apaciguaba mi necesidad sexual. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Chris sería una excelente pareja, pero cada que pensaba en ello, el escozor en la nuca se acrecentaba. Si mi vida fuera otra tal vez tomaría su ofrecimiento.

—Gracias, Chris, pero no.

Dejó salir el humo con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarme.

—Lo que te ofrezco cualquiera lo tomaría sin pensarlo tanto, Viktor. Cualquiera en tu lugar que reciba un trato como este, que les traiga libertad, sin dudarlo aceptaría— aspiró de nuevo la nicotina que se consumía lentamente entre sus dedos—, pero tú no, parece como si quisieras vivir en el dolor y el encierro… Eres bastante masoquista, Vitya.

Me mordí el labio inferior ante sus palabras y llevé una mano a la nuca intentando calmar la molestia.

—¿Qué escondes, Viktor?

Negué dos veces e intenté recuperarme.

—No es algo que pueda contarte.

—Creí que éramos amigos y amantes también.

—Lo somos, pero por desgracia esto no se lo puedo contar ni a mi sombra.

Su rostro cambió a uno más pensativo. La sombra de sus largas pestañas le daba un tono más tétrico con el ceño fruncido. Me sentí incómodo ante su silencio siendo roto después de un rato.

—No dejaré de insistirte hasta que aceptes ser mi pareja.

Sonreí de medio lado inclinándome sobre él para robarle un beso.

—Nos vemos después, Chris.

Salí de su habitación sin mirar atrás, sintiendo su aroma lleno de molestia por no poder aceptar sus sentimientos y su ayuda como él más quería.

Normalmente tendría un chofer a mi disposición a cualquier hora del día, pero prefería manejar en las oscuras y desoladas calles de San Petersburgo después de cada encuentro furtivo con mis amantes.

Chris no era el único, pero sí era con el que tenía más conexión además de ser mi amigo o, al menos, eso quería creer.

En medio de las desoladas calles no dejaba de pensar en mi compromiso y ese incesante vacío en la boca del estomago por ser obligado a hacer lo que no quería. No me sentía en paz.

Estaba cansado de esta vida y de esta situación, poco a poco perdía las fuerzas y ganas de seguir, cada nuevo paso sólo me llevaba a la desesperación y a un callejón sin salida.

A veces solo quería terminar con todo.

Mis pensamientos tan caóticos me llevaron hasta orillas del río Moyka. Eran altas horas de la noche y un frío que calaba en los huesos se adhería al cuerpo impidiéndome a veces el respirar. O tal vez sólo era yo que estaba ahogándose en su propia desgracia.

Antes no buscaba tanto los lugares despejados y las brisas salinas en la orilla del mar, no como ahora que el aire se me hacía escaso y buscaba llenar mis pulmones en cada lugar lejos del bullicio y la gente.

Caminé solo, viendo el vaho de mi respiración hasta el “Puente de los Besos”, llegando hasta la parte más alta. La sensación de estarme ahogando no desaparecía aún cuando un ligero viento movía los mechones de cabello sobre mi rostro y la bufanda en mi cuello jugueteaba a mis espaldas.

— _No dejaré de insistirte hasta que aceptes ser mi pareja._

El olor de Chris me seguía envolviendo, trayéndome sus palabras de vuelta. Estaba consciente de que sentía algo más por mí, pero yo no podía corresponderle. Me abrumaba siquiera pensar en un futuro con él a pesar de que sabía que estaría protegido a su lado.

Sus intenciones eran buenas y lo que me ofrecía era tentador, pero no deseaba ser protegido. No deseaba que me encarcelara en sus promesas. Estaba lo suficientemente cautivo para saber que no tenía escapatoria ante promesas llenas de miel.

Volví a suspirar. La sensación en mi pecho se seguía expandiendo por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi sistema en una angustia que no se iba.

Me casaría con Sara. Era algo inevitable a menos que lograra la forma de evitarlo en menos de tres meses. Si lograba separarme de ella tendría que correr el riesgo de enfrentarme a la ira de mis padres.

No sabía qué hacer. Parecía como si mi futuro estuviera ya sellado por las decisiones del pasado, por no haber hecho más por mí, por todos los involucrados en mi terrible pasado.

Mi mano derecha viajó de nuevo hasta mi nuca y con increíble paciencia dibujé las cicatrices en la piel. Una costumbre que adquirí cada que la desesperación me obligaba a permanecer en ese horrible presente.

Y es que eran esas marcas las que guardaban el momento en que mi vida era completa y feliz; eran el resultado de haberle hecho caso a mi corazón que ahora permanecía cautivo entre la espesa negrura de lo amargo. Muriendo, ahogándose.

Alcé la mirada perdiéndome entre el río que corría bajo mis pies junto con la brisa que me recordaba a los cerezos en flor y como ese viento era propicio para que las calles se sumergieran en un pálido color rosa que le daba vida, indicando que la primavera estaba presente.

Si tan solo hubiera podido volver a Japón una vez más a ver ese espectáculo… Si tan solo hubiera podido caminar bajo los frondosos árboles de cerezo de la mano de mi pareja destinada… Entonces no estaría ahogándome en ese momento entre la desesperación y el miedo.

Porque no quería que lo borraran de mí y tampoco quería que estuviera a mi lado para que viera en lo que me había convertido.

Mis mejillas se humedecieron al recordar su rostro y sus hermosos ojos que brillaban con luz propia, adornados por un tenue rojo en sus mejillas que lo volvían más adorable a la vista.

Se me escapó un sollozo al traerlo de vuelta a mi memoria después de haberlo tenido dormido en mi mente desde hacía tiempo, recordando que probablemente no volveríamos a pasear en una tarde de primavera o qué tal vez jamás volvería a escuchar su voz que poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar.

Porque jamás podría quedarse con alguien tan vacío como yo.

Limpié la mejilla izquierda con mi mano enguantada.

No tenía escapatoria. No tenía como huir. Y si lo lograba jamás volvería a verlo ni podría contarle que había pasado conmigo después de estar tanto tiempo separados. No podría decirle la falta que había hecho en mi vida. Y el culpable era yo, por no tener la valentía necesaria para defendernos.

Y así, limpiando mi rostro de las lágrimas que ayudaron a mi pecho a desahogarse, solté mi último suspiro que iba dirigido a él, esperando que el viento lo llevara hasta sus oídos.

—Te extraño, Yuuri.


	3. Yuuri

## CAPÍTULO III

_Tercera sinfonía: Yuuri_

Mi respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de ese callejón vacío, la calle estaba completamente sola y el frío indicaba que se acercaba una tormenta de nieve.

Me tuve que sostener con fuerza de la pared para evitar que el mareo me hiciera caer en el pavimento. Aún no estaba a salvo y a menos que no quisiera morir ahí debía de darme prisa y buscar ayuda. Utilicé como soporte de mi espalda el muro y con mano temblorosa busqué mi celular en el pantalón.

—Mierda.

Expresé con molestia al ver que tenía batería baja. Intenté llamar pero en eso el celular colapsó. Estaba perdido.

Resbalé hasta quedar sentado en el sucio piso importándome poco arruinar el costoso traje que llevaba en ese momento. No importaba, ya estaba arruinado con mi sangre que caía del costado izquierdo de una herida que dolía horrores.

Mareado alcé el rostro viendo el oscuro cielo que se ceñía sobre mí. El frío me hacía temblar y de lo débil que estaba mis manos cayeron a los lados sin remedio.

—Con que así voy a morir—susurré con el poco aire que me quedaba.

Me acomodé mejor soltando un quejido de dolor ante la herida y molesto saqueo el arme de la funda que colgaba de mis hombros escondida en mi costado izquierdo.

Al abrir el cartucho noté que solo traía una bala, si los aliados de “El Rey” llegaban a encontrarme no tendría escapatoria. ¿Pero qué importaba? Estaba en un sucio callejón con una herida de bala cerca de mi pecho, desangrándome y muriendo de frío.

Solté una risa irónica dejando que mi cabello tapara mi rostro y pensé en toda las veces que quise escapar de mi destino. En cada momento de flaqueza y desesperación el pensamiento de la muerte siempre había sido como una fiel compañera a la que le debía respeto y que en mis momentos más desesperados la buscaba con ahínco.

Pero ahora que estaba tan cerca no sabía si quería morir.

Aún tenia tantas cosas por hacer: pedir perdón a aquellos que amé, a los que en algún momento lastimé por error o con ventaja; quería volver a probar un tazón caliente de cerdo; quería volver a ver los cerezos en flor caer mientras bajo su sombra su menuda figura bailaba con el brillo de sus ojos dirigidos hacia mí; quería tanto estar en sus brazos aunque fuera por una última vez.

Quería que me perdonará por no haber sido más fuerte.

Solté un bufido irónico por darme cuenta que aún después de todo la muerte me daba miedo, tanto que no deseaba que se acercara aún.

Pero mi vista estaba nubosa, ya no sentía parte de mi cuerpo por el frío, el dolor se volvió solo una sensación ajena a mi cuerpo y ya casi no podía respirar debido a la pérdida de sangre que mojaba mi ropa. Se acabó. Viktor Nikiforov terminaría sus días aquí.

Alcé un poco mi rostro ya que a lo lejos escuché murmullos, probablemente eran la gente de “El Rey” buscándome para asegurarse de que ya estaba muerto.

Con pesadez alcé la mirada cuando los murmullos sonaron mucho más cerca. Vi solo manchas negras y una de ellas me parecía muy familiar.

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando aclarar la imagen frente a mí; ese sujeto tenía el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, una piel blanca un poco más oscura que la mía y sus ojos… sus ojos estaban tras unos lentes de pasta azul, que me miraban fijamente con un brillo único.

Sonreí casi con alivio al verlo frente a mí. Tantos años lejos y lo volvía a ver al fin. Quería hablarle, decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero me quedé sin voz, estaba tan débil que ni hablar podía. Al menos ahí estaba, en mis últimos momentos podía deleitarme de su presencia.

No podía desear un mejor final para decirle adiós a este mundo tan cruel.

Y entonces se me acercó, hincándose frente a mí sin despegar la vista. Alzó la mano y la colocó en mi herida con tanta fuerza que me hizo gritar por el dolor.

Fui consciente entonces que todo era producto de mi mente, alucinaba en mis últimos momentos para conseguirlo que más deseaba en ese momento, un poco de paz.

—Resista, señor.

La voz grave de uno de nuestros subordinados me mantenía anclado a la realidad, volvió a apretar la herida para intentar detener la hemorragia haciéndome gritar de nuevo. A lo lejos escuché a gente correr y disparos, el hombre frente a mi se veía nervioso con el celular en su oído siendo sostenido por su cabeza y el hombro.

—Lo encontré, está herido, aún no está controlada la situación, necesito ayuda, se está desangrando.

Intenté mantenerme despierto, aquel joven de piel clara y cabello rojizo me pedía que me mantuviera despierto, pero estaba muy cansado, tenía frío, solo quería dormir y no saber nada más, solo quería descansar.

Las voces me parecían lejanas, mi cuerpo ya no era mío, todo estaba bien, la oscuridad me cobijó y cerré los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había un sol brillante en un cielo despejado, el clima era fresco y olía a flores, había un ligero viento que movía los árboles sobre mi cabeza haciendo un agradable sonido que relajaba los sentidos, todo el paisaje pintado de un bello color rosa pálido.

— _Vic-chan._

_Escuchaba que me hablaban pero estaba más entretenido mirando hacia arriba, inmerso en la forma de como el viento arrancaba las pequeñas flores rosas pastel de los árboles y estas caían despacio hasta el piso, bailando con el viento, con tanta gracia y belleza como una bailarina de ballet._

_—_ _¡Vic-chan!_

_Solté una risita viendo caer otra y otra más, corrí hasta ellas queriendo alcanzarlas con mis pequeñas manos, daba saltos y pequeños giros, simulando la danza de las flores._

_—_ _¿Qué haces, Vic-chan?_

_—_ _¡Mira! ¡Bailan mientras caen!_

_Una risilla pequeña y tímida que resonaba como campana de cristal se escuchó a mi espalda mientras seguía simulando el baile de las flores. Su risa se conjugaba alegre con la brisa porque me veía entretenido bailando bajo los árbolesy yo disfrutaba escucharlo reírse con cada una de mis locuras._

_—_ _Te pareces a las flores dando vueltas, más con tu cabello largo._

_Me giré con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro poniendo mis manos en la espalda. Sus rasgados y brillantes ojos chocolate me miraron atento esperando mi siguiente movimiento._

_Saqué una exclamación de sorpresa de sus labios cuando tomé sus manos y lo jalé para que diera vueltas conmigo. Soltábamos sonoras carcajadas dando vueltas y más vueltas sin separarnos._

_Terminamos mareados por lo que al detenernos sin remedio caímos al fresco pasto en nuestros pies, yo de espaldas y el sentado a mi lado sin que dejáramos de reír. Lo miré a los ojos notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin dejar de mirarme. Tomó una flor colocándomela en mi cabello sostenida por mi oreja izquierda._

_—_ _¿Cómo se llaman estás flores?_

_—_ _Se llaman cerezos y cada primavera florecen para después caer de los árboles, así volverán a crecer más y volverán a caer hasta el infinito._

_Solté un jadeo de sorpresa. Enderezándome acomodéun mechón de cabello tras mi oreja para que la flor no se cayera._

_—_ _Sabes muchas cosas, Yuuri._

_—_ _Mamá me cuenta estas historias siempre Vic-chan_ _—_ _de nuevo se sonrojó bajando la mirada._

_Tomé una flor, la que se me hizo la más bonita de todas y se la puse en el cabello también._

_—_ _Ahora estamos iguales._

_Me miró un largo rato sorprendido y después me sonrió de una forma tan adorable que no pude evitar soltar un chillido de emoción abrazándolo del cuello._

_—_ _¿Siempre seremos iguales, Víctor?_

_—_ _Siempre, Yuuri._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jalé aire con fuerza ante la sensación de estarme ahogando. Me dolió horrible mi costado izquierdo cuando me paré de golpe de la impresión, apenas y me pude mover un poco cuando sentí la aguja en mi brazo derecho y un tubo conectado a mi nariz.

Intenté hacer memoria mirando a mi alrededor. Recordé que estábamos en medio de una balacera cuando me rodearon los aliados de J. J Leroy “El Rey” de Canadá.

Me quedaban pocas balas para poder escapar, pero no por nada era un Nikiforov y auncuando me pude escabullir de la situación una bala me atravesó el costado mientras intentaba huir al punto de reunión. No llegué muy lejos cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron debido a que me desangraba con rapidez. En un callejón sucio y maloliente logré esconderme para darme tiempo y después todo es muy confuso.

Me enderecé como pude quitándome el tubo en mi nariz junto con el que estaba conectado a mi brazo. Me sostuve como pude de la orilla de la cama para poder intentar ponerme de pie cayendo de bruces al piso, soltando un gruñido por el dolor de haber caído sin remedio.

Me llevé la mano al costado izquierdo, sentí húmedo. La bata blanca que me cubría estaba manchándose de un rojo intenso. Esto no hubiera pasado si mis piernas no estuvieran tan débiles.

Me maldecía por idiota e intenté de nuevo ponerme de pie sin mucho éxito;la sangre ya manchaba mi mano y el piso con unas cuantas gotas.

—¡Viktor!

Sara dejó caer su vaso con café, se agachó a mi lado y me sostuvo de los hombros con un claro gesto de asco por la sangre.

—¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

De nuevo la vista se me nubló. No podía sostenerme del piso, el cuerpo me temblaba y ni que decir de poder hablar.

En cuanto sentí varias manos sobre mí me removí débilmente intentando escapar. No sabía quiénes eran ni qué hacía aquí, sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho. El cansancio se hacía cada vez más notorio, me dolía el cuerpo, quería huir imaginándome que ellos eran el enemigo y estaban listos para deshacerse de mí.

Las fuerzas me abandonaron, todo se volvió confuso, solo podía sentir las manos como tentáculos en mi cuerpo impidiéndome que me moviera. El dolor y el olor a sangre fresca en el ambiente me aturdió de sobre manera y sin saber cómo todo se quedó tranquilo de repente.

La siguiente vez que desperté no estaba solo, mi padre Luka Nikiforov estaba de pie cerca de la cama de hospital. Su semblante duro me miraba atento, sin ánimos de romper el silencio que había en el lugar solo acompañado por el sonido de las máquinas a mis costados.

Intenté enderezarme sin mucho éxito y de nuevo sentí ese tubo en mi nariz que se me hacía molesto, lo quise quitar pero su voz me lo impidió.

—Quédate quieto, Vitya.

No hice caso y lo volví a intentar.

—Recibiste un balazo muy cerca del pulmón. Tuviste suerte de sobrevivir— exasperado, pasó una mano sobre su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás—, llegaste moribundo al hospital y en cuanto despiertas lo primero que intentas es huir. Te abriste la herida y casi te desangras de nuevo, así que quédate quieto o tendré que atarte a la cama.

Solté una risa que parecía a un gruñido más que nada.

—¿De nuevo lo harías? Desearía ver que lo intentes.

Deje de moverme, estaba muy cansado para intentar huir de ese lugar. La habitación se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que las fuertes pisadas de Luka lo rompieron llevándolo hasta la ventana a mi costado.

El aire en la habitación picaba en la nariz, el olor a pimienta de mi padre se estaba haciendo más potente ya que me mostraba su enojo.

—A veces me pregunto si tú imprudencia es debido a tus inmensas ganas de morir.

No dije nada. Esperé a que continuara mientras ese olor comenzaba a molestarme y provocó que la cicatriz en mi nuca escociera de nuevo.

—Tu impulsividad casi te cuesta la vida.

Sólo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más tardaría la bomba en explotar.

—La pobre de Sara se llevó el susto de su vida, tú no debiste de estar ahí y sin embargo eres tan testarudo para haber roto una de mis órdenes, claramente dije que no te presentaras.

—Yo…

—¡Sabíamos que los canadienses irían!— soltó un bufido masajeándose el puente de la nariz—, la gente de Leroy se infiltró en Rusia y quiere quitarnos poder. Buscábamos una forma de deshacernos de él, pero arruinaste todo al estar presente. Mi gente no trabajó con limpieza porque su deber es protegerte y aún así mírate, no puedes ni ponerte en pie.

Solté un bufido frustrado. Odiaba que me tratara así, como si aún fuera un niño, haciéndome sentir mal como si hubiera sido mi culpa que tuviera gente tan inepta para el puesto.

—Nuestro trató con los italianos depende de ti y tu comportamiento con Sara, si su hermano se entera que la lastimas no dudará en quitarnos el apoyo, así que cálmala y encárgate de no estar en medio de los negocios, al menos antes de casarte—lo que me faltaba—, probablemente debamos de posponer la boda hasta que estés completamente recuperado, después nos encargaremos de lo demás.

Al menos me había dado un poco más de tiempo para llevar a cabo mis planes.

Después de eso se fue sin agregar nada más, dejándome solo en la fría habitación.

Suspiré. El dolor en el costado era muy mínimo pero me sirvió para mantenerme despierto y pensar.

Estuve tan cerca de morir y mientras lo asimilaba no dejaba de meditar en que de haber muerto muchas cosas de mi vida hubieran quedado sin resolver.

En el poco rato que estuve solo, recapitulé mis intenciones, mi vida, mis decisiones y mis errores. Recordé a quienes estaban a mi lado y a los que ya se habían ido.

Mi mente de nueva cuenta me jugaba sucio. Me hizo ver que no hace mucho tiempo yo era una persona diferente. Había conocido una faceta de mí que nadie más había visto y ahí en el borde de la muerte me trajo a la vista lo que tanto anhelaba: la sensación de estar pleno y feliz.

Me di cuenta de que lo único que buscaba era eso, estar de nuevo pleno y feliz.

El haber estado tan cerca me dio a entender que no había tiempo para reproches y lamentaciones. La vida se iba en un suspiro y de nada sirve quedarse parado sólo viéndola pasar. Caí en cuenta de esto y un nuevo calor en mi pecho se alzó como fogata ardiendo con un poco de leña; si no había muerto fue porque debía hacer todas esas cosas que no había podido cumplir.

Cerré los ojos sin intenciones de dormir. Aún con mi cuerpo lacerado y el efecto de las medicinas no quería dormir. Preferí dibujar en mi mente la imagen más hermosa y perfecta que jamás haya visto en mi vida, recordando como por un momento creí haberlo visto frente a mí, con su cabello negro bien peinado, sus ojos chocolates mirándome atento y sus manos muy cerca.

—Yuuri…

En momentos así me daba el lujo de pronunciar su nombre aunque fuera pecado. Un nombre al que amaba con todas sus letras, un nombre que en más de una ocasión pronuncié sin miedo a ser escuchado.

—¿Cómo estarás, Yuuri? ¿Me extrañarás tanto como yo a ti?

Alcé mi mano débilmente y me llevé los dedos a la nuca. Sentí las protuberancias de la cicatriz y sin poder evitarlo sonreí de verdad porque aún después de tantos años seguía ahí.

Me relajé aspirando el aroma a desinfectante de hospital, pero lo ignoré tratando de emular ese característico olor picante pero agradable a menta.

Aún a pesar de los años podía sentirlo mandando descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo, diciéndome en silencio que ahí estaba, que todo estaría bien y que en algún momento nos volveríamos a ver.

Era lo que más deseaba, más que todo el oro o el poder, lo que más quería en este mundo era ver a Yuuri, abrazarlo y hundirme en su olor a menta.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_—_ _Dime Yuuri… ¿Qué harás cuando seas mayor?_

_—_ _¿Mayor? No lo sé, no lo he pensado, Viktor._

_—_ _Mamá dice que un día seré la persona más poderosa de Rusia y que todo mundo me respetara y me temerá por igual._

_—_ _¿Y eso quieres, Vic-chan?_

_Negué dos veces sin dejar de mirarlo, sentado bajo la sombra de un cerezo al que le quedaban pocas flores._

_—_ _Lo que yo quiero es estar con Yuuri siempre._

_Yuuri bajó la mirada apenado ante mis palabras y es que yo sabía que todos a su alrededor lo consideraban de una clase inferior, que jamás saldría de ser un mandadero y que sus días terminarían siendo peor que la basura._

_Pero para mí, Yuuri era más que eso, él era el ser más adorable del mundo. Yuuri me respetaba y me enseñaba cosas nuevas, me llevaba a pasear por lugares tan bonitos como los cerezos y a pesar de tener solo diez años ya sabía hacer más cosas que cualquier adulto común._

_Además, adoraba hacerlo sonrojar porque sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas rojas brillantes y maduras, y su risa era tan clara que me hacía olvidar los momentos de soledad en la que siempre había vivido._

_Sin Yuuri yo no era nada, sólo un niño solitario que moriría joven al estar tan vacío._

_—_ _No podemos estar juntos para siempre Viktor._

_—_ _¿Por qué no?_ _—_ _ladee mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, no entendiendo por qué me decía eso._

_—_ _Porque tú eres de una clase superior y tus padres jamás me dejaran acercarme a ti. Nunca podremos ser amigos ante sus ojos._

_—_ _¿Y? De quién tienes que ser amigo es de mí_ _—_ _mi sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos y poco después me siguió ampliando sus labios y arrugando sus mejillas._

_—_ _Hagamos una promesa, Viktor._

_Me enderecé mejor quedando sentado sobre mis piernas al igual que él hacia lo mismo._

_—_ _¿Qué promesa?_

_—_ _Que sin importar lo que pase, cada año vendremos a ver las flores caer._

_Arrugué la frente._

_—_ _¿Solo ese día?_

_—_ _Y todos los que resten del año, si prometemos estar aquí juntos cada año es porque jamás vamos a separarnos._

_Sonreí de nuevo ampliamente y alcé mi dedo meñique. Él hizo lo mismo uniéndolos en una forma de abrazo sellando una promesa que deseábamos con toda el alma cumplir._

_Pero éramos niños ingenuos y no sabíamos en ese entonces todo lo que íbamos a vivir al pasar el tiempo, al momento de crecer._

_Pero sólo por ese momento dejé que mi corazón se acelerará lleno de gozo por tener a Yuuri junto a mí. Y sabía que de igual forma él se sentía como yo, listo para salir volando con las alas de nuestro cariño._

_—_ _Iguales siempre, Yuuri._

_Asintió y sus brillantes ojos chocolate me mostraron lo dulce que es vivir._


	4. Memorias Vivientes

## CAPÍTULO IV

_Cuarta sinfonía: memorias vivientes_

Ver a Sara gemir mi nombre debajo de mí no me hizo sentir nada. Que se aferrara a mi cuerpo ahogada de placer, en un vano intento de poder sentir lo mismo que ella, era inútil.

El sexo se volvió insípido y sólo era necesario para mantener a raya ese lado animal que a veces me controlaba.

Solo estaba con ella por mera obligación, pero ni siquiera sentía las ganas de tocarla, no me apetecía hacerla mía, no me inspiraba ni amor, ni ternura. No había nada de mí para ella.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que me hirieron de bala. Mejoré bastante rápido. Sara, que había estado cuidándome desde entonces, no dejaba de insinuárseme, esperando que cuando sanara pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

Porque sí, hemos tenido sexo antes del compromiso y lo seguiríamos teniendo de acuerdo mis ganas y humor.

Conforme los planes de boda se iban efectuando, poco a poco mostraba su lado más oscuro y desesperante; Sara me mostraba su verdadero ser, un lado tan podrido como el que todos en esa casa teníamos.

Por mucho vivimos con la imagen de niña mimada que Michael Crispino quiso mostrar, pero que estaba bastante lejano a la realidad; Sara resultó ser fuerte y muy astuta, al grado de que en medio de sus conversaciones insinuaba lo que tanto quería: ser la líder junto al futuro phakan, crear un imperio indestructible a mi lado y tener tantos descendientes como fuera posible.

Pero yo no los quería, no quería nada que me atara a ella, ni un matrimonio ni hijos que provinieran de su vientre.

Me era difícil terminar y solo alcanzaba una sensación tibia ajena a un verdadero orgasmo. En cambio Sara parecía estarlo disfrutando o peor aún, tal vez solo estaba fingiendo. Terminé cayendo a su lado, mientras ella me abrazaba suspirando, recuperando el aliento, formando figuras en mi pecho.

No quería una vida así; sería todo un infierno.

—Adoro pasar las noches contigo, siempre me dejas satisfecha y deseando más de ti, estoy ansiosa porque nos casemos y nos enlacemos Viktor, hará nuestra vida un verdadero cuento de hadas.

Suspiré fastidiado y me levanté desenredándome de sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa, Viktor? ¿Dije algo malo?

Negué dos veces caminando hasta el baño y cerré con seguro para que no viera como me quitaba el condón. No le daría hijos. No me casaría con ella.

Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba un nuevo plan para escapar de ese horror.

Me limpié los restos de sus besos con una toalla, humedeciéndola en agua. Me miré al espejo y vi en mi piel las muestras de toda mi historia, desde los cuentos más cómicos hasta los más trágicos. Ahí se podía verla herida que apenas estaba terminando de sanar cerca de la costilla, una herida parecida a la tela de una araña, rojiza y casi cicatrizada.

Pero había más; algunas eran tan viejas que no recordaba de dónde provenían, historias de mi niñez accidentada y de los momentos más temerosos de mi vida. Por mero instinto llevé la mano a la nuca, no podía vela en el reflejo, pero siempre la recordaba, siempre podía sentirla.

Suspirando me miré de nuevo en el espejo, dejando que el ligero escozor me hiciera saber que jamás olvidaría aquello que tanto me atormentaba. Bajé mi mano hasta mi vientre donde se posaba una cicatriz blanquecina que contrastaba con mi pálida piel; era pequeña y larga y se dibujaba de lado a lado entre el hueso de la pelvis.

La vi con tristeza y con mi dedo índice la delineé despacio, rememorando como fue que la obtuve. La tristeza me invadió con tanta fuerza que sentí como los ojos me picaban. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta que se volvió apretado, impidiéndome respirar.

Llevé una mano al pecho y con la otra me tapé la boca ya que un lastimero sonido escapaba de mi garganta al recordar las horribles cosas que guardaba esa cicatriz.

Desde el dolor de la pérdida hasta la soledad más profunda.

—Viktor… ¿estás bien?

Tragué duro y carraspeé para deshacer mi voz constipada.

—Sí, ahora salgo.

Me tomó unos segundos recobrar la compostura y que mis ojos dejaran de verse brillosos por las lágrimas. Cuando salí, Sara estaba sentada sobre las sabanas, abrazando sus piernas. Su rostro denotaba molestia. Me recosté a su lado sin decir o hacer nada.

—No es nada lindo que tu prometido se levante sin decir nada después de tener sexo.

Bufé sin mirarla.

—¿Acaso estás cansado de mí, Viktor? ¿Hay otra? Dímelo de una vez para cancelar todo.

No sería una mala idea, acabar con todo antes de que comenzara… Pero no podía, no cuando el yugo de mi padre y mi madre apretaban con fuerza mi cuello.

—Sólo necesitaba usar el baño, Sara, deja de ser tan dramática.

Soltó un bufido inflando las mejillas y se recostó dándome la espalda.

Debatí conmigo un momento pensando si debía acercarme o dejarlo así. Al final me acerqué a su espalda y la abracé de la cintura notando que no me rechazaba. Debía seguir fingiendo, debía ser paciente.

—Lo siento.

Sara soltó un suspiro y se giró para besarme, cayendo dormida en mis brazos y yo sólo pensaba que era fácil calmarla.

Trataba de tranquilizarme… Sólo debía aguantar un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—La próxima semana debo de viajar a Corea, Viktor.

Alcé una ceja viéndolo desde el asiento frente a su escritorio de madera costosa. No me miraba pues estaba atento a los papeles que se revolvían delante de él esperando a ser firmados. Papeles y más papeles.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo del embarque próximo a salir.

—Creí que habías dicho que me querías lejos de los negocios hasta después de mi matrimonio.

—Y sigue en pie mi palabra, pero surgió un problema con Seung-gil Lee y debo arreglarlo.

—¿Qué problema?

Soltó un profundo suspiro dejando los papeles en la mesa y me dedicó una mirada fría.

—Los japoneses le están ofreciendo un negocio muy jugoso y amenos de que no haga una contraoferta perderemos su apoyo y se volverá contra nosotros.

Entre cerré los ojos. Me daba la impresión de que no me estaba contando toda la historia. Hacían falta unas cuantas rebanadas a ese interesante pastel.

—Seung-gil no se lleva con los yakuza—dije viendo como apretaba los labios en una fina mueca de entera molestia.

Bingo. ¿Qué era lo que escondía?

—Han estado en pleitos desde hace mucho, ¿por qué aceptaría un negocio de buenas a primeras, por muy jugoso que este sea?— soltó un suspiro vencido y poniéndose de pie me dio la espalda mirando por la ventana de la oficina, colocando sus manos en la espalda al fin hablando—. El nuevo líder Yakuza tiene que ver en eso.

—¿El nuevo líder? ¿Qué pasó con el anterior _kumicho_ *?

—Se retiró, al fin ese viejo roble dejó todo su imperio a su descendiente. Al principio creí que eso nos ahorraría problemas, pero la verdad es que ese sujeto resultó ser muy astuto.

Eso me intrigaba bastante, pero por el rostro de mi padre no seguí indagando. No le tomé bastante importancia al principio y eso ayudaba de cierta forma.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Espero tener todo listo en dos semanas, solo te dedicarás al embarque, de todo lo demás se encargará Yakov, si tienes alguna duda recurre a él .

—Está bien.

Volvió al escritorio para encender un cigarrillo de menta y por un momento me tensé. Ese olor, era tan parecido y tan ajeno a mí…

— ¿Cómo va tu tratamiento, Vitya?

Chasqueé la lengua.

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? Tiene años que no me preguntas cómo va.

—Me interesa ahora porque estás cerca de enlazarte con Sara. No quiero ningún fallo que nos lleve a que los italianos nos corten la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho que algo así suceda— traté de que no se notara mi molestia al mencionarme esto, cerrando los puños con fuerza y dejando que el silencio nos abrumara por un momento.

—Confiaré en ti de nuevo, Vitya.

Asentí sin decir más, después dejé que mi curiosidad aflorara.

—¿Quién es él? ¿El nuevo _kumicho_? Según sé, Hishida nunca tuvo hijos y no iba a permitir que sus hijas tomaran el mando.

Le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y despacio soltó el humo sin dejar de mirarme.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

El sólo nombrarlo hizo que una descarga de energía me recorriera la espalda. Intenté mantener la compostura frente a mi padre que no dejaba de verme.

Sabía que había notado como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su nombre; mis piernas y manos se tensaron, me enderecé más de la cuenta, me puse alerta… Ahí estaba de nuevo ese escozor que no me dejaba desde hacía ya tantos años.

—Al final de cuentas Tatsuyuki Hishida cumplió sus amenazas de volverlo el líder yakuza, muy conveniente para ellos ¿no lo crees, Vitya?

Su mirada acusadora era para saber si aún había algo dentro de mí con referencia a Yuuri y con cada segundo que pasa iba perdiendo la compostura. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y el escozor en la nuca solo volvía más incomoda la situación.

—Eso parece. ¿Algo más que quieras hablar conmigo?

Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero y suspiró con tanta paciencia que sentía que lo hacía a propósito para seguirme jodiendo la existencia.

—No quiero que falles en tu compromiso con Sara, Viktor, necesitamos a Italia y para eso la niña debe de estar lo más tranquila posible, si no, Michael se encargará de torturarnos hasta morir.

Asentí poniéndome de pie sin decir más, casi corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella respirando intranquilo.

Me deslicé por la puerta tapando mi boca y llevé mi mano derecha hasta la nuca, acariciando la cicatriz y, unas lágrimas llenas de felicidad, unas que no había derramado en mucho tiempo, bajaron por mis mejillas.

—Lo lograste… cumpliste tu promesa, Yuuri- me dije al mismo tiempo que desahogaba todo de mi interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tenía un sueño recurrente que fue desapareciendo conforme los años iban pasando. Pero justo ese día parecía volver._

_En él, me veía a mi mismo de pequeño, cuando tenía como 10 años. Mi cabello largo caía en cascada sobre mi espalda y a pesar de ser el hijo del_ phakan _vestía con pantalones cortos y sudaderas que me quedaban grandes._

 _Me veía corriendo por un enorme jardín con un par de árboles de cerezo donde había un pequeño lago a un costado del camino. Podía ver a los peces_ koi _nadar alegres con el Sol haciendo brillar sus colores, el pasto de un verde intenso y frente a mi una de las tradicionales casas japonesas con sus techos y paredes de madera._

_Corría hasta la entrada quitándome los zapatos y al internarme lo veía de espaldas a mí; era mucho más grande de como lo recordaba, todo un hombre muy guapo con su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y vestido en un costoso traje gris._

_Al girarse, sus ojos tras los anteojos me mostraban la más triste de las miradas y al verme una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su rostro._

_Se hincaba frente a mí y con dulzura colocaba una flor de cerezo en mi cabello y depositaba un beso en la frente._

_No me decía nada, sólo se ponía de pie y se alejaba de mi dejándome una sensación de vacío y soledad en el pecho._

_—_ _¿Yuuri?_

_Seguía caminando sin mirar atrás, se alejaba despacio y yo no podía correr hasta él, no reaccionaba mi cuerpo y no quería que me dejara atrás._

_—_ _¡Yuuri!-_

_Poco a poco iba desapareciendo de mi vista y mis lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas porque me sentía solo, porque ya no iba a estar conmigo._

_—_ _¡Yuuri! ¡Quiero ir contigo!_

_Justo antes de desaparecer se giraba y me daba su última sonrisa triste._

_—_ _Por ahora no. Debo ser fuerte para ti primero._

_Y de ahí todo se volvía negro._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté despacio y vi que el cielo aún estaba oscuro. El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba más de las cuatro y frustrado me senté en la orilla restregándome la cara.

Ese sueño no había cambiado en nada, a excepción de que esa vez sí escuché su voz.

Ya era un habitó para mi acariciar la cicatriz en la nuca que me recordaba a él y el tiempo que pasé a su lado. Que mi padre lo mencionara horas atrás volvió un verdadero huracán todo mi interior; no lo había olvidado.

Siempre me acordaba de Yuuri y sus ojos chocolate pero trataba de mantenerlo a raya hasta que consiguiera mis objetivos.

Suspiré mirando hacia la ventana.

Parecía ser que yo no era el único buscando la forma de ser más fuerte. Algo en mi interior me decía que en la distancia Yuuri buscaba volver a mí con la misma intensidad con la que yo deseaba volver con él.

Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más…

Si tan solo pudiera abrazarlo y besarlo como tantas veces lo hice antes…

No me sentiría tan solo, ni tan vacío. Porque lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho.

—Yuuri.

Solo un poco más de paciencia Viktor, solo un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Señor?

Un cielo teñido de naranja que indicaba que la noche estaba cerca, el viento cálido que traía un dulce aroma de las flores en el jardín, un recuerdo y el silencio de la ausencia.

—Acaba de llegar el informe, Luka Nikiforov viaja dentro de dos días a Corea para reunirse con Lee Seung-gil.

Sonreí de medio lado ante las palabras dichas y me enderecé para encararlo.

—Quiere decir que todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Mi subordinado, un beta en traje negro, asiente haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Esperamos sus siguientes órdenes.

Sin dejar de ver el atardecer en mi hogar, acaricié el anillo de oro en mi anular derecho y suspiré.

—Investiga todo lo referente a Sara y Michael Crispino, necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos con ellos.

—Como ordene.

Se despidió con otra reverencia y me dejó solo de nuevo con mis pensamientos. Volví a acariciar el anillo en mi dedo y sonreí con tristeza.

—Pronto, Viktor. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. 


	5. Reencontrarte

## CAPÍTULO V

_Quinta sinfonía: reencontrarte_

Seung-Gil Lee se conocía por ser una de las personas más frías y calculadoras del mundo. Entablar una relación con él conlleva muchos riesgos, sin embargo mi padre pudo lograr una alianza cuando yo aún era muy pequeño haciendo que los negocios entre ambos países fueran satisfactorios.

Vincular aquella alianza fue bastante difícil considerando que la mafia rusa no creía que los rusos pudieran traerle beneficios a su ya basto negocio, pero se pudo generar esa “amistad” que había perdurado bastante. Ambos se apoyaban de maneras inimaginables para poder sobrevivir y sustentar cada uno de sus imperios. Era por demás sabido que no se llevaba con los japoneses ni por broma, por eso era tan extraño que se hubieran permitido el intentar hacer un trato, queriendo incluso romper los años de relaciones con Rusia. Si eso llegaba a pasar se perdería una de las rutas comerciales más fructíferas de todos los tiempos.

De ahí el mal humor de mi padre y su desesperación por volar a Corea de inmediato.

—¡Te dije que no, Viktor!

Lo iba persiguiendo por los corredores de la mansión hasta su oficina, intentando convencerlo de que me deje ir con él.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo ayudarte a que Seung-Gil no termine con nuestra alianza.

—Tú tienes que encargarte de tu matrimonio, eso es lo que más me interesa ahora. No quiero que dejes botada a tu prometida.

—Si ese es tu pendiente, puede acompañarme, llámalo un viaje antes de la boda para que la novia no se estrese, además Seung-Gil conocerá a quien será la futura lideresa de Rusia.

Mi padre soltó un profundo suspiro dejándose caer en la enorme silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio. Llevó ambas manos debajo de su barbilla en gesto pensativo mientras le dirigía la mirada más tranquila y sincera que podía darle.

Pero mis intenciones eran otras.

Al principio no quería ir a Corea; pasar un tiempo con mi padre era peor que un dolor en el trasero, sabía que las intenciones de Luka Nikiforov era utilizar toda su labia y conocimientos para mantenerlo a su lado, la situación sería de lo más tensa y estar en medio de dos alfas en busca de superioridad iba a ser complicado de digerir en mi condición.

La misma tarde en la que mi padre me dijo que viajaría ese fin de semana, recibí un e-Mail de mis propios informantes… uno que no me imaginaba ni por asomo.

_“Tengo bastante que no te escribo pero creo que esta información te interesa._

_Ya no es para nadie desconocido que el nuevo líder de los Yakuza quiere entablar una relación con Corea del Sur, ha atraído la atención incluso de los americanos porque ambos países jamás llevaron una relación amistosa y el que ahora Seung-Gil le de la oportunidad a Yuuri Katsuki de reunirse en Corea de forma gentil, dándose tregua es bastante extraño. Se puede sentir una tensión en gran parte de las mafias aliadas y el que vaya tu padre vuelve todo mucho más raro de lo que ya es. Te advierto que se ha triplicado la seguridad en la mansión del coreano y se espera que el phakan no vaya solo con sus guardias de confianza…_

_Si piensas ir, Viktor, tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso, estos perros no se andarán con miramientos y si ven la oportunidad de atravesar tu frente con una bala no dudarán en tomarla…”._

Y es por esta razón que insistí tanto en querer ir.

Yuuri estaría en Corea, en el mismo lugar que mi padre.

De sólo pensar en la posibilidad de volver a verlo, las entrañas se me revolvieron y el escozor en la nuca aumentó en incomodidad.

—¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Viktor?

Habló tan de repente sacándome de mi mente que por un momento olvidé de que estábamos hablando.

—Ninguna en realidad, sólo ser tu apoyo en un momento tan tenso y empezar a inmiscuirme más en lo que pronto será mi legado.

—¿En todos estos años estabas más ensimismado en salir a las calles con peligro de morir en una emboscada y ahora quieres entablar relaciones diplomáticas?

—Estoy a nada de casarme con Sara, si no puedo entablar relaciones diplomáticas Michael me cortará la cabeza antes de que llegue al altar.

Me miró de nuevo con su rostro escondido tras sus largos dedos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, el glacial de sus ojos me congelaba y me ponía nervioso de cierta forma, ya que no quería que supiera cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Qué piensa Sara de esto?

—Ella siempre ha querido conocer Corea, pero nunca pudo por los problemas que tiene Michael con Seung-Gil.

Soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Creo que tus intenciones son buenas Vitya, aun así mantendrás un bajo perfil, no te inmiscuirás en más que ser un espectador de las negociaciones, sin voz ni voto, a la primera que hagas Viktor, te regresaré a Rusia.

Por dentro gritaba de emoción, aunque sólo le di una sonrisa de medio lado aceptando sus condiciones.

—Así será padre, te lo agradezco.

Hice una leve reverencia antes de salir de la oficina y al llegar a mi cuarto solté un sonoro suspiro lleno de alegría, porque mi plan había salido a la perfección.

Ahora necesitaba prepararme para lo que seguía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pyeongchang es un condado rodeado de montañas en el que el clima era mayormente frío. Se parecía bastante a Rusia en ese sentido, sin embargo, era cuestión de pisar tierra para ser transportado a un mundo diferente.

Me recordaba a Japón por el aire oriental que se caracteriza en su gente; algunas costumbres y las viviendas en medio de edificios de gran alcance tecnológico.

—Este lugar es hermoso.

Fue lo primero que dijo Sara en cuanto llegamos a la villa de Seung-Gil, un lugar apartado, situado entre las montañas, rodeado de árboles que por la época mostraban un color anaranjado.

Para entrar tuvimos que pasar por una puerta circular en un muro gris después de que los miembros de seguridad nos revisaron para cerciorarse de que no lleváramos ningún arma ya que ese era el trato para llevar acabo la reunión entre los tres miembros; debíamos de ir desarmados.

Nos negamos al principio; no nos sentíamos seguros estando en un lugar con un clan enemigo sin nada con que defendernos. Era difícil estar al cien por ciento seguros de que ni los japoneses ni los coreanos estarían desarmados. Además, llevábamos desventaja ya ellos eran excelentes en las artes marciales.

La tensión de esta relación se mantenía en un hilo tan fino que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, pero para no empeorar las cosas acatamos las órdenes al final.

Para llegar a la casa principal cruzamos por un largo puente de madera pintado de azul y rojo, sobre un lago que reflejaba las nubes y la vegetación a su alrededor. A la reunión íbamos Sara, mi padre y yo, acompañados de Yakov, la mano derecha de mi padre y un miembro muy querido de la familia desde que mi abuelo estaba al mando y a quien yo le tenía mucho aprecio.

—Sean bienvenidos a la casa de mi amo, mi nombre es Sun Hee, mano derecha de la organización. En nombre de mi amo les pido una disculpa por los inconvenientes a la entrada pero para esta reunión se deben de acatar ciertas reglas.

Una mujer en un fino traje negro de falda y saco con camisa blanca, se nos acercó a la orilla del puente después de cruzarlo, su piel era muy fina y su largo cabello negro iba recogido en una coleta alta.

Nos dio una reverencia a la cual por costumbre respondí recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Sara. Mi padre asintió esperando a que continuara.

—Por favor síganme, les mostraré sus habitaciones, pueden ponerse cómodos y refrescarse, al atardecer se reunirán en la sala principal para tomar la cena con mi amo y con el líder Yakuza, Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿El ya está aquí?

No me di cuenta de que ya había formulado la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza hasta que salió de mis labios sin que fuera consciente. Me enderecé nervioso mirando a mi padre que arrugó el ceño, claro indicio de que estaba molesto por mi interés.

—Me temo que no, su vuelo de retrasó, esperamos que llegue para la reunión de esta noche, de igual forma la reunión entre los tres líderes está para dentro de dos noches, mientras tanto disfruten del paisaje y de la comodidad que mi amo está dispuesto a ofrecerles.

Agradecimos el gesto, Sara se colgó de mi hombro mientras caminábamos al interior del lugar, nos dirigió por los amplios corredores de madera llenos de cuadros y pinturas de época, en las que se mostraba la historia familiar Lee y de los _khanpae_ *,ancestros de Seung-Gil.

Nuestra habitación daba hacia uno de los amplios jardines que traía un rico aroma de las flores, a pesar de que estas ya estaban muriendo por el frío del otoño.

Sara propuso que diéramos un paseo por los alrededores y aun cuando nos habían dicho que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos en el lugar, no dejaba de sentir ese nudo en el estómago.

Yuuri estaba cerca. Yuuri estaría aquí.

No dejaba de pensar en el mientras caminábamos hacia los jardines y respirábamos el frío viento a la orilla del lago.

Después de tantos años estaríamos en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿Seguiría siendo ese chico tímido que se sonrojaba por todo? ¿Aún tendría esa mirada llena de inocencia a pesar de ser todo un adulto?

Tenía tantas preguntas y tantas cosas que decirle, todo lo que había pasado en estos años que se me enmarañaba la cabeza creando una bola de estambre difícil de desenredar.

—¡Viktor!

El grito de Sara me trajo a la realidad, tenía las mejillas rojas por el golpe de frío pero el ceño fruncido solo me indicó su molestia.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

—Estás muy distraído, te decía que estos lugares son hermosos, tal vez deberíamos de buscar un lugar como este en Rusia para casarnos.

—¡No!

Mi grito la hizo saltar en su lugar, sus ojos violetas me miraban estupefacta ante mi arrebato.

—Lo siento, es solo que… no creo conveniente un lugar así para casarnos. Hará frío y eso sería incómodo para los invitados. El lugar que escogimos es perfecto, dejémoslo así.

—¿Estás…seguro?

Asentí sonriendo, abrazándola a mí. Casi dejaba que mi mente jugara chueco al dejar salir mis deseos por un lugar con tanta belleza como este, pero no podía, no cuando en mi pasado ya había estado en una posición similar y en un lugar tan familiar.

Volvimos a la mansión, en una plática amena en la que le comentaba lo que sabía de este lugar, la cultura oriental siempre me había llamado la atención y no desaprovechaba el momento para expresarla en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Sara me escuchaba atenta, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la mujer que nos recibió.

—La cena se servirá en media hora, pueden tomar un baño si lo desean y después los dirigiré a la sala principal para reunirse con mi amo y que les dé la bienvenida.

Asentimos volviendo a la habitación y después de media hora nos dirigimos a la sala principal por otro corredor que daba a un pequeño jardín interno en donde había un árbol de cerezo completamente seco.

—Te ves tan guapo así, Viktor, no hay mujer en este mundo que no me tenga envidia por estar comprometida con alguien tan buen mozo como tú.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar el árbol y el pequeño jardín con nuestros pasos resonando en la madera, me giré a Sara que vestía un corto vestido negro con detalles en blanco y me mire a mí que llevaba un traje de dos piezas con camisa cuello redondo de color negro.

Para ser algo informal, sentía que iba demasiado formal.

Sun Hee nos abrió la doble puerta que estaba adornada de oro y jade, al entrar nos recibió una mesa enorme para albergar al menos doce personas. Estaba llena de un gran banquete, noté que ya estaba mi padre y Yakov en el lugar, junto con Seung-Gil a la cabeza, en un traje de una pieza, camisa blanca chaleco gris, sus manos iban enguatadas, su cabello negro bien peinado y su mirada sería en un rostro neutro.

—Bienvenido, Viktor, ha pasado tiempo.

Hasta su voz era carente de emociones.

—Lo mismo digo.

Nos acercamos al lado contrario donde estaba mi padre que bebía de su copa y después de ayudar a Sara a sentarse tomé mi lugar.

—Tú debes de ser Sara ¿cierto? He oído mucho de ti— colocó su mano bajo el mentón sin dejar de ver a Sara que se sonrojó llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Lee.

—Llámame Seung, el Señor Lee era mi padre y él no está aquí ahora ¿o sí?

Sara sonrío enrojecida y alcé una ceja, noté que algo pasaba aquí que no pude interpretar pero aun así lo guarde para después.

Se abrió una pequeña plática pero amena entre los presentes en medio de vino y deliciosa comida coreana, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por los pasos de SunHee, que se acercó a Seung-Gil y le susurró algo.

—Que pase, lo estábamos esperando.

Alcancé a escuchar que le dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sólo faltaba alguien en la reunión y ya había llegado. Volteamos por inercia a la puerta y en cuanto esta se abrió, nos dejó ver a un par de personas en un traje gris de tres piezas pulcro y sin arrugas. Uno era un joven alfa de piel chocolatada y cabello negro con unos vibrantes ojos gris oscuro y el otro un alfa también, de piel blanca y cabello negro con lentes de marco negro.

—Siento la tardanza, Lee Seung-Gil—hizo una leve reverencia y al enderezarse mi mirada se topó con la suya, duró un instante, casi fue como un flechazo, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para que mi cuerpo reaccionara a esos ojos brillantes de color chocolate.

—Adelante, lo estábamos esperando.

No podía dejar de verlo, ni cuando sus pasos lo dirigieron a la silla que estaba justo frente a mí en la mesa, donde se sentó con tanta propiedad y clase que bien podría pasar como alguien de la realeza.

Alzó la mirada en cuanto su acompañante se sentó a su lado y pude ver el brillo intenso de sus ojos marrón tras los lentes de armazón ligero, su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás dejando su rostro al descubierto y en ese traje lo hacía ver cómo el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra.

Tragué en seco porque aún tenía gran poder en mí, se me aceleró el corazón, me sudaron las manos, comencé a temblar y el escozor en la nuca ahora era un cosquilleo agradable que me estaba recorriendo la espina dorsal.

—Nos tenía preocupado _kumicho_ , no creímos que fuera a retrasarse tanto.

—Me disculpo por eso, hubo un pequeño inconveniente al dirigirnos hacia acá, pero todo quedó arreglado— sonrió débilmente mirando a Seung-Gil sin que yo pudiera despegarle la vista, algo que comenzó a notar Yakov y mi padre a su lado.

—Quisiera presentarte a los otros invitados con los que tal vez podamos llegar a un arreglo en dos días más, Luka y su hijo Viktor Nikiforov, Yakov Felstman, su mano derecha y está bella dama, Sara Crispino, hermana de Michael Crispino.

—Un gusto conocerlos—dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz y después alzó el rostro ante la mirada de todos—, Katsuki Yuuri y él es mi mano derecha, Phichit Chulanont.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una exclamación de asombro, su nombre tan solo al tocar mis oídos causaba sensaciones que parecían irremediables en mi cuerpo.

Ya no pude comer, lo único que hacía era llevarme de vez en cuando la copa de vino a los labios esperando en emborracharme sin mucho éxito. Ni siquiera me sentía mareado.

¿Había tensión en la sala? Sí. Tenían en la misma mesa sentado al enemigo, los guardias que nos acompañaban de pie cerca de las paredes se mantenían alertas, alfas de clase media que iban armados y estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento.

La sala de mantenía una plática casi silenciosa entre los más allegados. Seung-Gil parecía entretenido viendo las reacciones de todos los presentes sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro. Sara no dejaba de hablar con el aun cuando parecía que no le prestaba atención. Mi padre y Yakov se susurraban cosas de vez en cuando y Yuuri junto a ese sujeto a su lado sólo estaban en silencio, observando.

El aroma a alfa dominante comenzaba a llenar la atmósfera de la habitación, de alguna forma intentaban demostrar casi imperceptiblemente que estaban ahí y que a la primera provocación atacarían.

El olor me estaba molestando, tanto que el escozor se volvió de nuevo incómodo, no dejaba de temblar presa de los nervios, después de tantos años sin verlo, ahí estaba Yuuri y yo no podía reaccionar para al menos atraer su atención.

—No sabía que los italianos también nos acompañarían a la reunión.

Habló tan de repente o así lo sentí porque perdí por un momento la línea de conversación.

—Oh no, eso no—agregó de inmediato mi padre mirándolo desde su posición ya que la mesa estaba acomodada para que todos pudiéramos vernos—, está acompañándonos ya que mi hijo y Sara están comprometidos, y no podía dejarla sola en Rusia, ¿cierto. Vitya?

Ahí entendí porqué aceptó que lo acompañara.

—Es…una gran noticia, creo que debo felicitarlo, señor Nikiforov.

Al verlo, su puño sobre la mesa estaba tan apretado que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, contrastando la rudeza del gesto con su rostro que parecía tan tranquilo como lo recordaba.

—Al igual que usted, señorita Crispino.

—Llámame Sara, si es que puedo llamarte Yuuri, si me lo permites.

—Por supuesto, para que tanta formalidad si empezamos a crear lazos más especiales.

No lo soporté más, sentía que me estaba ahogando entre esa pelea de alfas llena de superioridad y control. Comenzaba a marearme y creo que respiraba agitado.

—Yo… me disculpo, necesito un poco de aire—me puse de pie sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Estas bien, Viktor? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No… sólo necesito aire.

Me disculpé y casi corriendo salí de la habitación.

Llegué al jardín sosteniéndome del árbol seco y aspiré con fuerza varias veces, recargando mi espalda en el tronco y mirando hacia el cielo. El helado viento me recibía en un cielo despejado, la luna ya estaba en lo alto, reflejándose en el pequeño estanque cubierto de lirios.

Quería llorar, no dejaba de temblar, sentía a todos ellos peleando en la sala, en especial mi padre, Sara e incluso Yuuri, los tres peleando por mí.

Me hinqué en el pasto importándome poco en arruinar el traje y agache el rostro hasta casi tocar el piso, intentando recuperar el aliento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que me lograra calmar. Había soltado un par de lágrimas que limpié con el dorso de mi mano y fue cuando sentí que algo me cayó en la espalda. Me hizo brincar de la impresión, pero pronto me recuperé de la sorpresa al sentir ese olor.

Menta.

Era un abrigo de él, de Yuuri y su olor a menta estaba en toda la prenda.

Me enderecé para verlo sentado a mi lado, mirando hacia el cielo con sus piernas sostenidas por sus brazos.

El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en su piel blanca que parecía a un sueño, uno hecho realidad.

—Hace frío y sólo traes esa camisa delgada, puedes enfermar.

Me senté sobre el pasto enredándome más en el abrigo dejando un gran espacio.

Una enorme brecha que nos separaba, pero a la vez el magnetismo en nuestros cuerpos parecía querer atraernos.

—Gracias— susurré mirando hacia el estanque dejando que un silencio cómodo se abriera entre ambos.

—Así que vas a casarte.

Me escondí más en el abrigo aspirando su refrescante aroma.

—Tal vez— susurré sin ánimos de responder, al ver sus manos noté como jugaba con un anillo de oro en su anular derecho sin despegar su vista al firmamento.

—¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?

—¡Jamás!— respondí con rapidez encarándolo con temor y sus ojos chocolate de nuevo se mezclaron con los míos.

Escondían tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, vivencias, tanto cariño mutuo y brillaban con intensidad, buscando algo en mí, una respuesta o una negativa, sea lo que fuere no quería intervenir en su búsqueda.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—Es una historia tan larga que quisiera contarte— volví a mi lugar mirando hacia el cielo—, pero no hay tiempo para contarla, hay cosas que debo arreglar primero antes de siquiera tener el valor de mirarte a los ojos otra vez.

Rio levemente y sentí que un calor se expandió en mi pecho ante ese sonido.

—Ya me viste a los ojos, Viktor, ¿viste algo que no te gustara?

Negué dos veces con la cabeza.

—Puedes decirme entonces ¿por qué?

Me mordí el labio. —No es el lugar correcto, somos enemigos y Seung-Gil está esperando cualquier cosa, lo que sea para poner el juego a su favor.

Apretó la mandíbula en molestia y sus ojos chispearon de furia.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

Levanté una mano y tomé su mejilla acariciando su mentón, destensó la mandíbula relajando su postura, me tomé el valor de acariciar su rostro con una sola mano hasta llegar a su cabello.

—Recuerdo que cada que te enojabas hacías esto y te calmabas de inmediato.

Tomó mi muñeca, pasando su nariz causándome un cosquilleo en la piel que me erizó los vellos del brazo, olió despacio y arrugó el ceño ante lo que descubrió.

—Hueles diferente— sus ojos chocaron con los míos—, estás tan cambiado, incluso cortaste tu cabello.

Intenté alejarme pero me detuvo tomando lo mano entre las suyas.

—Necesito saber, necesito saber qué pasó con mi _Vitenka_.

Con ambas manos tomé su rostro y acerqué mi frente a la suya.

—Ten paciencia, sólo te pido tiempo para poderte decir todo. Necesito que confíes en mí y que por sobre todo no olvides una cosa.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a juntar en un choque de frío y calor.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Que aun guardo tu promesa bajo el cerezo—sus ojos se abrieron mucho más y mis labios se curvearon en una débil sonrisa en forma de corazón—, aún te amo, Yuuri.

Besé su frente y me puse de pie quitándome el abrigo.

—Tienes que ser inteligente, Viktor— me dijo sin alzar el rostro—. Ahora que… soy el kumicho, mis planes e ideales han cambiado.

—Confió en ti, después de todo, no dejas de ser mi Yuuri.

Me sonrió una última vez, le extendí el abrigo que tomó sin más y caminé hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Al girarme para verlo por última vez, vi como llevó el abrigo a su rostro y cerró los ojos aspirando mi olor, después sonrió mirando hacia el cielo.

De igual forma sonreí, porque a pesar de todo había vuelto a ver a Yuuri.

Mi Yuuri.


	6. Entre el Amor y la Guerra [Parte 1]

## CAPÍTULO VI

_Sexta sinfonía: entre el amor y la guerra._

_(Parte I)_

Cuando era un niño de solo seis años Yakov me enseñó a jugar ajedrez. Siendo el futuro líder de una de las organizaciones más prolíferas y peligrosas del mundo, debía de instruir mi mente y cuerpo para cuando llegara el momento. Para tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, para saber salir de los problemas y buscar alternativas.

El ajedrez es un juego interesante en el que debes de saber mover tus piezas de forma estratégica para atrapar al Rey enemigo, esquivando sus ataques y evitando toparte con la Reina, la pieza con más libertad estratégica capaz de convertirse en uno de los peores obstáculos a la hora de querer ganar. Un juego clásico en el que debes de derrocar al rey antes que derroquen el tuyo.

Siendo apenas un niño, Yakov creyó que está era una buena forma de prepararme para lo que vendría después y no estaba tan equivocado.

Las mafias se podrían clasificar de la misma forma que un juego de ajedrez; cada líder es un rey que tiene a su disposición personas que se mueven según tus estrategias, sacrificando a los peones, cubriéndote con las torres y a veces mandando a la reina a pelear.

Cada que mi padre tenía una reunión, notaba como observaba a todos a su alrededor de forma analítica, sin levantar ni un momento la mirada de la mesa frente a él y en completo silencio empezaba a imaginar las siguientes jugadas que lo llevarían a la victoria.

Casi podía apostar que esta vez no fue la excepción.

Después de que Yuuri llegó a la cena, Luka se quedó en silencio solo dirigiendo pequeñas palabras a Yakov a su lado, dándole a entender lo que tenía planeado para después. Miraba el tablero y estaba listo para mover las piezas a su favor. Pero nunca contó con que yo entraría en pánico al estar rodeado de tantos alfas.

Después de mi atropellada ausencia, la noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Me disculpé por haber actuado así y sin más la cena terminó. Por un momento creí que mi padre me reclamaría algo, pero solo me deseó las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación.

Conociéndolo, esto sólo significaba que debía mantenerme alerta ya que estaba en espera de poder mover sus piezas.

Incluso Sara no agregó nada a la plática nocturna sobre mi estado antes de retirarse a su habitación, era como si nada hubiera sucedido y solo me ponía más nervioso. En terreno peligroso lo mejor era irse con cuidado.

La mañana llegó sin contratiempos y aun cuando casi no había podido dormir por estar pensando en Yuuri, quien estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, descansé como nunca. Así que cuando el sol apenas salió no vi la necesidad de seguir acostado; me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera un poco holgada de color azul claro y en total silencio, salí de la habitación que, por razones de respeto al anfitrión, no debíamos de compartir con nadie.

El lugar apenas estaba despertando, se veía gente de la servidumbre haciendo sus tareas matutinas, todos en su mayoría betas y omegas de clase baja. Había guardias solo en las entradas principales y en el techo del enorme castillo, con armas de alto calibre y mirada fija a los alrededores.

Caminé por los pasillos topándome con la servidumbre que hacía una leve reverencia haciéndose a un lado. Un momento después salí a otro de los jardines. Por el ruido que había, era como si dos personas pelearán, pero ya que no había sonado ninguna alarma no podía imaginar que era.

Llegué a un enorme corredor de paredes de papel de arroz y al final se podía ver un enorme jardín en donde apenas resplandecían los rayos del sol.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue la escena que tenía lugar en ese momento: Yuuri junto a Phichit estaban enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con enormes bastones de bambú en sus manos. Peleaban lanzando golpes, haciendo que el ruido de la madera y sus exclamaciones fueran lo único que se escuchaba en la fresca mañana.

No pude evitar quedarme ahí de pie en la entrada bajo un techo de madera, admirando la figura de Yuuri sin playera haciendo movimientos con la gracia de una gacela. Daba giros y golpes certeros al cuerpo de Phichit dejándome en una especie de hipnosis por la forma de sus movimientos.

Aún hacía música con su cuerpo. Aún había gracia en lo que hacía.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente de inmediato. Un recuerdo en un lugar similar en el que el sol se reflejaba en un pequeño estanque.

_El olor a pasto húmedo inundaba mis fosas nasales y la risa de los niños jugando bajo la sombra del árbol en medio, meciéndose en un improvisado columpio que pendía de sus ramas, me llenaba el pecho de felicidad._

_Y ahí estaba Yuuri, ayudándolos a mecerse en el madero sostenido por sogas mientras los pequeños pedían que los meciera con más fuerza._

— _¡Más alto papi! ¡Más alto!_ — _y sus pequeñas y dulces risas acaparaban las de Yuuri que cumplía sus deseos_.

Phichit soltó una exclamación regresándome al presente. Abrí los ojos después de volver a ese recuerdo que seguía tan nítido y vivo en mi mente como si hubiera estado sucediendo en ese momento.

Vi que se separaron un momento, Yuuri se quedó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la vara de bambú apuntando a Phichit, su rostro mostraba las gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo con una mirada llena de fiereza indicando que no bajaría la guardia.

Me le quedé mirando un largo rato hasta que se enderezó parando la vara y sonrió de medio lado. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus gestos; solo pude llevar mi mano a la nuca, sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo que me hacía temblar.

—Es todo por hoy Phichit.

—Haz mejorado bastante Yuuri, casi no puedo bajar tu defensa, aún recuerdo cuando en dos golpes lograba tirarte.

Le sonrió cerrando los ojos y sentí como mi corazón vibró con violencia.

—Es gracias a ti Phichit.

Se alejaron un poco mientras seguían hablando, pero ya no escuché lo que decían. Me quedé plantado en ese lugar sin poder evitarlo, no sentía las piernas, mi cabeza no reaccionaba y es que ver a Yuuri así, con su cuerpo bien marcado, sin sus anteojos y el cabello desaliñado por el ejercicio había causado en mí una especie de conjuro que me hacía tragar con fuerza.

De repente ambas miradas se dirigieron hacia a mí y me tensé por sentirme descubierto. Phichit se fue por otro lado y Yuuri se quedó ahí, limpiando su rostro con una toalla sin dejar de verme.

Jalé aire dando media vuelta para huir hasta que el agarre en mi brazo me detuvo. No estaba listo para percibir el fuerte olor a menta de Yuuri, producto del sudor y de marcar su territorio en ese momento.

Sentí que mis piernas se hicieron de gelatina y el cosquilleo de nuevo se extendió por toda mi columna.

—¿Aun tengo ese efecto en ti, Viktor?

Carraspeé un poco para poder hablar, porque incluso mi voz se volvió débil ante su esencia.

—A pesar del tiempo siempre tendrás esos dos lados en ti, el tímido y adorable, junto con el fiero seductor que… me ponen mal—esto último lo dije casi sin voz para que no me escuchara.

Chasqueó la lengua girándome completamente hasta tenerme frente a él y pude notar que en su mirada escondía muchas cosas que en ese momento no supe descifrar.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Tú sabes que ambas.

Sonrío de medio lado pasando su nariz por mi cuello y yo creí que iba a derretirme con el golpe de su aliento en mi piel.

—Yuuri… no, no debemos…

—Ya me lo dijiste, necesitas tiempo para explicarme todo— murmuró contra mi piel

—Y aun así aquí estás.

—Porque te extraño— recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiré al sentir su peso, su cuerpo y su olor que me mantenían preso—, en casa te extrañamos mucho.

Lo tomé del rostro, lo miré mostrándole toda mi tristeza por sus palabras.

—Yo también los extraño y mucho, cada día es más difícil que el anterior por estar lejos de ustedes— sentí como mi voz se quebraba un poco.

—¿Por qué no volviste?

—Porque como tú debí hacerme más fuerte para que no volvieran a separarme de ti y nadie se atreviera a hacerles daño.

—¿Y Sara?

—Un mal necesario— respondí con pesadez.

Noté que llevaba en su cuello una cadena junto con un anillo de oro igual al que llevaba en su mano. Lo tomé con delicadeza y sonreí de genuina felicidad.

—Jamás será válido mi matrimonio con Sara mientras siga casado contigo.

—Y a pesar de ello te comprometiste.

—Otro mal necesario.

Escuchamos un ruido que nos hizo separarnos un poco para evitar malentendidos.

—Búscame en la noche, en mi habitación, tenemos que hablar y no puedo esperar a que estemos en un lugar mejor, tal vez no tengamos la misma suerte de esta ocasión.

—No lo sé, Yuuri, mi padre y Seung-Gil… la situación tan tensa…

No me dejó terminar cuando tomó de nuevo mi rostro y acarició con sus labios los míos.

—Te estaré esperando.

Se alejó de mí dejándome de una pieza, desapareciendo por el corredor, con las mariposas revoloteándome en el estómago y el calor de sus labios en los míos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La familia coreana tenía una amplia biblioteca al final del corredor. Había muchos rumores sobre ella. Se decía que contenía algunos de los volúmenes más raros existentes en el planeta; desde libros que hablaban de rituales para atraer seres de otros planos, hasta extraños volúmenes para el control mundial. Aunque también sonaba como una leyenda urbana.

La verdad era que en ese lugar quedaban los registros de los movimientos que el khanpae hacía desde que empezó la organización. También contaba con piezas de arte extrañas y libros que bien podían darse por perdidos.

En este momento, para mí era el escondite perfecto. Necesitaba alejarme de Sara y la mirada penetrante de mi padre mientras pensaba como iba a escabullirme hasta la habitación de Yuuri sin levantar ninguna sospecha que nos llevara a la muerte.

Ya había estado ahí antes. De las primeras veces que mi padre se reunió con los coreanos me permitieron estar en ese lugar y tomar los libros que me placieran para entretenerme mientras las relaciones entre adultos se llevaban a cabo.

Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión encontré a Seung-Gil, un niño un poco menor que yo por un par de años, pero que desde ese entonces ya mostraba su total desinterés hacía los demás. Por más que intenté relacionarme con el chiquillo solo hacía evasivas y al final me dejó solo en aquel tétrico y silencioso lugar.

No había cambiado en nada, lo noté al abrir las puertas de madera. Ese lugar casi no estaba vigilado aunque había cámaras y en las noches se activaban los sensores de movimiento.

Suspiré cerrando la puerta corrediza y me recargué en ella mirando a mi alrededor. Parecía mucho más amplia y llena que la última vez. No tenía intenciones de leer algo en específico, tan sólo necesitaba un lugar para permanecer en total silencio y soledad. Necesitaba pensar en qué le diría a Yuuri y me imaginaba mil escenarios posibles de lo que me diría él .

Caminé por los estantes, no entendía mucho el idioma, tal vez algo básico, pero intentar descifrar lo que las pastas de los libros decían era suficiente para distraerme.

Me topé con un libro, era el cuento original de “ _Heungbu y Nolbu_ ”, todo estaba en ese idioma y por más que intentaba leerlo, volteando el libro de hojas amarillas por el tiempo, no podía entenderle.

—¿Escabulléndote de nuevo, Vitya?

Salté del susto soltando el libro. Yakov salió del estante de al lado y creí haber visto una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

—Por el cielo Yakov, ¿quieres matarme? Pareces un fantasma con ese sigilo que te cargas. No por nada eres de fiar para mi padre.

Acomodé el libro después de recogerlo y me senté en un montón de cojines arrumbados en una esquina de la habitación que estaban cerca de una ventana redonda por donde el sol se filtraba con cálidos y ligeros rayos.

—Buscaba un momento de silencio antes de la reunión de mañana, Luka comienza a cansarme con sus ideas. Este lugar a pesar de ser valioso para los coreanos parece ser extrañamente un lugar olvidado. Perfecto para pensar.

Me encogí de hombros recostándome en los cojines, solté un gruñido de satisfacción por lo bien que me estaba acomodando.

Sentía la mirada de Yakov sobre mía pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Después de un rato de silencio abrí un ojo para mirarlo; estaba sin moverse como una estatua.

—Suéltalo, sea lo que quieras decirme dilo ya, no le des tantas vueltas en tu cabeza.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro bajando la mirada. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta.

—Desde que supe de esta reunión y que Katsuki se presentaría, lo único que deseaba era que tú no vinieras— me miró por un largo rato y después camino unos pasos hasta quedar recargado en el marco de la ventana—. Tu historia con él es tan complicada y llena de secretos que solamente causarán problemas para la organización.

Me enderecé sin decir nada, un largo silencio nos envolvió a ambos en los que esperé que agregara algo más.

—Lo que pasó contigo, Vitya, todo lo que ha sucedido en estos años me hace pensar que no eres digno para ser el líder y sin embargo sé que serás el mejor de todos.

—Tus palabras son muy contradictorias, Yakov. Me quieres halagar después de decirme que no valgo lo suficiente, eso es muy cruel.

—Mi intención no es serlo, es el que entiendas que la forma en que se moldeó tú corazón te llevará a tomar las decisiones correctas. Porque tú ya conoces lo que es sufrir y perder, a veces no es hasta que nos caemos y levantamos que sabemos que hacer en un futuro. Pero ese mismo corazón que cargas llevará a la ruina a la organización, no tienes la frialdad que intentaron inculcar tus padres en ti.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? Comienzas a perderme.

—Te vi con Katsuki en la mañana—me tensé aunque no quise que se me notara—.Vitya, tienes que tener cuidado, tu padre no se tentará el corazón esta vez para lograr lo que quiere y no dudará en cumplir las amenazas con las que te alejó de él la primera vez.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—No tienes que decírmelo, sé de primera mano el nivel de crueldad de mi familia, pero tú lo has dicho, el tiempo y los golpes me han moldeado para saber qué hacer y no pienso volver a sufrir por su causa.

—Y sin embargo estás dispuesto a volver a encontrarte con él.

Me levanté y lo encaré, no con odio o desprecio, ni siquiera con dolor.

Era con todo el peso de mi amor por Yuuri, por mi familia, con todo el peso del gran aprecio que le tenía a Yakov, porque aún sin serlo era como mi padre, quien me educó y quien había estado cuidando de mí. Con la mirada le dije lo mucho que había aguantado desde que me alejaron de mi familia.

—Ponte en mi lugar, Yakov.

—¿Qué lugar es ese, Vitya?

—El de un omega enamorado de su alfa.

Por un momento noté que flaqueó en su porte agresivo y su olor, una mezcla de roble y pino se hizo más suave.

—Tú tuviste la suerte de encontrar a tu destinada en un estatus social en el que no importaba si te casabas con alguien de menor clase o no, porque tú no tienes el peso de una organización como la de mi padre sobre tus hombros, pero las personas como yo tenemos que sacrificar tanto, a veces hasta a uno mismo solo para lograr estar un momento con la única persona que te complementa, con la esperanza de que el mundo deje de girar y el momento se vuelva eterno.

Bajé la mirada sintiendo el peso de mis decisiones en el corazón y el escozor en la nuca pasó a ser como la de una caricia, una con la ligereza de una pluma pasando por mi piel.

—Hubiera preferido mil veces nacer sin nada, si con eso vivía mi vida tranquila, tal y como la soñé.

El silencio nos volvió a envolver ya que Yakov no dijo nada y yo ya había hablado lo suficiente.

—Quiero que entiendas que no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo como aquella vez— me giró tomándome de los hombros para que no lo perdiera de vista—, eres como mi hijo, y por un momento te vi tan pleno, tan feliz, que me dolió tanto ver cómo esa felicidad te fue drenada para dejar a este ser tan vacío que apenas y logro reconocer.

—Créeme, Yakov, yo tampoco me reconozco.

—No quiero verte desaparecer en la inmensa oscuridad que aflige tú corazón, porque te quiero, Vitya, y no lo soportaría, mi viejo corazón no lo soportaría.

Me separé de él y le di la espalda dispuesto a salir de ahí.

—No le diré a nadie lo que vi, pero ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré, solo ten fe en mí— le respondí.

—Fe te tengo, muchacho, es en el mundo en quien ya no creo.

Ya no dije nada más, solo salí de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Huir de Sara fue todo un predicamento ya que quería pasar conmigo la noche sin importar que el anfitrión nos lo impidió en sus extrañas reglas.

Me tomó tiempo el esperar a que quedara profundamente dormida para poder huir de la habitación y pasar como sombra entre los pasillos hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a Yuuri.

Estaba nervioso y no lo noté hasta que llegué a su puerta corrediza y no supe que hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí, intentando tomar valor, sintiendo el aroma que se filtraba por las hendiduras, incitándome a entrar y embriagarme en él.

Solté un suspiro pesado levantando mi mano para abrir la puerta con mano temblorosa. Hubo un ruido sordo al ser corrida y los ojos chocolate de Yuuri tras sus anteojos me saludaron.

—Pasa.

No tuve el valor, no sabía que iba a pasar o cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto. Tal vez no debí viajar a Corea…

—¿Qué pasa, Viktor? No voy a morderte.

Me sonrió con diversión y solo entrecerré los ojos haciendo un puchero al sentirme ofendido. Me tomó de la mano con fuerza adentrándome a la habitación, cerrando después de cerciorarse que nadie me hubiera seguido.

Me sentía como aquellos tiempos cuando nos escapábamos de la mirada de mis padres por las noches para juntos correr hacia los jardines traseros de la mansión y pasar un momento a solas.

Estando dentro noté lo sobria y simple que resultó ser la habitación considerando el nivel en el que se encontraba ahora Yuuri.

Solo estaba el futón tendido en el piso, una lámpara de aceite al lado y su maleta en una esquina, frente a él un biombo y la entrada al baño privado.

—Pedí la habitación más sencilla ya que no deseo mostrarme superior a nadie—comenzó diciendo después de notar que miraba la habitación analíticamente.

—Eres es líder Yakuza, no lo estás haciendo bien.

Sonrío de medio lado bajando la mirada. Se quitó el saco dejándolo cerca de la maleta en un canasto e hizo lo mismo con la corbata. Desabrochó dos botones de su camisa y yo me quedé de piedra al ver de nuevo su piel pálida.

—¿Por qué no te pones cómodo? Estás muy tenso, Viktor, relájate, no pienso hacerte nada.

—No pienso quedarme mucho, no sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que noten que no estoy en la habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar y no será una charla rápida— insistió.

—Ya te dije que no te puedo explicar lo que sucede.

—¿Por qué somos enemigos ahora? Lo hemos sido siempre, sólo que esta vez no me quieres ver como tu igual.

Suspiré. Se sentó de rodillas sobre el futón, estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? Las circunstancias, el cómo se dieron al final las cosas, aún no las terminaba de entender y eso que ya habían pasado al menos cuatro años.

Dudé un momento si seguirlo hasta que al final me hinqué frente a él y esperé hasta que el brillo de sus ojos se calmara para que pudiera hablar.

—¿Qué pasó, Vitya? ¿Por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste?

Esa era la pregunta que tanto temía y que sabía que en cuanto lo volviera a ver sería la primera que me iba a decir. Pero no sabía cómo responderla.

—No tuve opción—tomé aire y hablé, sin saber que decir o pensar, dejé que mi corazón le dijera todo lo que quería—. Estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos, vivimos una vida tranquila, formamos una hermosa familia, tú, yo y los niños… Creí que sería eterno. Pero de repente todo acabó, la ira de mis padres por no conseguir a alguien de mi clase y que mi género interfería con sus planes al final nos alcanzó. Para protegerlos me tuve que sacrificar, mi deber es cuidarlos sin importar el que tal vez no tendríamos nuestro final feliz.

—Tus padres te obligaron a ir con ellos—afirmó bajando la mirada, abatido.

—Si no lo hacía los iban a lastimar. Pudimos escabullirnos durante bastante tiempo, pero terminaron por cumplir sus amenazas… Nos encontraron… De la misma forma que tú cumpliste tus promesas.

Alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y disminuir el coraje que comenzaba a florecer en él.

—Te volviste el _kumicho_ solo para hacerte más fuerte y protegernos.

—Ese es mi deber y sin embargo no estuviste ahí para verlo— contestó con tristeza.

—Te veo ahora.

—Y lo que vez ¿es de tu agrado?—su tono de voz reflejaba esperanza.

—Por supuesto que sí, sigues igual de atractivo, pero te veo con mucha más confianza. Aún eres mi dulce Yuuri pero exponiendo toda esa fuerza en tu interior que casi no dejabas salir.

Me sonrió tomando de nuevo mi mano, acariciando la piel de la muñeca con su nariz, aspirando mi olor.

—Fue gracias a ti.

Estaba tentado a detenerme, pero mi interior antes vacío ahora se estremecía con su presencia, por lo que ignoré todo lo malo que pudiera estarme embargando en ese momento y me acerqué a él hasta que estuvimos a solo un palmo de distancia.

—Yuuri.

No supe cómo empezar y el que me mirara con esa ternura me volvía mudo y tonto.

—Yo… yo quiero… necesito que me perdones por haberlos dejado, por haberte hecho daño, aunque no lo vi, de seguro lo hice, por qué me amabas y si hubiera estado yo en tu lugar hubiera sufrido mucho.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte—susurró bajando la mirada—. Al principio dolió tanto volver a casa y no encontrarte, pensé durante muchas noches en que tal vez ya te habías aburrido de mí y que por eso en la primera oportunidad huiste. Mi mente en ese entonces insegura de sí misma se imaginó qué tal vez nunca fui digno de ti y que todo lo que vivimos fue una farsa, pero después todo cambio.

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio en el que aclaraba sus pensamientos y cuando estuvo seguro habló de nuevo, tomando mis manos, dejándolas en su pecho donde sentía el acelerado latir de su corazón.

—Entendí a base de golpes que siempre fui digno de ti y que no te habías ido porque no me amaras sino todo lo contrario, de alguna forma entendí que lo habías hecho por nosotros. Habíamos formado nuestra familia en una base insegura, entendí que para poder estar juntos y ser felices de nuevo debía volverme más fuerte, debía pelear contra cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse, debía buscar la forma de eliminar los obstáculos y acepté lo que por tanto tiempo me dio miedo admitir porque sólo así me convertiría en el alfa que todo mundo cree que no soy y que solo tú viste en mí.

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante sus palabras y no supe que decir. Lo observé por largo rato, entendiendo que había pasado por mucho para llegar a ser el hombre que era ahora. El pasar los años juntos ayudó a que pasara de ser ese niño inseguro y retraído, a convertirse en el hombre fuerte y con confianza que tenía frente a mí.

Alzó su mirada, de nuevo estaba ahí la fiereza de su corazón, la fortaleza de Yuuri, de lo que me enamoré. Ese corazón de cristal que al romperse se fundía para volver a moldearse en uno que era más resistente, más brillante y fuerte que la última vez, no permitiendo que nadie más se atreviera a lastimarlo.

Me sentí orgulloso de Yuuri, porque vi en sus ojos la belleza de la que una vez me habló mi nana Lilia, esa belleza que recae en los que están dispuestos a renacer las veces que sean necesarias para hacerse más fuertes. Casi sin querer ayudé a convertir a mi Yuuri en esta hermosa pieza de arte.

—Porque si quiero proteger a mi familia y no permitir que nadie me la quite entonces debo de hacer lo que sea necesario. Por eso no te odio y no tengo nada que perdonarte— terminó y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Sentí que algo cálido bajaba por mi mejilla. Solté el aire que tenía retenido sintiéndome más ligero. Necesitaba escucharlo de su voz, que me calmara y me diera esta nueva esperanza. Un nuevo calor creció en mi pecho, su mano derecha alcanzó a atrapar la lágrima que derramé y esta vez fui yo el que buscó su olor para sentirme más tranquilo. Tomé su mano entre la mía besándola, me acurruqué en su calor deseando no separarme de él nunca más.

Después de tantos años me sentía de nuevo en mi hogar.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Yuuri.

—Me imagino— se acercó mucho más y ahora estábamos con nuestras frentes unidas y sus cálidas manos me sostenían el rostro, sentía las inmensas ganas de llorar, como niño pequeño que después de estar perdido vuelve a ser encontrado—. Te he extrañado igual.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que nos quedamos sintiendo la esencia del otro. Supe que notaba el cambio en mi olor, pero aún no sabía cómo explicárselo

—Vuelve conmigo, te protegeré, nadie volverá a separarnos.

—No puedo… al menos no aún y no sabes cómo me duele eso, porque de verdad quiero volver, no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más, te extraño mucho y a mis hijos también— suspiré—. Déjame volverme fuerte también. Deja que mi corazón vuelva a moldearse para que nadie me separe de ti de nuevo.

Suspiró pesado y acortó la poca distancia que aún había entre nosotros para besarme.

Mi interior antes vacío ahora volvía a llenarse de un calor inmenso que me estaba trayendo de nuevo a la vida. El beso se alargó tanto, probando de nuevo su sabor a menta, se intensificó hasta que sentimos el calor de nuestros cuerpos fusionándose, el escozor en la nuca desapareció, ya no era necesario de que me dijera que algo faltaba.

Nos separamos cuando el aire se volvió escaso pero seguíamos abrazados, yo aferrado de sus hombros y él sosteniéndome de la cintura.

—Quédate esta noche— me rogó con esa voz tierna que sólo él tenía.

Negué dos veces, con dificultad, pues una sola palabra de sus labios eran un mandato real para mi corazón.

—No hasta estar seguro que no sucederá nada… esperemos a que pase la reunión.

—Sabes que no van a permitir que creemos una alianza con Corea, tu padre querrá matarme antes que eso suceda.

—Lo sé y por eso no puedo quedarme, no quiero darle motivos para que te exilien, ya que creo firmemente en que una alianza entre los tres sería lo más idóneo.

—Luka Nikiforov no lo va a aceptar.

—No, pero sería lo mejor.

Asintió sonriendo tranquilo. Mirándome a los ojos se separó de mí.

—Buscaré la forma de seguirnos viendo, te necesito y no voy a permitir que los Crispino me aparten de ti.

—No te preocupes por eso, te lo repito, mi matrimonio con ella no será válido si lo llevo a cabo. Aún sigo casado contigo.

Sonrió tranquilo volviendo a su posición inicial y con cuidado se quitó la cadena que pendía de su cuello y la colocó en el mío.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tal vez no tengamos oportunidad de estar así de nuevo así que quiero que te lo quedes, es tuyo después de todo.

Acaricié el anillo en la cadena y sonreí como tonto. Lo escondí bajo mi ropa.

—¿Cómo están, Yuuri? Los niños… Mis… Mis niños— un nudo apareció de forma violenta en mi garganta al igual que una dolorosa punzada en mi corazón.

—Están bien. Todos los días les hablo de ti para que no te olviden.

No pude más, solté un sollozo ahogado recordando a mis niños como la última vez que los vi. Eran pequeños en aquel entonces y de seguro habían crecido bastante. Habían cambiado y yo no estuve ahí.

Yuuri me abrazó con fuerza, me acoplé a su gesto y dejé que el llanto escapara de mi pecho con amargura. Me acariciaba el cabello para reconfortarme mientras yo pensaba en lo mucho que les debí de haber hecho falta a mis dos hijos.

Pero no tuve opción, tuve que alejarme de ellos para no verlos lastimados.

—Saben quién eres y te extrañan, jamás dejaré que te olviden, Vitenka, porque vas a volver a nosotros. Lo prometo.

Asentí aspirando el aroma de Yuuri para que me calmara. Los segundos se fueron alargando dejándonos en una comodidad que no disfrutaba hace tiempo, en sus brazos, dejando que su calor me dejara en letargo y su voz susurrando una nana calmara mi turbulento corazón.

—Debo irme, Yuuri— susurré sin ganas, separándome de él con dolor—. Cuando vuelvas a Japón, diles que papá Vitya los ama.

—Lo haré— me sonrió dándome otro beso, más para calmarme que para aumentar nuestra pasión.

Me puse de pie acomodándome la ropa. Olía a Yuuri y por primera vez no quise que el olor desapareciera de mí. Antes de abrir la puerta recordé algo girándome a él.

—Una cosa más— llevé mi mano a la nuca y suspire—. El tatuaje que te hiciste, es hermoso.

Soltó una risa divertida y con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de reír me contestó.

—Me lo hice pensando en ustedes.


	7. Entre el Amor y la Guerra [Parte II]

## CAPÍTULO VII

_Septima sinfonía: entre el amor y la guerra_

_(Parte II)_

El coreano tenía formas extrañas de actuar y, antes de la reunión en la noche en la que se esperaba llegar a un acuerdo entre los tres bandos, había dado órdenes explícitas que debíamos de acatar.

Se había pedido que solo asistieran los líderes con sus manos derechas y un acompañante si se deseaba. Debíamos ir vestidos de traje formal y totalmente desarmados, incluso Seung-Gil dejaría que su guardia se quedara fuera de las puertas del gran salón y sólo se les permitiría la entrada a los omegas sirvientes para llevar lo necesario: alimento, bocadillos y bebidas después de pasar una revisión para asegurar que no llevaran ningún arma.

Se intentaba de todas las formas que la reunión fuera lo más pacífica posible, pero entre alfas nunca se sabe.

Me puse nervioso cuando mi padre estaba planteándose el que no entrara con ellos, creía que mi juicio se había nublado y que estorbaría en sus planes. Esa mañana tuvimos una discusión después de mencionarme lo que pasó la noche que llegamos, había huido cobardemente de la sala por el intenso olor de los alfas peleando por territorio. Según él, esa no era la forma adecuada en la que debí actuar pues demostraba lo débil de carácter que era.

Me molestó que creyera que no era digno para presentarme en la reunión y que sacara a flote a Yuuri; todos estos años no ha dejado de mencionar que es un alfa de clase baja que no tiene la condición necesaria para llevar una organización tan importante como la Yakuza y si antes no quería crear una relación de amistad o al menos de neutralidad con Japón, ahora con Yuuri como líder mucho menos se lo plantearía.

Aún cuando los géneros están muy mezclados, la sociedad sigue clasificando a las personas como si fueran artículos. Mi familia es de un estrato muy conservador y sigue creyendo que a menos que no vengas de una familia importante o de renombre no eres digno para nada.

Yuuri tuvo la suerte de nacer en una familia modesta, unida y amorosa, una que no le importaba mezclarse entre razas con tal de que sus miembros fueran felices y con esa idea fue como él creció; siendo educado con la premisa de que todos en el mundo éramos iguales sin importar raza, género o color.

Las circunstancias lo llevaron a adentrarse a la Yakuza, pero eso no le quitó el quién era en esencia.

Pero mi padre no lo notaba. Fue por esa razón que terminamos discutiendo, intentaba mantenerme neutral pero sus comentarios hirientes y despectivos hacia Yuuri sacaban lo peor de mí.

En medio de la discusión apelé por la organización intentando convencerlo de que creara una alianza entre los tres que traería grandes beneficios. Debía de aprovechar el que estaban en una tregua para crear lazos más fuertes que ayudaran a todos en un futuro y así al menos le daría la oportunidad a Yuuri de demostrar de qué estaba hecho.

Pero mi padre no lo deseaba. Por el intenso pasado que tuvo con el anterior kumicho, el que Yuuri ahora fuera el líder, y porque estaba en juego el tratado con los italianos, uno que pendía de un fino hilo debido a mi relación con Sara. Por eso y algunas otras razones no lo iba a hacer.

Día con día me daba cuenta de que mi relación con ella y el convenio entre ambas mafias era más complicado de lo que pensaba. Todo comenzó por conveniencia, eso era seguro, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza que la insistencia de que me casara con ella lo antes posible era por algo más.

—Yakov, comienzo a creer que la relación con los italianos no es tan segura como me lo hizo creer mi padre desde el principio.

Le hablé desde una pequeña mesa en mi habitación. Releía un mensaje que me había llegado esa mañana de mi madre en el que me pedía que por nada del mundo hiciera enojar a Sara.

Tal vez habían hablado y ahora estaba quejándose de algo que no había hecho.

—Tu padre desea los caminos que los italianos puedan abrirle de aquel lado de Europa y los italianos desean la seguridad que Rusia da con América, ambos salen ganando, Vitya, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Siento que me esconden algo más, la insistencia porque me case con ella lo antes posible y el poco tiempo de relación que llevo con Sara me lo demuestran, ¿no tenemos ni un año saliendo y de repente ya voy a casarme? Aparte, no olvides que fue casi a la fuerza que debía de relacionarme con ella, según, para terminar con las malas relaciones entre los dos, suena muy extraño, incluso para mí.

—¿Por qué aceptaste entonces?

—Tú sabes por qué acepté.

Me miró fríamente.

—Hay cosas en la organización que ni yo sé, Vitya. No queda de otra más que aceptar.

—No… algo no anda bien aquí y el que Yuuri… que la Yakuza este aquí hizo que la tensión en mi padre aumentara. Es como si tuviera miedo.

—Luka nunca ha tenido miedo de sus adversarios y no lo tendrá ahora.

—No deja de ser humano, Yakov.

Ya no dijo nada, comenzaba a ignorarme porque sabía que tenía razón.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos, ya no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Yuuri. Según escuché, no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, los alimentos le fueron servidos en la misma y solo Phichit entraba para arreglar los asuntos relacionados con la reunión.

Intenté escabullirme más de una vez para saber cómo estaba pero Sara no se me separaba ni un momento, comenzaba a mostrarse cada vez más y más territorial al grado de incluso molestarse si alguna omega de la servidumbre me miraba más de la cuenta.

Comenzaba a darme jaqueca esta situación, si así era como prometida no quería pensar cómo sería como esposa.

Suspiré pesadamente colocándome el saco que usaría esa noche: un slim en gris plata que abroché con bastante lentitud, me miré al espejo acariciando mis labios. El beso de Yuuri, después de tantos años, me había traído a la vida. Me sentí de nuevo completo, el escozor se había esfumado, era como si hubiera vuelto al principio de mis veintes, cuando todo estaba bien.

Pero era solo una ilusión. Pronto volvería a Rusia, Yuuri a Japón y no estaba seguro de volver a comunicarme de esa forma con él. Había corrido con suerte está vez, había jugado mis cartas bastante bien para no salir mal de esta partida. Pero no era el fin del juego y Sara en la puerta me lo recordó.

—Si tu madre hubiera venido no me aburriría estando sola esperándolos.

—Mi madre no quiso venir, no le gustan estos países.

Le respondí haciéndome el moño de la corbata azul cobalto, mirándola por el espejo. Recordé que cuando era niño pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo viajando a oriente, en específico a Japón. Mi madre adoraba la cultura y había hecho muchas relaciones que habían favorecido a su ya amplio círculo de amigos, pero las cosas salieron tan mal que esa unión se rompió de tajo y creó un odio irracional a esa cultura. Pero eso Sara no debía saberlo.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que me permitan entrar? Así al menos no estaría vagando sola aquí.

—Aún eres una Crispino, tu hermano no se lleva bien ni con Seung-Gil ni con Yuuri, afectarías las relaciones y lo que menos queremos es una guerra entre clanes.

Arrugó la frente poniéndose de pie para acomodarme la corbata.

—Le hablas con mucha familiaridad al japonés.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He escuchado que todos le llaman por su apellido y tú… le llamaste Yuuri. Creí que por respeto no se les debe de hablar así, pero pareciera que tú si puedes.

Tragué en seco mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo había notado.

Alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarme atenta y bufó.

—Me escondes algo, Viktor, y no me gusta que me mientan.

Se alejó de mí molesta pero antes siquiera de que huyera la atrapé con un brazo en su cintura y puse una fría mirada, la más congelante que tenía. Sentí como tembló entre mis brazos sin dejar de verme, intentando no parecer intimidada.

—He sido muy sincero contigo desde el principio, Sara, ¿por qué dudas de mí ahora?

—Hay cosas de tu pasado que no sé, tu mirada te delata, algo no anda bien en ti y simplemente no quiero llevarme sorpresas.

Sonreí tranquilo y neutro, llevando mis labios hasta su cuello sintiendo el frenético latir de su corazón en la carótida. Olía a geranio fresco con una pizca de una rosa que no supe descifrar, era a una flor recién cortada, era un aroma delicado en la esencia de su cuello, como si su olor a joven y fértil omega ya estuviera mezclado con otro.

No me gustaba su olor, claro indicio de que no podíamos congeniar… Sara no era para mí en ningún aspecto.

Soltó un jadeo al sentir mi nariz en su piel que se había erizado por el contacto y me separé dejándola clavada en el piso. Sus ojos brillaban deseosa, me miraban con fiereza mientras acomodaba mi cabello viéndola por el reflejo en el espejo.

—No me gusta la forma en la que me hablas, Sara, ni que me reten. Serás una omega poderosa, pero pronto seré tu alfa. No lo olvides.

Mantenía la mirada acusadora de Sara sobre mí hasta que salí de la habitación, no me había fijado que le llamé por su nombre a Yuuri, tantos años dirigiéndome así hacia él se me había vuelto en una costumbre.

El camino hacia el gran salón fue acompañado por un tenso silencio. Caminaba a dos pasos tras mi padre y Yakov. No dejaba de pensar en Yuuri y lo qué pasó con Sara.

—Sara me dijo algo que me dejo incómodo, Vitya.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te diriges a Katsuki con mucha familiaridad, no le gustó mucho eso, comienza a creer que escondes algo y eso no es bueno.

—¿A caso la princesa fue a llorarte sólo porque lo nombré?

Se giró deteniéndonos en el pasillo, la congelante mirada de mi padre lograba enfriar varios grados el lugar.

—Solo no se te olvide tu lugar, Vitya, y lo importante que es Sara para nosotros. ¿O acaso te debo recordar a los “ _pequeños_ ” que dejaste en Japón?

Tragué en seco mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—Prometiste no volver a mencionarlos, ellos están fuera de todo esto.

—Lo prometí a cambio de tu compromiso con la organización y hasta el momento no me siento contento con lo que haces, si tengo que volver a tocar esa fibra sensible en ti solo para que te comportes, lo haré.

Caminó furioso hasta el salón dejándome ahí de pie con los puños apretados y la rabia carcomiéndome el interior, me escocían los ojos, la garganta se me cerró.

Odiaba a mi padre y a su estúpida organización.

—Calma, Viktor, este no es el momento.

Habló Yakov a mi lado tomándome del hombro, respiré profundo varias veces y asentí, no era el momento para ponerme sentimental, pero no dejaba de pensar en que aún tenía planeado lastimar a mi familia si con eso hacía lo que él quería.

¿Cómo se escapa del destino marcado por la sangre?

Entramos al salón que era más como una sala de reuniones adornada con arte coreano en todas las paredes, y en medio una enorme mesa de roble redonda que albergaba al menos a ocho personas. Seung-Gil estaba frente a la puerta, a su izquierda Sun Hee estaba sentada y a su derecha Yuuri seguido de Phichit.

En completo silencio mi padre se sentó al lado de Sun Hee seguido de Yakov y después yo, quedando a un asiento de Phichit. Yuuri me miraba de reojo y el tailandés me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Recordaba que el chico era un muy buen amigo de Yuuri, su personalidad vivaz y divertida lo ayudaba a mantenerlo tranquilo cuando lo necesitaba, le enseñó muchas cosas a mi Yuuri pero jamás creí que terminaría en este mundo como ambos estábamos.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por Seung-Gil dando la bienvenida para así iniciar la reunión.

Me encontraba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, el ambiente tenso causaba que se me revolviera el estómago y las palabras de mi padre no lograban calmarme.

¿Y si volvía a Japón solo para lastimar a mis hijos?

No, Yuuri era el líder de la Yakuza, jamás permitiría que los lastimaran. Pero ¿y si encontraba la forma?

Apreté los dientes molesto sin mirar a la mesa o prestar atención a lo que hablaban, la poca calma que logré encontrar en la noche se había esfumado con las palabras hirientes de mi padre.

No soportaba la idea de que estuviera amenazándome con mi familia, me había sacrificado en miras de la tranquilidad y un pleno crecimiento de mis hijos, me había ido de Japón solo para complacerlo y para salvar a mi familia. ¿Por qué no era suficiente? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

La cabeza me dolía de tanto apretar los dientes recordando aquel día que me vi forzado a dejar todo lo que yo era, mi felicidad, mi tranquilidad, para poder proteger a lo que más amaba.

De sólo pensar en ver a mis pequeños de nuevo sufriendo y llorando, me carcomía un sentimiento similar a la desesperación en la boca del estómago. Creí que iba a terminar teniendo un ataque de pánico al ver a mis pequeños hijos en manos de mi padre sufriendo sus torturas o de mi madre obligándolos a comportarse como ella quería que se lo hicieran.

Las manos me temblaban, me zumbaron los oídos y a pesar de que veía a todos en la sala atento a las negociaciones, sus voces no llegaban a mis oídos, me sentía sumergido en agua, imposible de respirar, con todos demostrando su lugar y poder, con la voz de mi padre y mi madre en mi mente hundiéndome más y más sin poder escapar.

Y entonces sentí un cálido toque en mi nariz. Era el olor de Yuuri, la menta fresca cubierta de rocío en las mañanas entró en mis fosas nasales lentamente, haciéndome respirar de nuevo. Me envolvía delicadamente, pasaba por mi piel con un toque suave hasta llegar a mi nuca, me abrazaba trayéndome la calidez necesaria en el abismo, llevándome de nuevo hacia la luz.

Abrí mis ojos soltando un leve suspiro, miré a mi alrededor. Los líderes seguían platicando sin prestar atención a mi momento más difícil, solté el agarre en mis puños apretados y destensé la mandíbula dejando un ligero dolor.

Miré a Yuuri, estaba al pendiente de la reunión pero de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo o cuando bajaba la vista a un papel sobre la mesa, mantenía la postura estando al pendiente de mí. Notó lo mal que me estaba poniendo y con un toque de su olor y la conexión de años que teníamos logró calmarme.

Quería correr a sus brazos y lanzarme por ser tan bueno conmigo, por cuidarme, advirtió lo mal que estaba y me ayudó. Mi Yuuri seguía al pendiente de mí.

Mis labios temblaron con las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía por ese imperioso sentimiento de sentirme querido, al darme cuenta que no estaba solo en este mundo, que aún había alguien que veía por mí.

Cuando volvió a dirigirme la vista, le sonreí como cuando niño, tal vez formando esa boba sonrisa en forma de corazón como así le decía. Sus ojos brillaron. Todo estaba bien.

Yuuri jamás nos dejaría. Yuuri protegería a mis pequeños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me dejé caer en el pasto soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivio, mis músculos se acomodaron a los relieves del piso y mis ojos se dirigieron a las nubes formando figuras en el cielo.

El ambiente era fresco, sentía el golpe de frío en mi nariz y la mezcla de olores en el ambiente me tranquilizaba bastante después de una noche tan ajetreada. Llevé mis brazos a mi cabeza usándolos como almohadas e intenté relajarme recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

_La reunión llevaba más de tres horas desde que comenzó, después de haber estado discutiendo los pros y contras en medio de la tregua que se había formado en los bandos para poder llegar a un acuerdo, mi padre comenzó a imponer su autoridad comentando los puntos de porque no quería hacer tratos con Japón._

_La arraigada creencia de que las familias de alto rango son las únicas que tienen el derecho de ser líderes manejaban su juicio, para él, el hecho de que Yuuri hubiera nacido en una familia modesta no lo volvía un digno líder que mereciera estar a su nivel, de esa forma más de una vez se hizo una ligera pausa para bajar los ánimos ya que Yuuri parecía dispuesto a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento al sentirse humillado por las palabras disfrazadas de mi padre._

_Lo conocía y su odio era una situación personal._

_Me mantuve al margen en toda la reunión sin decir nada, sólo mirando, tal vez esperaban más de mí, apoyo incondicional a mi familia, puntos que rompieran relaciones, pero yo sí estaba de acuerdo en que se formara una Triada, como había propuesto Yuuri, en términos de negocios era el mejor plan. Pero no podía dar mis puntos sin que mi padre los refutara, así que esperé y esperé._

_Cuando pasaban de las doce, Seung-Gil pidió un descanso de 20 minutos, todos estaban muy tensos y el lugar parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento. La mezcla de feromonas alfa era tan concentrada que había incomodado incluso a Sun Hee a pesar de ser una beta._

_Me recargué en una pared de los pasillos que daban al jardín soltando con fuerza el aire que retenía en mis pulmones, el olor a flores entrando con la brisa calmaba mi ansiedad y aclaraba mi mente, no noté que la joven beta estaba a mi lado hasta que habló._

_—_ _Los suspiros son llamados profundos del alma_ _—_ _voltee a verla mientras ella sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su saco mirándome con sus rasgados ojos negros_ _—_ _. Lo siento, ¿te molesta?_

_—_ _Adelante_ _—_ _le dije sin despegar mi vista de ella encendiéndolo, dándole una larga calada soltando la ceniza en un cenicero sobre una mesilla que adornaba el pasillo._

_—_ _De todos en la reunión, tú pareces ser el más incómodo._

_Sonreí de medio lado entreteniéndome en una pintura de guerreros en la pared de enfrente, con sus armaduras plateadas y cascos samurái. Había una buena razón pero no tenía por qué decírsela._

_—_ _¿Crees que se logre algo al final?_

_—_ _Lo dudo, mi padre es muy testarudo y no cree que los japoneses le den nada a cambio de la alianza, al final sólo logrará que Corea nos dé la espalda y terminemos como enemigos._

_—_ _Mi amo no quiere eso, él más que nadie desea que los tres seamos aliados, por eso aceptó la tregua, pero si no se llega a nada sucederá lo que dices, es inteligente pero muy falto de paciencia_ _—_ _dio otra calada y de nuevo tiró la ceniza._

_—_ _No deseo eso, tal vez el nuevo líder de Japón ha cambiado sus ideales trayendo una gran fortuna y poder a su país al intentar apoyar más que nada a las clases más bajas y ampliar los negocios que su predecesor tenía, en solo pocos meses ha logrado mucho más de lo poco que le dejó el anterior kumicho, eso habla de su tenacidad y su compromiso con la organización._

_—_ _Entonces si has puesto atención a la reunión_ _—_ _sonrió de medio lado apagando el cigarrillo, limpiándose las cenizas del traje_ _—_ _.Tal vez lo que digan de ti no sea tan cierto._

_—_ _¿Qué se dice de mí?_ _—_ _la miré con mayor atención notando que sacaba su celular y picaba algunas cosas en él antes de mirarme._

_—_ _Que eres débil y distraído, ni tu familia cree que puedas llevar sobre tus hombros el poder de una mafia como la rusa._

_Eso sí dolía en cierta forma._

_—_ _Tal vez sí, tal vez no._

_Se enderezó acomodándose el traje y me sonrió de medio lado._

_—_ _Habla con mi amo, llega a un acuerdo antes de que empiece de nuevo la reunión, busquen argumentos que no dejen al Señor Nikiforov en duda y sálvanos a todos._

_—_ _¿A qué te refieres?_

_No me dijo nada, sólo me dio una reverencia y se fue de ahí._

_No entendí muy bien sus palabras pero mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala una idea cruzó mi mente._

_Me acerqué a Seung-Gil que platicaba con Sun Hee y al verme esbozó una sonrisa cómplice._

_—_ _Tengo que hablar contigo antes de entrar de nuevo._

_—_ _¿Quieres cometer traición a tu país?_

_—_ _Quiero salvar nuestra alianza._

_Alzó una ceja manteniendo su rostro neutro._

_—_ _Tu padre está dispuesto a perderme si con eso se mantiene lejos del japonés._

_—_ _Eso acabará con todo lo que hemos logrado en años de relaciones, todo por su estúpido orgullo._

_—_ _Dime, Viktor, ¿eres diferente a eso?_

_—_ _Quiero la Triada tanto como tú, pero no puedo ir contra sus decisiones, lo único que te pido es tiempo._

_—_ _No, ya esperé mucho, desde hace un año he deseado unirme a los japoneses y no lo he hecho por qué tu padre es un necio, sólo me ha creado problemas y a pesar de abrirles las puertas a los dos enemigos se digna a deshonrar mi hospitalidad._

_Tragué duro, noté que Seung estaba molesto desde hacía tiempo. Detestaba su neutralidad, hacía que fuera imposible de leer._

_—_ _Te propongo una tregua entonces._

_—_ _¿Una más?_

_—_ _Escucha, tienes mi palabra de que no tomaremos represalias si decides hacer negocios con Japón si a cambio no nos das la espalda con todos los negocios que tenemos contigo, permíteme convencerlo de que tener de aliados a ambos nos será beneficioso a la larga y así podremos mantener todo como si nada hubiera sucedido._

_Seung me miró un largo rato y sonrió._

_—_ _Astuto. Muy astuto. Pero ¿crees que tu padre lo aceptará?_

_—_ _Si no quiere que le metas una bala en el cráneo esta noche, lo hará. Permíteme hablar esta noche, en menos de veinte minutos arreglaremos este problema._

_Se masajeó la barbilla y asintió._

_—_ _Tenemos un trato entonces_ _—_ _extendió su mano y la estreché dejando que un alivio me cruzara el cuerpo._

Sonreí sin dejar de mirar al cielo. Después de eso hablé frente a todos exponiendo mis puntos, mi padre quiso refutar todos pero al dejarle claro que sus negocios con Seung-Gil no se verían afectados por los tratos que pudiera lograr con Yuuri, aceptó no muy convencido. Antes de retirarnos me quedé con Seung, si en menos de un año no se formaba la Triada, rompería el trato que teníamos y Rusia pasaría a ser su enemigo.

Tenía menos de eso para lograr que mi padre accediera, pero ya me preocuparía de eso después, por ahora descansaba después de tanto estrés de días.

De alguna forma esto era de celebrar así que se invitaron a varios personajes de renombre a una fiesta pequeña que se efectuaría al día siguiente.

A veces creía que los mafiosas no tenían en qué gastar su dinero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había una sensación nerviosa en mi interior cuando entre al salón principal de la gran mansión Lee. Era una fiesta privada para celebrar que todo había salido bien. El nuevo aliado de Seung había pasado por una fuerte prueba demostrando ser digno de ser el líder Yakuza, Yuuri ya no era el enemigo y eso me daba vía abierta para poder convivir con él.

Aun así Sara me acompañaba, me tendría en la mira la mayor parte del tiempo y si quería conversar con él, ella debería de estar presente.

Solté un profundo suspiro al divisar su silueta al otro lado del salón, pero al verlo voltear me dejé llevar para que mis ojos se deleitaran. Estaba bebiendo de una copa de vino blanco, vestido con un hermoso traje burdeo; la tela tornasol ayudaba a la visión de sus suaves curvas, nunca había visto un traje tan ajustado al cuerpo, con una solapa de gasa negra haciendo juego con la cartera de pecho, un pañuelo asomado y su corbata. Su camisa blanca sólo lograba iluminar su rostro.

Me moví sigiloso y lo vi abrir su saco para ajustar su chaqueta interior, del mismo divino color de su traje. Parpadeando, sorprendido, me di cuenta que todo él estaba vestido del mismo color que mi gillette.

Las piernas me temblaron al ver la elegancia con la que iba vestido y como acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás para después suspirar. Su mirada buscaba por todo el salón algo, manteniendo la postura firme y la copa en su mano.

Yuri iba tan bien arreglado que por un momento pude sentirme como un hombre indigente; aun cuando mi traje fuera de corte italiano con un solo botón en el centro, una chaquetilla con diseño de flores y botones dorados. Sara había dicho que me veía muy guapo pero comenzaba a dudarlo.

Me había empeñado en que mi traje fuera tan agraciado, ajustado y cómodo para la ocasión, pues mi querido esposo iba a estar presente como uno de nosotros, ahora parecía que estaba opacado por su belleza y el detalle que ambos estuviéramos usando el mismo color de traje, camisa y corbata no pasaba desapercibido para mí.

Toda mi atención estaba concentrada en él, que apenas y podía distinguir que sucedía en el lugar. Sara a mi lado comenzó a hacerse de relaciones especiales con la gente asistente, de un momento a otro terminamos separándonos dándome así la oportunidad de acercarme a la persona que más lo deseaba en ese momento.

Yuuri era noticia, la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor para poder hablar con el nuevo líder, se veía nervioso, no era muy asiduo a estar rodeado de gente recibiendo preguntas, era bastante cortés para no huir, pero no por eso era menos incómodo.

Pobre de mi Yuuri, seguía pareciendo un ratón asustado cuando las cosas no eran como el las deseaba. Carraspee un poco y me abrí pasó para llegar hasta él saludándolo cortésmente. Intentaba pasar como uno más en la familia rusa, mostraba cierta desconfianza al tenderle la mano y la apreté con ligereza sintiendo un cálido vaivén en mis terminaciones nerviosas. Sin embargo, me mantenía estoico mostrando cierto grado de repelus; era el nuevo en el círculo, mostrarle familiaridad me podría traer problemas.

De alguna forma funcionó, nos quedamos solos un momento en los que tome una copa de una mesera que pasaba por ahí y la alcé con gracia frente a mí.

—Por la nueva alianza.

Sonrió divertido tomando de su copa sin dejar de mirarme.

—En todos los años que llevo de conocerte nunca dejas de sorprenderme, lograste salvar la alianza y me permitiste entablar relación con Corea, estoy agradecido.

—La verdad no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo, se me ocurrió en el último instante, pero al menos funcionó. Japón es ahora territorio neutral.

—Por ahora, no creo que tu padre me permita continuar así mucho tiempo.

Bajé la mirada algo nostálgico, desde que era niño se empeñaba en separarme de Yuuri, él era mi único amigo, con el que crecí aprendiendo cosas y cuando descubrí el gran cariño más que amistad que sentía por él, todo empeoró.

—Jamás entenderé su odio hacia ti, si tan solo se esmerara en conocerte, te querría tanto cómo yo.

—Tú no me quieres, Viktor—puse una cara de espanto que sacó una risa divertida que retumbó en el pequeño espacio que ocupábamos, se fundía con las pláticas y la música de fondo que nadie la notó, sólo yo—. Hubieras visto tu cara.

—No es gracioso— me cruce de brazos dejando que Yuuri se rascara la mejilla.

—Aún inflas los mofletes cuando te molestas, siempre me pareció adorable.

Sonrió nostálgico y acortó mucho más el espacio entre ambos, ahora la plática comenzaba a ser todavía más privada.

—Extraño esto.

—Y yo— le sonreí con unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, pero no ahí, no en ese momento.

Continuamos platicando con gran familiaridad, poco a poco nos fuimos olvidando de quienes éramos en ese salón para volvernos en Yuuri y Viktor, era agradable descubrir que aún teníamos eso, una chispa que nos permitía mantenernos unidos a pesar de estar en medio de un nido de ratas.

De vez en cuando giraba el rostro para buscar a Sara que platicaba con algunas mujeres y en ocasiones desaparecía por completo dejándome más tranquilo al saber que por ahora no la tendría con su necesidad de estar a mi lado, y eso para mí estaba bien. Este momento con Yuuri me serviría para continuar con mi vida y buscar la solución para los problemas que no me dejaban estar con mi familia.

—La última vez…—comencé con cierto nerviosismo—, Haru… él… ¿está bien? Cuándo mi padre nos encontró tomó al niño de rehén, lo lastimó y yo… me siento tan mal, debí haber hecho más… yo…

La garganta se me cerró…

_El jardín de nuestro hogar estaba rodeado por al menos cinco de los mejores hombres al servicio de la bratva, en medio de ellos Luka Nikiforov los lideraba y con una mirada gélida me decía que no se iría sin mí._

_Mi hijo mayor Haru se sostenía con fuerza de mi playera escondido bajo mi brazo izquierdo, Alyusha, mi hijo más pequeño,gimoteaba agarrándome del cuello donde lo sostenía cargado con mi brazo derecho._

_Estábamos solos los tres, Yuuri aún no volvía y lo agradecía ya que para ese momento seguramente estaría muerto._

_—_ _¿Y bien? ¿Volverás a Rusia con nosotros?_

_Negué débilmente aferrándome más a los niños que no entendían lo que sucedía, pero mi miedo era palpable, podía transmitírselos por medio de la conexión que teníamos, probablemente Yuuri ya sabía que algo no andaba bien._

_Por más que buscaba una forma de salir de esa, no encontraba la manera._

_—_ _Bien, me obligas a hacer algo que no quería. Tus niños son hermosos, pero no debieron nacer._

_Estaba aterrado por sus palabras, me congelé en mi lugar sin poder hacer mucho, sólo ver cómo uno de los hombres tomaba a Haru con fuerza arrebatándomelo. Gritaba y pataleaba mientras Aly no dejaba de llorar en mi brazo. Yo le suplicaba a mi padre que no lo lastimara._

_—_ _Tú decides, Viktor, solo acepta volver a Rusia conmigo, olvídate de todo y no lo lastimaré._

_El sujeto sacó una navaja colocándola en el cuello del niño que me miraba asustado, pidiéndome ayuda._

_Iba a aceptar, estaba listo para decirle que me iría con él aunque el dejar a mis niños atrás me rompiera el corazón. Estaba listo para sacrificarme, pero no dejaba de temblar, no podía dejar de ver aterrorizado a mi niño amenazado por el filo de la navaja._

_Luka asintió y sólo vi la sangre de mi hijo caer al piso, con sus gritos tapándome los oídos y lacerando mi corazón._

El roce de los dedos de Yuuri en mi mano a mi costado, tan cálido e imperceptible, me trajo al presente. Percibió mi desesperación al recordar ese día que, sin ser visto, me trajo de vuelta para que dejara de culparme.

Acarició su nuca intentando calmar sus manos que temblaban de rabia, miró hacia otro lado mordiéndose los labios.

—Es un niño muy fuerte, Viktor, no hay día que no espere tu regreso… Pero jamás perdonaré a Luka por lo que le hizo—su mirada se afiló, lanzando dardos venenosos a mi padre al otro lado que platicaba con un hombre en traje verde soltando sendas risotadas, con una tranquilidad hipócrita que parecía no molestarle el daño que había causado en mi vida y en la de mi familia.

—Ha sabido superar la adversidad y me tiene a mí y tu recuerdo, gracias a eso ha podido sobrellevar su incapacidad y el trauma que le dejó después del incidente.

—Pero él…

—Solo le dejó una cicatriz en el rostro, al principio fue difícil, pero en estos años hemos logrado salir adelante.

Tragué duro.

—Yo… lo siento, no pude defenderlo.

—Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos, de eso estoy seguro, así que no te preocupes, ni por él, ni por Aly, están a mi cuidado, por ellos me volví el líder, para no permitir que ni tu padre ni nadie más se atreva a lastimarlos, para recuperarte, para que estemos juntos de nuevo .

Estaba seguro de que mis ojos brillaron ante sus palabras, había elegido al padre correcto para mis hijos, Yuuri era el indicado en muchas formas.

¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de eso entonces?

El silencio nos embargó un momento que utilizamos para calmar el torrente de emociones que nos había causado el hablar de los niños, uno que fue roto por una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

—Buenas noches, Viktor.

Esto era absolutamente caótico. Había olvidado por completo que Chris sería un invitado especial en esa reunión, al ser un banquero que cuidaba las finanzas de todos los presentes en la fiesta contaba con privilegios que en ese momento comenzaba a odiar.

Rogué a todos los dioses que conocía porque no tratara de coquetearme o hacer alguna cosa extraña. Yuuri estaba conmigo en ese momento y habíamos hablado sólo unos segundos de los hijos que teníamos. Esto era una desgracia.

Me giré para verlo acercarse con paso seguro, como siempre solía hacerlo, y me sonrió de forma seductora. A mi lado Yuuri lo miró con curiosidad, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, aunque se mostraba tranquilo y pacífico, por dentro se quemaba las neuronas con miles de preguntas.

—Vitya— aquel rubio de ojos esmeralda se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mi boca. Miró de reojo a Yuuri y sonrió de medio lado sin intenciones de saludarlo.

—Hola, Chris— traté de disimular la situación tan incómoda en la que nos habíamos sumergido, sintiendo el escozor en la nuca de nuevo.

Yuuri demostraba con sus feromonas lo molesto que estaba por la familiaridad con la que me saludó y el descaro de robarme un inocente beso.

Si bien mi dulce Yuuri era la persona más amable y educada del mundo, cuando algo le molestaba en demasía, era bastante intimidante. Ahora como jefe Yakuza debió haber triplicado esa fuerza negativa cada que algo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Y si Chris continuaba con esos coqueteos, estaba seguro de que Yuuri no tardaría en explotar.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Chris me tomó de la mano impidiendo que me opusiera y sin más nos alejó de ahí.

A pesar de que nadie notó cómo nos íbamos, Yuuri mantuvo su mirada clavada en mi rubio amante. Diablos. Tenía que terminar las cosas con Chris ahora mismo.

¿Cómo pude traicionar a Yuuri de esta forma? ¿Cómo pude faltar a mis votos de amor? ¿Cómo pude faltarles al respeto a mis hijos al tratar de olvidarlos mediante otra sensación? ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¡Seguía siendo un omega enlazado a su alfa!

Cuando estuvimos en el jardín, Chris apenas vio que nos encontrábamos en un lugar fuera de la vista de cualquier intruso, me besó con hambre. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, yo no le respondí. Lo notó al instante en el que sintió mis manos en su pecho alejándolo lentamente.

—No— le dije con el ceño fruncido—. No podemos volver a hacer esto, Christophe.

—¿Qué?— me miró confundido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que tú y yo jamás debimos estar juntos. Fue un error. Por eso ahora debemos separarnos. Ya no quiero nada contigo, Giacometti.

El rubio se pasó una mano sobre el cabello digiriendo mis palabras, era obvia su molestia. Por mi cambio tan abrupto a tan solo días de haber estado juntos, me dirigió una mirada de entero odio, soltando un bufido parecido a un rugido.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, Vitya— tomó mi mentón con fuerza y me miró, desafiante.

—No lo hagas difícil.

—Nadie juega conmigo, Viktor. ¡Nadie! ¡Menos un maldito _omicronita_ como tú!

Abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendido. Lo sabía. ¡¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?!

—Te conozco, Viktor, puedes engañar a todos menos a mí. Tus padres tal vez trataron de ocultar lo que en verdad eres, aun así te acepté.

—No sé de qué hablas, Chris.

—Lo sabes, Vitya, lo sabes. Desde pequeños hemos convivido, tu olor para mí es inconfundible, noto cualquier cambio en ti. Lo hice cuando esa maldita basura de Katsuki te marcó, cuando tuviste a tu primer cachorro y cuando tus padres te obligaron a cambiar.

Sentí como la sangre se me helaba con cada bombeo que hacía mi corazón. Esto era simplemente increíble. ¿Cómo demonios lo había notado? ¿Era tanta su obsesión conmigo?

—Conozco tus sucios secretos, Vitenka, y aún así te quiero a mi lado. Podría conseguirme a un omega mejor que tú, uno que no esté tan corrompido, pero aun así te quiero a ti.

Se acercó unos pasos a mí intentando tomarme de las caderas pero lo evité con un fuerte golpe en su hombro.

Él soltó una risa llena de coraje, alzó su puño a punto de soltarme un golpe pero alguien detuvo su mano al aire.

—Ve a buscarte a otro omega entonces, Giacometti. Viktor ya te dijo que lo dejes en paz.

Sentí un calor abrasador en mi cuello y espalda al escuchar a Yuuri con esa voz. La Voz.

—Yuuri— murmuré sorprendido al ver el rostro oscurecido por los celos de mi alfa.

—Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer— Chris trató de soltarse pero la mano de Yuuri permanecía firme.

—Tengo un trato para ti, Giacometti. Si te vas ahora mismo sin hacer algún escándalo, tan sólo te romperé la muñeca— se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, exasperado—. Si quieres seguir con el espectáculo, te arrancaré el brazo entero, tú decides — a este punto mi Yuuri ya no era ese dulce y tierno alfa del que me enamoré. Era ahora una persona diferente, una que me estaba haciendo temblar de miedo por sus palabras que aunque no iban dirigidas a mí, me afectaban también.

Sus facciones se crisparon por el coraje y la vena de la frente le palpitaba mostrando lo furioso que estaba el jefe de los Yakuza.

Su mano apretó más la de Chris y este soltó un gemido de dolor, doblándose un poco para evitar la fuerza del agarre.

—Suéltame— repitió Chris tratando de utilizar su voz, pero no le sirvió de nada, en ese momento Yuuri era superior.

—Veo que no me conoces— Yuuri sonrió con malicia—. Así que te daré una oportunidad sólo por esta vez y escogeré la opción más sencilla.

Y sin avisar Yuuri le rompió la muñeca a Chris de un certero movimiento. El rubio soltó un alarido de dolor dejándose caer al suelo mientras sostenía su mano.

—Yuuri— traté de acercarme pero él dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Deberías estar agradecido, Vitenka— el tono de su voz estaba lleno de sarcasmo—, sólo le rompí la muñeca. En unos meses podrá volver a tocarte de nuevo.

Y dejando a Chris en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, y a mí con la boca abierta por la impresión de sus palabras, Yuuri desapareció por la puerta de entrada.


	8. No Hay Luz Sin Oscuridad

## CAPÍTULO VIII

_Octava sinfonía: no hay luz sin oscuridad_

El encuentro con Chris me había dejado en un estado de nerviosismo total.

De inmediato gente de Seung lo atendió sin preguntar demasiado por lo que había sucedido, no era raro que en esta clase de reuniones los miembros de mafias enemigas se soltaran golpes o se rompieran huesos, pero si era la primera vez que iban contra Chris, el aliado banquero de todas las mafias. Nadie se metía con él, era neutral ya que solo se dedicaba a resguardar las grandes fortunas de los miembros de cada clan, aún así, todos se imaginaron qué tal vez había abierto de más la boca haciendo enojar al japonés, conocían la labia de Chris y que a veces llegaba a ser un poco imprudente, sin embargo, nadie conocía a Yuuri para todos era el nuevo líder al que debían de conocer como el mejor amigo, al que no le puedes llevar la contraria, para saber de qué está hecho y saber si atacar o no.

Chris lo aprendió a la mala, o al menos eso murmuraban, nadie se atrevía a preguntar y así estaba bien. Así aprendieron que nadie debía de jugar con Yuuri.

El que las cosas pasaran con calma, no evitó que mi padre me mirara de una forma acusadora después de que entré al salón detrás de Chris que se lo llevaron para atenderlo. Esto era frustrante, tener la mirada de toda la gente sobre mi por qué se imaginan puras tonterías y yo solamente debía de mantener la calma.

Pero no podía calmarme, Yuuri sabía lo qué pasó con Chris y conmigo, eso solo empeora las cosas; le fallé a mi amor por Yuuri, le falté al respeto, a él y a mis hijos. Soy peor que escoria.

—Dame un vodka seco —le dije al cantinero en la barra de bebidas, me extendió un vaso pequeño con un líquido transparente el cual bebí de un trago.

Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza y ahora más que nunca tenía unas enormes ganas de emborracharme.

—Controla tus ganas de beber Viktor, este no es lugar para perder la cabeza.

Suspiré pidiéndole que me lo llenara de nuevo y lo bebí de golpe como el anterior.

—¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de darme órdenes, padre?

—Cuando dejes de hacer tonterías.

Bufé tomando ahora solo un trago del tercer vaso, me giré a él llevando una mano al rostro.

—Ya no soy un niño al que debes de estar cuidando que no vaya a decir una imprudencia. Ya no soy ese niño que podías manipular a tu antojo.

Gruñó desde su pecho indicándome advertencia, su olor a pimienta me picaba la nariz, para mostrar su supremacía ante mi —¿Crees que no noté que hablabas muy tranquilo con Katsuki? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones? Apoyaste la idea de la _Tríada_ para poder estar cerca del japonés ese, no nací ayer Viktor.

Esa era una razón de gran peso en mi idea, si la mafia rusa deja de perseguir a Japón, nos daría vía abierta a su territorio.

Poder volver a Japón es lo que más quiero ahora. Despertar y creer que mi vida estos últimos años fue solo una pesadilla.

—Aunque se haya convertido en territorio neutral no convierte a Katsuki en tu aliado. — lo ignoré dándole otro sorbo al vaso, me tomó del brazo con fuerza para que lo mirara, el azul gélido de nuestros ojos chocaron sacando chispas —No me hagas arrepentirme de haber aceptado.

—Deja de pensar que Yuuri es tu enemigo, si no quieres perder a Seung-Gil. — me solté con fuerza del agarre sin dejar de demostrarle todo mi coraje. —Salve tu pomposo trasero en la reunión ya que tú maldito orgullo casi logra que nos maten a todos y que la organización se vaya a la mierda, abre los ojos padre, el mundo cambió, ya no estás peleando por ti, ya estás peleando para ellos.

Rechinó los dientes lanzando su cabello hacia atrás soltando sonoros bufidos, la gente a nuestro alrededor se alejó por el penetrante olor de mi padre que indicaba que se lanzaría hacia mi en cualquier momento.

La nuca me picaba por el olor, intentaba doblegarme y lo estaba logrando, sentía que iba a caer de rodillas por su poder en cualquier momento si seguía así, me mantenía fuerte a pesar de que hacía lo imposible para demostrarme que quien manda es él, por su miedo o por su orgullo. Entonces, la voz del anfitrión nos atrajo para ponerle atención, destensando el ambiente, uno que ya comenzaba a afectar al joven cantinero tras la barra que sudaba copiosamente por los nervios.

En medio del salón y con una copa en la mano Seung-Gil mantenía el frío semblante lleno de indiferencia, aburrido de tener que hacer esto, Sun Hee atrás de él no dejaba de mirarme, igual que la noche anterior, con diversión. Como si supiera algo, un secreto que se le hacía divertido.

—La razón de esta pequeña reunión es para celebrar el término de una rivalidad de siglos de existencia…

Tuve un _deja vu_ , que me dio unas inmensas ganas de reír a carcajadas, mi padre había dicho palabras similares cuando anunció la alianza con los italianos meses atrás, el calor del vodka en mi sistema me hacía ver de forma divertida la hipocresía de este mundo de mierda en el que nací.

No presté mucha atención a sus palabras, los tres vasos de vodka y el encuentro con Chris y Yuuri comenzaban a nublar mis sentidos, ya no me importaba si la reunión había logrado quitar un muro o si Corea estaba listo para iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

Yo solo quería salir de ahí.

Mi padre estaba concentrado en lo que decía Seung-Gil que me dio oportunidad para buscar a Yuuri con la mirada; estaba al otro lado del salón con el rostro lleno de seriedad, los anteojos le ocultaban la mirada fría que había formado y se notaba que aguantaba su coraje en las entrañas.

Lo conocía bastante bien.

Phichit le murmuró algo y cuando asintió, vi que se puso frente a él para acomodarle el cabello y los anteojos.

Abrí de más mis ojos, nadie podía tocarle el cabello a Yuuri, él no es de los que permitan a cualquiera que se lo toquen, mucho antes de casarse conmigo él evitaba a toda costa que alguien se atreviera a arreglárselo, yo era quien se lo peinaba para sus reuniones haciéndolo ver más guapo, incluso para cortárselo era una verdadera odisea.

¿Por qué permite que Phichit lo toque así?

Apreté de más el vaso respirando agitado, sintió mi mirada en él ya que volteó hacia mí, por breves momentos nos miramos con sentimientos mezclados, antes de que se reuniera con Seung y terminarán con la mascarada que era está reunión.

Fue difícil volver a acercarme a él de nuevo en lo que restó de la noche. Lo vi beber tres copas más de vino y yo había dejado el vodka al quinto vaso.

Sara apareció después de media noche para decirme que se retiraba ya que estaba cansada, no me negué, internamente agradecía que me dejara solo en este momento, mi padre desapareció de mi vista y Yakov a mi lado evitaba a toda costa que me emborrachara demasiado.

Casi estaba por terminarse la reunión, cuando vi al par salir del salón, me escabullí de la mejor forma y los alcancé en los pasillos que dan a su habitación.

—¡Yuuri!

Phichit fue el único que volteó a verme algo incómodo, después a Yuuri que me daba la espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Tú fuiste el que no quería hablar y ya vi por qué.

Rechiné los dientes y me estremecí al sentir el aroma a molestia en la piel de Yuuri, la nuca me volvió a escocer haciendo que por inercia me llevara la mano al cuello.

—Phichit, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? — dije intentando mantener la calma, Yuuri se medio giro mirándolo que estaba algo triste por como entre los dos nos estábamos tratando, cuando veinticuatro horas atrás estábamos bien.

Yuuri asintió y Phichit sin decir nada se alejó por el pasillo dejándonos a los dos solos, apenas y se escuchaba la música de la fiesta que estaba casi por terminar, la brecha entre Yuuri y yo era bastante notoria, su enojo y mi infidelidad siendo palpables.

—Por eso no has vuelto, no es por lo que me dijiste es porque tienes a alguien más. — negué dos veces aún sin quitar mi mano de la nuca, su olor picaba por el coraje que salía de sus poros, demonios Yuuri me pones mal. —Por un momento creí que tus palabras eran ciertas, pensaba en no sé, tal vez concretar una reunión en Rusia y llevar a los niños, pero ya no sé si quiero que te acerques.

Chasqueé la lengua y lo jalé de la mano hasta otro pasillo, el ruido de la fiesta se amortiguaba por las paredes hasta que se hizo el silencio, parecía renuente a seguirme pero mi ansiedad por explicarle lo que sucedía, el miedo a perderlos de nuevo, mi propia necesidad de estar con él se notaba en mi esencia y tal vez por eso se dejaba hacer. Al menos hasta que llegamos a la parte más alejada de la mansión, sin ruido y gente que pudiera vernos, solo entonces se soltó con fuerza de mi agarre.

—¿Qué pretendes Viktor?

—¿Qué pretendes tú? Dejando que Phichit te toque como solo yo puedo hacerlo, ¿Lo ha hecho antes? ¿Es lo único que ha hecho contigo?

Soltó una risa burlona, viéndome con ojos fieros.

—¿Me estás reclamando cuando tú eres el que me engaño con ese? ¿Es en serio?

—No es lo mismo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú dejaste que Chris se atreviera a retozar contigo cuando yo en todos estos años jamás he estado con nadie, no dudaría ni un segundo que hayas estado con Sara también ¿Has compartido su celo? ¡¿También con ella te acuestas?!

—Cla…claro que no— mierda, ese titubeo no fue buena señal.

Yuuri se dio cuenta, así que soltó un bufido y en su mirada se reflejó el dolor.

—No me vengas a reclamar cuando no tienes la cara para hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes…

—¡No, no lo entiendo! — me tomó de los hombros sacudiéndome con fuerza—. Te he sido fiel, esperándote y tú a la primera me botaste ¡Creí que me amabas! — la nuca comenzaba a dolerme por la fuerza del enlace que compartíamos, mostrándome su dolor y rechazo —Incluso tu olor cambio, si quieres que rompa el enlace lo haré, pero no juegues conmigo.

—Yo no quiero eso— contesté inmediatamente, espantado de tan sólo imaginármelo.

—¿Qué quieres entonces Viktor? Explícame qué pasa y por qué... ¿por qué me olvidaste?

—No lo he hecho.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado, me miraba con ira, estaba dolido por descubrir que había faltado a los votos que hice cuando nos casamos y ahora… ahora no sabía que hacer.

—Tus acciones dicen lo contrario. ¿Quién me asegura que sólo te has acostado con Chris y Sara? Posiblemente tengas otros amantes regados por ahí.

Abrí los ojos no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no podía quejarme, mi Yuuri siempre había sido muy entregado a nuestra familia y a nuestro vinculo. Yo fui quien lo profanó. Yo era quien lo estaba lastimando en ese momento. Pero aun así, mi orgullo salió herido y afloró sin que pudiera detenerlo.

—Un alfa y una omega de alta sociedad. Tampoco es como que escoja de amante a cualquiera— me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir apenas salió la última palabra de mi boca.

—Vaya... — noté en su semblante un profundo dolor— Lamento no ser lo suficiente como para hacerte respetar nuestros votos y enlace, después de todo soy un simple alfa que con suerte llegó hasta dónde se encuentra.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero lo detuve, tomé su muñeca con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Perdóname, Yuuri. Pasé por tantas cosas solo, que estaba desesperado, buscaba sentir algo más fuerte que el dolor, es una época muy dura para mí y de alguna forma... estar con alguien más me ayuda y yo... Fue mi error, lo sé. Por eso te pido perdón.

No forcejeó. No volteó. Tampoco dijo nada. Vi como su cuerpo temblaba levemente hasta que ese movimiento se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas.

Carcajadas de ira y sufrimiento.

—Idiota— tomó aire con fuerza y al fin se giró para enfrentarme, jaló su mano poniéndola de distancia para que no me atreviera a acercarme—. Nunca dejaste de ser un niño mimado e idiota. Debí buscar a una buena madre para mis hijos y no esperar a un adultero como tú, Viktor.

Sentí un retortijón en mi caja torácica. Ahí donde mi corazón dolía con cada bombeo de sangre.

—No puedes juzgarme así, ni si quiera me has escuchado.

—Y no pienso hacerlo. Tus sentimientos han sido descubiertos y no pienso molestarte más.

—Yuuri...

—¡Se acabo! Cortare el lazo contigo, serás libre para hacer lo que quieras— dijo tajantemente.

—¡No! — grité, desesperado intentando acercarme, haciéndose imposible ya que entre más lo hacía más se alejaba de mi—. No puedes... He sufrido tanto para poder regresar con ustedes... Yuuri, por favor.

Lo tomé con fuerza de las manos, llevándolas hasta mis labios y besándolas desmesuradamente.

—No, Yuuri. No. Te amo. Te amo— sentí como mis lágrimas caían sin parar por mis mejillas—. Te amo, te amo... Yuuuri... Te extraño... Por favor no lo hagas... Te amo.

Alcé la mirada para toparme con sus ojos que habían remplazado el dolor por el deseo. Y entonces lo recordé.

Años atrás, cuando vivíamos juntos y nada nos atormentaba, cada que sufría de alguna crisis por el miedo a que mis padres nos encontraran, me hacía el amor. Era algún tipo de fetiche que mantenía con él y lo utilizaba para hacerme olvidar.

Y ahora Yuuri parecía querer hacerlo de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Yuuri— murmuré cuando sentí su mano aferrándose a mi nuca y su rostro se acercaba hasta rosar mi nariz.

—Si no te detienes ahora, Víctor, sabes que no respondo— sus ojos se oscurecieron, presas del deseo junto con una suave voz que me hizo estremecer —. Deja de llorar antes de que pierda el control y te folle como lo he soñado todo este tiempo.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras. Mi Yuuri estaba tan desesperado como yo. Pero este ya no era Yuuri. Era una persona inundada en su libido.

—Entonces piérdelo y fóllame de una vez.

Choqué mis labios con los suyos en un desplante de dolor, desesperación y soledad. Quería llenarme de Yuuri. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, en un beso demandante. Ardiendo con fuerza en el interior de nuestros corazones estaba la llama de lo que alguna vez fuimos y que por tantos años nos mantuvo separados.

Nos separamos cuando el aire se volvió escaso y con su nariz busco el olor en mi cuello, llegando hasta la marca que indicaba que le pertenecía, esa que me hizo la primera vez que compartimos mi celo y que desde entonces nunca nos separó. Estábamos unidos por el amor que nos profesábamos y la dicha de haber decidido permanecer juntos.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo traicione así?

Llevé mis manos a su cabello acercándolo mas a mi cuello, sus labios besaron la piel a su alcance y con el calor en la punta de sus dedos buscó apresarme entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana.

Gimió al aspirar el aroma en mi cabello y cuando sus manos viajaron por toda mi espalda.

—Te he extrañado tanto Viktor, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Porqué me hiciste esto?

Se me cerró la garganta al querer hablarle y decirle todo pero siguió acariciándome con apremio y desesperación dejando claro que ahora no quería escucharme, que quería saciar esta necesidad de volver a estar juntos, me lo demostraba con el viaje de sus manos en cada curva de mi cuerpo a su alcance, no teníamos tiempo, no era el lugar adecuado y yo lo necesitaba tanto que olvide las palabras, me dediqué a la acción, le robé el aliento en besos llenos de fuego y lo uní mas a mí con mis manos apresando su espalda.

El calor aumentó con el roce, sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, me alzó del piso permitiéndome enredar mis piernas en su cintura, comenzó a mecerse logrando que sintiera la dureza de su sexo en la pelvis y el olor a alfa marcando territorio me estaba volviendo loco, me erizaba la piel, me hacía gemir quedito en su oído mostrándole la satisfacción de sentirme suyo aun cuando mi propio genero estaba tan ligado a la ambigüedad de las circunstancias.

Pero sin importar que, por un momento pude sentir que de nuevo era Viktor Katsuki.

Yuuri jadeaba ansioso en mi oído por sentirme, en cada fibra de mi ser la electricidad me indicaba las ganas de su alfa interno por tomarme y marcarme como suyo de nuevo por el tiempo separados y la infidelidad que cometí en este tiempo.

Me deje llevar, que no supe en que momento llegamos a su habitación, solo sé que ya estábamos desnudándonos con marcada desesperación, el alcohol lo había desinhibido y la abstinencia de cuatro años lo estaban volviendo loco ya que era un animal arrancándome las prendas sin importar que rompiera los botones.

Yuuri estaba sucumbiendo a su instinto animal y yo caí ante su fiereza.

Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda y su boca marcó mi piel con mordidas, impregnaba su olor en mí para que nadie se atreviera a acercárseme, amaba al Yuuri posesivo, ese que solo relucía cuando estaba conmigo, ese al que le pertenecía en todas las maneras posibles.

Desnudos y jadeantes nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, me llevó hasta el piso para tener vía abierta a mi cuerpo, marcando la piel con sus dedos y con su boca robaba mi aliento, a pesar de su necesidad se estaba tomando su tiempo para prepararme y esta vez lo deje ser, ya no necesitaba rudeza y dolor, necesitaba a Yuri con toda su ternura, con su paciencia y su cariño.

Me removía sobre el piso de _tatami_ intentando sostenerme de algún lado ya que sabía dónde tocar para llevarme al limite, me conocía tan bien que no necesitaba guía para los puntos de placer en mi, jadeaba hecho un desastre con las piernas abiertas en invitación a que hiciera conmigo lo que deseara, se desnudó por completo de una forma erótica que me hizo casi llegar, sentía mi propio miembro palpitar necesitado porque esas manos lo tocaran, la necesidad de mi entrada por ser llenada era más que notoria y tan solo con la vista ya era suficiente para ponerme mal.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas que enredé en su cintura para no dejarlo ir, me miró fijamente con su calor quitando el frio de mi corazón, sus ojos oscuros por la lujuria y una sonrisa ladina que marcaba su rostro. Era tan bello, tan excitante, tan _Eros_ , que solo con sus dedos rozando mi piel y estimulando un poco me hizo llegar en un grito que lo hizo sonreír.— ¿Apenas te toqué y ya te corriste? ¿Tan necesitado estas de mi Vitya?

Asentí respirando agitado, tomó mis muñecas y las golpeo al piso simulando el vaivén en mi sensible piel con su caliente miembro.

— ¿Así te toca Chris? ¿Te hace gritar como yo? ¿Sabe cómo hacerte suplicar por más? Dime Viktor, ¿Chris es mejor que yo?

— No… nadie es como tu Yuuri… mi Yuuri… hazme tuyo… ámame… lléname. Te lo suplico. Te necesito.

Levantó mis piernas sin apartar la vista de mi cuerpo a su alcance, las beso provocándome, causando un placentero cosquilleo que cruzaba todo mi cuerpo, que me hacía moverme ansioso por sentirlo, no podía entender cómo se controlaba viéndome tan expuesto listo para recibirlo y aun así no hacerlo.

— ¿Cuánto lo deseas Vitya? ¿Cuánto me deseas?

—Mucho… mucho… por favor… Yuuri. — comenzaba a lagrimear por la excitación, la necesidad era tan tortuosa, que sentía que me volvería loco si no hacía algo ya, comencé a tocarme de la desesperación recibiendo un manotazo de su parte, gruñó desde su pecho sin saber interpretarlo pero me había hecho ver estrellas, Dios, amaba cuando se portaba tan territorial, como se mecía rozando nuestras erecciones y mostraba esa superioridad, ese erotismo, un lado que nadie conocía… solo yo.

—Ruégame Vitya, ruégame porque te perdone por tu traición, pídeme que te haga mío, que nadie se atreva a volver a tocarte, que nadie vuelva a hacerte suyo, porque eres mío, mío. —su voz sonaba tan dominante que comenzaba a sucumbir en el éxtasis sintiendo que solo con sus palabras iba a llegar de nuevo.

—Soy solo tuyo Yuuri… por favor… ¡Ah!

Entro en mí con tanta fuerza que rasguñe sus brazos, fue una sensación tan placentera, eléctrica y me sentí tan vivo cuando nos unimos que las lágrimas bajaron llenas de placer y felicidad. Tantos años extrañándolo, ahora era mío de nuevo.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y sonidos llenos de ambrosia, el lugar comenzó a oler a sexo y menta. Me sumergí en su olor envolviéndome sin querer escapar, este era mi paraíso aun cuando Yuuri estaba molesto por mi error, me lo demostraba en la forma en que me embestía, con fuerza con desesperación.

En algún momento intenté tomar el control girándome para quedar sobre él, pero lo impidió de inmediato, tomándome de los brazos y colocarme de espaldas, dejo expuesto mi cuello que cosquilleaba con anticipación de recibir su mordida, entró de nuevo en mi con fuerza haciéndome temblar, logrando que mis piernas desfallecieran, hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque me sostenía de las caderas, sus uñas laceraban mi carne, su sudor se conjugaba con el mío. Toda esta danza me indicaba que era de Yuuri otra vez, en esas cuatro paredes lejos de todas las rivalidades y conflictos, éramos solo él y yo entregándonos de nuevo a nuestros instintos, en la que me penetraba con una fuerza desmesurada.

 _—Me va a partir en dos, pero no puedo parar, no quiero parar...—_ pensé exponiendo mi cuello, deseaba que me mordiera. Lo entendió de inmediato ya que sus labios besaron la cicatriz de la marca que nos unió, el indicio de que nada nos separaría jamás.

-Te a... ah... amo Yuuri.- busqué su cabello acariciándolo, sus labios sellaron mis palabras y sus dientes laceraron mi carne.

Éramos uno de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De frente, recostados sobre un futon, nos mirábamos sin decir una palabra, nos separaba apenas unos centímetros de distancia, podía saborear su característico olor a menta en toda mi persona y su aliento a vino blanco me golpeaba la nariz.

Había un ligero silencio que no queríamos romper, nos acabábamos de entregar hace apenas unos momentos sin miedo, con rudeza y haciendo ruido que de no ser por la fiesta llevada a cabo tal vez todo el lugar hubiera sabido lo que estuvimos haciendo.

Estábamos sumergidos en un silencio que indicaba que no importaba que paso en su vida por mí ausencia, era un silencio que indicaba que éramos solo él y yo.

Su mano adornada por el anillo de bodas acarició mi brazo bajando por mi espalda hasta dejarla descansar en mi cintura donde apenas nos cubría un edredón que nos protegía del frio después de que la habitación se llenó de un calor abrazador, su mirada seria estaba puesta en mí, podía notar las miles de dudas que surcaban su cabeza en ese momento y tal vez los pensamientos catastróficos por descubrir lo que ha pasado conmigo en estos últimos años.

No sabíacómo explicarle todo, la culpa me carcomía por dentro, jamásdebí permitir que una bajeza como el acostarme con otros fuera un detonante para su molestia. Alcé mi mano temblorosa llena de moretones por su agarre acariciando el inicio del tatuaje en su hombro que bajaba por toda su espalda, descansando mi mano en su costado para mantenernos juntos a pesar de los problemas.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando soltó un profundo suspiro terminando de acomodar sus ideas, tomó el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello que brilló por el reflejo de la luz filtrándose por las hendiduras de las ventanas, miro el interior del mismo, grabado estaba la mitad de un copo de nieve junto a su nombre, al juntar ambas mitades se formaba la figura única que indicaba que estábamos unidos ante todas las leyes.

—Toda mi vida solo tuve un sueño Viktor. — comenzó sin dejar de ver el anillo, en su esencia sentía lo realmente triste que estaba —Ser lo suficiente para ti y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Me mojé los labios para hablar, pero no pude hacerlo, sus ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los míos indicando que no quería que lo interrumpiera.

—Cuando te declaré mi cariño bajo ese cerezo cuando solo éramos unos adolescentes, me dijiste muchas cosas, dijiste que no te importaba que fuera un alfa de clase baja, tú me amabas por lo que soy y lo que significó para ti.

— Y así es.

—De igual forma, yo te dije que no quería que fueras alguien mas, que fueras solo Viktor y durante años así fue, pero aquí estas, tan cambiado que apenas y te reconozco, no sé quién eres, ¿Qué paso con el Viktor del que me enamoré?

Me mordí el labio presa del miedo por explicarle las cosas. Yo tampoco sabía dónde estaba ese Viktor.

—Chris dijo algo... dijo que eras un omicronita. No le tomé importancia por la ira que sentí al saber que él se atrevió a tocarte, pero ahora que lo pienso todo tiene sentido. ¿Tan malo fue nuestro matrimonio que decidiste cambiar?

— ¡No Yuuri!— lo detuve de inmediato antes de que siguiera con esos pensamientos devastadores que no lo llevarían a nada, tan así que me enderece para hacer énfasis en mis palabras —No fueron así las cosas.

—Habla Viktor— se enderezo de igual forma para que quedáramos frente a frente de nuevo —Explícame que sucede, no puedo con esta incertidumbre, tan solo llevamos tres días aquí y siento que ya no eres mi Viktor, ayúdame a entenderte, sácame de esta oscuridad.

No podía hacerlo, pero que más hacia, cometí tantos errores y con cada uno de ellos solo lastimaba mas su ya mancillado corazón, él había cambiado también por las circunstancias y aun así, podía seguir viendo al Yuuri gentil y tierno del que me enamoré.

—Chris... tiene razón. —comencé sintiendo el corazón latiéndome en los oídos, no me animé a mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, pero ya no podía esconderme más, debía de decirle todo o al menos una parte, para dejarlo tranquilo, esperando que me entendiera aunque eso no me aseguraba su perdón —Soy un omicronita, cambie mi género omega por un alfa, pero no fue por voluntad propia, yo... desde mi primer celo... — suspiré. Las ideas se me agolpaban en la cabeza y salían atropelladas por mis labios, alcé mi mirada para notar que tenía toda su atención, no podía detenerme, no en ese momento.

—Desde que descubrí que era un omega, solo me imaginaba una vida en la que tuviera una hermosa familia con un alfa, tu. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, todos los días imaginaba una hermosa casa en Japón donde pasaría el resto de mis días contigo, te juro que estaba listo para darte los hijos que quisieras, de verdad que ese ha sido mi sueño todo este tiempo, casarme contigo, vivir hasta que los años nos alcancen, juntos... yo estaba listo para eso, pero luego... mi padre me encontró y me obligó volver a Rusia a costa de mis hijos, tuve que dejarlos atrás y a ti con la carga de criarlos por que si no lo hacia el los lastimaría mucho más de lo que aquella vez lo hizo... Lo odio por eso y me odio tanto por haber sido tan débil.— a este paso se asomaban unas lagrimas en mis ojos al recordar el llanto de los niños y a Haru alzando sus manitas para alcanzarme, para no dejarme ir.

— ¿Qué paso cuando volviste a Rusia?— su voz sonaba ronca, presa del coraje aun en su interior, no le pude sostener la mirada, era una vergüenza enorme, soy la peor persona en este planeta y Yuuri era tan puro que a veces no entiendo como fue que se enamoró de mí.

—Yo...—negué dos veces, no podía continuar, el dolor era muy fuerte, me asfixiaba, causaba un nudo tan grande en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar, solté un sollozo seguido de otro, su mano me tomó del rostro para que lo mirara, bajo despacio por mi cuello causándome cosquillas, después por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre.

—Noté la cicatriz— la delineo con sus dedos, aquella cicatriz que iba de lado a lado en la base de la pelvis, para ese momento yo ya estaba temblando —Y si Sara está dispuesta a casarse contigo, es por que no sabe de nuestros hijos... así que explícame ¿Qué paso?— hablaba con tanta seriedad, que me dio miedo.

—No es... no creas que yo...

—Entonces.

Me abracé a mí mismo girándome un poco para dejar de sentir su mirada acusadora, el nudo se apretó mas y las ganas de llorar se volvieron mucho mas intensas que ya no podía detener las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas que intentaban calmar mi corazón.

—Al... llegar a Rusia... las cosas empeoraron—decía entre sollozos — Todo empeoró después de que… mis padres se enteraron que esperábamos… a… a nuestro tercer hijo cuando tenía cuatro meses. — giré el rostro mirando por la ventana y comencé a recordar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de haber sufrido demasiado por dejar a los niños en Japón, heridos y sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar Yuuri por mi ausencia, me encontraba más calmado de lo habitual. O al menos lo intentaba. Aceptaba las órdenes sin oponerme y mantenía demasiado la calma para alguien a quien estaban llevando de vuelta a Rusia en contra de su voluntad, dejando atrás a sus hijos.

Si me comportaba así, era porque tenía que pensar no solo en mí y en la familia que tengo, si no también en el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

Días antes de que mi padre me encontrara, Yuuri y yo ya estábamos en la espera de nuestro tercer hijo, sé que Yuuri ya lo empezaba a notar, pero yo ya estaba seguro, una cita con mi médico y la excelente noticia me mantenía ocupado en cómo iba a decírselo a Yuuri, era un momento lleno de dicha y emoción que no creí que fuera roto por la intromisión de la gente de mi padre en mi casa y sus amenazas a las personas que amo, bajé mi guardia y de cierta forma me hace sentir culpable.

Pero las cosas cambiaron y ahora debía de mantener el secreto para que no me obligaran a abortar, al menos hasta que fuera más notorio, si eso llegaba a suceder las leyes jamás permitirían que me lo sacaran, estaría protegido y aunque lejos de mi alfa, podría tener a mi hijo.

Nadie sabía porque me comportaba así, de repente tan dócil y sin miras de querer escapar de vuelta a Japón, pero con el tiempo Luka y Darya se dieron cuenta de que mi docilidad era porque estaba en espera, no pudieron evitar mostrar su sorpresa, por cerca de tres meses había mantenido todo en secreto para que no me obligaran a practicarme un aborto legal. Pero al cuarto se volvió imposible de ocultar ya que necesitaba el control prenatal.

Me apoyé en mi nana Lilia, desde que llegué, la única mujer alfa que me ha entendido en este mundo tan hostil, la que me ha protegido de todo y de todos. Ella intentó llevarme al médico muchas veces pero fue en vano, hasta que sin más los líderes del clan Nikiforov lo supieron. No me quedó de otra más que admitirlo.

Para cuando mis padres confirmaron sus sospechas llevando un médico de la familia a que me revisara, ya tenía 15 semanas de embarazo, el aborto legal ya era imposible. Había resultado, ahora solo debía de llevarlo a término y después pelear por que no me lo fueran a quitar a la vez que buscaba como volver a mi hogar sin que mi padre nos volviera a amenazar.

Tuvieron que pensar por mucho tiempo en una forma de deshacerse de ese bebe, ya que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a sospechar de la credibilidad de la mentira que habían contado, que yo era un alfa y había estado viajando por el mundo que por eso nadie sabía de mí en todos estos años, años en los que me case y tuve dos hijos con Yuuri, años en los que viví en paz, lejos de la bratva.

Ahora el problema era que si ese bebe nacía en Rusia de inmediato se darían cuenta y la familia Nikiforov sería tomada de farsante, serían exiliados sin ninguno de sus bienes o peor aún serian asesinados. Tal vez deberían de mantener la mentira hasta que esta fuera creíble y terminaran por deshacerse de mi bebe, pero yo no iba a permitirlo.

Después de que el medico se fue dejándome sobre un sofá en mi antigua habitación, los escuchaba discutiendo frente a mí por su nuevo descubrimiento, la bratva estaba en peligro, todo por lo que ha peleado Luka y Darya Nikiforov se iría al caño en cuanto se enteraran que el primogénito hijo de la familia estaba en espera y que Viktor Nikiforov, un alfa que escondió su olor para pasar desapercibido con bajo porcentaje de feromonas para evitar conflictos, que la verdadera razón de que nadie pudiera notar la fuerza de su naturaleza "alfa" era en realidad porque es un omega y un omega enlazado.

Todo estaba perdido, al menos para ellos, resulta ser, que no permitía que no se me acercara nadie más que mi médico y Lilia; un omega en espera es peligroso, incluso mucho más que un alfa en celo, los omegas pueden llegar a ser muy agresivos si de sus cachorros se trata y cada que alguno de los dos se me acercaba me ponía tan mal que no volvían a mi habitación hasta pasados unos días.

Nadie me quitaría a mi bebe.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas con la desesperación de los Nikiforov por solucionar este problema, encontrándola cuando recién cumplí las 22 semanas.

Mi estómago ya era bastante notorio y aún cuando permanecía encerrado en esa habitación la pasaba bastante bien, a veces salía a los jardines a dar largas caminatas, tenía todas las atenciones merecidas, me dedicaba a pasar mis días en charlas amenas con mi nana Lilia que me llevaba estambres y agujas para que pudiera tejer, ella en ese tiempo me enseñó a hacerlo para que formara bellos conjuntos para mi bebé aún no nacido. Pequeñas chambritas y zapatitos de estambre que me causaban una ternura indescriptible y un sentimiento de nostalgia muy arraigado. Deseaba que Yuuri viera lo que había aprendido y que los niños se entusiasmaran con la espera de un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

También me llevaba lienzos y pinturas, para que aprovechara las tardes de ocio y mantuviera mi mente ocupada cuando no podía salir de la habitación por reuniones del clan, así que dibujaba óleos de paisajes mayormente japoneses, con los cerezos siendo mis principales musas.

Una tarde que me quedé solo sin la visita de Lilia, mi madre llegó para hacerme compañía, llevando con una sirvienta una tetera y dos tazas. En cuanto paso por el umbral gruñí amenazadoramente al percatarme de su olor, la joven sirvienta se puso nerviosa ante mi clara incomodidad reflejada en mis feromonas de que no las quería ahí, mantuve una mano en mi estómago y la otra sostenía los pinceles que acababa de usar, si no me quedaba de otra los usaría como arma.

—No te alteres Viktor, solo vengo a tomar el té contigo.

—Tú nunca vienes a visitarme y ahora que lo haces ¿traes té? — respondí con sorna y la voz ronca, si mi alfa estuviera ahí en ese momento estaría como escudo entre mi madre y yo, sin importarle que sea una omega, la fuerza de nuestro enlace le indicaría que ella es una amenaza y por nada del mundo la dejaría acercarse.

— ¿Una madre no puede visitar a su hijo?

—Una madre no les llama bastardos a sus nietos— Agregué algo furioso guardando los pinceles recién lavados.

—Me disculpo por eso Vitya— hizo una señal para que la joven desapareciera por la puerta, se sentó en la pequeña mesa que adornaba mi amplia habitación sirviendo la infusión cruzando la pierna mientras bebía de su taza—Fue muy cruel de mi parte llamar así a tus bebés, pero entiende que las cosas están muy difíciles últimamente, había estado muy preocupada por ti, desapareciste tan de repente, que cuando por fin apareces nos enteramos que te habías embarazado de un alfa de clase baja…

—Se llama Yuuri y forme una linda familia con él y ustedes solo han causado estragos interponiéndose entre ambos. Éramos felices sin necesidad de que se entrometieran.

—Déjame enmendar eso.

Me le quedé mirando, le daba pequeños sorbos a su taza sin despegar sus ojos verdes de mí, parecía tranquila y su olor no me expresaba nada, era como si quisiera hacer las paces… aunque no debía de bajar la guardia.

—Hablaré con tu padre— alcé una ceja al tiempo que Darya extendía su mano indicando que me sentara frente a ella –Intentaré convencerlo de que te deje volver a Japón con Yuuri. Tu esposo.

No creía en sus palabras pero no podía negar que me entusiasmaba la idea de que me dejaran volver con Yuuri y mis hijos, para dar a luz a la pequeña que estaba esperando junto a Yuuri, porque si, el ultimo control indicaba que iba a ser una niña, la niña que por dos años estuvimos buscando. Me hizo olvidarme por completo de toda la bratva, lo que paso hace meses, la lejanía, por primera vez en días me sentía más cerca de mi hogar y mi familia.

— ¿De…de verdad harías eso? ¿Por mí? — le pregunté con un entusiasmo que no debí de demostrar, pero me dio esperanza el saber que al menos mi madre podría abogar por mi ante el pakhan.

—Eres mi hijo Vitya y solo quiero lo mejor para ti. — se llevó la taza a los labios y me sonrió después. –Si estar con él te hace feliz, haré lo posible para convencerlo, pero no te aseguro nada.

—Con que hables con él y le digas que estaré bien y que ambos somos felices, que no afectaremos en nada a la bratva, que no queremos nada de ellos, harás mucho por mi mamá.

—Lo que sea por mi Vitya.

Se me iluminó el rostro mientras me acariciaba el vientre, pensando en que pronto volvería con Yuuri para que viera el nacimiento de su tercer hijo.

—Anda, tomate ese té, te ayudará a dormir disminuyendo las molestias, yo lo tomaba cuando te estaba esperando, me ayudó a conciliar el sueño más de una vez.

Asentí inocente y despacio fui tomando el té ofrecido soltando un sonido de satisfacción. Había bajado las defensas, había cometido un error.

—Gracias madre. —creí en sus palabras dejando que acariciara mis largos cabellos de plata después de sentarse a mi lado, sin dejar de mirar como bebía la taza completa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las visitas de mi madre se fueron prolongando por días en los que llegaba con una tetera y platicaba de cosas a veces sin sentido conmigo que ilusionado la escuchaba y bebía sin pensar en nada más. A veces me decía cosas de la bratva, reuniones que hablaban sobre mi y la posibilidad de que el único hijo Nikiforov abandonara el clan.

Mi rostro se iluminaba formando una bella sonrisa de corazón cuando mi madre me decía que padre lo pensaría en dejarle la bratva a alguien más.

Que iluso fui.

Lo que no sabía era de que mis padres estaban jugando sucio y que en realidad la idea de que volviera con Yuuri a Japón estaba descartada, solo estaban ganando tiempo mientras buscaban la forma de deshacerse del bebé que llevaba en el vientre.

A la semana y media de la primera tarde compartida con ella me preparé un baño relajante ya que sentía una presión extraña en la espalda, lo asimilé a los achaques del embarazo y el estrés de las hormonas, así que para relajarme puse agua calientita en la bañera, me introduje en ella con cuidado dejando que me cubriera hasta la mitad del estomago y con una esponja perfumada con aroma a jazmín la pasaba por la piel de mi abultado vientre de cinco meses, despacio, mientras le hablaba amorosamente a la pequeña que pronto tendría en mis brazos.

—Presiento que pronto volveremos con tu papi, lo amaras en cuanto lo veas, tus hermanitos también te estaran esperando y cuando seas grande jugarán los tres en el jardín de nuestra casa, es bellísima, tiene muchos árboles, flores y un laguito con peces que amaras. Pronto volveremos a nuestro hogar, mi amor, te lo prometo.

Solté una risilla sintiendo como la bebé se movía ante mis palabras, acariciaba la piel abultada con las marcas de haber tenido tres embarazos, eran mis cicatrices de guerra que llevaba con orgullo porque demostraban que esto es lo que soy.

La orgullosa madre de tres pequeños.

Comencé a susurrar una nana que Yuuri me enseño cuando Haru nació. Era ya una costumbre para mi cantarles a mis bebes para que siempre recordarán mi voz, demostrándoles así todo el amor que les tenía.

Mientras tarareaba, el bebé comenzó a moverse con más insistencia en mi interior, las molestias se volvieron casi insoportables al igual que la presión que sentía en la baja espalda que cruzaba por mi parte baja hasta el vientre.

—No tan duro mi amor.

Arrugué la frente pensando en cientos de escenarios tétricos, era imposible que el parto se adelantara, el médico que vigilaba mi estado aseguraba que era un embarazo seguro, aún cuando sufrí un golpe de estrés muy fuerte cuando volví a Rusia, mi salud estaba en buenas condiciones y seguía todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra para lograr un embarazo a termino con éxito como los dos anteriores.

¿Entonces por qué está molestia se iba expandiendo causando un dolor tan lacerante que me obligaba a soltar leves quejidos mientras intentaba salir de la bañera? Se parecían bastante a como si fuera a parir.

Algo estaba mal y que el agua comenzará a volverse rojiza a la altura de mi cintura solo lograba que el pánico me embargará por imaginarme lo peor.

Mis ojos se abrieron de más por el susto, en el pecho el corazón me golpeaba con fuerza por el miedo y la respiración se me agitó, intenté ponerme de pie sintiendo que el dolor volvió con más intensidad haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado mientras me aferraba a la orilla de la bañera.

Me sostuve con fuerza usando todo lo que quedaba para salir de ahí sin resbalarme, terminé deslizándome por la orilla para llegar al piso, me arrastré intentando llegar a la puerta y pedir ayuda, pero perdía las fuerzas por el intenso dolor que se asemejaba a como si la niña en mis entrañas tuviera un cuchillo y desgarrara todo su interior.

—¡A…ayuda!

Grité, pero parecía que sin fuerzas, pedí ayuda, abrazando mi vientre sintiendo el dolor lacerante con lágrimas en los ojos, la sangre escurría de entre mis piernas, el movimiento de mi pequeña se volvía cada vez más desesperado, se me acalambró el cuerpo, no podía moverme, era una sensación tan terrorífica, desear salir de aquí, correr por ayuda para que salvaran a mi bebe, y no poder hacerlo, ya que sentía como su pequeño corazoncito estaba desesperado porque la ayudara, se desesperaba para que ayudaran a su mamá que se estaba desangrando.

—Mi bebe… no… mi bebe.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que en un momento deje de sentir los movimientos de mi pequeña, a lo lejos las pisadas de alguien en la habitación me alertaron, era Lilia, su olor a roble mezclado con pino me alertó para poder gritar, para pedirle ayuda, con mi cuerpo frio y débil, acalambrado, con lagrimas en mis ojos y la sangre entre mis piernas.

—Li...Lilia.

—¿Vitya? ¿Estás tomando un baño?

-Lilia. — gimoteé dejando salir el llanto en mi interior, abrió la puerta para ahogar un grito de espanto. Se hincó a mi lado pidiendo ayuda a las mucamas en el pasillo, el movimiento me mareaba, estaba tan débil... que solo quería dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tenue luz del sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación me avisó que era medio día, tal vez un poco más temprano. Suspiré, sintiendo mi cuerpo dolorido y un profundo vacío en el pecho.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a los rayos del sol. Miré al techo, tratando de recordar qué había pasado, pero mi mente estaba en un profundo y tranquilo blanco.

—Vitya—la penetrante voz de Lilia me sacó de ese limbo mental en el que me encontraba, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para enfocarla — Vitya, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Yo… ¿qué pasó? — mis ojos chocaron con los esmeraldas de ella que me miraban con suma atención. Atenta a cualquier cambio.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?— aunque parecía aliviada, el tono de su voz era triste.

—Yo…

Y la verdad era que no. Sabía mi nombre, Víctor Nikiforov; mi edad, veintitrés años estaba en una habitación amplia y desconocida; y la persona frente a mí era mi nana desde que tenía memoria. Pero no recordaba nada más. A pesar de esto, una fuerte opresión en el pecho me indicó que las cosas no estaban bien. Nada bien. Pero… ¿por qué?

—Me siento muy tranquilo, Lilia. Mi cuerpo está ligero y mi mente parece tratar de reprimir algo, pero… Sé que algo malo pasó.

—Será mejor dejarte descansar, no estás bien.

Asentí no muy convencido, pero estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de averiguar nada. Quería dormir, dormir y nunca despertar.

Pero incluso cerrar los ojos me fue difícil. Sentía cada gramo de suero entrando en mi cuerpo por la intravenosa, la fina seda rosando mi cuerpo y la ligera bata de hospital frotándose contra mi piel. Todo era jodidamente molesto.

Abrí los ojos resignado a que no lograría siquiera entrar en letargo. Me volteé hacia la derecha, viendo una cajonera con un ramo de rosas blancas, debajo de este había una bolita de estambre que reposaba tranquila. Sonreí al recordar que cuando era niño tenía un pequeño gatito con el que solía jugar, y su entretenimiento favorito era una bola de estambre, del mismo color, amarillo.

— _Hay que comprar cosas amarillas, amor, aún no sabemos qué va a ser_ — la voz de aquel castaño resonó de pronto en mi cabeza.

— _Pero Yuuri… Mira ese vestidito, es hermoso. Si no lo usa podemos guardarlo para nuestro siguiente bebé_ — mi voz también apareció en el recuerdo.—Yuuri…— pronuncié el nombre de mi fugaz memoria denotando cada letra.

Por mera costumbre pasé la mano sobre mi vientre, sintiéndolo plano.

—Yuuri— repetí, esta vez asustado.

Volví a pasar la mano por mi estómago, sintiéndolo vacío. Miré de nuevo hacia la bola de estambre y todo golpeó mi cabeza como un feroz mazo tratando de derribar un fino cristal: la bola de estambre no era para un gato, era para las chambritas que tejía para mi siguiente bebé; el recuerdo era sobre la primera vez que salí con Yuuri a comprar ropita para nuestro segundo hijo; y aunque mi vientre debía estar abultado, estaba vacío, plano.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, un dolor se apoderó de mi pecho y la opresión en él comenzó a ser tan pesada que me fue difícil seguir respirando.

—Lilia…— la mujer descansaba sobre un sofá, durmiendo tranquilamente-. ¡Lilia!— grité, desesperado, aterrado.

La castaña se levantó de inmediato acercándose hasta mí. Notablemente asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vitya?— me preguntó alarmada.

— ¿Dónde está mi bebé?— ya no tenía aire, los pulmones me ardían al igual que los ojos, un nudo en la garganta me apretó tanto que un par de arcadas comenzaron a hacer presencia.

— Víctor, tranquilízate por favor, estás débil.

— Mi bebé… Mi bebé… Lilia… Por favor, dime… ¿dónde está mi bebé?

Ella se limitó a negar, agachando la mirada y acariciando mi cabellera con suavidad, tratando de reconfortarme. Aunque aún no me lo decía, sabía que algo muy malo le había pasado a mi bebé. Tenía terror de escuchar la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberla, necesitaba saber dónde estaba mi niña.

—Lilia… Por favor… ¿dónde está mi niña? ¿Recuerdas que cuando el médico vino a verme dijo que sería una niña? ¿Dónde está?

—Víktor…

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

Lilia se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro para evitar que la viera llorar. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, dejé de respirar y abrí mis ojos tan grandes que casi se salían de mis órbitas; Lilia era un roble. Lilia no lloraba. Y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, reprimiendo un fuerte llanto.

Me senté de golpe sobre la cama, sintiendo un punzante dolor en mi vientre, pero poco me importó. La desesperación era más grande. Me bajé de la cama cayendo frente a Lilia. La tomé de los hombros con fuerza, comenzando a agitarla.

—Lilia, ¡Lilia! ¡Lilia! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime dónde está mi niña!

Mi nana dejó de cubrirse la cara para abrazarme con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo me mantenía estático.

—Abortaste, Vitya —dijo en un susurro.

Mis ojos ardieron con fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y mi garganta dolía como el infierno soportando los desgarradores gritos que estaba dando en esos momentos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir de esta forma?

Me dejé caer en los brazos de Lilia, desahogando el dolor que me consumía por dentro, desahogando el sufrimiento y en su lugar, dando paso a la ira y deseos de venganza. Y de pronto un golpecito en el pecho hizo que me tranquilizara. Lilia me miró preocupada, me agitó un poco para tratar de hacerme reaccionar pero fue en vano. Me quedé quieto, sin moverme ni hacer nada más que existir.

Todo en mí se nubló, incluso el dolor… En ese momento Vitya había muerto en vida para darle paso a un nuevo Víktor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía abrazado mis piernas cuando termine de contarle lo que paso hace cuatro años a Yuuri, no podía verlo a la cara, era un mal omega, había perdido a nuestra hija, eso era un gran deshonor, para nuestra familia y era un dolor que no podía superar aun. No sé si aun estaba llorando, solo tenía recargado mi rostro en mis rodillas, mirando a ningún punto en especifico, sabía que Yuuri seguía a mi lado, sentía su calor, pero no sabía su reacción.

- _Daiya_.

Jalé aire al escucharlo decirme de esa forma cariñosa, un apodo que me puso el día que nos casamos y no pude evitar mirarlo, estaba llorando al igual que yo, sus ojos inundados en lagrimas sin ningún sentimiento en ellos, estaba en estado puro, sin barreras, sin mascaras y de nuevo no pude evitar soltar los sollozos lanzándome a sus brazos, deseando ser reconfortado, deseando que entendiera porque hice lo que hice.

—Lo... siento tanto... yo... soy un mal omega... perdí a nuestro bebe... — en su pecho comencé a desahogarme contándole la ultima parte de la historia con sus brazos cubriéndome y reconfortándome —después de eso todo empeoró, me entere después... que tenia días inconsciente ya que, debido a la hemorragia tuvieron que abrirme... no pudieron salvar a la bebe... la placenta se desprendió y se ahogó... tuvieron que sacarla para salvarme la vida... y también... también... mi útero... para evitar que muriera desangrado.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, acompañados de mis sollozos, me acariciaba el cabello con todo su cariño, parecía tal vez que lo estaba chantajeando para que me perdonara lo que le hice, pero no es así, él quería saber que paso conmigo hace años y porque busque desesperadamente sentir algo más que dolor. Sin ningún éxito en realidad, ya que solo me he sumergido mas y mas en esta inmensa oscuridad que me consume, me ahoga.

—Lilia me dijo después... que la niña se sacrificó por mi... yo debí de haber muerto y sin embargo... la pequeña murió antes de que mi cuerpo entrara en shock para salvarla... mi pequeña... mi pequeña bebe me salvó... ¿y para qué?. — balbuceaba mojando su pecho con mis lagrimas, inmerso en la profunda tristeza que me daba en pensar en esa pequeña que sin conocerla la amaba con todo mi corazón. Ese pedacito de Yuuri y mío que ahora estaba en un lugar mejor.

—Perdóname Vitenka— dijo de repente haciendo que dejara de sollozar—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tu solo.

—No es tu culpa Yuuri— me enderecé para que me mirara a los ojos —Tu no estabas conmigo...

—Exacto, yo no estaba cuando tu padre llego a nuestra casa y te alejó de nosotros, si hubiera estado ahí... hubiera... hubiera hecho lo imposible para evitarlo. No hubieras pasado por la soledad. No hubieras perdido a nuestra bebe y...

—Y ahora estarías muerto. — me limpie las mejillas mirándolo fijamente.

Le acaricié el rostro y lleve mi mano hasta su cabello, en el mismo ademan que nos llevó a esta situación, acomodé sus mechones desordenados sobre su rostro y no permití que me dejara de ver, para que supiera que no lo odio.

—Agradezco que no estuvieras en ese momento, así sigues con vida y así cuidaras a nuestros hijos. — le sonreí con verdadera sinceridad porque eso era lo único que lograba hacerme dormir, saber que Yuuri cuidara a Haru y Aly hasta que vuelva.

El silencio nos volvió a embargar y cansados nos recostamos de lado, me abrazo con más fuerza sin dejar ni un centímetro de espacio entre ambos, dejando que la verdad se fuera acoplando a la realidad del presente, permitiendo que ambos pudiéramos sanar y poder perdonar.

Amaba estar así con él.

—¿Por qué te volviste omicronita?

Suspiré tomando su mano comenzando a jugar con ella —Entre en una profunda depresión por la pérdida de la niña, fue una época muy difícil que apenas y sabia lo que sucedía conmigo, viví en irrealidad y negación por algunos meses hasta que el tratamiento psicológico comenzó a hacer efecto, pero mis padres en ese tiempo, se aseguraron de erradicar el problema que los había llevado a matar a la bebe, sin útero no podría tener más hijos, pero seguía siendo omega, así que contra mi voluntad me introdujeron al tratamiento de cambio de género para ser alfa, aprovechando mi estado anímico para que no me negara. Cuando fui más consciente de mi intente dejarlo, pero mi padre encontró nuevas formas de amenazarme, tú, los niños, el constante miedo de que hiciera lo mismo con Haru y Aly me llevaban a la locura, no soportaría perderlos a ellos también, me muero si algo les pasa Yuuri. Así que acepté y voluntariamente sigo tomando las _hormonasomicron_.

Asintió besándome el cabello, en la coronilla acariciando mi espalda, trayéndome una paz que no sentía en mucho tiempo, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba, contar mi historia para hacerla más ligera.

—Solo esperaba el momento en que volviera a verte para dejarlo, yo no quiero ser un alfa, yo soy un omega...tu omega.

—Ahora entiendo todo— suspiró sin soltarme —Por eso tu olor cambio, es como si estuviera escondido bajo algo sintético, como si fuera casi imposible de percibir, no sé cómo explicarlo. Solo se que cuando te vi la primera noche, lo sentí, aun estaba el enlace entre nosotros pero tu olor delataba como si estuvieras enlazado a alguien más, pero en el jardín aun me sentía en ti... por eso me imaginé tantas cosas, no sabía descifrar lo que sucedía y tu solo me diste evasivas... todo comienza a aclararse, excepto el porque me engañaste.

Esa era la parte difícil de todo esto.

—No fue mi intención, de verdad, siempre terminaba con un sentimiento de culpa, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, lo atribuyo al cambio, pero también era una forma de dejar de sentir este dolor en el pecho por todo lo que sucedió, ustedes en Japón, yo tan solo aquí, la perdida de la bebe, mi padre y su control... — me alcé un poco para que me mirara —me estaba ahogando y para saber que no estaba muerto... deseaba sentir algo más, creo que busque en el lado incorrecto, debí tal vez refugiarme en el alcohol, así al menos no te hubiera lastimado.

Suspiré no esperando a que me entendiera, pero sus ojos aun estaban claros, la sinceridad de su corazón gentil estaba reflejado en ellos y asombrado suspiré.

Me entendía.

—Yuuri.

—Cada quien busca la forma de matarse. Tu tal vez en los cuerpos de alfas y omegas. Yo me adentré tanto a este trabajo que termine por aceptar el liderazgo de la yakuza, he hecho cosas Viktor que no me hacen sentir orgulloso, pero al menos me queda que lo hago por ustedes... por eso cuando me uní me hice este tatuaje. Porque en el está representado mi amor por ti y mis hijos. Es lo único que me ata a la realidad de que si hago esto, es al menos por una buena causa

Acaricié su mejilla recordando el tatuaje que vi el día que entrenaba con Phichit. Era un árbol de cerezos en flor, las ramas bajaban de los hombros a los omoplatos y de ahí a la baja espalda, las hojas de cerezo bailando con el viento y en el centro, en la línea de la columna había tres peonias: Haru, Aly y yo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Se puso de espaldas a mí para que lo mirara con atención y con las yemas de mis dedos lo acaricié.

—Vuelve a Japón conmigo Viktor, aprovechemos que las cosas están en calma, déjalos aquí y vámonos, ni siquiera tenemos que despedirnos de la bratva.

—No Yuuri, no puedo. Ese fue nuestro error la ultima vez, huimos esperando no ser encontrados y míranos ahora. Piénsalo, si lo hago, al primer lugar al que van a buscarme es a Japón — se giró hacia mí para prestarme atención —Japón ahora es terreno neutral, si me voy, sabrán que es contigo, tendrán vía abierta a tu territorio, el conflicto se incrementara entre Corea y Rusia por meterse con su aliado, causara una guerra en la que saldremos perdiendo, no tendremos a donde huir, así que terminaremos muertos y es lo que menos deseo.

—¿Que planeas entonces?

—Te pedía tiempo porque necesito averiguar mas de Sara y Michel; al principio no creí que tuvieran nada que ver conmigo, solo buscaba la forma de escapar de Rusia sin inmiscuirme con otras mafias, pero entonces mi padre llegó a una acuerdo con los italianos, con aquellos que estuvo con problemas por décadas, se llevó a cabo el compromiso. La insistencia de mi familia porque me case con Sara, me da a entender que algo me esconden y necesito saber que es. Tal vez eso me ayude a ser libre.

Yuuri asintió entendiendo a lo que me refería —Los investigué y no hay mucho sobre ellos, el hermetismo de Giovani y su paranoia lo hace invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera, necesitaba saber más de ellos antes de esta reunión porque sabía que la traerías, pero todo lo que se no sirve de nada.

Lleve mi dedo índice a mis labios, pensando—Ante los ojos de cualquiera.

—Viktor.

—¿Qué hora es?

—¿Eh?... Am... — Yuuri busco su celular entre la ropa regada. —Cuatro con diez.

Hice mis cálculos mentales y asentí — Préstame tu teléfono.

—¿Qué planeas Viktor?

Solo le sonreí comenzando a marcar, espere dos, tres tonos y al fin contesto.

— _¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Quién te dio mi numero?_

—¡Yurio! —Yuuri abrió de mas los ojos al escucharme hablar y casi se va de espaldas al reconocer el nombre —Cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

— _Maldito anciano_.


	9. Catalizador

## CAPÍTULO IX

_Novena sinfonía: catalizador_

Cerca del río Navá, en la callejuela que da al _Palacio de Invierno_ estaba la sastrería “DeMoris”, era un lugar muy modesto pero al entrar la armonía en cada uno de los trajes, el color en sus diferentes tonalidades y el aroma a tela nueva te transportaba a un mundo en donde como por arte de magia sentías que debías comportarte con clase y elegancia.

Desde que era pequeño el abuelo me llevaba a ese lugar donde un anciano con una cinta métrica le media las solapas de los trajes, se reían de chistes que un niño de siete años apenas entendía y donde me vestían como si fuera un pequeño caballero. Siempre que asistíamos, después de que le tomaban las medidas, se sentaba en un viejo sillón de terciopelo rojo con un puro en mano, vigilaba que el anciano que olía a formol me colocara el traje indicado para el pequeño heredero Nikiforov, el consentido de todos sus nietos y con un gesto aprobaba para pasar al siguiente traje. Apenas siendo un niño ya vestía como si fuera todo un hombre.

El lugar había cambiado desde entonces, el anciano que media las solapas murió como mi abuelo, la administración cambio y la pintura en la fachada ya no se caía carcomida por la brisa salina del río y el frío de los inviernos rusos.

Sin embargo, había cosas que no cambiaban, como que el gerente al ver llegar a un miembro de la familia Nikiforov se postrara de inmediato ante su presencia y adulara cada una de sus acciones, riera como si de viejos amigos se tratara con cualquier comentario gracioso del pakhan y alegara de poder cuando el sudor en la frente indicaba claro miedo por tener a un imponente alfa frente a él, poderoso y rico, que de solo desearlo lo mandaría matar si no cumplía hasta el más mínimo capricho.

Era un lugar muy conocido por mi familia, modesto, pero con mucha clase. Las telas siempre eran las más finas. Incluso trabajaban con diseñadores de renombre como _Gucci_ y _Giorgio Armani_ ; algunos de sus trajes eran confeccionados en sus propias sucursales y en todo ese tiempo jamás habían fallado en la confección de un traje que vistiera a la temible mafia rusa.

Para nadie era desconocido que ese lugar era de los pocos en los que mi padre podía hacer negocios mientras recibía buenos precios por trajes costosos; se dice que en ocasiones miembros de varios clanes mientras disfrutaban de la elegancia de un torno cubriendo su figura, platicaban sobre los siguientes golpes al bando enemigo. También había varias leyendas que rodeaban el nombre del fundador, una decía que el Sr. _Etienne DeMoris_ fue de los primeros en pertenecer a la mafia rusa, con gran poder en el clan sin necesidad de ser el pakhan, se dedicaba de lleno a confeccionar y diseñar los trajes que utilizaba, incluso que algunos los portaba específicamente para torturar a sus víctimas.

De Etienne no se supo nada después de que asistió a una pasarela de _Hugo Boss_ en Milán, se dice que sus enemigos le tendieron una emboscada y que su cuerpo navegabacon los peces en el mar mediterráneo.

Mi mirada se centraba en las calles que iban pasando por nuestro lado, hasta que el automóvil que compartía con mi padre se estacionó justo frente al establecimiento, los vidrios mostraban a los maniquís con sus respectivos conjuntos y un sonoro suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Hoy sería el día en el que terminarían los ajustes de mi traje de novio para casarme con Sara. El motivo de por qué estábamos ahí.

La amable mujer que desde mi espalda hacia los ajustes necesarios, expedía un agradable olor a manzana con canela, su rostro concentrado en ocasiones se alzaba para cruzar sus ojos café oscuro tras unos anteojos de montura negra con textura, sonreía de lado y volvía a su trabajo sin soltar ni una sola exclamación, más que un leve “Humm” al hacer anotaciones en un block de notas.

Su cabello rizado caía sobre los hombros y su piel blanca relucía con las luces que se reflejaban sobre los espejos. La joven había logrado que el momento fuera más ameno, haciéndome olvidar porqué estaba ahí.

—Alza un poco los brazos – indicó con voz autoritaria sin sonar ruda y ahí noté que era una alfa enlazada—. Ya casi termino, no pareces muy cómodo.

Solté un bufido como respuesta.

—Es un hermoso traje de corte italiano, se ciñe bien a tu figura en la cintura— acomodó el botón superior del gillete debajo el saco –, las solapas se acomodan tan bien a tus hombros y ancho de torso— sus dedos pasaron por la orilla de la costura –. El pañuelo en la cartera de pecho le da el toque perfecto— lo acomodó de forma tal, que quedaba como si fuera un pequeño acordeón y bajando de la tarima, tomó la corbata de un color más claro para luego pasarla por mi cuello, haciendo el nudo sobre mi camisa blanca, sin soltarme ninguna mirada divertida —. El azul cielo de la tela brilla haciendo resaltar tus ojos, que no parecen estar felices por tan importante evento.

—Eres una mujer muy perspicaz— le sonreí, de alguna forma se me hacía divertida la manera en la que acomodaba y describía el traje, cómo si realmente fuera algo importante. Se encogió de hombros sacudiendo las mangas—. Para ser muy joven parece que sabes demasiado.

—Estoy casada y tengo una hija, aprendes a veces a la mala y ser madre me volvió perspicaz. Y aquí— se señaló a sí misma en el entrecejo—, estás diciendo que no quieres casarte.

Cualquiera en su lugar se mantendría callado y haría el trabajo de forma tensa, en cambio ella parecía estar en sus dominios y le importaba poco a quien tenía enfrente. Eso era agradable.

—Eso no quita que te ves muy guapo. Es el traje perfecto para ti.

Dio el último ajuste y sonrío girándome para que me viera al espejo. Y no mentía, el reflejo mostraba a alguien digno para contraer nupcias. Eso sólo ensombrecía mi mirada.

—Perfecto.

— _Recuerda Vitya, un Nikiforov siempre debe de verse perfecto, no importa qué, estás encima de los demás, eres un eslabón fuerte, una fibra inquebrantable, jamás bajes la mirada, eres mi nieto y como tal siempre te verás espléndido. Perfecto, mi pequeño alfa._

La voz de mi abuelo me atormentaba en ese momento. Me miré de pies a cabeza, tenía razón; todo era tan armónico, agradable a la vista, expelía un encantador sex appeal que haría desmayar a más de una, pero ahí, frente a ese espejo seguía sin reconocerme.

—¿No te agrada algo? Aún hay tiempo de cambiarlo— habló desde atrás con sus manos juntas sobre su vientre, esperando.

—Todo está bien— no soné muy convencido, el problema no era el traje; era el evento para el que iba a usarse. Era la persona quien lo portaba.

El problema era el mundo en el que me encontraba.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras suspiraba, enfrentándome. —Yo siento que no te ves feliz, es normal dudar de tu amor por alguien — me mostró el brazo del traje —. El amor es como la fibra de lana de tu traje... mientras más fina, suave y hermosa es, requiere mayor cuidado. Pero cuando se sabe hilar con las suficientes fibras, se vuelve fuerte y no pierde su gracia —le dio jalones, para demostrar cómo volvía a su lugar—Se como este traje en este paso: suave, sutil y hermoso. Sé fuerte.

Me acordé de Yuuri, él y yo en Corea, peleando por reconciliarnos, por qué me perdonara por lo que le hice, explicándole las situaciones tensas en las que me envolví por culpa de mi familia y mis malas decisiones. Me aferré a su amor, como esos pequeños hilos que mantenían la tela rígida para que no perdiera su forma.

Alcé las cejas mirando a la dependienta a mi lado que sonreí cálidamente con sus pequeños labios de corazón en un tono rojo. Le agradecí en silencio sus palabras, ya que en eso los pesados pasos de mi padre acercándose me hicieron recobrar la compostura y guardar todo este momento para después.

—Ese traje te queda excelente, Vitya, digno para un Nikiforov. Esta tienda jamás me decepciona.

Sonreí de medio lado mirando a la mujer bajar la mirada, admiré una última vez el conjunto de pies a cabeza e imaginé que era a Yuuri a quien tenía a mi lado admirando tan elegante vestimenta.

—Un problema menos del cual preocuparme, quítatelo, Vitya para que no lo arrugues y así podamos llevárnoslo.

El gerente asintió indicándole a la ayudante que me quitara el saco, con delicadeza hacia los dobleces para no arrugarlo y después en los vestidores volví a la ropa con la que llegué. No volví a hablar con ella, pero al menos había hecho este momento más llevadero.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las tres de la tarde. Mi padre terminaba de arreglar sus propios asuntos mientras veía los corredores llenos de ropa, algunos clientes por aquí y por allá, gente que iba en silencio o platicando con sus acompañantes. A nadie le importaba que un grupo de altos y fornidos alfas paseara por ahí como si fueran dueños; a nadie le importaba quien era yo.

Me sentí de nuevo como un niño mientras caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo resonar mis pasos en el piso blanco que reflejaba las luces en el techo, aumenté poco a poco mis pasos haciéndolos más largos, miraba a todos lados, estaba solo en ese pasillo y en el siguiente apareció una persona que me ignoró. Aumenté de velocidad, estaba casi trotando, la tienda se convirtió como un jardín de juegos. Otro pasillo, esta vez alcé mis manos para tocar las telas, aspiré su olor a ropa nueva, daba giros de aquí para allá, otro pasillo y otro más. Solté una risilla divertida, dejé que mi memoria volara a aquella época llena de felicidad y despreocupaciones.

Otro pasillo, solo, un giro, corrí hasta el final de este, dejé que mi aliento se escapara de mis labios, solté una risa divertida que se convirtió en carcajadas de libertad, mi mente voló, a cuando huía de mi padre, cuando nada me importaba más que ser un niño, cuando todo el mundo era mi patio de juegos, cuando lo tenía a él.

-Yuuri.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_—Corre Yuuri, antes de que nos vean._

_Su risa por la pequeña travesura que planeamos, era como campanas de cristal que iluminaban mis tardes más oscuras, traía diversión a mi mundo y llenaba de color los atardeceres._

_Yuuri tenía una fuerza poderosa sobre mi persona y a pesar de ser solo unos niños que seguían sin ser presentados con nuestro género "verse", ya era más que obvio que estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

_Cada que iba a Japón lo buscaba como quien busca agua en el desierto; me llenaba de una inmensa ansiedad tan solo al llegar a Hasetsu y tener que esperar para poder verlo, primero, ante mi pesar, debía de darle mis respetos al kumicho por su hospitalidad, cuando yo lo que quería era ver a Yuuri._

_Adoraba pasar el tiempo con él, contaba los días en Rusia para poder volver a vernos._

_Una tarde de las muchas que pasábamos en nuestras visitas a Japón, llegamos a un mercado tradicional. Mamá quería hacerse de algunas chucherías orientales y yo estaba mortalmente aburrido, así que en la primera oportunidad que vi logramos escapar de los guardias que mis padres ponían para cuidarme. Íbamos por entre la gente, esquivando con dificultad a las que llevaban bolsas llenas de comida, escuchábamos las exclamaciones que soltaban al vernos correr y yo me reía fuertemente con la respiración agitada de emoción y miedo. Yuuri no se separaba de mí, al ser un pequeño mensajero en la casa del líder yakuza tenía destreza para escabullirse entre la gente, pero esta vez yo le mostraba el camino._

_—No tan rápido,Vic-chan._

_Me detuve de golpe logrando que se golpeara con mi espalda. Al girarme se sobaba la frente por el golpe. Le tomé la mano libre y lo puse frente a mí, quedamos justo frente un puesto de flores e inciensos para los altares. El aroma escondió el suyo, el cual por razones tal vez obvias ya podía distinguir; menta, un olor a menta rociado por la brisa mañanera, era muy leve y parecía que nadie lo notaba, solo yo y eso me llenaba de alegría, por qué según mis estudios en el mundo verse al que me obligaban conocer a fondo, era indicio de que mi naturaleza clamaba la suya, para que cuando llegara el momento me marcara como su pareja, un claro gesto de que ambos debíamos de estar juntos._

_Lleno de nerviosismo, bajó la mirada hasta nuestras manos juntas mordiendo el labio y dejando que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas. Le sonreí ladeando un poco la cabeza._

_—Ya te he dicho que me llames Viktor._

_—Lo sé, pero Vic-chan es de cariño para ti, porque eres pequeño y bueno…._

_Me agarré a reír pegándole en la frente con mi dedo índice._

_—¡Tonto! Si apenas te llevo un par de años, no soy menor que tú, al contrario, yo debería de llamarte Yuuri-chan._

_Alzó su rostro con tanta rapidez dándome a entender que di en un punto clave. Los ojos le brillaron llenos de felicidad. Me llevé el índice a mis labios descubriendo el poder de unas simples palabras en él y sonreí como tonto._

_-¡Sí! Así te llamaré, de ahora en adelante serás Yuuri-chan._

_Tragó despacito y asintió sonriendo con gran alegría—. En ese caso, tú serás Vitya._

_Duramos así un rato, dejando que el peso de nuestras palabras marcara nuestros corazones, hasta que vi a los guardias muy cerca, y así, con mi mano en la suya lo llevé a seguir escapando._

_Lo que no pensé en ese momento fue en la reprimenda que recibiríamos al volver a la casa del yakuza. Mis padres estaban molestos porque había huido como ladrón y me había llevado a Yuuri conmigo... "A un niño de clase baja"_

_Entendí a corta edad que la clase era lo que te definía como persona en el mundo de mi familia, pero la mirada triste de Yuuri mientras el yakuza le decía que debía de volver a casa y que no lo necesitaba por los siguientes tres días me dio a entender que ese mundo se podía ir al demonio._

_Yo quería a Yuuri por lo que era, yo lo quería sonriéndome y con sus mejillas sonrojadas; yo lo quería por lo que veía en mí, no por el estrato en el que nació. Para mí él no era diferente, era sólo Yuuri._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respiraba agitado.

Estaba tan feliz por liberarme un poco en medio de esos pasillos, solo para caer en la realidad al escuchar a mi padre llamándome.

En este mundo de estratos sociales, los más débiles éramos los que más sufríamos... o al menos eso me daba a entender el mundo.

Me acomodé el saco y la corbata, en uno de los espejos. Arreglé mi cabello que se había despeinado y con un brillo extraño en mis ojos lo seguí a la salida. A lo lejos vi a la alfa que me había atendido y con una sonrisa me dijo adiós.

No había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No fue fácil explicar mi ausencia la noche de la fiesta en Corea. Creo que esa es la verdadera razón del nerviosismo de Sara desde que volvimos y el porqué quería casarse de inmediato.

Al día siguiente de la "pequeña" reunión en Corea, el lugar quedó en completo silencio. No salí de la habitación de Yuuri hasta pasado el medio día. De igual forma la casa de Seung Gil entró en vida hasta la tarde, cuando varios invitados comenzaron a volver a sus hogares a diferentes horas. Aun así, sin importar lo que sucedía en las afueras de esas cuatro paredes, me ensimismé en la comodidad que los brazos de mi esposo me otorgaba, que no pensaba romper el momento.

Dormido, protegiéndome de todo, Yuuri parecía un príncipe, tan tranquilo, con el cabello desaliñado, su nariz redonda y sus largas pestañas negras que le daban un tono aún más angelical. Me emocionaba mirarlo en ese estado, tan ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, tan en paz, esa paz me la transmitía, aun cuando detrás de esas puertas la vida era más complicada y diferente.

Mis dedos alcanzaron su barbilla, de ahí pase a sus labios que delineé con el pulgar. Me mordí el labio inferior acercándome de a poco hasta besarlo, respondiéndome despacio, atrapándome en el acto.

—Deberías de estar dormido.

—Igual tú— sonrió abriendo sus ojos, dejando que ese brillo me cegara por un momento, me quedé ensimismado en su mirada y sin evitarlo le robé otro beso.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato, en el que nos besábamos sin intenciones de llegar a más. Sólo compartiendo los cálidos rayos de sol filtrándose por las ventanas, con nuestros cuerpos enredados, regalándonos caricias mañaneras.

—No quiero irme— agregué de repente haciendo un puchero. Sabía que el tiempo seguía corriendo y que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar de este sueño.

—Ni yo que te vayas— bajó la mirada—. Espero que no sea por mucho esta vez.

Asentí dándole el último beso antes de enderezarme.

—Lo será, esta vez contamos con la ayuda de Yurio y...

Me siguió de inmediato dándome un beso en el hombro. Tomó el anillo en mi cuello y lo beso también. Sus acciones detenían mis palabras. No hacía falta de ellas.

—Será más difícil para mí alejarme de ti, espera noticias mías, ahora que te tengo de nuevo no pienso dejarte— su nariz en mi cuello me hacía cosquillas, después erizó mi piel. Estaba marcándome de nuevo, buscando su aroma mezclado con el mío; estabaceloso. Mesentía tan arrepentido por todo, por haberlo engañado tantas veces.

Pero no más. Buscaría la forma de huir de mis problemas sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Sus labios buscaron en mi piel hasta que dieron con la mordida. Me escocía un poco ya que la había remarcado con sus dientes la noche anterior, de forma más sutil. Solté un gemido ante el acto. Cerré mis ojos dejando que un jadeo escapara de mis labios, tomando su cabello. Una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, electricidad burbujeante que navegaba por las terminaciones nerviosas, de pies a cabeza. Cálido. Iba y venía. Me hizo reír despacio, erizándome la piel haciéndome cosquillas. Me entregaba a Yuuri, dejaba que su aroma me envolviera, se mezclara con el mío volviéndolo único e inigualable; a pesar de ser ahora un “alfa”, seguía siendo de él.

—Yo siempre seré tuyo, Yuuri, no era necesario— pronuncié en un susurro, aun inmerso en la sensación, con las emociones de Yuuri fluyendo por la conexión, sintiendo sus inseguridades y la rabia de que alguien más me tomara.

—Quiero asegurarme que nadie más volverá a tocarte.

Bajé la mirada abatido.

—No vas a perdonarme.

—Perdonar no es olvidar, Vitya, te entiendo y te perdono, pero no me quita la sensación de que cualquiera se atreverá a acercarse.

—No lo harán a menos que lo permita y no lo volveré a hacer. Para todos soy un alfa.

Negó dos veces acariciando mi mejilla.

—Aun así, no quiero que nadie te toque.

Adoraba su posesividad, pero en este momento me ponía nervioso. Sé que me creía, pero la falta de confianza y su inseguridad lo hacían actuar así. Tal vez en algún momento iba a creer que le era infiel de nuevo, no podría evitar sentir que estaba con alguien más, dejará que la inseguridad lo consumiera y lo llevara a un punto sin retorno en la ansiedad. Para eso reafirmó la marca, asegurarse de sentirme, de que pasara lo que pasara no le mintiera.

Acaricié mi nuca sintiendo de nuevo la cicatriz, sólo que esta vez era más notorio sentir sus dientes en mi piel. Me quitó la mano para evitar que se me infectara y para no contaminar sus feromonas en mi cuerpo.

—Hay un problema que no pensé, en cuanto vean la marca sabrán que estuve contigo. Será un caos total.

Asintió. No lo habíamos pensado. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto más primario que ignoramos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Pero no me arrepentía ni un poco de haber compartido la noche con él.

—Hueles a mí, además, tú cuerpo está marcado, cualquiera sabrá que sucedió, no tendremos escapatoria.

Me llevé el índice a mis labios pensando. El tratamiento hormonal con omicronita consistía en tomarlas de por vida para evitar que el proceso se revirtiera, así que diario debería de estar tomándolas. En mi habitación estaban los medicamentos.

—Tengo las hormonas omicronitas, si tomo una dosis doble, mi olor se esconderá por completo, será sospechoso pero al menos pasaré desapercibido. Puedo usar la ropa de ayer y cubriré mi cuello con una bufanda, hace frío después de todo, nadie notara que algo me pasa.

—Los aviones usan calefacción.

—Ya será más fácil para mí esconder la marca, en casa a nadie le interesara, todos saben que soy un omega enlazado, bueno, al menos mis padres lo saben, y son los que más me preocupan.

Ambos asentimos dando a entender que el plan era bueno, sin embargo ambos deseábamos poder salir de la habitación tomados de la mano y que todo mundo viera la marca en mi cuello, como cuando compartimos mi primer celo y la familia de Yuuri más que feliz, nos demostraban su cariño y afecto al vernos juntos, unidos por la marca que indicaba que éramos una pareja enlazada.

Los tiempos cambiaban y las familias eran tan diferentes.

Nos dimos una ducha rápida en los baños esperando que nadie nos viera. En mi habitación, acompañado de Yuuri, llevé a cabo mi plan. Me miraba fijamente, sus ojos chocolate tras los anteojos no despegaban su vista del frasco naranja que llevaba las hormonas. Tomé dos pastillas que tragué con un poco de agua y antes de que guardara el frasco me detuvo la mano.

—No se me hace justo… Qué te hayan obligado a esto.

Le sonreí, tranquilo.

—No será por mucho, yo sé lo que soy, algún día volveré a serlo, al menos eso deseo.

Terminé de arreglarme, escondí mi cuello con la bufanda después de que con ayuda de una gasa escondió la herida en la nuca. Más fresco y con su compañía el tiempo pasó volando, tan así que cuando la puerta sonó mi corazón salió huyendo por la ventana.

—Un momento.

Yuuri me miró nervioso e intenté mantener la calma. Si era mi padre no había problema, pero si era Sara... era mejor no pensar en las consecuencias.

Abrí despacio la puerta corrediza, apenas una rendija; la mirada fría de mi padre indicaba fastidio, claro ejemplo de que estaba molesto con todos y quería irse de aquí.

—Espero que ya estés listo para partir, en una hora volvemos a Rusia.

Asentí sin decir nada, mis manos temblaban sintiendo a Yuuri tieso en su lugar a mi izquierda.

—¿Por qué no mandaste a Yakov por mí?

—No es de tu incumbencia, aunque detesto hacer el trabajo de la servidumbre para venir a buscarte, si no hubieras estado metido en otras cosas anoche, no haría cosas innecesarias, deberías de estar acostumbrado y estar en la entrada esperándome.

Yuuri apretó los puños, sentí su coraje a través de la conexión por las palabras de mi padre. Estaba tan fresca y reciente que me golpeó con fuerza haciéndome tambalear un poco, me hizo temblar y mi padre lo notó.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, estoy cansado… Fue una noche muy larga.

—Hablando de eso, después me explicas lo de Christophe y por qué Katsuki le rompió la muñeca.

—Lo haré en el camino.

—Espero no hayas cometido una imprudencia, eres bueno para eso.

— _Por Dios, Yuuri, cálmate_ — era lo único que podía pensar, las oleadas de sus sentimientos me estaban haciendo flaquear. Caería de rodillas por la fuerza con la que Yuuri quería marcar terreno para evitar que mi padre siguiera diciéndome cosas, pero mi olor en estado neutro evitaba que Luka lo notara en la habitación. Me había convertido en un escudo pero todo lo que Yuuri sentía, yo lo hacía al doble; el género _verse_ trabajaba de formas indescriptibles.

Mi padre alzó una ceja, sé que notaba mi nerviosismo, pero no agregó nada más.

—Te veo en la entrada, padre, no tardo.

Finalicé cerrando la puerta escuchando los pasos de mi padre desaparecer. Caí de rodillas respirando agitado; sentir de nuevo a Yuuri como aquellos días en los que estábamos juntos era refrescante y liberador, pero también era abrumador. Había perdido la costumbre y que lo primero que sintiera fuera la rabia, hacía que el omega dormido en mí temblara y clamara por su alfa.

—¿Siempre te habla así?

Y si usaba la voz era peor.

—No me hables en ese tono— desde el piso lo miré recuperando el aliento —. Lo hace, pero tú no eres tan diferente en este momento.

Relajó los músculos, bajó la mirada acercándose hasta ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—Lo siento, pero detesto que te menosprecie de esa forma.

—No podemos cambiarlo, lo intenté una vez y no funcionó.

Asintió alzando su rostro hasta robarse mis labios.

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Guardé todas mis cosas pensando en los niños. Yuuri se veía ansioso moviendo los dedos de sus manos, acomodándose la ropa, peinando su cabello. La despedida se acercaba y lo sabíamos.

Suspiré pesadamente, no sabía que darles a los niños, quería que supieran que aún los llevaba conmigo. Aunque una foto podría funcionar, pensaba que no era suficiente.

Sintiendo la tristeza de Yuuri, miré a toda la habitación hasta caer en el tapiz que adornaba las paredes. Había unas grullas y recordé algo. Comencé a buscar entre los cajones, estaba seguro que vi una libreta de apuntes por ahí.

Sentía la mirada curiosa de Yuuri en mis espaldas. Hice un par de movimientos después de encontrar la libreta y al girarme le sonreí.

—Dáselas a los niños.

Eran dos grullas blancas de origami. Se las extendí y con mano temblorosa las aceptó. Recordé la leyenda, que decía que si armabas 1000 grullas de origami tu deseo se volvería realidad. Mi deseo era volver con ellos.

Le sonreí débilmente y de nueva cuenta lo volví a besar. Más ansioso. Más hambriento. Más desesperado. Un beso que iba de la alegría a la tristeza. Un beso de despedida.

Nuestros sentimientos afloraron. La ansiedad por decirnos adiós, el cariño mutuo, el amor en ambos canales viajando en la misma dirección, chocando con intensidad, causando una explosión en el pecho. El amargo adiós indicando la angustia de separarnos.

Las lágrimas afloraron sin que pudiéramos evitarlas. Lo abracé con fuerza escondiéndome en su cuello, ahí donde estaba la marca que yo le hice hace años, impregnando mi olor para que no me olvidara ni dudara de mis sentimientos por él,

Olía a mí. Quería esconderme del mundo, quería estar siempre con él. No quería irme. No quería separarme.

—Los amo... Jamás lo olviden...Díselos, diles que no los olvido, que los amo... Te amo... Te amo, Yuuri.

Asintió acariciándome la espalda. Nos dimos un beso más corto. Limpió mis mejillas y acomodó mi cabello.

—Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, no voy a permitir que me alejen de ti de nuevo.

Asentí confiando en sus palabras. Tomé mis cosas y sin decir más salí de ahí.

Al despedirnos de Seung Gil y su gente, Yuuri nos miraba desde la entrada, estoico, con el rostro neutral, con la mirada fija en mí. Phichit, su escolta, sonreía gustoso tras él, protegiendo a Yuuri.

No pude evitar ignorar a todos centrándome en él. Sara notó que no dejaba de verlo y aunque no me decía nada sentía sus celos. Se despidieron de igual forma de Seung Gil, asegurando que las negociaciones fueran las mejores y en cuanto subimos a nuestros respectivos transportes, sentí el peso de la despedida. Como aquella vez que dejé llorando a mis hijos. De nuevo escuchaba sus llantos en mis oídos, la desesperación por alcanzarme, el adiós definitivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pocas personas llegaban a conocer a Lilia más a fondo, casi nadie sabía que tenía un gusto curioso por las cosas dulces, que en las noches se relajaba con una buena copa de vino, que cuando fue joven conquistó y rompió muchos corazones al ser _prima ballerina_ en el ballet Bolshoi y que, para pasar el tiempo, me retaba a juegos de ajedrez.

En ocasiones habían alfas que podían llegar a ser parejas y enlazarse. Eso pasó con Yakov y Lilia. Sin embargo, por esta misma razón no pudieron concebir. Era por demás conocido en la familia que Lilia deseaba tener hijos propios. Al verse imposibilitada nos tomó bajo su ala protectora a mi primo y a mí. Desde que nacimos nos cuidó, nos educó de modo estricto, pero sabíamos que era su forma de demostrarnos su amor.

A pesar de sus exigencias, el cariño que le teníamos a Lilia era incomparable. Se volvió nuestra muy querida nana. Me enseñó tanto que sin falta en cada viaje, como agradecimiento a sus sabias enseñanzas, le traía algún regalo como muestra de cariño y gratitud.

En esta ocasión le traje una _rosa de Sharon_. Estaba en un pequeño frasco de cristal en una sustancia para su conservación. Sonrió de medio lado al recibirlo de mis manos y después se sentó en la pequeña mesa con un tablero de ajedrez en ella, indicándome que la acompañara.

No esperaba más de ella; sus sentimientos los mantenía en su interior, como un roble, fuerte, resistente, pero cálido al abrazo, causando una brisa protectora, un apoyo moral y físico.

—Te tocan las blancas.

Asentí acomodándome en mi asiento e inicié el juego. Cruzó la pierna haciendo sus movimientos. Comenzamos en silencio pero cuando el juego iba más avanzado al fin habló.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablar, muchacho? Llegaste de Corea hace cinco días, antes de partir viniste a verme, me llamaste cuando venían para acá y hoy vienes a visitarme. Quiere decir que pasó algo.

—¿No puedo venir a visitarte más seguido, Lilia? Eres muy querida para mí, aprecio nuestras pláticas.

Soltó un bufido haciendo su movimiento para después beber de su taza de té de frutos rojos. El encuentro con Yuuri me volvió más perceptivo a los olores, como el perfume de Lilia: roble y pino.

—No se te olvide que te conozco desde que estabas en pañales, apenas tu madre dejó de amamantarte te dieron para que te cuidara, ya no me sorprendes, niño, así que habla.

—No puedo engañar a mi mujer consentida— hice mi movimiento.

Rodó los ojos por mis palabras.

—Menos halagos, Viktor.

Levanté las manos en señal de paz. Un movimiento más y perdí a mi reina. No estaba de ánimos para ganarle hoy.

—Viste a Yuuri en Corea ¿cierto?

Asentí soltando un profundo suspiro, recargando mi cabeza en mi mano que descansaba en el descansabrazos.

—No sólo eso, estuvimos hablando… Mucho.

Sus ojos verdes, fieros y analíticos, me escudriñaron por largo rato hasta que volvió a sonreír de medio lado dándole otro sorbo a su taza. La comisura de sus labios fue limpiada por una servilleta de tela que colocó solemnemente en su regazo. Tenía un porte y clase que ni con años perdería.

—Sé que hablar no fue lo único que hicieron, Víctor. Puedo sentirlo, casi imperceptible en tu aroma, el aroma a menta de Yuuri es agradable, causa una sensación de alegría y relajación que no he vuelto a encontrar en nadie más y eso puedo distinguir en ti ahora.

—Eso me pone más nervioso. Lo que menos quiero es que sepan que estuvimos juntos.

—Así que es cierto— dejó la taza sobre la mesa y volvió a jugar.

—Detesto cuando haces eso, asegurarme sin estar segura de lo que dices.

—Cuando aprenderás, pequeño Vitya— jugué esta vez. Jaque.

—No usaría esa táctica si me contaras lo que tanto deseas decir, pareces ansioso, listo para salir huyendo al primer intento.

Solté un sonoro bufido; su reina bloqueó a mi caballo.

—Tú sabes que Yuuri es el nuevo kumicho de Japón, los clanes ya le sirven a él, ha unido a todas las bandas de Japón o al menos a la mayoría. Se volvió fuerte en estos años ¿y yo qué hice? Me acosté con cuanto se me puso enfrente, incluyendo a Chris— me llevé una mano al cabello en señal de frustración—. Discutí con Chris y Yuuri estaba escuchando, intervino en un momento y le rompió la muñeca cuando no quiso hacerle caso de que me dejara. Padre está furioso por eso, no quiere que los socios de Chris se vuelvan contra él, está tan paranoico, como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra y Yuuri...Yuuri descubrió todo, yo...

—Vitya— usó su voz para callarme, estaba perdiendo el control y eso empeoraba las cosas.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, mejor dime ¿cómo lo tomo?

—Mal... Al principio estaba furioso, no quería ni verme, discutimos, nos dijimos cosas que casi no recuerdo, me dijo que rompería el lazo y entré en pánico por eso. El lazo es lo único que me quedaba de él, lloré, le pedí perdón, creo que me comporté de una forma patética, me asusté tanto, al final… No sé cómo... Lo hicimos; me marcó de nuevo.

Achicó los ojos y se puso de pie. Retiró el cabello que tapaba mi nuca y miró la marca.

—Aún está rojiza y no termina de cicatrizar, el olor es fuerte, está asegurándose de que nadie se atreva a acercarse, no quiere que vuelvas a cometer el error de antes— la tocó con sus dedos tibios causándome escalofríos.

Lilia suspiró volviéndose a sentar frente a mí. Llevó una mano a sus labios. Frunció la nariz tapándosela con la servilleta para quitarse el olor.

—Se ha vuelto fuerte, no es la misma mordida que cuando llegaste a Rusia, Vitya. Este es otro Yuuri.

—Lo sé, por eso se cercioró que la mantuviera, espera que le siga demostrando fidelidad, que mis palabras no sean vacías, lo entiendo, me equivoqué.

—No quiero decirte esto, pero te lo dije.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que...— giré mi rostro para ver su regalo sobre la mesita de centro en la sala, el olor de la rosa era imperceptible en ese momento—. Me sentía tan mal. Me hacía tanta falta, lo busqué en los brazos de otros que no me di cuenta el daño que podía causar, prometí ser más fuerte pero soy más débil.

Se hizo un extenso silencio que fue roto por Lilia.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Le conté todo lo que pasó, desde que regresé... Hasta lo de la niña.

—Viktor— soltó de forma lastimera.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo y él quería que le explicara. Intenté hacerle ver que me sentía fatal por todo lo que sucedió, que por esa razón busqué desahogarme en los cuerpos de alguien más. Fue un error, no hay día que no me arrepienta de haberle fallado a nuestro matrimonio de esta forma.

Le dio el último trago a su té, se puso de pie para servir unas pequeñas copas de wiski. Me pasó uno y le dio un trago al suyo.

—Al menos no rompió el lazo, pero eso no quita que el problema está ahí, Yuuri, no se va a detener ahora, está dispuesto a recuperarte, sin importar a quien se lleve en el camino.

Me emocionaba esa idea, como los cuentos de hadas; el príncipe rescatando a su príncipe... Pero este caso un final feliz parecía imposible.

—Lo peor de todo es que estás a punto de casarte con Sara.

—No creo que eso pase, ni siquiera que sea legal.

Arrugó el ceño.

—Dijiste que anulaste el matrimonio con Yuuri.

—Mentí.

—Por dios, Viktor— llevó una mano a la frente—, cuando tu padre se entere, no, cuando tu madre se entere, ni las calamidades en Egipto se compararán con la ira de los Nikiforov.

—Me sorprende tu poca fe en mí, Lilia— le sonreí divertido bebiendo de mi copa —. Espero poder cancelar la boda antes de que se lleve a cabo, si no, entonces fingiré demencia y el matrimonio con Sara quedara imposibilitado.

—Michel Crispino sabrá que le mientes, solo es cuestión de que busque y encontrará que estás casado con Yuuri y que el matrimonio con su hermana es nulo, entonces rodarán cabezas.

—No pasará, Lilia— moví mi alfil para deshacerme de su reina —. Logré hablar con mi primo.

Al mencionarlo sus ojos se suavizaron. El labio le tembló.

—¿Yu...Yuri?

Asentí.

—Mi primo está bien, se cuida las espaldas tanto que es imposible rastrearlo. Va a ayudarme a mantener en incognito mi matrimonio con Yuuri, al menos hasta que pueda deshacerme del compromiso con los italianos, y de paso buscará información sobre ellos. Es un buen hacker, además, tiene a Otabek, ambos saben cómo mover estas piezas y están dispuestos a ayudarme para saber qué esconden los Nikiforov y por qué están tan desesperados por casarme con Sara… Espero que tengan algo antes de la boda— hice mi último movimiento —. Jaque mate.

Lilia me miró un largo rato, de nuevo analizándome. Contarle mi plan, lo que pasó, aligeró mi carga. Sólo con ella podía hablar así. Ni con Yakov, ni con mis padres. Sólo ella podía abrirme, lograba sacar mi lado auténtico. A su lado era Viktor, el real Viktor. No había nadie más que pudiera ver en mí como un libro abierto, a excepción de Yuuri. Ambos sabían todo de mí y aun así jamás me daban la espalda.

Se puso de pie de nuevo y me jaló para que la abrazara. Sin palabras me entendía, podía ser un roble, dura, estricta, pero cuando la necesitabas, podías apoyarte en ella. Jamás te dejaría caer.

Yuri y yo lo sabíamos bien.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo a Yuri?

—No es necesario— se separó de mi para caminar a la mesita de centro tomando el regalo que le di—. Él ya sabe lo que quiero decirle.

Asentí sin decir más.

—Ten mucho cuidado, este mundo es difícil, cruel, lo has visto, no se tientan el corazón para lastimar incluso a quienes deberían de proteger, por eso tus niños están tan lejos, Yuri está de incognito y tú estás tan solo—suspiró pesado sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello—. No pido mucho para ti y para quienes amo, más que la felicidad.

—Espero lo mismo, Lilia, no hay nada que deseara más.

Tomé la cajita blanca en la que venía la rosa. Traía un costalito rojo con el aroma concentrado de la rosa en él. Se lo mostré a Lilia que aspiró el olor. Pude percibirlo. Era tenue, fresco como a jardín en una brisa fría, extrañamente familiar.

Arrugué la frente. Seung Gil olía así, extrañamente su olor corporal era a rosa, símbolo de Corea. Estoy seguro que había alguien más, tal vez Sun Hee, por estar tanto tiempo a su lado. Sí, tal vez era ella, aunque recuerdo haberlo percibido en alguien más.

—¿Todo bien?

—Recordé que recogí mi traje ayer.

Lilia sonrió divertida dándome un beso en la frente, acomodando mi cabello después.

—Me gustaría verte en él, seguro te vez más guapo que de costumbre, pero de verdad desearía que no lo usaras.

—Pienso lo mismo.

—No lo olvides, Viktor, si necesitas algo, búscame, te apoyaré en lo que sea y espero pronto conocer a tus hijos.

—Los amarás, te lo aseguro.

Me despedí de ella recibiendo un último abrazo. Necesitaba su calor maternal, su ánimo y seriedad.

Volvería a buscarla pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara era una tormenta andando por toda la mansión y comenzaba a molestarme.

Desde que llegamos de Corea se había vuelto mucho más ansiosa con el tema de la boda, que el clima hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente, convirtiendo las tardes en una mezcla de frio y lluvia innecesaria, había afectado su humor hasta el límite de lo insoportable.

La boda sería a campo abierto según sus deseos, había elegido el lugar y las flores, los adornos, todo lo necesario para ser llevado tan importante acto, pero según los reportes el clima no mejoraría en unas semanas más, eso la volvía en una bomba de tiempo, estaba tan molesta, ya que quería cumplir ese sueño.

En tres semanas más me casaría con ella.

Me alegraba en cierta forma que se atrasara esto, me daba tiempo a terminar con mis planes, había ciertos detalles que no terminaba de concretar, pero al tener a Sara pegada a mí la mayoría del tiempo volvía todo mucho más difícil para poder escapar.

Esa tarde mientras revisaba unos papeles en el despacho de mi padre, me estaba haciendo compañía, miraba cosas en su celular y hojeaba una de las revistas que mi madre le dio, suspiraba cansada de vez en cuando mientras sentía que me miraba en ocasiones. Una mirada fastidiada y calculadora, llena de rencor sostenido, una que me mostraba poco a poco quien era ella.

El silencio era roto por los relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar, junto con la madera quemándose en la chimenea. Al menos así fue hasta que un prolongado suspiro escapó de sus labios. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que sea que fuera a decirme.

—¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto sobre la boda, Viktor?

Suspiré sin dejar de ver los papeles. Conté hasta cinco para conservar la calma.

—Ya te dije que elijas otro lugar, busca uno cerrado, desde el principio lo hubieras hecho, te advertí del clima pero siempre quieres cumplir tus caprichos.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada. Ese lugar era perfecto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no controlo el clima, es la única solución, busca otro lugar, madre conoce muchos pídele ayuda a ella y déjame terminar estos papeles.

Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, la miré por sobre los papeles, su aroma chocaba en mi nariz, me causaba nauseas, me molestaba.

Empezaba a detestarla.

—Desde que volvimos de Corea me ignoras por completo, te importa poco lo que sucede con nuestra boda, estás cada vez más distante y no sé porque demonios ya no soporto ese olor a medicina en ti.

Deje los papeles en la mesa, Sara temblaba de rabia, comenzaban a formársele lágrimas en los ojos. El olor omicronita chocaba con la marca de Yuuri. Comencé a duplicar la dosis, me estaba volviendo hipersensible a los cambios, en mi alrededor notaban que algo no está bien. Sara puede meterme en problemas.

—Intento que las cosas salgan bien, estoy nervioso, por eso me veo tan distante, pero no me ayuda en nada que seas tan necia, vas a tener que adaptarte a las situaciones o retrasar más la boda, tú decide.

—¡No! Ya la atrasamos una vez, cuando te dispararon, ya no volveré a hacerlo, seré la señora Nikiforov así tenga que casarme bajo la lluvia.

Me la pone tan difícil, no me da nada de que agarrarme para anular esto.

—Bien, porque no la haces aquí, el lugar es grande, mamá estará feliz.

Se limpió la mejilla cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez— quería que la abrazara y me disculpara.

Lo hice, la abracé apenas unos segundos sin necesidad de sentirme arrepentido, le decía la verdad sobre las cosas, deseaba con todo mi corazón huir de este momento. Me alejé cuando apenas estaba acomodándose a mí, lo notó, sus ojos se achicaron de nuevo molesta.

—Deja que mi mamá se encargue, ella sabrá que hacer.

—No es mala idea, me daría más tiempo de estar contigo y conocerte mejor.— respondió secamente sin dejar de verme con los brazos cruzados, soloasentí sin mirarla, se acercó a mí quitándome de nuevo los papeles que había tomado nada más me senté tras el enorme escritorio, se sentó en mis piernas y me besó.

Un beso frío, inexpresivo.

Me separé soltando un suspiro, volvió a intentarlo dándome otro beso, tomando mis manos para que las colocará en sus senos sobre la ropa, sabia sus intenciones, pero no volvería a caer, las subí hasta sus hombros para alejarla un poco, un bufido frustrado escapó de sus labios y me mató con la mirada.

—¿Quién es ella?— de repente el lugar se volvió congelante, a pesar del calor de la chimenea en la habitación, todo se volvió frio, incluso un relámpago cruzó el cielo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿La conozco?

—No entiendo.

—Como no lo pensé antes, tu distanciamiento, esas ganas de retrasar la boda, el cómo me tratas últimamente...es porque hay otra.

Casi me suelto a reír a carcajadas, pero solo dejé una sonrisa libre al aire, me enderecé en la silla quitándola de mi regazo, sonaba a chiste sus palabras, pero casi atinaba a la verdad.

—No hay otra.

—Mientes, ya no puedo olerte, deseas esconder tu olor de mí, no quieres que me entere de quién es, de que se mezcla en tu aroma aunque sea por momentos.

Mezclar.

Esa era la base de todo el género, mezclar aromas para crear nuevos, algunos se complementaban, otros chocaban y algunos más pasaban desapercibidos.

Tenues, sutiles, casi imperceptibles, se debía de ser astuto e hipersensible.

Me puse de pie haciéndola dar unos pasos hacia atrás, me mostré serio, casi amenazante, no me gustaba tener que recurrir a esto, pero debía de demostrarle que detestaba la forma tan despectiva en la que me hablaba.

Ante todo era un Nikiforov, si debía ser fuerte, debía de empezar a trabajar en ello.

La tomé del brazo y acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, geranio fresco, recién cortado de los jardines de su natal Italia, maduraba con cada nuevo latido de su corazón frenético. Utilicé mi propia sensualidad para atraerla, no directamente con mi aroma, pero sí con mi aliento chocando en su piel, mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese imperceptible aroma queriéndose mezclar con el suyo, rosa de Sharon.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que tengo a otra?

—Tus acciones me lo dicen.

—¿Acaso tienes experiencia en ese campo, Sara?

Se tensó, me separó de ella cubriéndose con sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma, bajó la mirada apenada por un par de segundos y después me miró desafiante.

—Esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti y sobre lo que sea que escondes.

—Estás a la defensiva porque di en un punto clave.

—Tus estas evadiendo mis preguntas.

—Porque son preguntas estúpidas, ¿crees que te engaño con otra? ¿Vamos a sacar ese tema de conversación? Si es así, acabo de notar una mezcla en tu aroma, no estás siendo muy sincera conmigo, Sara, ¿quieres honestidad? Bien seamos honestos, ¿Quieres ir primero?

Comenzó a temblar al escuchar mis preguntas, la tenía en un punto sin retorno, se había quedado pálida, su respiración se descompensó, iba a huir. Corrió hacia la puerta para escapar de esta, pero fui más rápido, le impedí escapar y solo me miraba como un cervatillo a punto de ser cazado.

—Viktor yo...

Esperé largos segundos a que dijera algo, pero nada salía de sus labios que temblaban presa del miedo.

—Puedo imaginarme quién es, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti misma.

Necesitaba terminar de quebrarla para que dejara este tema por la paz y tal vez, si lograba sacar alguna confesión bochornosa, poderla usar a mi favor.

Casi podía aspirar la libertad.

Negó dos veces sin dejar de mirarme, asustada. Estaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo, buscaba la forma de huir, pero los accesos estaban bloqueados. Afuera la tormenta seguía recia, me sentía victorioso.

Pero ese siempre fue mi problema.

La puerta del despacho se abrió sin que nadie avisara, mi madre hizo su entrada de forma elegante, nos miró a ambos, centrándose mas en Sara que era un manojo de nervios. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas y tener a mi madre ahí con todo su porte, la estaban llevando al borde del colapso.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Me giré para verla sonriéndole lo más tranquilo que podía.

—Nada en realidad, Sara iba a contarme un pequeño secreto.

Sara se tensó de nuevo, suplicándome que no dijera nada, mi madre podía notar la tensión, tal vez sintió que algo no andaba bien y por eso vino, es difícil saberlo con ella, actúa de formas que aún no logro entender.

Sara se hizo chiquita en su lugar, tomé aire y alcé el rostro.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que Sara tiene el aroma de otro en ella, solo quiero saber quién es y ver si podemos seguir con esto o no.

—¡De verdad lo siento, Darya!— dijo de repente—. No quería que se enteraran, yo… Yo no tengo excusa para lo que hice, pero tiene razón Viktor, hay otro, yo… Yo de verdad te amo, Viktor, quiero casarme contigo, esta persona es mi pasado, él… Él ni siquiera… Sólo…

Comenzó a trastabillar con sus palabras, no creí que fuera a romperse tan fácil, fue de verdad sorprendente.

Mi madre se quedó quieta viendo a Sara llorar, no mostraba nada en su persona y eso me ponía nervioso, ya que esperaba alguna reacción, coraje, ira, odio.

Pero no había nada.

Se acercó a ella ignorándome por completo, le tomó el rostro y le limpió las mejillas.

—Tranquila, cariño, eso ya lo sabía.

Ambos reaccionamos con sorpresa, de nuevo canté victoria antes de tiempo.

—Ya… ¿ya lo sabía?

—No iba a abrirle las puertas de mi casa a una extraña sin antes conocerla, investigué todo sobre ti, sé que tuviste un pasado con un alfa que dejó un imperceptible rastro de su aroma en ti, sé que todo termino y espero que siga así, ya que dentro de unas semanas te casarás con mi hijo y la verdad, no deseo ver que todo termina por un pequeño desliz tuyo.

Sara se quedó sin habla y yo estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos y los tuyos, no son tan pesados como los que mi hijo tiene— se giró para que con sus filosos ojos verdes me acusara—. Así como lo ves, es una caja llena de sorpresas.

Le limpió las mejillas de nuevo y le acomodó el cabello, acercándose a mí, me tomó de la mano para que la mirara.

—No trates así a tu futura esposa, no la obligues a contarte las cosas que no quiere contarte, a menos que tu desees decirle todo lo que pasa contigo…— se giró a Sara que seguía fija en su lugar, no entendía qué pasaba—. Creo que es una buena idea, Sara, que te enteres de que mi hijo es alguien muy especial.

—Madre, no.

—Viktor era un omega— Sara abrió de más los ojos —. Mi hijo cambió a alfa para poder llevar las riendas de la familia como se debe, obviamente nadie sabe eso, queremos evitarnos problemas, pero pronto serán marido y mujer, es mejor que lo sepas por si deseas tener hijos con él. Es probable que sea imposible, no te preocupes por eso, ya pensaremos en una solución cuando llegue el momento— casi podía ver los engranajes funcionando en su cabeza de Sara, su mirada se volvió filosa y de nuevo su ira iba dirigida hacia mí.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, el aire estaba pesado, todo me daba vueltas.

—Te pido que mantengas en total silencio este secreto, si alguien llega a saberlo de tus labios, no me tentaré el corazón para decirle a tu hermano y a tu padre, que mientras ellos peleaban por proteger a su gente del _Khanpae_ , tú te revolcabas con él, con Seung Gil.

—Oh dios— susurré entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

Al hacerme saber su secreto y al decirle el mío, había equilibrado la balanza, si alguno de los dos abría la boca, ambos nos hundiríamos. Mi madre hundiría a Sara y yo me hundiría con las amenazas de todos estos años.

Sara entendió también, le tomó unos segundos recomponerse, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se limpiaba los ojos. Terminó de procesar las palabras de mi madre.

—Por supuesto que entiendo, de mis labios no saldrá ni una palabra.

—¡Perfecto! Estoy ansiosa porque llegue la fecha, será la boda del año, solo debemos arreglar lo de la ubicación de dónde se va a celebrar, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—Me encantaría— no hablaba con el mismo entusiasmo, lo noté de inmediato.

—Bien, vayamos a mi cuarto, Viktor aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

Asintió saliendo de ahí sin mirarme. Mi madre me tomo de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos.

—No vas a escapar de nuevo, Viktor, te casarás con Sara así tenga que amarrarlos a ambos en el altar, no me hagas hacer cosas feas como antes, Vitya, por favor, compórtate y toma bien tú medicamento, tú olor es neutro, no creas que no lo noté.

No dije ni hice nada, solo la vi desaparecer por la puerta, me deslicé por ella llevando mi mano a la nuca, acariciando la marca, mirando a la nada, respirando desesperado.

—Yuuri, por favor—. Tomé con el puño el anillo escondido bajo la ropa, esperando que mis suplicas llegaran a Yuuri —Por favor, Yuuri, sálvame.


	10. Interludio: Stammi Vicino, Il Amore Mio [I]

## Interludio

_Stammi Vicino, Il amore mio_

_(Parte I)_

_“Quei Versi di Ardente Passione”_

Los yakuza eran conocidos por ser discretos a la hora de moverse de un lugar a otro. De hecho, en Japón eran considerados como leyendas o semidioses pues, aunque escuchaban de ellos, jamás llegaban a ver ni una foto o imagen que les comprobara su existencia. Pero conmigo, todo era diferente. 

Rompí totalmente con el esquema tradicional de un jefe de los yakuza, volviéndome algo así como un salvador para mi país, pero lo extraordinario era que no sólo era respetado y admirado por los alfas, sino también era amado por los omegas y bastante apreciado por los omicronitas y zigmas, pues nunca he hecho distinciones por ello. Ayudaba a todos por igual fueran de mi organización o no. Y eso me convirtió en el jefe yakuza más amado de Japón.

Así que las partidas o llegadas en Japón jamás pasaban desapercibidas. El pueblo me despedía y recibía como a un rey. Y eso estaba pasando en ese momento; centenares de personas me esperaban a las afueras de Hasetsu, la que prácticamente era mía. Mía, de mi familia y su gente. 

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Jefe Katsuki! 

El pueblo me ovacionaba, inclinando el cuerpo varias veces en señal de profundo respeto y les sonreía cada que los volteaba a ver en su dirección.

—Gracias, gracias— inclinaba la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro para que ninguna persona se sintiera ignorada mientras caminaba seguro de Phichit y rodeado de un montón de seguridad.

Y aunque mi semblante lucia amable y alegre, por dentro deseaba que eso no sucediera; nunca fui una persona a la que le gustara llamar la atención, sin embargo, tuve que renunciar a mi privacidad apenas tomé el puesto. Porque aunque sonara frívolo, aunque detestara ser el centro de atención, yo, Yuuri Katsuki sabía que tener el cariño del pueblo me daba más poder. Y necesitaba ese poder si quería recuperar a Víctor y protegerlo de la temible mafia rusa.

Cuando llegué al fin a la entrada de Hasetsu, un cadillac one negro esperaba por mi. Volteé hacia mi gente para despedirme una vez más y subí seguido de Phichit. 

—Eres buen actor, Yuuri, casi te la creo— Phichit siempre sonriente comenzó a juguetear con su celular, me miró con curiosidad después de teclear algunas cosas —. Si no fuera porque sé qué pasó en Corea, estoy seguro que creería que tu máscara alegre es tu verdadera cara. 

Sonreí con melancolía. 

—Necesitaba verlo, pero no creí que tendría que separarme de él, me dolió bastante... Lo tuve a mi lado... Pude haberlo traído conmigo pero...

Solté un fuerte golpe sobre el asiento. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Miré por la ventana, frustrado por haber tenido que dejar que Viktor volviera a Rusia y yo tener que quedarme aquí, solamente esperando.

—Tengo que acabar con Luka— dije decidido. —Tengo que acabar con su maldita organización para liberar a mi esposo.

—Querido Yuuri, aun eres un poco ingenuo si crees que Luka es el mayor problema— me giré a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, Phichit me extendió la tableta que siempre le acompañaba para mostrarme un documento electrónico—. Aquí el verdadero problema es Darya. 

Leí detalladamente cada palabra escrita. Suspiré tallando mis ojos con el dedo pulgar e índice. 

—Quiero que investigues más sobre ella. No quiero sorpresas ni que arruine mis planes, Luka casi logra que todo se vaya a la mierda por el maldito orgullo que se carga. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Debo demostrarles que soy un enemigo digno de temer.

Phichit asintió regresando su atención al aparato en sus manos. Su mirada se volvió decaída y apagada, se que detestaba verme y hablar de esta forma. Hace años tal vez, jamás me hubiera comportado de esta forma, pero los tiempos cambian. Yo cambié.

El resto del camino continuó en silencio mientras no dejaba de pensar en todas las posibilidades para hacerme de la mafia rusa. Todo con tal de recuperar a Víktor. Todo con tal de volver a unir a mi familia. 

Apenas llegamos a la entrada del castillo de Hasetsu, bajé y saludé con inclinaciones de cabeza a toda la servidumbre, quienes con adoración y profundo respeto, en vez de saludarme como su jefe me veneraban como a un dios. 

Y es que me amaban como una deidad por haberles dado una oportunidad; todos los sirvientes en la casa Katsuki son intersexuales, personas que por malas bromas de la vida quedaron castrados o nacieron con algún problema que evitó que su segundo genero se presentara. Por consecuencia, fueron rechazados en la sociedad. Marginados, sin oportunidad de poder tener una vida digna; casa o sustento para sus familias, quedando olvidados. Pero en mi casa no. Aquí todos son tratados como iguales. Para mi no existen las diferencias.

Cuando pase por todos los pasillos y subí unos cuantos escalones, llegué al frente de una enorme puerta de madera resguardada por dos enormes hombres que me hicieron una amplia reverencia apenas me vieron llegar. 

—Bienvenido a casa, amo— murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Les sonreí con amabilidad. Acomodé mi saco una vez más y pase mi mano sobre la cabeza para acomodar cualquier cabello rebelde. Cuando me sentí listo, abrí la puerta y en la amplia y colorida habitación encontré a mis hijos en el regazo de mi hermana, quién les leía un cuento.

Apenas notaron mi presencia ambos se pusieron de pie corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme.

—¡Papi!

Los tomé en brazos a los dos y di varias vueltas con ellos, disfrutando de las carcajadas que soltaban. Tenerlos cerca, abrazarlos de nuevo después de días hacía que todos los malos momentos vividos en Corea y el amargo adiós de Viktor, quedaran un momento olvidados.

Cuando me detuve, los puse en el suelo y me hinqué para quedar a su altura. 

–¿Cómo están mis pequeños príncipes? — acaricié la mejilla de ambos mientras suspiraba aliviado. —Los extrañé mucho mis niños.

—Aly y yo también te extrañamos ¿Verdad?

Mire a Aly que se sostenía de mi brazo, asintió dos veces sin mirarme con un cálido sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver adorable.

—Espero no hayan hecho enojar a su tía Mari.

Mari lanzó un bufido desde atrás recogiendo los libros que habían regado. Haru soltó una risita que me recordaba a la de Viktor cuando era niño, en claro indicio de que había hecho alguna travesura.

—Niños… ya saben que deben de obedecer a Mari.

—Solo jugamos a las escondidas y nunca nos encontró, fue divertido hasta que comenzó a hacerse de noche.

Haru comenzó a contarme lo que habían hecho mientras Aly jugaba con las mangas de su sudadera. En ningún momento dijo nada para apoyar la historia de su hermano y eso era porque simplemente no hablaba. 

Físicamente, Alyusha está en perfectas condiciones, no tiene ninguna deficiencia más que la falta de su dedo índice y pulgar. Pero desde el día que Viktor se fue… no ha vuelto a hablar.

Lo vieron varios especialistas y todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo que Aly tenía era mutismo selectivo. Producto de la ansiedad por el trauma que le causaron Luka y sus hombres.

Suspiré acariciándole su suave y corto cabello plateado, el mismo que compartía con Viktor, se parecía a él a excepción del color de sus ojos que eran de un claro color miel. Haru en cambio tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro un poco más largo que su hermano, los mechones le ayudaban a disimular la cicatriz que iba de su frente al pómulo hasta llegar al oído. Sin embargo, sus ojos son como el cielo, azul de un claro que simula el agua en calma.

Me quedé admirando la belleza de mis pequeños hasta que noté que Haru se había quedado en silencio. Con apremio, miraban detrás de mi buscando a alguien, esperando ansiosos a que les dijera si traía compañía.

Mi corazón se rompió, baje la mirada abatido, mas al notar como Aly cerraba los ojos con tristeza y se hacía pequeño en su lugar. 

—Pensé… pensamos que mamá vendría contigo, papi —la voz de Haru sonó atrapada en la decepción. Hizo que mi corazón se hiciera chiquito en mi pecho.

Mire a Haru y luego a Aly para sonreírles con melancolía. 

—No pudo venir hoy, mis niños, pero les prometo que él no tardará y para demostrarlo, les tengo una sorpresa. 

Del bolso interior de mi saco saqué las pequeñas grullas que Viktor me dio. Le extendí una a Aly y la otra se la di a Haru.

—Mamá sabe que están haciendo sus grullas. Así que quiso ayudarles y les envió estas. Su mamá Víktor los ama y extraña, con esto les promete venir pronto con ustedes. 

Aly tomó con cuidado el pequeño origami sobre sus manitas. La vio con un amor tan profundo que jamás había visto, y cuando miré hacia Haru me encontré con los mismos ojitos llenos de devoción . 

—¿Lo hizo mami?— preguntó Haru con la voz entre cortada. 

Asentí acariciando con suavidad su cabello castaño. Al afirmarles eso, ambos niños se soltaron a llorar con fuerza abrazándome. 

—¡Mami nos hizo esto!—Haru dijo emocionado, al igual que Aly que no podía dejar de sollozar. —¡Mami nos ama!

Mi corazón se volvió a partir, solté unas cuantas lágrimas a conjunto con mis hijos mientras Mari nos observaba desde el suelo con melancolía.

Me dolía verlos así. Tan inocentes y pequeños sufriendo la ausencia de la persona que les dio la vida.

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que calmados llevaron las grullas al lugar donde tenían el resto, las colgaban del techo con mi ayuda una sobre la otra en hilos transparentes formando bellos móviles. Estaban en una de las esquinas, cerca de un mueble donde tenían las fotografías que mas amaban, incluyendo una que les regalé de Viktor del día de nuestra boda. Llevaba un hermoso _shiramuko_ azul cielo con grabados de flores de cerezo, que había elegido el mismo para ese día. Estaba bajo la sombra de una _wagasa_ roja y su brillante sonrisa en forma de corazón le daba vida a la fotografía.

—Llevaré a los niños al jardín.

Mari desde mi espalda tomó a los niños para que la acompañaran, me quedé un rato mas mirando la fotografía. Ese Viktor era tan diferente al que vi en Corea, ya no tenia el brillo de la felicidad surcando sus pupilas y su sonrisa ya no era tan autentica. Lo habían oscurecido tanto, que de solo recordar lo que le hicieron me hacia temblar de rabia.

Llevé mi mano al cabello despeinándome un poco por la impotencia de aún no hacer nada por él y de ahí la pase a mi cuello.

Sentí la cicatriz que se negaba a desaparecer.

Me calme un poco recordando que Viktor había sugerido una mordida de su parte. La primera vez que lo mordí terminando el ciclo el también lo hizo y aún cuando no tenía una mordida como los alfas la cicatriz prevaleció con el tiempo. Era claro indicio de que la unión venía en ambos sentidos. Un enlace que con nada iba a poder romperse.

Necesitaba calmarme, así que bajé junto con Mari después de quitarme el traje y ponerme algo mas cómodo.

En el extenso jardín, adornado por un estanque y arboles de cerezo, los niños jugaban con Makkachin, un caniche color café que le pertenecía a Viktor y Vicchan, el pequeño cachorro que adopté para Aly, con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a sanar su corazón roto y pudiera hablar.

Mari fumaba un cigarrillo recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, desde ahí vigilaba a los niños aun cuando todo el lugar estaba resguardado por la seguridad del castillo.

—¿Notaste algún cambio?

Negó dos veces expulsando el humo y sin mirarme suspiró.

—No va a haber cambio con Aly hasta que Viktor no vuelva. De eso estoy segura.

—También lo he pensado. Lo necesita. —guardé un momento silencio pensando —¿Cómo esta mamá?

—Bien, les va muy bien en el negocio, un poco preocupada por ti y los niños, pero es normal en ella. —se encogió de hombros apagando el cigarrillo —Quiere que se queden el fin de semana con ella, si no te importa.

—Para nada, me agrada que vayan al Onsen.

Era un poco incómodo hablar con Mari, cuando tomé el liderazgo de la yakuza, fue la mas renuente a que aceptara tal compromiso. Me pidió casi a gritos que no lo hiciera, este mundo es peligroso y a la larga trae consecuencias desastrosas para las familias. No quería inmiscuir a mis padres y a Mari en esto, pero no tuve opción.

No me dejaron opción.

Hasta hace poco, Mari no me dirigía la palabra, estaba molesta por haber desechado mi carrera como bailarín profesional por seguir el orden del dinero fácil, aunque mis intenciones y propósitos son otros. La Yakuza es solo el medio para lograr mis objetivos. 

Mari tardó en comprenderlo y a la larga terminó apoyándome, como siempre, en cada una de mis decisiones, pero eso no quita lo incomoda de la situación y lo negada a aceptar que su hermano menor pertenece a un mundo tan oscuro como lo es el crimen organizado.

Mis padres tardaron también en comprenderme, logré de alguna forma separar a mi familia de la yakuza, ellos estaban a salvo y eso para mi era suficiente, ya que si algo llegara a pasarme, serian con quienes se quedarían mis hijos.

—¿Tú como estas?

—¿Eh?

—Viste a Viktor ¿cierto? O solo dijiste que lo viste para no entristecer mas a los niños.

Negué dos veces quitándome los lentes para limpiarles el polvo.

—Lo vi. Viktor estaba ahí con su padre. —suspiré —Esta tan cambiado, apenas y pude reconocerlo.

Acomodé mis lentes y sin poder continuar o agregar algo más me quedé callado. Al final, recordarlo inmerso en lagrimas por haber perdido a nuestra hija... me podía más que nada. Lo que menos quiero es que mi familia sufra y hasta el momento no he logrado que eso suceda.

¿Dónde está la promesa que le hice a Viktor? ¿Todo eran palabras vacías?

Suspiré mirando a los niños yendo de allá para acá siendo perseguidos por los cachorros que ladraban felices. Y sonreí al rememorar un momento que estaba lleno de prosperidad y amor.

.-.-.-.-.

/—Los cerezos están de nuevo en flor. ¡Amo está temporada!/

/Un Viktor de doce años caminaba por el sendero admirando la caída de las flores. Tan despreocupado yendo por todos lados como niño pequeño. Con una curiosidad innata, absorbiendo todo lo que le daba la vista.

/Como siempre en esta época, su familia venia de visita a Japón, se llevaban muy bien con la familia del yakuza por lo que venían a visitarlos varias veces al año. Tenían una relación muy estrecha que prácticamente se la vivían aquí./

/Fue así como me volví tan unido a Viktor./

/Lo conocí cuando éramos unos niños y trabajaba en la casa del jefe como mensajero. Nos empezamos a juntar ya que mi deber era vigilar a las hijas del “oyobon”, me llevaba tan bien con ellas que más su cuidador me volví su amigo. Cuando Viktor comenzó a visitar la casa del yakuza se les unía a la hora de jugar y así poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta ser grandes amigos./

/He vivido desde entonces siendo su aliado en las travesuras. Enseñándole cosas. Cuidándolo a la vez que el me enseña otras tantas, mostrándome su ingenio y dedicación./

/Ahora que tengo catorce años, trabajo como guardaespaldas personal del jefe; Cuando me entrenaron en toda clase de artes marciales para convertirme en un miembro activo de su organización, dijeron que vio potencial en mi desde que era pequeño, gracias a la flexibilidad y destreza que me dio la danza que he practicado desde que era un niño. Descubrieron que podrían usarlo a su favor./

/Como nadie creería que un joven como yo pudiera ser tan letal, han mantenido mi estatus y nombre en el anonimato, para el resto solo soy un acompañante que en reuniones peligrosas, mi presencia lo ha salvado más de una vez. Es así como conseguí favores especiales, como el convivir con los aliados y tener vía abierta al territorio del jefe, convivir mas con Viktor y si llegara a necesitarlo en algún momento, la plena confianza para pedir la vida de alguien. /

/Pero, no haría este trabajo si no lo creyera necesario./

/Cuando era muy pequeño, las cosas en el onsen de mi familia se pusieron muy feas. Comenzaron a pedirle derecho de piso a mi padre y eso le dejaba pocas ganancias, había ocasiones en las que entraban maleantes de un bando con territorio cercano a nuestro hogar, hacían destrozos asustando a los huéspedes, golpeaban a las personas y las asaltaban. Lograron que muy pocas personas se animarán a quedarse ahí. Si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, hubieran cerrado el lugar y tal vez no tendría la vida que tengo ahora./

/Desesperado porque mis padres perderían todo lo que tenían. Busqué ayuda encontrándola en el yakuza líder, me ofrecí a hacer hasta lo más mínimo con tal de que obtuviera su protección y dinero para mi familia, al principio se negó por mi edad, pero cuando vio lo ágil que era, no dudó en tomarme bajo su cuidado. Le agradezco mucho por la ayuda que me brindó. Por proteger a mi familia y ahora que prácticamente no necesito este trabajo lo conservé porque así estaría cerca de Viktor a quien admiraba y quería mucho./

/—¡Vamos Yuuri! —me tomó de la mano para jalarme hasta el sendero lleno de árboles que daba una tonalidad rosada al ambiente, se aspiraba el dulce olor de las flores que se combinaba con el perfume natural de Viktor./

/Disfrutaba de su compañía bastante y aunque a veces no decía nada dejándolo solo hablar, no me sentía incómodo. Al contrario, adoraba el sonido de su voz y la forma en cómo se expresaba./

/Con él era auténtico, más de una vez me había dicho que se sentía igual, cuando estaba conmigo no tenía que fingir, juntos no teníamos que preocuparnos del estatus, nuestras clases o géneros ya que no nos importaba eso, éramos quiénes somos, solo Yuuri y Viktor./

—Espera Viktor. —lo jalé para que se detuviera, quedamos exactamente bajo el árbol mas frondoso, El cálido viento que traía la primavera se paseaba entre nosotros arrancando las flores que caían sobre el largo cabello plateado de Viktor que se ondeaba con gracia, junto al brillo de sus ojos azules./

/—¿Qué pasa Yuuri?/

/A veces me preguntaba si estaba bien sentir esto tan fuerte por él, ese cariño que me llena el cuerpo, que me hace temblar y sentir que las mariposas en mi estomago revolotean ansiosas por volver a verlo. Soñar despierto cuando se va y esperar a la siguiente oportunidad en la que estaremos juntos para escuchar su risa. Ir en contra de las negaciones. Que nos importe poco la diferencia de clases. Desear que el día tenga más horas para no decirle adiós./

/Viktor parecía inalcanzable ante mis ojos y aun así, me aferraba a su recuerdo. /

/Yuko tiene razón en algo. Estoy enamorado de Viktor./

/—Me… me preguntaba…— en ningún momento dejo de verme, ladeando un poco la cabeza dejando que mechones de cabello le cayeran por el rostro. /

/Yuko lo hacía ver tan fácil. Según ella solo debía decirlo, Viktor aceptaría. Estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Sin embargo, estaba petrificado, le tenía miedo a su rechazo./

/Dejé salir en un gran suspiro todo el aire que retenía. Viktor soltó una inocente carcajada que me hizo sonrojar y se unió más a mi tomando ambas de mis manos./

/—¿Qué te preocupa tanto hoy Yuuri?/

/—Nada… bueno… yo. —frustrado volví a soltar el aire y tomé todo mi valor para decirlo./

/Apreté mis manos al igual que mis ojos y atropelladamente deje salir las palabras./

/—Viktor, tú me gustas mucho y me sentiría muy feliz y honrado de que quisieras ser mi novio./

/Estuvimos un largo momento en silencio, no lo miraba a la cara y no lo soltaba por miedo a que fuera a huir./

/Después de un rato en silencio que se me hizo eterno, imaginando las posibilidades del porque diría que no, sentí que algo cálido cayó en mis manos. Sorprendido, abrí los ojos para ver gotas color perla bajando por las pestañas de Viktor, cayendo despacio por sus mejillas hasta mis manos./

/Me tensé. ¿Había hecho algo mal?/

/—¿Viktor?/

/No parecía querer dejar de llorar. Dejaba que despacio sus lagrimas siguieran cayendo, soltando sollozos, encogiéndose más en su lugar./

/—Yo… Viktor… no quería…/

/De repente se arrojó a mis brazos, me abrazo con fuerza, temblando, escondió su rostro en mi hombro y solo me limité a rodearlo con los míos, sostenerlo mientras se desahogaba./

/Cuando logró calmarse, se separó de mi, tenía las mejillas rojas después de limpiarse las lágrimas y si sus ojos eran claros con el llanto se volvían fluidos, transparentes y muy hermosos./

/Me quedé embelesado hasta que de calmó regalándome una delicada sonrisa en forma de corazón que hizo a mi corazón saltar./

/—No creí que alguien como Yuuri se fijara en mí./

/—¿Eh?/

/Tomó mi mano derecha aún sonrojado, besó mis nudillos y asintió./

/—Quiero ser tu novio Yuuri. Cuida bien de mi.¿Quieres?/

/Temblando y tal vez rojo hasta las orejas asentí./

/-Aquí bajo este cerezo te prometo, que te cuidaré./

/De forma tal vez inocente, sorprendiéndome y sin separar nuestras manos se acercó a mi hasta robarme un beso, sencillo, con su aroma a chocolate adormeciendo mis sentidos, ayudándome a ignorar el mundo a nuestro alrededor, ya que todo mi mundo era él./

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevé una mano a mi rostro. Quería llorar.

Prometí cuidarlo, no permitir que su familia lo lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho y sin embargo aquí estábamos, él en Rusia. Nuestra familia en Japón.

El corazón me dolía, respirar era difícil, mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre y solo podía pensar en la forma de como vengarme de Luka y Darya.

—¿Qué le hicieron?

—Es una historia muy larga y no puedo con ella, aun sigo sin poder digerirla.

—Yuuri...

—Dejémoslo así por ahora Mari. Te lo ruego.

Algo vio en mi que la detuvo en seguir insistiendo. No me sentía bien en este momento. Lo que quería, era regresar el tiempo a cuando todo estaba bien, cuando estábamos juntos.

La risa de los niños me llevó al pasado en un viaje que hacia al menos antes de dormir para evitar que las pesadillas me invadieran.

Rememoraba aquella época, en donde la risa de Viktor era lo único que iluminaba mis días.

Cuando éramos felices.

Los niños terminaron exhaustos después de jugar todo el día. Terminaron dormidos sobre el tatami muy cerca a una chimenea que ayudaba a la casa a mantenerse caliente. Usaban a Makkachin como almohada y Vicchan dormía entre los brazos de Aly.

Me causaba una inmensa ternura verlos así, sin preocupaciones ni miedos. Deseaba que siempre pudieran estar libres de toda la maldad que alberga al mundo.

Tomé a Haru en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, después de acomodarlo y arroparlo le di un beso en la frente acariciando sus cabellos. A veces veía mucho de Viktor en él, mucho más cuando dormía ya que hacían los mismos gestos. Regresé por Aly, quitándole los anteojos los cuales guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón, al soltarlo de Vicchan el cachorro despertó y se volvió a acomodar al lado de Makkachin. Acomodé al niño en mi hombro y cuando estuve a punto de recostarlo alcancé a escuchar como susurraba “Mami”.

Se me rompió el corazón.

Haru y Aly estaban igual de rotos que yo por la ausencia de Viktor, Aly era el que más me preocupaba solo era un bebe cuando Viktor se fue, le hizo tanta falta y a pesar de que intentaba llenarlo de amor, mi pequeño no terminaba de sanar.

Le di un beso largo en la frente acomodando un caniche color café de peluche entre sus bracitos, lo apretó en su pecho y continuo durmiendo sin que nada afectara su sueño.

No se que hora será, he pasado un largo rato mirando hacia el fuego que va consumiendo la leña despacio, causando calor. La servidumbre hace rato se fue a descansar y afuera solo están los guardias cuidando las entradas.

No quería dormir. Tengo miedo de que las pesadillas me persiguen impidiendo tener mi descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si hay algo que amaba mas que nada en el mundo, era la forma tan espontánea y sincera con la que Viktor sonreía.

Es difícil explicar, pero si pudiera ponerlo en palabras, era como ver el sol caer en el rocío de una flor y así reflejar el arco iris.

A veces me daba cuenta que Viktor me volvía cursi, obviamente estas cosas no se las decía, me daba pena siquiera pensar en eso, aunque a veces en momentos en las que tenía baja la guardia le demostraba mi cariño con pequeños detalles que lo hacían sonrojar, a veces era tanta su alegría que sin importar quién estuviera en el lugar me robaba un muy ardiente beso que me ponía más rojo que los tomates.

Siempre me atrapaba en mis momentos más débiles, adivinaba mis pensamientos sin ni siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Lograba sonrojarme con facilidad, ante una sonrisa tranquila, el olor a su cabello después de bañarse e incluso las arrugas en la frente cuando estaba pensativo.

Viktor es ese sueño que siempre quise alcanzar y ahora que lo tenía en mis manos no terminaba de creer que fuera real.

Hoy era de esas veces que la sonrisa de Viktor iluminaba el día a pesar de ser una de las tardes más frías de las que haya recordado en Hasetsu. 

Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde que escapamos de Rusia. Hasta hace poco, Viktor estaba sumergido en la ansiedad que le causaba su familia. Le daba miedo que nos encontrarán y jamás tuviera una vida tranquila. 

Logramos por poco eludir a la gente que trabaja para Luka Nikiforov, gente encargada de no permitir que Viktor se viera conmigo o escapara.

Fue un milagro haberlo logrado, no fue nada sencillo. Tuvimos que superar varios obstáculos y contamos con la ayuda de las personas que nos rodeaban, personas que deseaban ver a Viktor feliz y libre. Como su nana, Lilia y el esposo de esta, Yakov.

Aun cuando no había peligro alguno, los primeros meses fueron difíciles, estaba ansioso todo el tiempo, casi no salía de casa y no se diga las noches, simplemente no podía dormir solo. Parecía un pequeño conejillo asustado. Siempre me buscaba para que lo tranquilizara y yo gustoso lo hacía, no por nada es mi querido Viktor, mi alma gemela. El amor de mi vida.

Solté el aire con fuerza escuchando reír a Viktor junto a mi madre, platicaban en las cocinas del onsen, era un día tranquilo, casi no había huéspedes y los que estaban eran atendidos por Mari, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para platicar entre ellos.

Que mi mamá y Viktor se llevaran bien, de alguna forma me quitaba un peso de encima. Mas que nada por las claras diferencias que nos distinguen, el es extranjero de una clase alta, un omega obligado a esconder su género para evitar ser blanco de críticas. También estaba el que Viktor legalmente aún es menor de edad, le llevaba dos años y si no teníamos cuidado eso podría perjudicarnos. Estaba la diferencia de culturas, no puedo decir el idioma, ya que Viktor aprendió a hablar japonés desde que éramos niños. También estaba la situación y de donde provenía Viktor. Eran muchas cosas que marcaban brechas entre nosotros, aunque a veces no les hacía caso y Viktor las ignoraba por completo. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo a ignorar eso también

Mi madre era muy comprensiva y amorosa, de inmediato al conocerlo, lo tomó como un miembro más dela familia, bajo su cuidado e instinto maternal lo ayudaba cuando no podía con el miedo a que un día apareciera su padre y lo llevara de regreso a Rusia, en esos días los brazos de mamá le daban la sensación de protección que necesitaba. Fue gracias a eso que crearon una conexión tan especial que ya la consideraba como una madre para él.

Viktor quería ser feliz, me había elegido como parte de esa felicidad, nuestra relación era clandestina, pero poco a poco iba creciendo, volviéndose fuerte y hermosa. Tal vez por eso, desde hace semanas he estado pensando en dar el siguiente paso. Después de todo, conozco a Viktor de toda la vida.

Antes de reunirme con ellos, pase al altar que papá había puesto en una sala contigua donde oraba cuando las cosas iban difíciles. 

Me encontraba nervioso, estaba a punto de dar un paso muy importante en mi vida. Un paso que cambiaría todo para siempre.

Me hinqué en el almohadón y encendí un incienso, junté mis manos comenzando a orar, pidiendo fuerzas, rogando porque mi decisión fuera la mejor y porque Viktor pensara igual que yo.

Cuando me creí listo, entré a la cocina, recibiendo de inmediato el dulce olor a chocolate, ese que te sirven mezclado con leche. Espumoso y muy dulce, ese que calienta los días fríos y trae calma al corazón.

Viktor estaba feliz compartiendo la hora del té con mamá y se notaba en el ambiente. Me envolvieron en sus olores mezclados a hogar y cariño, calor maternal y refugio.

Ya la noche comenzaba a caer, pronto, mi padre y mi hermana se nos unirían para dar paso a la noche y el descanso.

Tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, acompañado del brillo inigualable de sus ojos azules escondidos tras sus largas pestañas plateadas.

Estaba a punto de volver a huir ante la belleza de su persona, sumergido en las mil y un preguntas que me dirigían a una sola cosa.

¿Que vio en mi? ¿Este dios humano, que encontró en mi persona? Soy solo un chico ordinario que no ha sobresalido en su carrera y aun así, Viktor esta aquí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? No soy nada.

—Siéntate Yuuri, acompáñanos.

Mamá de inmediato interfirió trayéndome al presente, notando que estuve a nada de huir.No la culpo, de seguro mi rostro coloreado en rojo muestra mis pensamientos negativos.

—Traeré más té. Anda, siéntate con /Vic-chan/, hazle compañía.

Acepté colocándome sobre la almohadilla manteniendo mi distancia con Viktor que sin dejar de mirarme tomaba de su taza.

—Le decía a tu mamá que tengo ganas de conocer Tokio, que te parece ir cuando haya temporada baja, para no dejar solos a tus papás con el trabajo.

Me encogí de hombros sin responderle. No me movía ni un centímetro, sintiendo el peso en mi bolsillo de mis sueños e ilusiones con Viktor.

Me miro poniendo su dedo indice en los labios y después sonrió lanzándose hacia mi, me abrazó con fuerza casi asfixiante pegando sus labios a mi oído.

—¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo en unas merecidas vacaciones Yuuri? Eres muy malo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Digo, si quiero… digo no.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza sonriendo divertido —¿Quieres o no quieres Yuuri?

Me rasqué con fuerza la cabeza. Diablos, Viktor me hace las cosas muy difíciles. Solté el aire que había retenido desde hace rato.

—Si quiero ir a Tokio contigo Viktor.

Volvió a abrazarme restregándose como gatito en mi hombro —Nos divertiremos mucho. Visitaremos muchos lugares. Veremos la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre “…”. ¡Será muy divertido!. Comeremos mucha rica comida tradicional, claro sin dejar tus ejercicios, no quiero que vuelvas a parecer un cerdito.

Mamá se sentó frente a nosotros y llenó de nuevo las tazas escuchando como “discutíamos” por si había ganado peso en esos días o no. En ese lapso se nos unió mi padre y Mari, que habían terminado la jornada y ahora se tomaban un momento para descansar y pasar con la familia antes de ir a dormir.

Al final, cuando Viktor se separó un poco de mi, lo volví a admirar.

Llevaba su cabello largo recogido en una coleta dejando algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, sus labio brillaban con luz propia y aun seguía ese dulce olor que parecía ser yo el único que notaba. Me envolvía, me daba valor, me volvía tonto.

Viktor era perfecto y tal vez yo no lo era tanto. Engordo con facilidad, no soy tan atractivo y soy una bola ansiosa que cada día intenta no caer en las redes de sus inseguridades.

En cambio el siempre sonreía y se veía feliz, a pesar de su pasado tan turbio.

¿Puedo hacerlo feliz? ¿Puedo darle todo lo que se merece? Esas dudas me carcomían. Pero yo lo amaba y quería dar el gran paso para tenerlo conmigo para siempre.

Me arriesgaré.

—Viktor.

Soné tan seguro que de inmediato la cocina se quedó en un silencio expectante, todos voltearon a verme, ya que esa era mi atención, tal vez mi olor los puso en alerta o simplemente eran alucinaciones mías.

Viktor me miro con rostro serio, esperando. Suspiré de nuevo y me acomodé frente a el inclinándome un poco en señal de respeto y después, del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque una cajita negra, era pequeña, cabía muy bien en la palma de mi mano.

—Tal vez…no soy muy bueno con las palabras ni para escoger un lugar emblemático para preguntarte esto, pero aquí. Frente a mis padres, mi hermana, mi familia que es tuya también, quiero preguntarte algo…

La respiración de Viktor comenzó a acelerarse, me temblaron las manos cuando abrí la cajita y saqué un anillo, delgado de oro, en medio llevaba una pequeña piedra en forma de copo de nieve, con mano temblorosa tomé su mano derecha mirándolo de vez en cuando. Estaba impávido, solo dejándose hacer.

—Viktor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Cuando terminé de colocar el anillo, se le quedó mirando, estuvo en silencio por segundos que se me hicieron eternos, en los que me llené de miedo. Bajé la mirada, sin importar que decidiera, quisiera o no, no iba a obligarlo a nada.

Al menos lo había intentado.

—Yuuri.

Lo miré de nuevo para ver una hermosa sonrisa en forma de corazón en sus labios, con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad.

Me abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y así me susurró su respuesta.

—Si quiero casarme contigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No me arrepiento de haber hecho a Viktor mi esposo.

Ha sido la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.


	11. Interludio II: Stammi Vicino Non Te Ne Andare [II]

## INTERLUDIO II

_Stammi vicino, Non te ne andare_

_(Parte II)_

_“I battiti del cuore, sifondono tra loro”_

El silencio es una musa a la qué hay que tenerle respeto. Es en donde las ideas sobre la muerte y engaño se hacen realidad. El silencio es la antesala del caos, la guerra, la vida y el amor.

Lo sabía muy bien, mantener el silencio por minutos ayudaba a aclarar la mente de las personas más atribuladas, imponía respeto, calmaba el corazón.

Así permanecimos por más de diez minutos. Padre me había hecho la invitación de pasar un tiempo con él después de que volví de Corea. Aprovecharía para que los niños visitaran a sus abuelos.

Mamá está vez se nos unió, parecía como si ellos supieran algo que yo no y quisieran apoyarme juntos. Así que, aquí estábamos, compartiendo el té en la sala que usaba papá para meditar y despejarse del ajetreo diario que la vida de trabajo le daba.

En esos diez minutos de silencio mi padre bebió tres veces su té de menta, mamá me había mirado en silencio dos veces con un gesto que no pude descifrar y me sonrió, noté lo mayores que ya eran, por las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Cómo te fue en Corea?

—Bastante bien, hice buenos tratos esta vez.

Papá asintió dos veces y apartó su taza para mirarme con una gran sonrisa de gato, una que no cambiaba a pesar de que los años corrían y envejecía con rapidez.

—Algo pasó en Corea que no te dejó bien, ¿cierto? —mamá fue la que habló está vez.

—Nada ha pasado— parecía que a quién quería convencer de eso era a mí mismo.

—Los años no pasan en balde hijo. Te conozco bastante bien para saber que algo te perturba, pero eres bastante orgulloso para admitirlo.

Me conocía bastante. Más que yo, incluso.

—No tienes que contarnos los detalles, sólo permite que tu corazón se aligere soltando lo que te lastima. Aquí estamos, hijo.

No quería inmiscuir tanto a mi familia en mi trabajo para no ponerlos en riesgo, no podía contarles los planes que tenía al haber hecho la alianza con Seung Gil y la neutralidad con los rusos.

Pero necesitaba sacar de mi pecho esta desolación que me dejó la despedida de mi ser amado.

Me miraron un largo rato esperando a que me abriera a ellos.

Era difícil, siempre me daban mi espacio, nunca buscaron inmiscuirse en mi vida dejando que yo resolviera mis propios problemas solo y si en algún momento los necesitaba me recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Pero aquí estábamos ahora, me pedían que me abriera y les contara lo que tanto me causaba dolor. Tal vez hace años no lo hubiera intentado, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Aún así sopesé la idea de no decir nada.

Miré la taza aún humeante de té entre mis manos y solté un largo suspiro.

—Viktor estaba ahí también.

Papá detuvo el camino de la taza a sus labios, una mirada llena de tristeza lo envolvió por completo.

—No creí volver a verlo aunque lo deseaba con mi corazón. Me contó por qué se fue aquella vez y… Porqué nunca volvió.

Las lágrimas de Viktor pasaron por mi memoria un momento, que me hizo tragar fuerte, ya que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

—No lo hizo porque no nos amara, al contrario, nos ama tanto que se sacrificó para que a mí no me asesinaran y para que dejaran de torturar a los niños. Viktor se fue… Aún cuando esperaba otro cachorro mío.

—¿A qué te refieres? —mamá se escuchaba alterada.

Apreté la taza entre mis manos.

—Tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando Luka lo encontró, sus padres nunca aceptaron que fuera un omega y lo hicieron abortar…

El odio hacia Darya y Luka me estaba cegando, ya me dolían las manos por la fuerza con la que sostenía la cerámica. Los desgraciados le quitaron la vida a uno de mis cachorros y lastimaron a Viktor tanto que, para huir de su realidad, me engañó con varios sujetos más.

Me dolía la quijada por apretar los dientes y en cualquier momento la taza cedería ante la fuerza de mi agarre pero mamá tomó mis manos entre las suyas sobre la mesa, el olor a lirios inundó la sala y me cobijó en su ya conocido calor. Su naturaleza omega me ayudó a calmar mi naturaleza, junto con una cálida sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

Cuando me calmé noté que en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas.

Mamá desde el principio amó a Viktor y fue la más emocionada cuando se enteró que sería abuela.

—No quiero imaginar el dolor de Viktor al perder a un cachorro, pero entiendo tu enojo, no merece sufrir por culpa de la familia que le tocó.

Se enderezó y de apoco soltó mis manos.

—No dejes que el odio corrompa tu buen juicio y que por eso pongas en riesgo a los niños.

—Sabes que nosotros te apoyamos aunque tu trabajo sea peligroso—agregó papá en modo serio—. No queremos perderte a ti también.

Ambos me sonrieron. Seguros de que encontraría la forma de resolver esto con el mínimo daño.

Ellos confiaban en mí y no iba a decepcionarlos. Comprendían que, a pesar de ser quien era, no dejaría de ser su hijo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala hasta que algo cambió el ambiente. Una mezcla de incomodidad. Papá parecía no querer contarme algo, pero vencido comenzó a hablar.

—Dos días después de que volviste de Corea, llegó esto.

Mamá me extendió un sobre color lila con un lazo en color purpura, no lo habían abierto, pero según lo que había contado, probablemente no sería nada bueno. Lo desdoblé con cuidado ya que iba dirigido a mi con una cuidada caligrafía.

Al leerlo, se me heló la sangre y gruñí como bestia herida, logrando que mis padres se miraran extrañados.

Era una invitación… a la boda de Viktor con Sara.

.-.-..-

Las bodas eran difíciles de organizar, pero Viktor parecía pez en el agua arreglando cada detalle de lo que en sus palabras era “un día que marcaría historia”. 

Viktor siempre había sido creativo así que ya tenía varias ideas para ese día.

El banquete se llevaría a cabo en el onsen y la celebración era una sorpresa que tenía preparada para el tan esperado día. Viktor estaba enamorado del hotel de mis padres y no quería otro para llevar a cabo su boda.

La fecha sería en la primavera, cuando los cerezos estuvieran en flor. Desde niño esa época era su favorita y le tenía tanto cariño que consideró necesario hacerlo en esa temporada. Mamá estaba más que feliz, así que lo alentó en la idea. 

Estaba nervioso y emocionado. Era un gran evento y aún así no dejaba de pensar en que todo estaba saliendo tan bien, que algo malo podría suceder.

Miraba hacia el techo de mi habitación, pensando en que sucedería si Luka se presentaba ese día. Había causado mucho daño, la familia de Viktor le dejó secuelas que aún en este momento Viktor no ha terminado de sanar. Yo sólo deseaba que jamás nos encontraran. Para que él siguiera sonriendo, siendo feliz.

Suspiré pesadamente sintiendo el peso de Makkachin a mi lado mientras dormía, le acariciaba el pelaje que de alguna forma me calmaba, ya que no dejaba de sumergirme en mis inseguridades.

«¿Lograré ser un buen esposo? ¿El alfa que se merece?» 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta solté un bufido cansado; necesitaba un momento de paz. Mi mente iba y venía con preparativos y detalles que me daban ansiedad. No quería pensar nada por ahora, así que no respondí.

—Yuuri, ¿estás despierto?, ¿podemos hablar? Papá rara vez venía a buscarme a mi habitación, Mari o mamá lo hacían constantemente. Viktor ni siquiera tocaba. Así que, si se había tomado la molestia, entonces era algo importante. 

Al abrir la puerta me sonrió, llevaba los brazos en la espalda y aún tenía puesta la yukata que usaba para trabajar.

—Sígueme, hijo.

En silencio iba detrás de él, no dejaba de tararear una canción sin quitar sus manos de la espalda, me llevó hacia la parte más alejada de la casa a la que nadie tenía acceso más que él y tal vez mamá.

—¿Sucede algo _otô-san_?

—Nada en especial, tan sólo quería pasar un momento padre e hijo.

Deslizó la puerta mostrándome una habitación bellamente adornada, el emblema de la familia Katsuki caía desde el techo en la pared de enfrente donde una planta de invierno adornaba la pequeña mesa. Sobre el _kotatsu_ tenía los aditamentos necesarios para una _ceremonia del té_. Yo llevaba mi ropa del diario y no quería deshonrar el momento por lo que solo me quedé de pie en la entrada jalando las mangas de mi sudadera.

—Entra, hijo, y siéntate. Tiene mucho que no platicamos. Recuerdo cuando eras un niño, siempre venias a buscarme para que te contara historias y respondiera todas tus dudas. Creciste tan rápido que ya no me necesitas para eso.

Lo dijo en un tono melancólico sin quitar la sonrisa en forma de gato de su rostro. Asentí dándole una reverencia y me senté en el _zabuton_. De forma solemne se sentó frente a mí, en silencio preparó té verde, dejando que el olor inundara la habitación. Cuando sirvió las tazas soltó un suspiro bebiendo de la suya.

—Tú bien sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —asentí con mis manos sobre mi regazo—. No estoy en contra de que te cases con Viktor y quiero comenzar con eso para que no me mal interpretes —dio otro sorbo y sin mirarme siguió hablando—. Viktor ya es un miembro de la familia para tu madre y para mí también. Así que es nuestro deber protegerlo como tal. Aún es menor de edad y aunque al principio creí que esperarían un par de años para casarse, no me crea ningún conflicto que lo hagan tan pronto.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—A eso voy—me sonrió de nuevo tranquilamente y continuó—. Viktor ya es tan importante para nosotros que no queremos que sufra, ni tú tampoco. Hablando con Hiroko concluimos en que debes de pensar en tu futuro junto con Viktor y el trabajo tan peligroso con la yakuza. Hishida-san ha sido muy generoso con nosotros y le debemos tanto gracias al cariño que te tiene, pero es difícil para nosotros como padres, ver cómo te vas y no saber si vas a regresar. No queremos que Viktor pase por lo mismo. Así que piensa qué harás al respecto.

Suspiré bajito y asentí.

—Lo he pensado mucho también, no será fácil alejarme de la familia Hishida, y no sé qué opine él. De igual forma, quiero que mi matrimonio sea próspero y si debo de cambiar algunas cosas, lo haré.

Asintió despacio dándole otro sorbo a su taza. 

—También quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, Yuuri. Aun eres muy joven para tomar esta decisión, no te voy a negar que me causó un gran revuelo al escuchar como le pedías matrimonio a Viktor, aun son unos niños, tienen tanto por conocer y sin embargo, lo estás haciendo.

—Otô-san...

Levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiera.

—Un matrimonio no es sencillo, Yuuri, es cansado. A veces rutinario. Cambia tu perspectiva, todo a tu alrededor cambia, hijo. Y eso como esposos. Todavía falta la llegada de los hijos. Es otro cambio muy radical.

Hijos.

Cuando decidí dar el paso con Viktor no me detuve a pensar en qué pasaría después.

¿Viktor quería tener familia? Es un omega, pero ¿de verdad quería tener hijos?

Me mordí el labio viendo a mi padre con el ceño fruncido, parecía cansado, como si quisiera y a la vez no detenerme. 

—¿Qué pasara contigo cuando los años vuelen y te des cuenta que tal vez esto no era lo que querías? No tienes tanta experiencia, antes de casarme con tu madre tuve otras novias, tuve una buena vida hasta que decidimos formar una familia. No quiero verte sufrir, hijo, por eso te pido que lo pienses.

Tomé la taza sobre el _kotatsu_ y la bebí despacio.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero el sólo pensar el darme tiempo con Viktor hacia que una inmensa ansiedad me carcomiera el estómago, hacía hervir mi sangre, me daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Tal vez...tiene razón de lo que me dice— suspiré alzando la mirada—. Viktor aún es menor de edad y tal vez no está pensando con claridad, de igual forma, yo estoy sumergido en la emoción de tenerlo a mi lado. Pero, ¿y si no necesito a nadie más para darme cuenta que Viktor es todo lo que necesito?

Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verme.

—Respóndame algo con toda sinceridad, no de padre a hijo, de hombre a hombre. ¿Cuándo vio a mi madre, supo que quería estar con ella el resto de su vida?

—Si, lo supe.

—Igual yo — dejé la taza sobre la madera y erguido lo miré tranquilo—. Conozco a Viktor desde que éramos niños, me arriesgué a que me mataran sólo para sacarlo de Rusia, he pasado todo este tiempo junto a él, lo he protegido y cuidado aún a costa de mi vida, aunque no lo necesita, y lo he hecho porque...Lo sé, sé que quiero protegerlo, darle todo lo que se merece, hacerlo feliz y amarlo. Sé que si intento abrirme y conocer a más gente, no podría ser genuino, me convertiría en otro Yuuri. Siento que no podría desenvolverme como lo hago con él, sólo por eso, porque no es Viktor. No se lo voy a negar, me daba miedo pedirle matrimonio, no dejaba de pensar que soy indigno de una persona tan carismática y hermosa como él y sin embargo, tomé valor y lo hice. Por que lo sabía. Sabía que Viktor es el indicado para mi, es raro, pero siento como si el destino me hubiera puesto en los lugares correctos sólo para tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Mi padre abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces intentando hablar, al final soltó una carcajada divertida que me dejó de una pieza.

—Eres igual a Hiroko. Te pareces más a ella que a mí en la forma como ven el mundo. Me alegra— se puso de pie, dirigiéndose decidido hasta el lado contrario de la habitación.

Había un biombo color canela que deslizó despacio para mostrarme un _montzuki_. Al parecer estaba esperando ver en mí algo, tal vez responsabilidad y madurez para aceptar mis decisiones y sólo así mostrarme uno de sus tesoros.

El _montzuki_ constaba de un _haori_ color azul con un lazo en negro, el emblema de la familia en el pecho y el _obi_ llevaba un elaborado moño para ajustar el resto de la prenda.

—Lo usé cuando me casé con tu madre y quiero que lo uses en tu boda, hijo.

Con la boca abierta me levanté para acercarme a la prenda que estaba perfectamente lisa y limpia, acaricié la tela del haori sintiendo cosquillas en el pecho, ya que, aun podía percibir el aroma de mi padre en ella. A agua de lluvia mojando los lirios de un estanque.

—Será... todo un honor usarlo.

Puso una mano en mi hombro aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viktor no dejaba de mirarme.

Estábamos sentados sobre la madera en la entrada al jardín, las lámparas de papel nos iluminaban, conforme el tiempo y la noche continuaban avanzando. El viento era frío en indicio de que el invierno se acercaba por el norte, la única razón de porqué todo estaba tan silencioso.

Mentiría si dijera que las palabras de mi padre no me afectaron. Sé que mostré orgullo y determinación, pero por dentro me aterraba por lo que planeábamos hacer.

Me negaba a mirar a Viktor a los ojos, lo evadía.

Desde que le propuse matrimonio no dejé de pensar en que tal vez precipité las cosas, ambos aun éramos muy jóvenes y como dijo mi padre, aun teníamos cosas por descubrir. —No lo entiendo, Yuuri. Primero dices que quieres casarte conmigo y ahora ¿me pides que pospongamos la boda? —Sólo un par de años, el compromiso estará ahí, pero si al momento de que cumplas dieciocho crees que no debemos hacerlo, no te voy a detener. Viktor arrugó la frente e infló las mejillas molesto. —Es sólo que... No dejo de pensar en que somos muy jóvenes, tú ni siquiera tienes el permiso de tus padres y no sé qué tanto complique las cosas para que podamos celebrar el matrimonio. Cuando cumplas dieciocho nada impedirá que nos casemos. Sólo tal vez tu decisión de dejarme. —¿Por qué piensas que voy a dejarte? —Mírame, Viktor, no soy un genio, ni agraciado, ¿cómo alguien como tú logró fijarse en alguien como yo? 

—¿Alguien como tú? 

Resoplé aun sin intenciones de dirigirle la mirada.

—Alguien tan inseguro y débil.

No soy el mejor de los alfas, no soy rico ni poderoso, estoy lleno de debilidades, soy ansioso, vamos, que ni una figura atlética tengo.

Me tomó del hombro con fuerza y me volteó para verlo, aún seguía molesto, ya que su frente formaba pequeñas arrugas en el entrecejo, irradiaba calor y en su aroma se notaba el fastidio y la molestia. 

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué?—Menospreciarte tanto— suspiró afianzando el agarre —. Eres la persona más atractiva que haya conocido en mi vida, y eso que he conocido a muchos. Como ese chico Chris, de Suiza o Seung Gil de Corea, ninguno se compara a ti, tienes una gracia especial que me atrae bastante. Eres decidido y trabajador. Sabes lo que quieres y luchas incluso contra ti mismo para obtenerlo. No he conocido a nadie como tú, Yuuri, y aún así no ves todas las cualidades que tienes. 

—Pero soy tan ordinario 

—Tal vez lo eres, pero... —bajó las manos hasta tomar las mías —. Mírame a mí, soy un fenómeno en tu mundo, tengo el cabello plateado y los ojos muy azules, es difícil pasar desapercibido, si un día llegaran preguntando por un extranjero sabrán que soy yo. Tú puedes al menos esconderte para que nadie te obligue a ser quien no eres y yo no. Ya que tu cabello negro, el color de tus ojos, son tan comunes pero son bellos a su manera —acarició mi mejilla pasándola hasta mi cabello, sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo, relajándome—. La determinación en tu mirada, el color de tu piel, la forma en como me tratas, el cariño que le profesas a tu familia, la dedicación a tu trabajo, el amor por la danza, te vuelven único, Yuuri. Y ese singular brillo en tus ojos, el olor a menta que me envuelve y me protege, la valentía con la que me has defendido todo este tiempo, son las cosas que me enamoraron de ti. Viste en mí al Viktor real, ese que puede ser solo Viktor. ¿Cómo voy a querer a alguien más cuando encontré todo lo que buscaba en ti?

Sonrío sin despegar su mirada de mí.

—Tal vez cuando te conocí olvidé tu rostro y quién eras, pero con el tiempo te ganaste mi corazón, me hiciste tu mejor amigo y nos descubrimos tal cual somos, volviéndonos inseparables. Creo que, en ese momento, fue cuando lo supe. Que eres para mí y yo soy para ti.

Me abrazó dejando que mi rostro quedara cerca de su pecho.

—No me molestaría esperar a cumplir dieciocho para casarnos, no por las razones que me diste, si no para que las cosas sean mas sencillas, por que estoy seguro que no te dejaré por nada ni nadie.

Tragué duro y asentí. Me separé de él quedando sumergidos en un cómodo silencio.

Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, cuando hacía eso era porque se ponía a pensar. Casi escuchaba los engranajes en su cabeza funcionando.

—¡Ya sé qué haremos! —sus labios formaron un adorable corazón, extendió sus brazos al aire celebrando su gran idea.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Dices que no me van a permitir casarme contigo por mi edad, bueno, para legalmente ser esposos podríamos esperar hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.

—Es lo que acabo de decirte.

—No me interrumpas, adorable cerdito—infló de nuevo las mejillas para después sonreír ignorando mis palabras—. Esperemos hasta mi mayoría de edad para casarme legalmente contigo, pero celebremos la ceremonia en abril, seremos esposos de manera más… como lo llaman ustedes, espiritual.

Arrugué la frente intentando entenderlo. Cuando al fin se aclaró mi mente entendí a que se refería.

—Entiendo. Seríamos esposos, cumpliendo nuestras obligaciones como tal, pero no serías Viktor Katsuki hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

—Será el regalo de cumpleaños y Navidad más bonito que puedas darme.

Sus mejillas rosadas, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios sonriendo eran la imagen más adorable y hermosa que aún guardaba en mi memoria.

Asentí aceptando la idea y lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo al interior de la casa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de té, la misma en la que le dije a Viktor que quería hacerlo mi esposo. Compartíamos un silencio no tan agradable con mamá y papá sentados frente a nosotros y Mari fumaba un cigarrillo cerca a la ventana.

—¿De que querían hablarnos, hijo?

—Sé que están preocupados por mí y por Viktor ahora que hemos decidido casarnos. Papá habló conmigo en la mañana y me puso a pensar en que aún somos muy jóvenes para dar este paso.

Mi madre asintió sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Sin embargo, eso no me quita las ganas de hacerlo mi esposo.

Viktor les sonreía y buscó mi mano sobre mi regazo para enredar sus largos dedos y apretarla con algo de fuerza.

Me giré a verlo, seguía sonriendo, manteniendo la calma, pero la forma en la que sostenía mi mano indicaba que estaba nervioso. Víctor era así, sabía fingir ya que así fue educado, podría mostrar la mayor calma del mundo y morir de tristeza en su interior.

No quería que fuera así, teníamos tanto en que ayudarnos mutuamente.

Con eso en mente me llené de valor para terminar de hablar con mi familia, le apreté la mano transmitiéndole calor y los encaré.

—Vamos a celebrar nuestra boda en abril y esperaremos a que cumpla dieciocho para hacerlo legal.

Hubo un breve silencio y después mamá, sonriéndonos, tomó nuestras manos uniéndolas quedando entre las suyas.

—Los apoyaremos en todas sus decisiones, hijo.

Me quitaba un peso de encima escucharla, mamá podría ser una omega, pero para mí, sin su consentimiento o apoyo, todas las cosas que hiciera no tendrían valor.

—Lo mejor será que vivan aquí en la casa hasta que eso suceda, no queremos que obliguen a Viktor a volver a Rusia, aquí tendrá un techo y trabajo, después, podrán hacer su vida donde gusten y comenzar a formar su familia.

Sus palabras eran certeras, no dejando espacio a cuestionamientos, su palabra era ley en la casa, así que asentimos al unísono.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Vik-chan.

Le acarició la mejilla a Viktor y con su característica sonrisa la abrazó emocionado.

—Gracias, mamá Hiroko.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Así como el año se fue, el invierno también hizo su partida.

Abril llegó con un fresco ambiente que olía a flores. Pronto los cerezos estarían en flor y en ese momento Viktor y yo seríamos esposos.

Aún quedaban cosas pendientes, pero poco a poco las cosas iban acomodándose.

Mi familia llegó a "Yutopia Katsuki" una semana antes a la gran fecha. Tíos y primos de varias partes de Japón se hicieron partícipes para el gran evento. Al principio, me dio un poco de miedo -uno que no demostré- a que Viktor no fuera aceptado, ya que, me querían bastante.

Pero fue un miedo infundado, en cuanto lo vieron y hablaron con él lo aceptaron sin juzgarlo, aún así, mis abuelos no dejaban de decirme que éramos muy jóvenes, pero apoyaban mi decisión, confiaban en mí buen juicio.

Dos días antes de casarnos me embargó la duda de como llegaría Viktor al altar. La tradición decía que ambos padres entregaban a los novios. En Japón, Viktor no tenía nada más que a mi familia.

Estábamos en mi habitación lejos del bullicio que hacía la gente en la sala común, para relajarse un poco bebían sake, comían alegres y contaban chistes. Papá estaba viendo el juego de Sagan Tosu haciendo alharaca con sus hermanos ya que habían apostado.

Todo estaba adornado y listo. Todos mostraban su felicidad y entusiasmo por el gran evento.

Estábamos tan cerca…

—Estás tan pensativo, Yuuri—Viktor siempre alargaba mi nombre para llamar mi atención—. No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! Sólo pensaba que… La tradición dice que ambos novios deben de llegar con sus padres y… Eso me incomoda un poco.

Viktor soltó una risita dejando caer su cabeza en mi regazo.

—Te preocupas por nada, Yuuri, si llego solo al altar es porque mis padres no merecen estar presentes, eso no tiene nada de malo, mi familia eres tú y tus padres, no te niego que sería hermoso que ellos estuvieran felices y me entregaran a ti, pero no voy a pedirle milagros a la vida.

Le acaricié la mejilla hasta tomar un mechón de cabello entre mis dedos, cerró los ojos contándome mas cosas, pero yo sólo disfrutaba de la sedosidad de su largo cabello de plata, el rostro que hacía relajado. Tal vez tenía razón, pero no dejaba de ser algo triste.

Llamaron a la puerta, rompiendo ese momento en silencio que compartíamos los dos, a horas de dejar de ser novios, para convertirnos en esposos.

Viktor se puso de pie con rapidez, abriendo la puerta.

—Yuuri, Vik-chan, ¿pueden bajar un momento por favor?

—Ahora vamos.

Bajamos juntos a la sala al lado del recibidor, mamá y Minako-sensei nos esperaban en la entrada. Ambas parecían esconder algo, aspiré el aire, un potente olor a roble y pino me inundó alertando mis sentidos, había dos alfas al otro lado de la puerta, eran olores que me recordaban a Rusia y me tensé por lo que fuera que nos esperara, por puro instinto puse a Viktor detrás de mí.

—Calma, Yuuri nadie te lo va a quitar—agregó la maestra Minako con los ojos entrecerrados por mi acción.

Mamá nos hizo pasar a la sala, Viktor soltó una fuerte exclamación al ver de pie a Lilia Baranovskaya y a su esposo Yakov Feltsman, quienes nos voltearon a ver.

En todas sus imponentes personas, con rostro serio, nos miraron sin ninguna clase de reacción mientras pensaba en qué hacían aquí, si los Nikiforov estaban enterados y si ellos llegarían en cualquier momento.

—¡Yakov! ¡Lilia!

Viktor pasó por mi lado y con efusividad los abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? No vienen por mí, ¿verdad?

Al decir eso se hizo hacia atrás hasta tomarme de la mano para que no lo permitiera.

—Tranquilo, Vik-chan, yo los invité para que estuvieran presentes en tu boda, sé el cariño que les tienes por todo lo que me cuentas, así que te lo quise regalar.

Mamá, con una enorme sonrisa le explicó el porqué de su presencia y solo pensaba que Hishida-san le ayudó a contactarlos y tal vez a ayudarlos a pasar desapercibidos.

Me tiene mucho cariño y a Viktor, esta era su forma de decirlo.

—No podíamos perdernos un evento como este, sabíamos que terminarías con Katsuki, pero no creímos que tan pronto.

Sentados en el _kotatzu_ , después de saludarnos, bebíamos una taza de té. Minako desde el otro lado de la mesa bebía sake sin dejar de ver a Lilia con ojo analítico.

Lilia soltó un profundo suspiro dejando su taza en la mesa mirando a Viktor, sus ojos verdes pasaban por todo su rostro mientras Viktor con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad los miraba a ambos.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en Rusia?

Yakov bufó.

—Nada ha cambiado, sólo la locura de tus padres al querer encontrarte.

Tomé la mano de Viktor antes de que se alterara, sabía lo mucho que le afectaba esto y no quería que fuera a espantarse.

—El yakuza Hishida se contactó con nosotros hace un mes para decirnos que se casaban— Lilia sin mirarnos nos contaba la travesía—. No niego que me sorprendió saber que vas a casarte con Yuuri, pensé que esperarían un par de años más, al menos hasta que fueras legal en este país.

—¿Para qué esperar a lo inevitable?

—Vitya, el problema no es ese, si no el que no va a pasar mucho antes de que las autoridades exijan algún contrato legal o que tus padres acepten el matrimonio.

—Eso lo sabemos, Yakov, hace apenas unas semanas logramos resolver ese problema, legalmente no me casaré pasado mañana, solamente será la boda según la tradición y cuando cumpla dieciocho podre conciliar ante las autoridades mi legalidad para casarme con Yuuri.

—¿Por qué no esperas hasta entonces para eso, Vitya?

Viktor bajó la mirada, cansado, todos volteamos a verlo esperando su respuesta, mientras escuchábamos a lo lejos el griterío de la gente por el partido.

—Porque ya no quiero ser un Nikiforov ni un minuto más, quiero ser Viktor Katsuki aunque sea solo por palabra, dejar el pasado atrás, ser feliz con Yuuri, ser su omega y que me marque definitivamente, ya no quiero esperar otros dos años a que eso pase. Ya he esperado lo suficiente.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras terminaban de asimilar las palabras de Viktor, frunciendo mas sus ceños y la rigidez en sus rostros era cada vez más notoria.

—No te haremos cambiar de parecer.

—No— formó su ya conocida sonrisa de corazón—. Así que si vinieron a intentar persuadirme para que no me case con Yuuri, pierden su tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

—Permítenos entonces entregarte en el altar, ya que los Nikiforov jamás aceptaran esta unión. Nosotros sí.

Comprendí entonces lo que había estado sucediendo.

No es que no nos apoyaran en nuestra decisión de unirnos como esposos, como alfa y omega. Si no, el que estuviésemos seguros de tomar el paso y no arrepentirnos en el futuro. Estaban terminando de entregarnos su confianza; mis padres, la familia de Viktor, sólo querían que solidificáramos esta unión.

La mirada de Viktor se suavizó mostrándoles el agradecimiento.

—Claro que sí, mamá Lilia, no esperaría que alguien más lo hiciera.

Un ladrido de perro nos sacó un susto.

—¡Makkachin!

El can se lanzó a Viktor logrando que cayera de espaldas contra el piso, le hacía cariños y le hablaba en ruso mientras recibía lengüetadas en todo el rostro.

—Tu madre me lo dejó después de que te fuiste, por su falta de paciencia, así que no fue difícil sacarlo de Rusia para traértelo.

—Gracias, Yakov.

—Hay más sorpresas.

Arrugué la frente recibiendo el fuerte olor a tierra mojada, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y al girarme en la puerta estaba Nikolai Plisetsky apoyado en un bastón y a su lado el no tan pequeño Yuri Plisetsky.

—Señor Plisetsky.

—Qué gusto volver a verte joven Katsuki.

—Abuelo.

Mamá ayudó a sentarlo en un _zabuton_. Yuri, aquel niño rubio con carácter arisco, nos miraba recargado en la pared.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, en aquel entonces era un niño de nueve años que se esforzaba bastante para ser mejor que Viktor en el baile, con los problemas que tuvimos por nuestra relación y el escapar de Rusia me hizo perder completamente el rastro de ellos.

Dos años después, se veía tan cambiado, seguía teniendo la misma mirada afilada, sus rasgos eran parecidos al de una dama, al igual que su cuerpo, con ciertos toques masculinos que con la adolescencia se acentuarían aún mas.

Aún ahora no lograba descifrar que sería, tenía todo el porte de un alfa, pero esa complexión mediana daba la idea de que era omega. Solo su olor no cambiaba, el dulce olor a los tulipanes.

—Abuelo, Yurio. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Lilia habló conmigo sobre lo que pasó en Rusia y la invitación que tenían para tu boda—respondió de inmediato bebiendo de su taza—. No quería perdérmela.

—Pero...

—Sé lo mal que nos llevamos tus padres y yo— lo interrumpió levantando una mano para que lo dejara hablar—. Pero eso no evita que quiera estar presente cuando uno de mis nietos se case, te quiero bastante, además se lo debo a tu abuela Ludmila. Le prometí no dejar que esos problemas me apartaran de ustedes, de las personas que amo y que si, en algún momento debo apoyarlos, así lo haría, por eso estamos aquí.

—Gracias, abuelo.

—Así que ya te vas a casar, anciano. Tú y el cerdo hacen una pareja rara.

—Yuratchka, ¿dónde están tus modales?

Yurio chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos sin despegarse de la pared.

—¿Y Yuri? ¿Él qué hace aquí?

—No iba a dejar que mi abuelito viajara solo.

—Eso dice él, pero sabemos muy bien que te tiene estima, _Vitusha_.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua, mostrando un adorable tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, me alegré al saber que Viktor no estaría solo en su boda, tenía una familia que sí lo quería, a pesar de la oscuridad en el apellido Nikiforov aun había algo de luz que rescatar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue así que el gran día llegó.

El sol brillaba en lo alto y aún cuando ya era primavera, el viento frío del invierno nos decía adiós y bienvenidos a nuestra nueva etapa.

Suspiré por tercera vez terminando de acomodarme el _montzuki_ con ayuda de mi padre. Mi cabello iba peinado hacia atrás y los anteojos eran nuevos, el emblema de mi familia se veía en el pecho y el traje había sido ajustado para que me quedara bien.

—Te vez tan guapo, hijo—miré a mi mamá a mis espaldas que llevaba las manos a sus mejillas sonriendo de emoción al igual que papá, ambos portaban trajes en negro tradicionales para la boda, el cabello de mamá estaba recogido en un complicado moño y flores rojas que lo adornaban.

Me acarició el rostro mostrándome la emoción de verme como todo un adulto.

—Desearía, madre, que me bendiga para que mi matrimonio sea próspero.

No dejaba de temblar mientras ella me daba un beso en la frente con el cariño palpable en cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Tendrán una vida próspera y espero tengan muchos hijos, no te preocupes por lo que pase en algún momento de sus vidas, sobrellevaran los problemas, ya que su amor es auténtico. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Alfa y Omega. El destino los eligió para que estén juntos y eso nada, ni nadie lo podrá evitar.

Mi padre se puso a su lado y de igual forma me dio un beso en la frente.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo, jamás lo olvides.

Asentí, sonriéndoles feliz.

Llamaron a la puerta, era Mari, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veía con un vestido, diciéndonos que estaba todo listo para irnos.

Los seguí hasta la carroza que nos llevaría al lugar donde sería el rito. Toda la familia se movería por su cuenta hacia el lugar asignado, antes de salir de nuestro hogar, vi divertido como Lilia peleaba con Yurio para que dejara peinarse para la ocasión, mientras él le gritaba _bruja_ en ruso.

Pensaba en lo divertido que sería ser parte de esa familia que no los unía la sangre, pero sí el cariño mutuo que se tenían.

A Viktor no lo veía desde el día anterior y eso me ponía mas ansioso.

Todo el ajuar y su traje habían quedado a mano de mi madre y él, en ningún momento ni por error supe que llevaría puesto, me intrigaba y me ponía mas nervioso, ya que apostaba a que se vería hermoso.

El camino fue en total silencio en las que soltaba el aire con fuerza para relajarme, al llegar el sacerdote sintoísta nos esperaba en la puerta, nos acomodó como entraríamos y se me prohibió mirar hacia atrás, aunque no podía evitarlo, estaban todos mis amigos, mi familia y la familia de Viktor, que en el momento que miraba a Yuko junto a su novio Nishigori soltaba una exclamación indicándome que Viktor había llegado.

Quise voltear para estar seguro que no saldría huyendo, pero la música sonó, indicando que la hora había llegado.

Al pie del castillo de Hasetsu, se abrieron un par de cortinas blancas que marcaba el camino al altar bajo dos árboles de cerezo, frondosos y brillantes que formaban un arco natural, al fondo el cielo claro, el mar y la ciudad, nos daban la bienvenida, mientras me posaba en mi lugar con mis padres a mi espalda.

La música hizo un cambio y entonces me animé a mirar, solo para ver a Viktor acompañado de Yakov a su derecha y Lilia a su izquierda.

Llevaba un hermoso _shiramuko_ color azul adornado con flores de cerezo, sonreí al comprender que no se vestiría de blanco según marca la tradición, si no que haría lo que él deseaba.

Tenía la vista fija hacia el piso, su largo cabello plateado se movía con el viento, libre, una parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un _wataboshi_ del mismo color que me impedía verle el rostro.

En su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña rama con flores, que de seguro arrancó de un árbol y el brillo del anillo de compromiso que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, esperando a que Viktor llegara a mi lado y cuando lo hizo se quitó el _wataboshi_ con ayuda de Lilia, mostrándome la simpleza de su tocado que solo eran peonias rojas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Pero lo que más me atraía y me robaba el aliento, era la emoción en sus ojos azules, claros como el mar, como el cielo, con su amor demostrado en ellos.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, sin dejar de vernos directamente a los ojos, escuchábamos lo que decía, hasta que nos pidió diéramos nuestros votos.

Yuko se levantó de su asiento para acercar una caja dorada que llevaba tres lazos en color carmín, nos extendió ambos para que los sostuviéramos de cada extremo.

La tradición japonesa, para las personas con segundo genero que habían encontrado su alma gemela, indicaba que mientras decíamos nuestros votos teníamos que trenzar los lazos hasta volverlo uno solo, en signo de que lo que dijéramos nos enlazaría para siempre, en representación de nuestro deseo de ser uno para siempre. Si al finalizar la ceremonia, el lazo no se destrenzaba, indicaría que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Suspiré pesado sin dejar de ver a Viktor, tomé firmemente los lazos y comencé a trenzar, cuando estaba por terminar volví a verlo y hablé.

—En este brillante lugar, bajo los cerezos, yo, Katsuki Yuuri, te entrego la continuación de este sueño a tu sonrisa que es como el sol, envueltos en luz brillante, encontramos los lazos del destino. Te buscaré en otra vida si esta no es suficiente para amarte y juro que no te faltará nada, ni protección, apoyo, calor, comida en tu mesa, un techo sobre tu cabeza, no te faltara mi cariño y todo el amor que te tengo.

Viktor formó esa adorable sonrisa ante cada palabra, terminé de trenzar el lazo y esperé a que Viktor hiciera el suyo. Lo trenzó y después sin mirarme, fue su turno de hablar.

—En este brillante lugar, bajo los cerezos, yo Viktor Nikiforov, abandono mi apellido para ser Katsuki Viktor, bajo la luz brillante y estos árboles hablamos de nuestros sueños, de vivir nuestra amistad, encontrar el amor mutuo, envueltos por la distancia y la luz de la espera en mi pecho. Te entrego la continuación de este sueño, a tu sonrisa que es como el sol, envueltos en luz brillante, encontramos los lazos del destino y juro que no te faltara calor, un hogar, una familia, cuidado, cariño y todo el amor que te tengo.

Terminó de trenzar el lazo y el sacerdote tomó nuestras manos derechas para que colocáramos nuestros anillos. Eran de oro, simples, pero al verlos en el interior tenía un grabado, un copo de nieve que al juntarlos formaban la figura completa y en cada uno de ellos nuestros nombres.

Le coloqué el anillo con mano temblorosa y él, delicado, me colocó el mío, sin soltarnos el sacerdote enredó el lazo en nuestras manos indicando que ahora estábamos unidos y que jamás nos separaríamos.

La gente aplaudió mientras nos sonreíamos felices, el sacerdote bendijo nuestro matrimonio y mi madre junto con Lilia nos colocaron unas coronas de flores azules, en indicio de la nueva vida que comenzaríamos a formar.

El sacerdote nos quito el lazo que coloco en el altar y frente a nosotros pusieron tres vasos de sake para el _sansankudo_. Primero lo hice yo y después Viktor. Constaba en tomar tres sorbos de cada vaso para llenar nuestra vida de prosperidad.

Al final tomados de la mano, nos acercamos para darnos el beso más tranquilo y romántico que pude robarle, ya no como mi novio, no como aquella estrella que parecía inalcanzable, no como al mejor amigo que pude formar, ya como mi esposo, mi omega, mi Viktor.

—Ya soy tuyo, Yuuri.

—Y yo tuyo, Viktor.

Nos susurramos para recibir la algarabía de nuestros seres queridos por que ya éramos esposos.

Y en ese momento toda duda se disipó, yo era de Viktor, Viktor era mío.

Nada cambiaría eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri?

Mamá me miraba preocupada, mientras la mano me temblaba comenzando a arrugar la invitación.

—Lo estoy.

Mi voz sonó grave, casi irreconocible, el corazón me latía en los oídos, la sangre me hervía, la cabeza me iba a explotar.

—¿Malas noticias?

Mi padre parecía incomodo, seguro mostraba mi coraje en las feromonas que inundaban el ambiente.

—Luka y Darya Nikiforov, me invitan a la boda de Viktor con Sara Crispino.

Me miraban sin entender nada y comprendí con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que los Nikiforov se estaban burlando de mí.

Aprovechándose de mi neutralidad, se burlaban de que Viktor jamás volvería a mi lado y de que no podía hacer nada si quería mantener todo intacto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Yuuri?

—Aceptaré la invitación.

—Pero Yuuri…

—Soy un enemigo neutral ahora, si me niego, solo causaré problemas.

Pero aún cuando ellos intentaban burlarse de mí y de los años de relación que había llevado con Viktor, jamás me quitarían algo que era más importante que sus apariencias e ideas tontas.

Que yo había formado una familia con Viktor, que tenía a mis hijos, que lo amaba a pesar de todo, que él era mi omega y yo su alfa.

Y aunque ellos se burlaban de mí y mis capacidades, con paciencia planearía mi siguiente movimiento contra ellos.

Porque no me quitarían la satisfacción de saber que los aplastaría como las cucarachas que eran. 


	12. Serenate for Two

** —  ** ** 桜の樹の下 ** ** — **

** — Bajo el árbol de Cerezo — **

_ “Bailamos a la luz de la luna  _

_ Esta noche serás amado _ _. _

_ Por mí, solo tú” _

**_ Serenate _ ** **__ ** **_ for _ ** **_ two – Yuri on I _ ** **_ ce OST _ **

** Décima Sinfonía: Serenata para Dos. **

Las voces eran estrepitosas. Se agolpaban en las paredes carcomidas por el tiempo, mezclándose con el olor a sudor y sangre.

Un círculo conformado por cuerpos llenos de poder, apoyaban a su peleador favorito.

En medio, dos alfas se batían en duelo a golpes. Se veía como el aliento se les escapaba de los pulmones, el sudor les bajaba por el cuerpo y la sangre escurría de sus sienes.

Solo les tomó un momento para agarrar aire y de nuevo lanzarse soltándose puñetazos, que a veces lograban su objetivo o eran esquivados. 

Llevé la copa de whiskey a mis labios. En lo alto y lejos de el remolino de gente, disfrutaba del espectáculo que organizaba por las noches a mis fieles súbditos y a quienes desearan un poco de diversión. También  servía para quitar estrés, por diversión, por el alcohol, el dinero y las drogas.

Y yo se los daba.

Le di una calada a mi puro cuando el joven mas delgado y menos fuerte recibía una patada en sus costillas. Cayó de lado intentando recuperar el aliento. Los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes y su oponente, brazos al aire, gritaba de emoción. El final de la pelea estaba cerca y se veía ganador.

** — ** ¿Quién crees que gane, Georgi?

A mi lado, acompañado de una exuberante beta, uno de mis amigos miembro del clan, fumaba de su puro sin dejar de ver la función. Sus eléctricos ojos azules analizaban la escena enfrente, donde el mas joven comenzaba a vomitar sangre.

** — ** ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya esta asegurado?

** — ** Soy optimista. Y creo que ese joven va a ganar.

** — ** Imposible. Esta casi muerto.

** — ** Cinco grandes a que gana el mas joven.

Casi sin fuerza, el joven alfa se puso de pie, temblando, bebí de mi wiskhey mirando de reojo a Georgi que con una mano en el mentón analizaba sus posibilidades, la castaña a su lado se colgada de su brazo sin ganas de prestarle atención a la pelea.

** — ** Acepto.

En la arena. El mayor, confiado por su acción, comenzó a burlarse con sus compañeros del joven. El cuál, apenaspodía mantenerse en pie.Temblaba, tosía, q caer y Georgi, seguro de que ganaría, sonreía sosteniendo a la dama de la cintura.

Bebí de nuevo terminándome mi vaso. Me crucé de piernas, escuchando como no dejaban de reírse, burlarse, gritarle al joven alfa moribundo que habíallegado el fin.

Y en medio de la confianza que el sujeto grande sostenía en sus hombros, el joven se enderezó, corrió hacia él y con un certero golpe en la quijada logró noquearlo.

Cayó hacia atrás sin amortigüe y en medio del silencio me puse de pie acomodando los botones de mi saco, caminando hacia la arena con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

** — ** Dale a mi asistente los 5,000 rublos. Iré a felicitar al ganador.

Se que Georgi estaba molesto. No era la primera vez que le ganaba en algo tan tonto como una apuesta.

Felicité al joven llamado Serik que fue ayudado por sus compañeros para ser atendido y al grandote inconsciente lo llevaron arrastrando lejos de la arena.

De nuevo la algarabíavolvió a este pedazo de infierno que me pertenecía. Porque, aun cuando estas peleas son para que mi gente se divierta, lo utilizo como una forma de ganar dinero con apuestas, venta de droga y armas.

Georgi es de los pocos que aun después de conseguir mucho dinero, vuelve para disfrutar de la clandestinidad y ceguera de las autoridades. Vuelve a este pedazo que aun sigue siendo mío en medida de mantenerlo escondido de el ojo analítico de mis padres.

Dos nuevos contrincantes comenzaron a batirse en un duelo a puños para ver quien era el mejor alfa o beta u omega en ese momento. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando ya estaban sudorosos y sangrantes.

Odiaba el olor. 

Alfas exhudando las ganas de control, betas demostrando ser los mas fuertes, omegas superando las expectativas.

Era nauseabundo. Imposible de soportar.

Dejé instrucciones como siempre. Mi intención era salir deahí en silencio, esperando ser cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche. Ser olvidado. Que nadie me extrañara.

** — ** Te vas tan rápido, Vitya.

** —¡ ** Yakov! Mi hombre fantasma favorito.

Yakov gruño. No parecía muy feliz. No le gustaba este lugar.

Muchas veces me había persuadido para que me olvidara de mis peleas clandestinas y me dedicara a la organización. Algúndía seria mia y podría irla metiendo en mis manos de a poco hasta que fuera completamente mia.

Pero no la quería.

De alguna forma, sentía que esta vida no era para mi y que los escapes por las noches para venir a este lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios, era solo para distraerme. Para sentir que algo me pertenecía.

Antes venia esporádicamente y las ganancias Georgi me las hacia llegar por medio de mensajeros o cuentas bancarias. Casi nunca me paraba a ver a todos estos hombres y a veces mujeres a pelear solo porque los haciasentirse poderosos.

Pero desde aquella vez, en la que mi madre le contó a Sara de mi situación. La necesidad de sentirme dueño de algo se volvió mas fuerte. Lo usé como escape. Para no cometer el mismo error y serle infiel a Yuuri. Para sentir que , ya que mi vida le pertenece a mis padres. Al menos esto no podrían quitarme.

** — ** Estoy cansado Yakov y si vienes a sermonearme, no estoy de humor.

** — ** No vine por eso. Vine a asegurarme de que no vayas a cometer una tontería y te dejes asesinar.

** — ** Tengo una familia ¿Por quequerría suicidarme?

** — ** Se lo de Sara.

** — ** Ya no hay secretos en esa maldita casa ¿Cierto? ** — ** suspiré fastidiado por todo esto. De solo recordar como mi madre le contó todo a Sara las manos mecomenzaron a temblar.

Saqué un cigarrillo de mi saco aún cuando hace poco había fumado un puro. Mis ganas de fumar se volvieron peor desde ese día.

** — ** Necesitas mantener tu temple muchacho.Deja ese cigarro.

** — ** Es lo único que me calma ahora.

Lo tomó con sus dedos y despacio me lo separó de los labios sin darme oportunidad de encenderlo.

** — ** ¡¿Qué quieres Yakov?! ¡¿Ni fumarme un cigarrillo puedo?! ¡¿Ya no tengo ni siquiera el derecho de hacerlo?!¡¿De cumplir un maldito antojo?!

** — ** No puedes perder la cabeza tan pronto. Aun te quedan cosas por hacer. No dejes que eso te afecte.

** — ** Muy tarde, ya me afectó.

Yakov me decía cosas pero comencé a ignorarlo. Sumergiéndome más en los gritos y las risas de la arena que tenía cerca. Donde el olor a sangre se mezclaba con las feromonas. Me sentí asqueado de todo esto.

Cansado.

Suspiré pesado. El aire me hacía falta más constantemente. La opresión en el pecho era cada vez peor.

La muerte parecía una salida tan sencilla. 

** — ** ¿Cómo le haces para dormir por las noches Yakov? ** — ** dije de repente interrumpiéndole, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza.

Soltó un suspiro comprendiéndome, una voz más calmada, sin quitar lo potente de su hablar se filtró hasta mis oídos. En apoyo.  ** — ** Dejé de dormir Vitya.

Ya había un ganador en la arena, lo supe por los gritos repentinos.Los tipos comenzaron a repartirse el dinero de las apuestas cuando algo llamó miatención.

No muy lejos de mi, como a siete pasos había un hombre. Era alto de piel bronceada, barba de candado. Olía a alfa. Con una potente mirada gris que a veces iba dirigida hacia mi. Tomaba los billetes de dos sujetos frente a él. A la espera de algo.

Su mirada me ponía nervioso. Debido a eso no podía quitarle la vista de encima, fue cuando la tela de su camisa a la altura del pecho, en un momento, se movió dejándome ver un tatuaje. Era un  _ puño de acero  _ con un intrincado diseño en forma de "J". Mi memoria no es muy buena. Casi siempre olvido las cosas. Pero mi instinto. Ese nunca falla.

Algo en él me causo un gran revuelo. Arrugando la frente recordé ver el mismo tatuaje en el cuello del hombre que me disparó en aquella emboscada. Mis ojos sorprendidos se abrieron de inmediato y enderezado saqué el arma que llevaba siempre conmigo.

Todo fue tan rápido.

Debido a mi acción el sujeto me apuntó con la suya. Me arrojé al piso junto a Yakov en el momento justo que comenzó a disparar. La acción puso en alerta a todo el mundo. Nos resguardamos de las balas cerca de un muro. Los gritos ahora eran ahogados por los disparos en medio de un tiroteo. Habían cerca de cinco sujetos disparándoles a mi gente.

Yakov llamaba por su celular. Las balas iban y venían en todas direcciones. Cuerpos tendidos aquí y allá. Olor a sangre y muerte. Todo era un caos.

De la calle llegaron mas hombres causando un escandalo. Los sujetos que iniciaron todo esto comenzaron a huir. Los veía escalar las paredes de la bodega con destreza, sorteando obstáculos. Librándose de la lluvia de balas que los refuerzos trajeron consigo.

Me levanté con cuidado, acercándome lo mas que pude sin verme expuesto. Uno de ellos le quitó el seguro a una bomba de humo y desde la parte mas alta, cerca de una ventana enorme que daba al techo se carcajeo viendo como la puntería de nuestros hombres no era la mejor.

** — ** _ ¡Dieu _ __ _ sauve le roi! _

Arrojó la bomba logrando que todos corriéramos para evitarla, dándolesasí la oportunidad de huir.

** — ** ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Vayan tras ellos! ¡Tráiganme a uno vivo!

Yakov dio  órdenes mientras sus hombres me jalaban fuera de ahí, metiéndome a un auto que arrancó en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Saqué mi celular marcándole a Georgi. Al segundo tono me contesto dejándome un poco más tranquilo.

** — ** ¡¿Viktor?! ¿Estás bien?

** — ** Lo estoy. Yakov me sacó de ahí. Voy camino a la mansión. ¿Tú?

** — ** Anya y yo Ibamos saliendo cuando empezó el tiroteo. ¿Quiénes eran?

** — ** Alcancé a ver a uno. Tenía el mismo tatuaje del tipo que me disparó la última vez. Era gente de Jean-Jeacques Leroy.

Hubo un silencio y espíes su voz gruesa parecía más amenazante.

** — ** Ese maldito nos está rodeando ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

** — ** Por el momento no comentes nada y cuida lo que dices con la gente. Algo me dice qué hay topos en la organización. Alcancé a contar cinco que acabaron con la mitad de mi gente. Casi puedo asegurar que alguien los dejó entrar.

** — ** Yo te cuido las espaldas Viktor.

** — ** Te busco luego.

Diría que pude mantener en secreto este evento. Pero nada pasa bajo las narices de mis padres sin que lo sepan. Así que, en cuanto llegué a la mansión ya me esperaban para hablar sobre el altercado.

En el estudio. Se encontraban ambos. Mi madre en una silla frente al escritorio. Acariciaba un gato blanco dándome la imagen cliché de una película norteamericana. Mi padre mantenía la mirada perdida al frente con sus dedos descansando cerca de la mandíbula y en el sillón de dos plazas al otro lado de la habitación, Sara me miraba aún con ese rostro lleno de molestia.

** — ** Siéntate Viktor. Hablemos.

Al lado demí madre, después de desabrochar mi saco, me senté cruzando la pierna.

Esto iba a ser largo.

** — ** ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó está noche?

** — ** No pasó nada. Hice mis cosas como siempre y volví.

** — ** Es tierno que creas que no sabíamos de tus peleas clandestinas cerca de los muelles, Vitya.  ** — ** mamá hablo de repente sin mirarme  ** — ** No nos tomes por tontos y dinos porque hubo un tiroteo.

** — ** ¿Yakov les contó?

** — ** Yakov trabaja para mi hijo. Es su deber decirme todo lo que sucede.

Entendí, que creía ingenuamente que algo que yo creo u organizo me pertenece.

** — ** ¿Y bien?

** — ** Cinco hombres armados acabaron con varios de mis hombres. Estaban infiltrados, reconocí el tatuaje de uno de ellos, el puño de acero con una J. Es signo de que J.J tiene gente entre nosotros. ** — ** respondí de forma mecánica 

** — ** ¿Alguna idea de que querían?

** — ** No.

** — ** Al menos tenias veinte personas ahí y solo cinco contrincantes, ¿Cómo es que cinco sicarios de J.J acabó con todos ellos?

Mamá me preguntó, sentí la mirada de Sara en mi espalda y aún con el semblante serio y en mi interior vencido no supe que decir.

Se habían infiltrado en nuestras narices, casi asesinan a todos.

Y aún así parecía que esa no era su intención.

** — ** No tengo idea.

Necesito tiempo para averiguar qué sucede.

** — ** Debemos de estar más al pendiente de J.J. Dos ataques en nuestro territorio indican que alguien desde dentro lo está ayudando. Mantendremos perfil bajo y diremos que es un conflicto entre bandos internos. No comentes nada de esto con nadie.

Asentí listo para retirarme. Pero me detuvieron justo antes de irme.

** — ** La familia Bavichev llegó esta mañana. De todos los invitados son los primeros en llegar. Lleva a Sara contigo y salúdenlos. 

Miré a Sara indicándole que me siguiera. Íbamos en completo silencio, con una clara incomodidad de estar juntos. Yo no sabía que decirle y ella parecía que quería correr lejos de mi.

Al menos en este tiempo, después de las palabras de mi madre, dejó de insistir en que la tocara, me quitaba un peso de encima, pero aún habían detalles que debo cubrir después de que estemos casados. Ya pensaré en algo en su momento.

En una de las salas de la inmensa mansión estaba reunida toda la familia Babichev. Personas de alta alcurnia situados en Moscú. Amigos de la familia gracias a mi abuelo. YaroslavNikiforov

Los Babichev son una familia adinerada que ayudó en inversiones cuando la familia italiana comenzó el conflicto con los Nikiforov. Desde entonces han sido muy unidos con nosotros y han apoyado a la mafia cuando se le necesita a cambio de protección y ganancias.

Si los Babichev quisieran serían una mafia poderosa.

Los saludos cordiales no se hicieron esperar, Sara se integró de inmediato y todos comenzaban a quererla. La observaba cambiar el semblante de molestia y seriedad a uno llena de brillo.

Tal vez así era en Italia y así ha sido conmigo en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos.

Y no dejo de pensar que todo es hipocresía y falsas caras.

** — ** ¡Viktor!

Los brazos de esa voz inigualable me rodearon de inmediato. La corta cabellera de fuego me nubló la visión por un momento y de inmediato, el olor a la lluvia mojando el césped me inundó.

** — ** Mila.

Sus grandes ojos azules me sonrieron mientras se ponía a mi lado y miraba a toda su familia rodeando a mi prometida.

** — ** No creíste que me iba a perder de tu boda ¿O si? Ya que no me invitaste a la primera.

Le tape la boca con mi mano y su mirada traviesa no dejaba de sonreírme.

** — ** Las paredes tienen oídos, Mila.

** — ** No volveré a repetirlo. No seas tan agresivo. Creí que estarías feliz de verme.

Sonreí ** — ** Claro que lo estoy. Solo que…

Volvió a abrazarme.

** — ** En la fuente de siempre a media noche. Debo decirte algo.

Se separó de mi volviendo con la familia.

Me intrigaba su forma de ser y las palabras que me dio .  No parecía que su intención fuera saludarme . Así que cuando todos se fueron a dormir y a diez minutos de la hora acordada, me escabullí al jardín trasero de la mansión.

Camine un par de minutos hasta llegar a la fuente abandonada cerca de unos rosales secos, ahí estaba Mila mirando hacia la distancia y en cuanto me escucho me sonrió de nuevo.

** — ** Tengo curiosidad de porque tanto misterio.

** — ** Seré rapida, ya que no quiero que mi papá sepa que me salí de la habitación.

A pesar de sonreírme se veía algo contrariada, tal vez molesta.

** — ** ¿Que sucede Mila?

** — ** Hace poco más de un mes volví de Canadá. Estuve con Yuri en el tiempo que estuve ahi, no me contó mucho de tus planes que lo incluyen, solo me dijo que te diera esto.

No había notado la carpeta color marrón que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

La abrí después de tomarla, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. 

En su interior había una nota doblada a la mitad. Era un mensaje encriptado, para evitar que alguien fuera a leerlo. También había algunos papeles que parecían títulos de propiedad en coreano.

** — ** Me dijo que consiguió papeles importantes de algunas propiedades en Corea. Cuando leas la nota que te dejo sabrás de quién son, no me dijo quién era el dueño por mi seguridad.

La noche antes de volver a Rusia, hable con él. Necesitaba saber quién es Sara Crispino y su hermano. Para tener una idea de porque tanta necesidad de mis padres de casarme con ella.

El y Otabek eran los mejores en redes de espionaje, podían entrar a computadoras de alta seguridad para saber todo lo que quisieran.

Ellos eran los únicos que pueden descubrir que planes tiene mi familia. Por esa razón son peligrosos y no les quedó de otra que huir a Canadá después de ser desterrados.

Cerré la carpeta asintiendo.Tenia que descubrir que esconde mi familia.

** — ** Hay algo más. Cuando volví de Canadá me di cuenta que comenzaron a seguirme, nunca he tenido problemas en ir y venir a donde me plazca, no le debo nada a tu familia y estoy segura de haber visto a esos tipos en tu casa.

** — ** ¿Crees que mis padres te mandaron vigilar?

** — ** Tal vez. La ventaja que tengo es que mi familia no le debe cuentas a la tuya. Me gustaría decirles que me dejen de seguir, pero no tengo pruebas.

** — ** Veré que puedo hacer. Gracias Mila. Por traer esto.

Me volvió a abrazar, está vez sin tanta efusividad.

** — ** Se que no quieres casarte. Se te nota en la mirada. esto te duele. Pero Yuri me aseguró que saldrías bien de está. 

** —¿ ** el cómo va a saberlo o como va a ayudarme estado tan lejos? Estoy condenado Mila. Al menos se que mis hijos estarán bien y libres.

** — ** No pierdas la fe.

Y lo intenté.

Más de una vez en los días que restaron para el gran evento. No dejaba de tener fe de que algo me salvaría de este horrible futuro.

Pero las horas corrían y los días se esfumaron, los invitados a la gran boda comenzaron a llegar, hospedándose en hoteles de lujo para los que venían de tierras lejanas, los detalles eran tan pocos, los cielos estaban despejados y listos para recibirnos.

Dos días antes de la boda, encontré mi traje en el espejo de mi habitación cubierto por un plástico protector.

Estaba planchado y perfumado para el gran día. Lo estuve admirando por largos y agonizantes minutos en los que mi vida entera pasaba por mi cabeza.

Era un traje hermoso y me hacía ver tan guapo y elegante. Aún así no deseaba utilizarlo.

El sonido de mi teléfono me alejo de mis cavilaciones. Con un suspiro respondí escuchando a Lilia en tono serio deseando verme lo antes posible.

Con detalles por afinar de la boda apenas y pude escabullirme. Siempre era grato visitarla pero en esta ocasión sentía que ni con eso mi corazón dejaría de sentirse tan pesado y adolorido.

** — ** Tienes una cara horrible Vitya.

** — ** A mí también me da gusto saludarte.

** —¿ ** Donde quedó tu elegancia, Viktor? Apuesto que no has dormido bien. ¿Acaso no te enseñe nada?

Sonreí por sus palabras y la forma que siempre intentaba mantenerme con la belleza que me inculcó. Pero ahora no estaba de ánimos. Poco a poco la oscuridad me consumía. Ya casi no quedaba nada de mi

** — ** No dejo de pensar en la boda y las ganas que tengo de arrojarme frente al tranvía.

Su rostro serio se contorsionó al escucharme hablar en claro indicio de inconformidad.

** — ** Hace años que no te oía hablar así. La última vez fue cuando…

Se detuvo de inmediato recordando un momento doloroso.

Se de que día habla. Aunque hayan pasado cuatro años, ni ella ni yo olvidaremos mi primer y único intento de suicidio.

Sentado frente a ella en la mesa de té, mi mente con vida propia viajó al pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ Era de las noches más frías que podía recordar. Habían pasado solo unas horas de que me habían dado la noticia de que mi bebe había muerto aún en mi vientre. _

_ Tuvieron que sedarme debido a la forma en que perdí el control y si seguía así terminaría por abrirme las puntadas de la operación a la que fui sometido. _

_ Estaba solo en la amplia habitación. No dejaba de temblar, tal vez de la noche helada que estaba haciendo o de el frío que la perdida tenía en mi corazón. _

_ Intentando mantenerme consciente no dejaba de pensar en Yuuri y los niños, en un mundo que les importa poco si soy hijo de la mafia más poderosa de Rusia y futuro heredero del clan. En uno donde seguía en la casita de madera, la que escogimos Yuuri y yo para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas criando a nuestros hijos. _

_ Un mundo donde mi condición de Omega no afectaba a la familia, convirtiéndome en una paria. _

_ Pero la realidad era otra, las lágrimas fluyendo en un sollozo ahogado, eran la prueba fidedigna de que estaba condenado a estar lejos de mi familia. A vivir el dolor del duelo de perder a mi pequeña. _

_ Lilia entró con una taza de té en una bandeja. La colocó a mi lado con increíble ceremonia, después de endulzarla la tomó entre sus manos acercándose a mi. _

**_ — _ ** _ Tómalo Vitya. Te caerá bien. Llevas más de doce horas sin alimento y puedes enfermar. Perdiste mucha sangre y necesitas recuperarte. _

_ ¿Qué sentido tenía recuperarme? ¿A caso voy a volver con Yuuri y mis hijos? ¿Si tomo ese térecuperaré a la hija que perdí? _

_ Molesto con un manotazo arrojé la taza lejos, derramando el contenido. _

**_ — _ ** _ ¿Qué hicieron con mi bebe? _

_ Recogió la taza ignorándome. Ni siquiera intentaba mirarme a los ojos. _

** — ** _ Contesta Lilia. ¿Qué hicieron con mi bebe? _

_ Mis lagrimas fluían como agua en un río, pero tenía los labios contraídos y el ceño fruncido. No esperaba ocultar el dolor, pero demostraba la rabia de sentirme traicionado por mi familia.  _

**_ — _ ** _ Lilia. _

_ Estaba a punto de irse con la bandeja. Tomé la poca fuerza que me quedaba estirándome demasiado para sostenerla del brazo. Un gemido de dolor me cruzo la garganta, al sentir como la herida en mi vientre escocía por el esfuerzo. Temblaba y no pensaba dejarla ir sin una respuesta. _

**_ — _ ** _ Se que te pido demasiado. _ **_ — _ ** _ hablé en un jadeo por el dolor de la herida _ **_ — _ ** _ Pero solo quiero saber que hicieron con ella. A ese tiempo de gestación ya debería de estar formadita seguro era muy pequeña. Solo… solo necesito saber qué pasó con ella. _

_ Un sollozo escapó de mis labios y así me miró acongojada. _

**_ — _ ** _ Lo siento Vitya. Pero tus padres se deshicieron de la niña. No dejaron que Yakov ni yo siquiera la viéramos. Así que no se qué pasó con su cuerpo. _

_ Otro sollozo escapó de mi garganta y con las manos en mi rostro dejé que la ira hacia ellos creciera. _

**_ — _ ** _ ¡¿Así que así será esto?! ¡¿Me van a dejar así?! ¡¿Sin saber qué pasó con ella?! ¡¿Sin el derecho de enterrarla para al menos tener un lugar donde llorarle?! _

**_ — _ ** _ Víctor. Yo… _

**_ — _ ** _ ¿Por que me odian tanto, Lilia? ¿Qué hice para merecer tanto dolor? _

_ No dijo nada, sólo me abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte para reconfortarme. Pero nada podía quitarme la sensación de sentirme tan lejos de mi familia y que ni siquiera despedirme de laniña me fue concedido. _

_ Y la soledad de la habitación se volvió compañera de esa noche tan larga en la que no podía comer y mucho menos dormir. En donde no dejaba de culparme por ser tan débil. Donde mis lágrimas, el dolor y el llanto me estaban acabando. _

_ Pensé en Yuuri y el gran amor que le tengo y me tiene, pensé en Haru y Aly. En esa niña que sin conocerla ya la amaba.Y por último en mi. _

_ Tal vez me extrañaban. Pero se que Yuuri los cuida. Los ama. Se que, aun cuando los dejé heridos y solos, ellosestarían bien porque son mucho más fuertes que yo. _

_ Débil. Con una losa en el corazón, me levanté de la cama, intenté dar un par de pasos pero termine de rodillas doblegado por la falta de alimento y la debilidad de perder sangre que aún no recupero. _

_ Arrastrándome llegue hasta uno de los cajones de la habitación. En ella tenía algunos instrumentos que usaba para pintar, también estaban las agujas que usaba para tejer. Una tenue luz se filtraba por las cortinas y en los pasillos el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba. _

_ Había en el cajón, unos zapatitos color rosa pastel. Los había tejido cuando supe que esperaba una niña y aún cuando ya tenía mucha ropa para ella, me esmeraba en crear conjuntos que usaría todos los días de su vida. Una vida que fue apagada mucho antes de que está le fuera dada. _

_ Lloré con todo lo que me quedaba llevando los zapatitos a mi pecho, las lágrimas mojaron la bata que usaba esa noche. Decidí, que ya no había nada que hacer por mi. _

_ Yuuri tiene a los niños y se que no va a permitir que nadie los lastime. Confio en él a ojos cerrados. _

_ Tomé las agujas dentro del cajón y las miré con detenimiento. Me acerqué a una de mis pinturas, en ella intenté expresar el amor de Yuuri cuando abrazaba a mis niños, recordando sus besos y la calidez de su amor. Acaricié lo rugoso de la pintura en el lienzo y sonreí de medio lado escuchando su voz cuando decía mi nombre o los apodos que con el tiempo llegó a ponerme. _

_ Y aún con las manos heladas y las lágrimas en las mejillas, con una mano en el pecho sosteniendo los zapatitos y firmemente con la otra la aguja, la enterré en la herida aún sin sanar. _

_ Un gemido de dolor me dobló. Pero no me hizo detenerme. A la segunda vez mis manos se mancharon de sangre, grité al sentir como entraba hastamis entrañas. La sensación me paralizó y la tercera vez volví a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_ La sangre manchó la bata, mis manos temblaban. Perdí fuerzas ante la perdida de sangre, gemía adolorido pero sonreía al saber que pronto todo iba a terminar, estaría con mi bebe cuidando a Yuri, a Haru y a Aly, lejos de la desolación. _

_ Con la muerte cerca, con mis hijos estando seguros en los brazos de Yuuri. Su nombre en mis labios. Caí en la inconsciencia. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** — ** Tuviste suerte de que estaba al pendiente de ti. Si no hubieras muerto.

Me dijo Lilia recordando esa noche y como desperté aún más miserable porque incluso no era dueño de mi vida, ni de mi muerte.

** — ** Todo fue empeorando desde ese día.

Lilia suspiró pesado poniéndose de pie.

** — ** Aún no era tu momento para morir, Vitya. Y seque crees que ni siquiera eres dueño de ti y tu muerte. Pero poco a poco, con el tiempo, podrás ir recuperando todo a como era antes.

Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, me llevó hasta la parte más alejada de su casa. En completo silencio caminamos por los pasillos hasta lo que era el salón de baile. Donde Yuri y yo aprendíamos ballet, cuando apenas éramos unos niños.

** — ** Y si quieres recuperarla, necesitaras ayuda.

Al abrirla el sol me cegó un momento. Al enfocar mi mirada vi a alguien de pie recargado con los brazos cruzados cerca a la ventana.

El cabello iba cubierto por el gorro de su chaqueta, las mangas iban recogidas y en su brazo vi un intrincado tatuaje.

Al girarse sus ojos verdes, profundos y fieros me perforaron.

** — ** Yuri. ** — ** lo llamé en un susurro no creyendo que estuviera ahí. Considerando que está prohibida su entrada a Rusia.

Chasqueo la lengua enderezándose mirando a Lilia detrás de mi.

** — ** Yo me encargo Lilia.

** — ** Traeré té. 

Se fue cerrando la puerta y cuando nos quedamos solos mi primera acción fue abrazarlo.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi. Sabía que estaba bien porque Mila me lo aseguraba, pero estando tan lejos y yo en Japón era difícil volver a reunirnos.

Se que no me expresa su sentir. Pero Yurio es como un hermano parami.

** — ** Deja el sentimentalismo para después Viktor. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Aún cuando lo dijo, no hizo nada para apartarme. Dejó que despacio me separará de él.

** — ** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes prohibida la entrada a Rusia? ¿Cómo…?

** — ** Yo también tengo mis contactos y mis formas de pasar desapercibido. Pero no debo de estar aquí más de 24 horas, si no se daran cuenta. 

Caminó hasta el piano de cola y de una mochila sacó una laptop. Después de hacer varios movimientos con ella, me mostró la fotografía de un hombre. Uno de los muchos guardias que tenía mamá.

** — ** ¿Lo conoces?

** — ** Trabaja para mí madre. Es de sus guardaespaldas personal.

Torció la boca. ** — ** Hace unos meses cuando fuimos a dejar a Mila al aeropuerto, lo vi entrar seguido de ella. Se me hizo sospechoso ya que bajó de un carro estacionado que llevaba rato ahí. En cuanto este hombre entró el auto se alejó. Mila me dijo está última vez que sentía que la estaban siguiendo, así que me puse a investigar. Entrando a las cámaras lo vi al menos dos veces entrando y saliendo del aeropuerto, tomando vuelos hacia Rusia, más no el mismo que ella.

** — ** Mila me comentó eso. Que la estaba siguiendo.

** — ** Encontré un movimiento grande de la cuenta personal de Darya a la de este tipo, Igor Ivanovich. Le estaba pagando por seguir a Mila hasta Canadá.

** — ** ¿Por qué haría eso?

** — ** Cuando me hablaste en Corea me dijiste que necesitabas averiguar más sobre los Crispino. Me tomó un par de semanas pero descubrí que Giovani Crispino, hace poco más de seis meses perdió mucho dinero en una transacción con los canadienses. Leroy le mandó un gran cargamento de cocaina con 80% de pureza. Él es el único capaz de pasarla a través de las aduanas sin ser notado y así los italianos le abrirían las puertas de su territorio formando una alianza. Pero en el transcurso, la droga se perdió. Leroy culpó a Crispino de haberla perdido y exigía el pago, uno que Giovani no pudo hacer porque está en bancarrota.

** — ** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en bancarrota? ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Mila?

** — ** Mickey Crispino perdió mucho dinero intentando hacer negocios por su cuenta, mientras Giovani. Aterrado por los peligros externos, gastó su fortuna en seguridad personal para su hija. Llegó un momento que los negocios de Mickey fallaron haciéndolo perder grandes cantidades de dinero y como Giovani está paranoico dejó de entablar relaciones con la gente que le compraba droga. Como Mickey debía mucho dinero, tuvo que buscar un negocio y Leroy se lo ofreció.

** — ** Pero entonces la droga se perdió y J.J le cobró el dinero de las ganancias.

Asintió ** — ** Para evitar que le hicieran algo a su hija y poder pagar todo el dinero que deben, hizo un trato con los rusos. Tus padres. Le dieron el dinero que necesitaba para pagar las deudas empezando por la de J.J. Y le dieron otra cantidad para que pudiera volver al negocio. A cambio de olvidar por un tiempo la deuda, ya que estamos hablando de mucho dinero, tus padres pidieron la mano de Sara en matrimonio y Giovani aceptó.

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe esto?

** — ** A Mila la han estado siguiendo porque creen que se está viendo con Leroy a escondidas y ya que su gente se está infiltrando en territorio ruso. Buscan una forma de hacer lo mismo. Si llegaban a ver a Mila con Leroy la asesinarían por traición, aunque no pertenezca a la bratva.

** — ** Pero ella va a buscarte. Es igual de peligroso.

** — ** Así es. Por eso le pedí que evitara viajar a Canadá en un buen tiempo para no ponerla en riesgo. Así me da tiempo de averiguar que traman tus padres y porque no han detenido el avance de Leroy.

** — ** ¿Crees que quieran entablar relación con él?

** — ** Lo dudo. Algo me dice que esperan que caiga en alguna trampa.

Me llevé la mano a la frente. Sara era igual que yo, una rehén de mi familia.Era mucha información que necesitaba procesar. Pero aún hay muchos cabos sueltos.

Yurio comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, listo para irse.

** — ** ¿Ya te vas?

** — ** Solo vine a decirte esto porque no es seguro por teléfono y una carta encriptada es difícil. ¿Recuerdas los papeles que te mandé con Mila?No los pierdas, busca la forma de traducirlos. Tienen que ver con Seung Gil Lee y Sara Crispino.Ya no pude traducirlos, además son la única copia que conseguí. Así que cuídalos.

Cargó la mochila y se colocó el gorro de nuevo. Soltó un profundo suspiro. El olor a tulipanes frescos me inundó las fosas nasales. Lo vi indeciso en si abrazarme o no. Solo chasqueó de nuevo la lengua y miro hacia otro lado.

** — ** Se que quieres recuperar tu vida y al cerdo. Si yo fuera el involucrado, también buscaría la forma de deshacerme de los padres que te tocó tener y volver con mi familia.

Sacó un pequeño sobre blanco de la bolsa de su chaqueta. Y me lo dio.

** — ** Ábrelo mañana después de la fiesta. Es mi regalo de bodas.

Lo abracé antes de que se fuera y le agradecí por lo que había hecho por mi.

** — ** Gracias por ayudarme.

** — ** También lo hago por él y los niños.

Yuri había crecido tanto y aún cuando parecía un gatito arisco. Había madurado, ya casi no quedaba nada de ese joven andrógino, pero seguía viendo a Yurio en cada facción y palabras.

Lilia volvió con té, vio que Yuri estaba por irse así que lo detuvo exigiéndole que al menos lo tomará con ella antes de irse.

Aceptó a regañadientes, pero cuando Lilia le mostró los pirozhki que hizo para él, su semblante cambio y sin más se sentó en la pequeña mesa cerca a la salida al  jardín .

Mientras Yurio comía con entusiasmo, Lilia lo admiraba como madre enamorada. Se el gran cariño que le tiene. Como si fuera su hijo más pequeño.

** — ** Casi lo olvido. Hay una sorpresa en el jardín esperándote.

Yurio me sonrió volviendo al pirozhki dejándome más intrigado.

Caminé hasta la salidaponiendo el sobre en el saco.

Salí admirando el hermoso jardín lleno de rosas que Lilia tanto cuidaba. No muy lejos de ahí había un frondoso roble donde colgaba el columpio en el que jugaba con Yurio cuando éramos unos niños.

Volví a ese tiempo. Donde no había problemas. Donde nada te lastimaba.

** — ** Vitya.

Esa voz. Esa forma de llamarme.

Me giré rápidamente y subiendo las escaleras que separaban del jardín a la mansión estaba Yuuri.

Me sonrió cálidamente y deje salir el aire en un lamento. Uno qué denotaba la añoranza y el alivio de tenerlo cerca.

Me lancé a él en un fuerte abrazo, me recibió en sus cálidos brazos de nuevo. Protegiéndome. Haciéndome sentir en casa.

** — ** Yuuri.

No dijo nada solo me abrazo por un largo rato en el que me reconfortó. En el que me hizo olvidar el mundo entero.

.-…-.

Estábamos sentados a los pies de las escaleras de granito.Había un cómodosilencio que era roto por el sonido de los pájaros y la plática de Yurio con Lilia en el interior.

Disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir el brazo de Yuri en mis hombros y su aliento en mi cabello, también el aroma a menta mezclado con chocolate que había en su ropa.

Llevaba una playera sencilla en color azul oscuro, el cabello despeinado y sus lentes de pasta azul. Me enamoré de su sencillez hace muchos años y aún siendo el líder  yakuza  la conservaba.

** — ** Está si es una gran sorpresa.

Soltó una sonrisa divertida buscando mis labios.

Estoy enamorado de todo él, hasta en los besos más delicados que ha llegado a darme.

** — ** No es que no esté feliz de que estés aquí, pero no entiendo por qué.

Su semblante decayó de inmediato y me sentí un tonto por hacerlo sentir así.

** — ** Necesitaba verte de nuevo. Pero aún siendo neutral no iba a poder entrar sin levantar sospechas. Me comuniqué con Yurio para que me ayudara, fue cuando me enteré que él vendría también y mutuamente nos ayudamos.

** — ** Entonces ¿ya te vas también?

Negó dos veces mirando hacia lo lejos soltándome. Su olor a menta me picaba la nariz y en medio de nuestra conexión sentí su molestia.

** — ** Tus padres me invitaron a tu boda y he aceptado la invitación.

Abrí de más los ojos  ** — ** ¡¿Qué?!

** — ** Sus intención son claras Viktor. El burlarse de mí y el amor que te tengo. Pero, aún cuando puedo entrar por tu boda, quería un tiempo a solas contigo, por eso Lilia nos ayudó.

Me levanté furioso, caminé de un lado a otro apretando los dientes. Esto era demasiado. Yuuri no se merecía está clase de humillación.

** — ** Mal nacidos.  ** — ** susurré presa del enojo sin importarme que hablaba de quienes me dieron la vida.  ** — ** ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡¿Y por qué aceptaste?! No tienes porque estar presente cuando esto pase. No te lo mereces.

Despacio se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano intentando calmarme, aunque su rostro denotaba el gran enojo que sentía.

** — ** Acepté . Por qué de no haberlo hecho demostraría el coraje que me hace sentir esta situación.

** — ** Pero al aceptar les estás diciendo que también te importa pero eres demasiado orgulloso para fingir que no te interesa.

Me abrazó y deje que mi nariz se uniera a su cuello, donde estaba más potente su olor, donde mi marca descansaba desde hace años.

** — ** Se lo que hago Viktor. Solo confía en mi. Todo saldrá bien.

Negué dos veces. Quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Pero era más que obvio que todo era realidad.

** — ** No lo mereces. Y aún así me siento culpable de hacerte tanto daño.

No dijo nada, sólo nos limitamos a reconfortarnos en un abrazo que calmaba cualquier mal sentimiento.

Juntos nos sentíamos tan bien, que no dejan de pensar que, a pesar de los años que tenemos juntos, una conexión fuerte nos ayuda a calmar o mantener algún sentimiento.

** — ** ¿Y los niños? 

** — ** Se quedaron con mamá y papá. Era un viaje arriesgado, traerlos no era seguro.

Me separé despacio quedando a solo un palmo de distancia de su nariz.

** — ** Viajas mucho. ¿Eso no les afecta?

Soltó una risa divertida y solo me aseguró que ellos estaban bien y entendían lo mucho que debía de viajar.

Hablamos por un largo rato de los niños. Me contaba detalles de los últimos meses en los que poco a poco comenzaba a conocerlos mas.

** — ** Falta cada vez menos para que los vuelvas a ver .

** — ** Eso espero.

Al final tuvimos que despedirnos. Yurio debía irse para seguir pasando desapercibido.

Aunque sé que Yuuri está cerca, para m i no era suficiente, verlo irse, era igual de doloroso que la última vez.

.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo estuve frente al espejo mirando mi reflejo. Y aún no lograba reconocerme.

Los últimos detalles de mi traje mi madre, Darya, los acomodaba. Colocó el pañuelo de seda color azul en el bolso del saco. Pareciera que la misma omega fue hecha a imagen y semejanza de la fina tela; delicada, suave y hermosa. Pero sumamente peligrosa y fiera.

En ese mismo momento mantenía el semblante tranquilo, pero sus pupilas tenían la amenaza latente reflejándose en todo aquello que veía, sobre todo cuando ese algo eran mis ojos: "si te atreves a hacer una tontería, encontraré a tus hijos y los mataré, no importa que Katsuki sea el nuevo Yakuza".

Claro que ella tenía las palabras tatuadas en su mirada. Pero no dudó en aclarármelas apenas tuvo la oportunidad. 

—Listo, quedaste guapísimo— su halago pareciera ser el de una madre feliz por su hijo. 

Pero hasta esas palabras mantenían el veneno en todas y cada una de sus letras. 

—Los invitados más importantes están por llegar— dijo con tranquilidad—. Me adelantaré para recibirlos junto a tu padre, cuando llegue el momento Yakov vendrá por ti.

Y sin más palabras me vio por última vez directamente a los ojos sonriéndome ladinamente, se dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza. 

Ese día cada mínima acción o palabra de la omega más poderosa de la bratva gritaban peligro. Recordándome quién tenía el poder ahí. Quién con un sólo dedo podía desaparecer a mis hijos. 

Y eso me terminó por quebrar. 

En ningún momento aquel día prometió en ser el mejor. Al contrario. Era el peor de mi vida. Desde que desperté y vi a los sirvientes esperándome para ayudarme a prepararme, supe que sería un total calvario. 

Pero traté con el alma soportarlo. Cada cosa o acción, cada palabra o felicitación. Todo me lo tragué en seco para evitar gritarlo. 

Pero al fin me rompí. Una fibra de mi ser había sido tocada y alterada de forma tal que en ese momento la respiración comenzó a hacerme falta mientras un ardor sofocante se apoderó de toda la columna vertebral y un vértigo insoportable atacó mi estómago. 

—Dios, no— me dije a mi mismo posando con fuerza la mano izquierda en el pecho cuando sentí una punzada profunda en el corazón—. No, por favor, no...

Comencé a golpearme con el puño en el lado izquierdo, dónde mi corazón latía con violencia, para intentar apagar de forma desesperada la ansiedad que empezaba a poseer mi cuerpo entero. 

—Mierda— gemí con fuerza cuando sentí crecer el vértigo, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, explotando como una bomba atómica que arrasó con toda mi cordura, dejándome solamente el miedo y la angustia. 

Mi piel se perló en sudor en un segundo, el aire desapareció y sólo quedó un sentimiento de vacío y terror.

Mi rostro entero estaba deformado en una mueca de pavor. Me miré al espejo y noté lo mal que lucía. Lo mal que me sentía. 

Vi como mis labios se amorataban porque había dejado de respirar. 

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién debía llamar? ¿Por qué me tocaba enfrentarme a esa situación sólo? ¿Dónde estaba Yuuri? ¿Dónde estaban mis bebés? ¿En qué parte de mi vida me perdí a sí mismo? ¿Dónde me podía encontrar? ¿Por qué demonios iba a casarme con Sara? ¿Por qué mis papás me odiaban tanto? ¿Por qué Darya era tan mala? 

Todas y cada una de las preguntas se expandieron como niebla en mi cabeza, empañando plenamente lo que me quedaba de cordura; en el espejo ya no había más una figura agraciada y gallarda de lo que aparentaba ser un alfa. Tampoco el semblante aterrado de una persona que está a punto de arruinar su vida. Ahora veía a un monstruo de pelaje negro que me observaba desde el espejo con una mirada escarlata y fija, sonriéndome con burla. 

Y ahí estaba. La representación de mi sufrimiento. En esa risa y mirada sangrienta podía ver a mi madre y padre. Todas las atrocidades que me habían hecho. Todo lo que habían destruido y que me había costado mucho trabajo construir. 

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo viendo el mármol que cubría mi habitación. Sentí el frío recorrerme los dedos, las manos, el cuerpo entero y los huesos. El aire seguía escaso. El dolor rebosaba de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas. 

Y pensé con un terror aún más clavado en el pecho que mis padres jamás se detendrían. Que controlarían mi vida hasta su último aliento. Que aún muertos me atormentarían. Visualice sus cínicas sonrisas mientras sostenían las cabezas de mis pequeños hijos. Mientras el cuerpo de Yuuri yacía a su lado, desmembrado y opaco. Sin vida. 

El aire me faltó más. Me sentí mareado. Sentí un sabor metálico en la lengua y hasta entonces reaccioné; me había mordido los labios con mucha fuerza. 

Fue ese pequeño dolor físico el que me trajo a la realidad mientras abría los ojos con rapidez viendo frente a mi el gran ventanal de mi habitación. Sentí mi cuerpo frío, mis mejillas húmedas y el pecho adolorido; había tenido un ataque de pánico.

Me abracé a mi mismo aun arrodillado en el piso, intenté recordar la única vez que sufrí un ataque así, fue justo después de llegar a Japón cuando tenía dieciséis años y estaba aterrado por qué mis padres podrían encontrarme.

Moví la cabeza pensando en que eso me pondría mal de nuevo, así que pensé en Yuuri, en como esa vez me abrazo desde la espalda rodeándome con sus brazos, como me hablaba para olvidar todo lo malo, concentrándome en el sonido de s u voz cerca de mi cuello, su cálido aliento, su respiración en mi espalda, guiándome para  que no me ahogara y el olor a menta rodeándome.

Apreté el collar que llevaba bajo el traje, mi anillo, símbolo de nuestro amor. 

Lo sentí de nuevo junto a mi, protegiéndome de todo lo malo, calmándome, mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Tal vez habían pasado solo minutos, pero para mí es como si hubieran sido horas.

—¿Vík tor?

Yakov al otro lado de la puerta me llamaba ¿había tocado? Sentía un zumbido en los oídos, escuchaba todo como si estuviera sumergido en agua.

Me limpié las mejillas lo mejor que pude. Me levanté sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y despacio me acerqué a la puerta para abrirle.

Al verme, su rostro siempre lleno de molestia cambió a uno de sorpresa, si vio algo horrible en mi no lo mencionó y lo agradecí en silencio ya que sino, me hubiera roto de nuevo.

—Ya es hora.

En la l imosna que me llevaría a la  _ Catedral de San Basilio _ , lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, me acompañaban Yakov y Lilia. Íbamos sumidos en un profundo silencio, como si alguien hubiera muerto. Tal vez era yo.

Me mordía los labios con ansiedad, mi pie izquierdo golpeteaba el piso del vehículo  constantemente  y mis manos temblaban.

No podía hacerlo y era más que obvio para ellos , que solo me acompañaban en el silencio. Sin nada que pudieran hacer para evitar esta situación.

Al llegar mi corazón dio un brinco, ya se encontraba mucha gente reunida. Los familiares de Sara, mi propia familia , aliados de la mafia …

Llevé de nuevo mi mano al pecho, tenía mucho miedo.

—No puedo hacerlo. —dije en un suspiro ahogado, de nuevo mi madre y sus amenazas nublaban mi juicio. Me picaban los ojos, se me cerraba la garganta.

La cálida mano de Lilia tomó la mía que apretaba el anillo en mi pecho con fuerza, me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Ella siempre fue estoica y dura, pero era para que nadie viera que por dentro tiene un corazón lleno de calidez. Vivió la mayor parte de su vida luchando por lo que deseaba, que su piel se volvió de hierro para protegerse y no permitir que nadie la lastimara.

Siempre quise ser como ella.

—Solo será un momento Vitya. Puedes hacerlo. No olvides que las personas que están dispuestas a renacer las veces que sean, se vuelven más fuertes.

No sabía muy bien a que se referían sus palabras. Me era difícil pensar con claridad. Pero sirvió para que pudiera salir de la limo con la cabeza en alto y entrará a uno de los templos más grandes del país, para este gran evento.

No miraba a nadie y si alguien me saludaba asentía con la cabeza. Estaba más concentrado en respirar. En mantener mi corazón en su lugar. Tenía la boca seca y mis labios comenzaban a partirse de tanto que los mordía .

Lilia, leyendo mi mente me acercó un vaso con agua que bebí despacio mientras esperaba que la música sonara para entrar.  Mientras l as damas de honor se iban acomodando en sus lugares, c on un bálsamo que traía en su bolso me re hidrató los labios.

—Gracias.

Acomodó mi flequillo y se puso detrás de nosotros, volví a tomar una bocanada de aire, para calmar el estomago que tenía hecho nudo. Al aspirar , un olor a menta me inundó.

Por mero instinto llevé mi mano a mi cuello donde sentí la marca. Yuuri estaba ahí.

Cerré los ojos un momento para sentir la cicatriz logrando calmarme un poco, a través de nuestro lazo que era más latente debido a l a corta distancia, me ayudaba a c almar el latir desbocado de mi corazón.

É l entendía mis razones. Seguía confiando en mi.

La música comenzó a sonar, una melodía en piano y violín que me sacó de golpe de mi letargo. Mi madre me tomó del brazo para entregarme y atrás de mi, mi padre iba con Mila.

Miraba al frente intentando ignorar todo, pero, al pase por donde Yuuri estaba sentado , no pude evitar girar mi rostro, levemente inclinado hacia mi me miró. Serio. Acompañado de Phichit que tomaba fotos con su celular.

Los segundos antes de que la música hiciera un cambio fueron lentos. 

Al sonido de la tradicional marcha nupcial, Sara hizo su aparición. V estía un hermoso vestido  de encaje ceñido a su esbelta figura con un pronunciado escote , un largo velo le  caía por la espalda, el blanco d el vestido contrastaba con su piel acaramelada,  el ramo era de flores amarillas y violetas y un velo mas traslucido le tapaba el rostro.

Iba a ser entregada por Giovanni, su padre,  un hombre  de porte elegante, con traje a juego con el ramo de flores, Giovanni  siempre tenía la mirada triste, sus ojos violetas estaban cubiertos por arrugas y una espesa ceja color  marrón , su cabello era igual al de Mickey solo que algunas canas se asomaban en mechones demostrando su edad. Alto casi de mi estatura. Acompañaba a su hija al altar que no podía ver por el velo .

Atrás de ellos venia Mickey acompañado de una de las damas, sus pasos eran lentos por la alfombra roja rodeada de  enormes  adornos florales en blanco. La música al fondo y los invitados exclamando la belleza que exudaba la novia.

La canción llego a su punto  más alto cuando estaba  más cerca, sin querer mire a Yuuri que tenia la vista hacia el piso.  Cerré por un momento los ojos para rememorar mi boda con él.  Tenía que calmarme antes de que mis piernas, presas del miedo, salieran huyendo arriesgando todo.

Recordé aquel día.  La enorme felicidad que  sentí esa vez,  con los nervios porque estaba  haciéndolo, me estaba entregando en todas las formas posibles al hombre que amo. mientras caminaba al lado de Lilia y Yakov, con aquel hermoso  _ shiramuko _ que diseñe junto a mamá Hiroko, con el rostro tapado para después ver a mi hermoso esposo esperándome lleno de alegría.

No era  nada comparado con este desasosiego que me  está haciendo desfallecer.

Al abrir mis ojos una lagrima solitaria escap ó de mi ojo izquierdo, la limpié con cuidado. Esperando que nadie la notara, pero la mirada de todos  ahí , indicaba que  creían que estaba conmovido. Cuando en realidad estaba destrozado.

Giovanni me entregó a Sara, me dijo algunas palabras que apenas pude percibir y aun con mano temblorosa le quite el velo.

No  podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, su piel de terciopelo, sus enormes ojos violetas y el cabello negro como la noche recogido en un complicado moño . Ella  merecía ser amada por alguien  más y no estar ahora a punto de casarse con alguien que ya  está ocupado y marcado.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé su mano.

La boda fue en su totalidad una ceremonia al estilo italiano . Intenté demostrar que estaba feliz por unirme a Sara, ella  parecía estarlo o tal vez  fingía . Era  difícil saberlo.

Cada tanto,  sentía la ira de Yuuri a  través de nuestro lazo, cuando eso pasaba apretaba los puños para calmar las sensaciones en mi cuerpo . E ra un momento que se  había vuelto eterno,  cada vez era  más cansado fingir una sonrisa y emoción. Cada vez era mas  difícil mantenerme en pie.

La hora de los votos llegó .

Me aclaré la garganta para decirlos, con una voz  monótona y carente de emociones, tom é su mano para enredar el lazo color  carmín que me  uniría a ella,  después le coloqu é el anillo esperando que ella hiciera su parte. Al final con una bendición nos declararon esposos y rompimos una copa para esperar que los años de matrimonio fueran muchos y  prósperos .

Antes de la fiesta, pasamos a una sala contigua, donde de pie frente a un miembro del reg istro, con olor neutro, nos casó ante las leyes rusas. Ante la mirada de amigos y familiares, estaba aceptando a Sara como mi esposa, renunciando a su apellido, Crispino, por el Nikiforov,  volviéndola mi omega ante todas las leyes.

Firmé , porque  sabía que no tenia mas opción. Porque al no hacerlo, mi padre tal vez, con una orden,  mataría a Yuuri ante mis ojos, se  desharía de mis hijos con un tronar de dedos.

Era mi fin. Si con eso al menos los mantengo a salvo. Me  sacrificare las veces que hagan falta.

No  sé que mas paso.

Mi mente iba y  venía entre la irrealidad y la boda.  Era  difícil concentrarme, s olo  sé que ya  estábamos en la  mansión Nikiforov siendo recibidos por mi madre, estaba muy alegre para ser ella, parece que al fin logró lo que tanto deseaba.

Con ordenes nos llevó a uno de los salones más elegantes de la mansión, donde tendríamos una  sesión de fotos  como los recién casados que éramos ,  intentaba verme feliz, juro que si, pero era  difícil .

Yuuri, Sara, mis padres, mis hijos, la brava, la yakuza... tantas y tantas cosas en mi mente me lo  impedían .

— Viktor. Estas tan  distraído hijo. ¡Alégrate! , es un gran  día .

Madr e me dio un beso cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al gran  salón . Su amenaza  seguía ahí ,  así que solo  sonreí lo mejor que pude y cuando la vi  satisfecha me dejo en paz.

Aplausos. Felicitaciones. Discursos llenos de  galantería .

Era una boda como cualquier otra. Pero me era tan diferente. Tan ajena a  mí , como si solo fuera un invitado  más  y no el novio.

Hubo un momento en medio de la noche en la que Sara se separó de mi para ser presentada con gente importante por mi madre,  así que, caminé sin fijarme a quien ignoraba, solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

Necesitaba escapar, huir de esto.

Llegué hasta el despacho de mi padre , al cerrar la puerta me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso,  importándome poco que mi traje, tan pulcro y liso,  se arrugara.

Me abracé las piernas y  rogué con todas mis fuerzas despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. No  quería casarme con ella, yo no  quería esto y sin embargo  tenía que hacerlo.

Por él.  Por mis hijos.

— Viktor.

No sé en  qué momento llegó. Pero Yuuri estaba  ahí . Hincado frente a  mí .

Me  pareció extraño verlo, parecía un sueño , así que no supe  cómo reaccionar. Solo lo miré. Su rostro  compungido por la tristeza, sus labios separados apenas  milímetros , sus ojos brillando tras los anteojos.

— Siempre has sido muy guapo Yuuri.

Dije de repente.  Sin pensar.  Su mano que descansaba en su regazo, se  extendió hasta que  a carici ó mi mejilla. Enjugó mis lagrimas, unas que no  supe cuando derramé, pero eran bastantes que  ya comenzaban a mojar la tela de mi saco.

— No debe verte  así. Se molestará .

Negué dos veces, quise decirle tantas cosas, pero la principal era pedirle  perdón . Por haberlo traicionado una vez mas y aun  así no tuve la fuerza para abrir los labios y dejar que el sonido escapara de mi boca, ya no  tenía fuerzas. Ya no  tenía nada.

Mi libertad. Mi vida entera ya eran de alguien  más .

Yuuri  entendió el silencio que le daba, sin despegar mi mirada de sus bellos ojos que  seguían brillando, de no haberlo hecho, no hubiera notado como se acercó a  mí ,  dándome un casto beso en la frente, en las mejillas para terminar en mis labios. En un beso tranquilo, con el contacto de su sabor a menta . Para atrapar mi tristeza y compartirla.

— No  quería casarme.  — solté en un sollozo  abrazándome mas, dejando que mi cuerpo temblara por el llanto.

— Lo s é .

— Tuve que hacerlo.

— Lo  sé, Vik tor. No te odio.

— Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Yo te amo.  — lloré como niño pequeño y me abrazo para consolarme, dejo que me desahogara  después de tantas cosas que pasaron en solo unas horas, una fiesta que  había pasado desapercibid a para  mí , pero que ahora comenzaba a tomar sentido.

— Yo también te amo Viktor. Mucho. Jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

Dej ó que junto a su cuello mojara su hombro con mis lagrimas llenas de amargura por lo que  había hecho, me acaricio la espalda, me  mecía y me  decía palabras llenas de afecto en su idioma natal.

No  sé cuanto  tiempo duramos  así . Solo  sé que hubo un momento en que deje de llorar y solo miraba a un punto en la pared donde mis ojos comenzaban a pesar. Estaba cansado por tantas emociones contenidas y el llanto que me  había ayudado a desahogarme.

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Mmh?

— Debes volver. La fiesta aun no termina, se  darán cuenta que no  estás y si te encuentran conmigo... 

Tenia  razón en todo. Pero estaba tan a gusto en ese momento, que no  quería que nada lo interrumpiera.

Asentí. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Del interior de su saco, saco un pañuelo de color blanco con el que limpió mis lagrimas, me lo dio para que terminara de limpiarme el rostro y la nariz, mientras con sus dedos peinaba mi flequillo.

— Estas dejando crecer tu cabello.

— Siempre te gusto largo.

Sonrió divertido y me besó de nuevo en los labios.

— Vitenka. Tienes que aguantar un poco  más .

— No  sé si pueda. Pensar en que debo de pasar u na vida a su lado me perturba. Y a no puedo mas Yuuri.

— Solo un poco  más . Esto pronto acabara. Resiste.  Confía en mi.

Había seriedad y una clara determinación en sus palabras. Me  quería decir algo. No estaba seguro que, pero intentaba dejarme claro algo que  tenía planeado.

— Yo siempre  confió en ti.

Un beso más nos unió. C uando me  sentí mas tranquilo y animado  salí de  ahí .

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los invitados disfrutaban de charlas acompañados de música tranquila de un cuarteto de violines y un piano, había risas, gente fumando y tomando, todos celebrando de alguna forma que una de las familias más poderosas de Rusia celebraba el matrimonio de su único hijo.

Después de estar con Yuuri fue un poco más llevadera la situación, hablaba con algunos, saludaba a otros, me unía a Sara para presentarnos como esposos .

Me  desenvolví un poco mas y aunque era un gran avance para mi familia,  sabía que para Yuuri era  difícil .

De vez en cuando miraba a su mesa, no muy lejos de  la  mía . Para ese entonces ya llevaba tres copas de champange y antes una de vino para acompañar la comida.

Me preocupé. Yuuri nunca tuvo resistencia al alcohol y cuando los vasos de sake en reuniones familiares eran demasiadas, hacía cosas locas, pero muy graciosas. Ya que ese era su estado de animo. Pero ahora... no  sé cómo iba a reaccionar.

Vi que Phichit lo  persuadía para evitar la cuarta copa.  Discutían ,  según lo que vi. Phichit no dejaba que tomara de mas. Yuuri se comportaba como niño intentando quitarle la botella.

Me distraje por un momento. Gente importante  quería felicitarnos, hubo un brindis y mi madre me  pidió que le dirigiera unas palabras de amor a mi esposa frente a toda la gente.

Me asuste.

¿Que  podía decirle a alguien por la que no siento nada?

Camine despacio acomodando mi saco hasta la tarima donde los violinistas tocaban,  había un  micrófono donde las palabras fueron escuchadas en honor a los novios. Suspire  intentando buscar las palabras correctas para Sara. Ero nada  salía de mi boca.

Se  extendió un largo silencio en la que todas las miradas estaban posadas en mi. Todos  esperaban a que dijera algo, lo que fuera.

_ <<¿Qué _ _ hago?>> _

Entonces miré a Yuuri. Expectante. De nuevo tuve ganas de acariciarme la nuca y sentir su marca, su  corazón junto al  mío , unidos en uno solo. El amor que le tengo me llenaron por completo y sonreí.

Mire mi mano derecha, donde estaba el anillo de bodas, que, aunque no era el de Yuuri, era muy parecido, si bien no era el de él,  podría hacerlo pasar como si lo fuera.

— Es  difícil expresar con palabras algo que llegas a sentir con intensidad. Hasta hace poco no  creí que  podría llegar a casarme con una hermosa mujer.  — mire a Yuuri, directamente a los ojos por un instante y por medio de nuestro lazo, aun tan latente como el primer  día , le hice entender que las palabras eran para y por él.

— Hace meses la conocí y supe que quería unirme a ella. Evitar que las riñas familiares nos separaran, formar un lazo fuerte y unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio. Por suerte, que estuvo de nuestro lado, nos hemos llevado tan bien, hemos fomentado una fuerte relación, que al final decidimos dar el paso de unirnos y formar juntos una familia.

La mirada de Yuuri cambió. Estaba tan llena de brillo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Me  entendió .

Mire a Sara que  tenía una ceja alzada, como no terminando de captar lo que decía.

— Espero estemos juntos muchos años y prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que seas feliz. Te amo.

_ Yuuri _

El gran  salón se llenó de aplausos, tomé la mano de Sara y le di un beso que no pudo corresponder. Por supuesto que no. Las palabras eran para mi esposo, no para ella y lo  entendía .

De alguna forma  había logrado malograr este  día al fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La gente bailaba una  melodía dulce en medio de la pista, cuando la pieza terminó, se nos  pidió que ambos nos  dirigiéramos al centro de la pista,  había llegado la hora del primer baile como pareja  recién casada.

Nos dejaron solo s y tome a Sara de la cintura. Ella me miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión, aunque sus ojos violetas chispeaban.

Lentamente una  melodía fue llenando el recinto y al son de  _ "Serenate for two"  _ comenzamos a bailar.

— Me parece un poco  prenuncios el tema que elegiste para nuestro primer baile.

— C onsiderando que jamás te pusiste a a yudarme con algo, no tienes por que quejarte.

Le  sonreí intentando pasar desapercibido,  dándole varias vueltas como si fuera un vals.

— No estoy molesto. Solo creo que es un poco  prenuncios usar una canción que tu hermano  escribió para ti.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y  después me miro con fiereza  — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La  uní mas a  mí y  escondí mi rostro en su cabello, muy cerca de su  oído .

— Se algunas cosas sobre ti  también .  Así que intentemos llevarnos bien ¿quieres?  Yo no quiero pelear y no quiero hacerte sufrir. Llevemos la fiesta en paz y no me exijas algo que no te puedo dar.

Sara  soltó un bufido molesta y se  unió mas a  mí , para evitar que la gente nos mirara hablar,  parecía como si  disfrutáramos del primer baile en pareja, como unos enamorados.

— No juegues conmigo Viktor.

— Se que no me amas.

— Eso no...

— Está bien. Yo tampoco lo hago.  Sé que haces esto por tu familia. De igual forma yo lo hago por la  mía .

— Tus padres no merecen este tipo de sacrificio.

— No hablo de ellos.

Se separó un poco, en la parte  más culmine de la canción, Sara me miro entre comprensiva y aun fiera con sus ojos violeta.

— Hacemos lo que debemos por las personas que amamos . 

Ya no dijimos nada. Terminamos el baile sin dejar de vernos. No supe interpretar su mirada, se acercó a  mí a darme un beso y me alejó de la pista dejando que el resto de la gente siguiera bailando.

Se sen t ó en la mesa  ignorándome , me  sentí agradecido de no tener que lidiar con ella  por un rato mas. Tal vez sea o no una mala persona, es  difícil saberlo cuando no sabes que es lo que te obliga a actuar como  actúas .

Aun  así , no dejaba de pensar que ella  también era una  rehén de la familia Nikiforov.

La gente dio sus aplausos y se fueron dispersando después de bailar , por un momento no se escuchó la  música. A un no  veía la hora en que esta farsa terminara.

Yuuri me llegó por la espalda dejando una copa media  vacía en  l a mesa frente a  mí .

— Quítate el saco Viktor.

A rrugué la frente ante su murmullo, su aliento  olía a alcohol. Ni yo en el estado que me encontraba me  veía tan ebrio como  él .

— Estas ebrio. Ya sabes que no debes de beber mucho.

— Estoy bastante consciente para saber lo que hago. Quítate el saco.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero que se arrugue. Se te ve perfecto.

No  entendía nada, pero no  tenía mucho que perder,  así que me lo quite  acomodándome las mangas y aflojando un poco la corbata, lo deje descansando en la silla al lado de Sara y mire hacia la pista para ver a Yuuri  quitándose la corbata de un jalón, la a rrojó lejos atrayendo la  atención de todos los presentes.  Se arremangó  la camisa  y me miro intensamente, le dio una señal a los  músicos y estos empezaron a tocar. ¿De  dónde salió el tipo de la guitarra?

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la  música comenzó a sonar , la guitarra era rasgada de una forma fenomenal, pero mi atención,  más que en la  música era en Yuuri. Sus manos viajaron por la  extensión de su torso y dio una vuelta en su propio eje para quedar frente a  mí, en una pausa me lanzó un beso justo antes de que volvieran a tocar .

Movido por la  música , su cuerpo se balanceo de una forma sensual atrayendo mi aten ción de todas las formas, tragué en sec o al ver l a forma en que su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse con el sonido de la  música . Era como si las notas salieran desde su  corazón ,  envolviéndolo, de una forma sensual  hasta expandirse por su alrededor.

Extendió su mano hacia  mí , para invitarme a bailar con él. No lo  pensé cuando tomé su mano y me jaló al centro de la pista. Su mano derecha en mi cintura, la izquierda en mi mano derecha.

Me guiaba a entre pasos en un sensual sonido de los violines, la guitarra y las palmas. Utilizaba toda la pista en giros, con las luces  iluminándonos .

Su  aliento me golpeó la cara al unirme  más él , un nuevo instrumento se  unió a la  música dándome un giro para que quedara mi espalda pegado a su pecho, cerca de mi nuca sus labios rozaron la tela,  guiándome despacio con su mano en mi estomago que me erizó la piel, despacio me guiaba y yo lo seguía como un ciego . Me dejé llevar por sus cálido movimientos, la electricidad en sus dedos que me acariciaban sobre la tela, el brillo ahogado de sus ojos en los míos.

Me fui absorbiendo por la sensualidad de sus pasos, la forma en que me  unía a su cuerpo,  llevándome al  éxtasis de la  música rodeándonos , dejando que todo el mundo desapareciera en ese momento. Solo  éramos nosotros dos disfrutando de la sensualidad del movimiento. De sus ojos en los  míos , de los giros, los pasos , el toque .

La  melodía llego a su punto  más culmine,  sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar por el calor de bailar junto a  él , burbujeaba  desde mis pies,  subía por todo mi cuerpo,  me  movía para hacerlo explotar.  Me dio dos giros para quedar de frente de nuevo, con destreza se lanzó hacia  atrás en dos pasos  dejando que toda la  extensión de mi pierna derecha  quedara extendida , dejando mi rostro muy cerca de su pecho , jadeé ante el movimiento ya que no pensaba soltarme,  ya que sabia moverme con  maestría a pesar de no haber bailado  así en años. M e  sonrió con las pupilas dilatadas,  le  sonreí temblando de expectación. M e  uní de nuevo a  él . Dos giros mas , estaba por terminarse, qued amos pecho con pecho y  subí mi pierna a su cintura cuando la  música llego a su fin.

Respirábamos agitados  mirándonos a los ojos. E staba loco al haber hecho eso, en mi boda.

Pero  había sido el momento  más sensual de toda mi vida.

Reaccion é despacio, escuchando los aplausos de la gente, solo  así noté que su mano  sostenía mi muslo , que mi pierna  seguía en su cintura, una mano quedo en su rostro y la otra en su pecho , era una posición que a vista de alguien critico  parecería comprometedora.

Me separé despacio, aun agitado , carraspeé un poco y me di la vuelta,  sentía la cara enrojecida y con el dorso de mi mano me limpie el sudor de la barbilla.

— No  sabía que bailabas tango.

Mi madre me hablo de repente  llevándome el saco, se  veía seria pero de nuevo, en sus ojos estaba la amenaza.

— Yo...  tenía mucho que no lo  hacía .

— Debes enseñarme alguna vez Viktor.  — Sara habló a mi otro lado y  caí en cuenta de lo que  había hecho.

Me gire para ver como Yuuri tomaba su saco,  bebía el  último trago de su copa y  despidiéndose de mi padre al otro lado del  salón , se fue seguido de Phichit.

Desapareció por la puerta, dejando mi corazón desbocado y loco por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin todo terminó o apenas comenzaba.

La fiesta iba a extenderse hasta la madrugada, pero antes  debíamos de irnos para dormir un poco ya que en la mañana  teníamos un vuelo reservado a un a isla caribeña. Regalo de bodas de mis padres para celebrar la luna de miel.

Sara no me habl ó el resto de la noche y no  podía descansar pensando en el baile que  habíamos tenido Yuuri y yo. 

No me  habían dicho nada sobre eso, pero era obvia la molestia que  sentían mis padres y Sara por lo que hice.

Traté de ignorarlo para descansar. Pero me fue imposible. Cuando reaccioné, el tiempo ya había pasado , ya era hora de levantarse.

Tuv imos que tomar un vuelo a Moscú, de ahí iríamos al Caribe. Estábamos a tiempo  pero el viaje largo, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Esperaba a que llamaran a nuestro  avión. Madre y padre solo se habían encargado de dejarnos en el vuelo a Moscu y lo demás lo haríamos sin guardia . Sara  leía una revista y yo  volvía a suspirar por decima vez. Me preguntaba porque no  decía nada. Me  ponía mas nervioso el silencio, me indicaba peligro inminente.

También estaba el que Yuuri no se  había despedido de mi y no  sabía cómo contactarlo. Me preguntaba si  seguía en Rusia o ya  había vuelto a Japón. Eso me desanimaba aun mas.

Comencé a buscar mi boleto, cuando  recibí un mensaje a mi celular de un  número desconocido.

_ "No olvides mi regalo de bodas" _

¿Yurio?

Mire a todos lados pero solo  veía gente pasar de  aquí para  allá . Adultos,  jóvenes , niños, empleados, sobrecargos, pilotos. Pero nadie que se parecía a él.

Intent é recordar donde deje el sobre blanco, lo  encontré en la maleta de mano que llevaba y curioso lo  abrí .

Era un boleto de  avión a  Canadá en un  avión privado, con la fecha abierta.

Yurio estaba loco si cree que  iré a visitarlo a  Canadá . Le Roy ha intentado mat arme dos veces y ni loco entraré a su territorio para que de verdad lo haga.

Bufando lo guard é en la maleta, saqu é los bolet os y mirando el reloj le indiqué que era hora.

Sara no dijo nada, solo tomó su maleta y su boleto, se  cubrió los ojos con unos lentes oscuros, caminó un par de pasos en lo que yo acomodaba mis cosas ,  comenzó a caminar  dejándome atrás .  Ignorándome por completo.

Sé que estaba molesta por todo. Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambi arlo.

Caminé unos pasos cuando un chiquillo rubio, con un  mechón rojizo en el frente de su cabello chocó conmigo. Tirando mi maleta y el boleto.

— ¡Lo s i e nto mucho! ¡Venia  distraído y no me di cuenta!

El joven se agachó a recoger mi boleto y ayudarme.

— No hay problema,  está bien.

— No de verdad, lo siento mucho, voy tarde y  todavía choco con usted. Que tonto. Una disculpa.

— Nadie  salió herido, vete tranquilo.

El chiquillo me  sonrió mostrándome un colmillo entre sus labios y sin decir  más como loco  salió corriendo a otra  dirección .

— Qué raro.

Suspiré tomando mis cosas de nuevo,  perdí a Sara de vista, cuando llegué a la puerta que nos tocaba, ella iba  atravesándola para abordar.

Cuando fue mi turno y le entregué el boleto a la sobrecargo ,  recibí otro mensaje en mi celular.

_ "Felicidades anciano" _

— Señor. El vuelo que va a tomar es en la puerta 3F. esta es la 3H.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Su boleto esta para otro vuelo.

Me lo mostró y efectivamente, no iba hacia el Caribe, este iba a  Japón .

— Pero...

— Lo siento señor.

A rrugué la frente  quitándome de la fila para que los  demás  pasajeros pudieran pasar. ¿ Cómo era posible?

A menos que...

Mir é hacia todos lados, buscando al chiquillo rubio, no seria  difícil identificarlo, ese  mechón rojo me  ayudaría a distinguirlo entre tanta gente. De seguro cuando chocó conmigo cambio los boletos.

Corrí en todas direcciones  buscándolo , aun  tenía tiempo para abordar el  avión . Aunque , entre mas lo  hacía más  me preguntaba si de verdad  quería hacerlo.

Con el  corazón en la garganta y el boleto sostenido con fuerza en mi mano  corrí hasta el  andén donde la puerta 3F se encontraba y  ahí estaba el chiquillo, que al verme  corrió hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Espera!

I ntenté alcanzarlo, pero en eso un hombre mucho  más ancho que yo se puso frente a  mí .

— ¡Viktor!

— ¿Eh?

Me gir é para ver a Phichit  llamándome , agitaba su mano derecha con una enorme sonrisa. Iba en ropa casual,  una playera negra ceñida a su cuerpo, junto con unos jeans de mezclilla, sus manos iban enguantadas y  traía su celular en la mano libre. 

— Te vez algo agitado, vamos, el  avión casi sale.

— No, este boleto no es  mío .

— Claro que si, esta a tu nombre.

Lo  miré y efectivamente, el boleto indicaba un pasaje al  _ Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita _ desde el aeropuerto de  _ Sheremétievo _ _ en Moscú _ _.  _ A mi nombre.

— No lo hagamos esperar.

El tipo que me  impidió el paso tomó mi maleta y Phichit me tomó del brazo con fuerza  para obligarme a caminar,  mirando hacia  atrás , en todas direcciones.

Me dej é llevar aun impresionado, no  podía reaccionar con rapidez.

¿ Qué estaba pasando?

Salimos por la puerta 3F hasta la pista donde un jet privado nos estaba esperando.

— Gracias Wang. Yo de  aquí me encargo. Dile a Minami que lo esperamos mañana en casa, tengan cuidado y vigilen de que nadie nos haya seguido.

El hombre le entregó la maleta a Phichit e hizo una reverencia. Se fue en un carro negro,  asomado  en la ventana mire al chiquillo que me dijo  adiós con su enorme sonrisa y ambos se fueron a gran velocidad.

Phichit me  volvió a tomar del brazo y casi renuente  subí al jet. Estaba temblando, era casi como si quisieran secuestrarme.

Me  senté en uno de los lujosos asientos. Todo estaba tan pulcro y fino, solo pocas veces  había viajado en estos, ya que casi no  salía del  país .

El jet se  encendió , los motores hicieron un ruido sordo y la sobrecargo, una japonesa encantadora hizo una reverencia cuando alguien  subió .

Era Yuuri.

Iba tan finamente arreglado. Con saco, corbata, su cabello peinado hacia  atrás , los lentes de pasta azul.

Dio  órdenes en  japonés . La puerta del jet se cerró  y  se sentó frente a  mí .

— ¿Qué ... qué pasa?

Me dio un beso , uno muy grande y apasionado. Se acomodó en su asiento  poniéndose el  cinturón y  sonrió .

— Desde que llegue a Rusia para tu "boda". He estado planeando esto. El joven que chocó contigo trabaja para  mí y le ordene que cambiara tu boleto de  avión para que no te dejaran subir.

Phichit  soltó una risa divertida cuando el jet  comenzó a moverse.

— Te hice creer que solo venia a esto y que Yurio  había pasado  solo 24 horas en Rusia para advertirte de los planes de Sara, pero la verdad es... que  él nunca se fue.

Abrí de mas los ojos y por inercia mire hacia  atrás .

Ahí estaba, sentado  cómodamente en uno de los asientos  más alejados. No lo  había visto por la  impresión . Me  sonrió divertido moviendo cosas en su laptop.

— Estoy agradecido de que me hayas contactado con él. Todo se  volvió mas  fácil después de eso.

— No entiendo.

Dij e en un murmullo. El piloto indico que se acercaba a la pista y en cualquier momento  despegaríamos .

— Te estoy robando Viktor.

El aire se me agolpó en la garganta y  entendí todo de golpe.

Yuuri mas de una vez me dijo que confiara en el, que todo  estaría bien.  É l estaba planeando robarme despues de mi boda, aprovechando que mis padres lo habian invitado para poder entrar a Rusia sin levantar sospechas. Me abia pedido ser fuerte, porqeu no iba a permitir que me casaran a la fuerza y que viviera con Sara solo para cumplir sus caprichos.

Yuuri. Mi Yuuri. Me seguía cuidando en la distancia. Me estaba salvando de nuevo .

Yurio tal vez se  había in filtrado en la  seguridad del aeropuerto para borrar el registro de que estuve  ahí, el era un genio y seguro ya estaba borrando toda evidencia de ese di, asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta de que no tome el vuelo con Sara.

— Para cuando Sara se entere de que no llegaste con ella nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos.

Solté un sollozo bajando la mirada. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que pronto se escaparía de mi pecho. No sé si de miedo o de felicidad. Sea lo que fuere. El sentimiento me estaba sobrepasando.

— ¿A  dónde vamos Yuuri?  — le dije en un susurro,  con lagrimas en los ojos. Lagrimas de felicidad.

Extendió su  mano para acariciar mi mejilla. M e  sonrió de la forma  más cálida y llena de vida que pudo darme en ese momento.

— Vamos a casa.


	13. Mil Grullas

** —  ** ** 桜の樹の下 ** ** — **

** — Bajo el árbol de Cerezo — **

_ “ _ _ Tu salvaste mi vida _

_ Trajiste mi fe de  _ _ vuelta _ _ ” _

**_ Stranger _ ** **_ –  _ ** **_ The  _ ** **_ Rasmus _ **

** Undécima Sinfonía: Mil Grullas ** **. **

Las manos de Yuuri causaban un cosquilleo que viajaba desde mi cuello hasta cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Buscaba la cadena que había colgado en Corea, donde me regresaba el anillo de nuestro matrimonio. La sacó con cuidado, deslizó el anillo de la cadena y tomó mi mano derecha.

Aún estaba contrariado por sus palabras, que solo me dejaba hacer a sus movimientos.

Me había raptado de una vida miserable para volver a lo que nunca debí dejar atrás.

Suspiró quitando el anillo que me había puesto Sara la noche anterior, se lo dio a  Phichi t y  en un susurro dijo “ _ destrúyelo _ ”.

Solo así reaccioné , salí de mi estupor intentando concentrarme en el ahora,  me miraba con sus dulces ojos color chocolate y el aroma a menta me rodeaba. No tenía porque  temer . Aún así estaba nervioso, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Ante las amenazas de mis padres, el recuerdo de mis hijos siendo lastimados.

No volvería a soportar algo como eso.

La mano izquierda de Yuuri me acarició la mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima que se me escapó ante los recuerdos y me sonrió.

Una sonrisa que me decía “Estás a salvo”

Sin agregar nada colocó el anillo en mi anular derecho con un susurro cálido que cobijaba mi corazón .

—Al fin, donde debe de estar.

El frío metal en mi dedo se  volvió  cálido al instante, mi corazón dio saltos  de  alegría.

No tenía porque temer.

Salté hacía  él dándole un fuerte abrazo, recibido por sus brazos y una risa que envolvía todo lo que esto se significaba. 

Alivio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ —¡ _ _ Vamos Yuuri!  _ _ Tenemos que llegar hasta el último piso. Quiero ver todo Tokio desde arriba. _

_ La sonrisa de  _ _ Víktor _ _ era una de las cosas que iluminaban mis días. _

_ Estaba emocionado de visitar Tokio _ _ por primera vez. Así que,  _ _ quería acaparar todos los rincones, en es _ _ pecial la famosa torre _ _. _

_ Apenas hace dos días nos convertimos en esposos. Mi familia, de regalo _ _ , _ _ nos dio un viaje por una semana a Tokio con todos los gastos pagados.  _ _ Nuestra luna de miel iba a ser en la ciudad que  _ _ Viktor _ _ tenía tantas ganas de conocer. _

_ Viktor _ _ al recibirlo, se entusiasmó tanto que no dejaba de repartir abrazos con gran alegría. _

_ Ahora estábamos _ _ aquí _ _. Disfrutábamos de los lugares que esta hermosa capital tenía para  _ _ ofrecernos _ _. _

_ Con gran emoción, _ _ me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me jaló hasta la entrada. Con una cámara digital tomaba fotos de todo, incluso sin que me diera cuenta _ _ , _ __ _ de mi mismo _ _. _

_ —La ciudad es enorme y muy bella. No puedo ver el final. _

_ Disfrutaba verlo así después de tantas cosas que tuvimos que pasar. _

_ —¿ _ _ En  _ _ qué _ _ piensas? No has dicho nada en un gran rato. _

_ Un mechón de cabello escapó de la coleta que recogía su largo cabello. Lo acomodé tras su oreja y le di un sonoro beso. _

_ —Pienso que no hay belleza que se compare con la tuya. _

_ Hizo su encantadora sonrisa en forma de corazón y sus mejillas  _ _ se colorearon de un _ _ sutil _ _ rojo _ _. De igual forma sentí que mis colores se subieron por lo que dije. A pesar de siempre decirle cosas cariñosas. Me entraba una timidez por mostrar un lado que solo  _ _ él _ _ conoce. _

_ Lo abracé de la cintura dejándolo tomar fotografías disfrutando del paisaje. _

_ Esa misma tarde, hambrientos, llegamos a un restaurante tradicional. Donde él con su gran estomago estaba dispuesto a probar  _ _ de  _ _ todo. _

_ Mentiría si no dijera  _ _ que no pienso _ _ en nada. He tenido una espinita clavada en el corazón. Quiero plantearle algo y no sé cómo lo  _ _ vaya a tomar _ _. _

_ — _ _ Viktor _ _. _

_ Alzó _ _ la mirada con un  _ _ onigiri _ _ en la boca. _

_ — _ _ Hay  _ _ algo  _ _ que necesito decirte. _

_ Tragó  _ _ despacio y me volvió a sonreír _ _ , con un arroz  _ _ adherido a su mejilla. Era encantador cuando me regalaba esas sonrisa _ _ s _ __ _ desinteresadas _ _. _

_ —Entonces si hay algo. Me preguntaba cuándo tendrías el valor de decírmelo. _ _ —con su dedo índice quitó el arroz comiéndolo con una adorable mirada. _

_ —¿ _ _ Como…? _

_ —Años de conocerte me ayudaron a saber  _ _ cuándo _ _ debo pres _ _ ionar y cuando debo dejar que tú _ _ solo me digas las cosas. Cuando buscas una respuesta, los  _ _ ojos te brillan,  _ _ ahí debo de dejar que por tu cuenta encuentres la respuesta, así que  _ _ no interfiero para no estorbar en tu búsqueda. _

_ Me tomó por sorpresa sus palabras y a su vez me hizo calmar la ansiedad en mi interior. _

_ Suspiré tomando su mano sobre la mesa.  _

_ —He pensado en… en que ahora que estamos casados… quisiera marcarte. _

_ Me miró expectante, pero sentí como tomó con mayor fuerza mi mano. Podía sentir su felicidad aún sin que me la dijera. _

_ —Quiero hacerlo en tu próximo celo. Pero, no hemos hablado sobre tener hijos y no sé cuáles sean tus deseos respecto a eso. No  _ _ quiero _ _ presionarte  _ _ a  _ _ que hagas  _ _ nada _ _ que no quieras _ _. Lo  _ _ deje pasar  _ _ ya que la boda y todo… bueno _ _. _ __ __ _ — _ _ Solté _ _ un profundo suspiro — _ _ No hemos hablado sobre _ _ muchas cosas _ _ , los _ _ planes a _ _ futuro como pareja, en especial si deseas o no tener familia, no quiero presionarte a nada, ni _ _ causarte conflicto. _

_ —He soñado con tener una familia grande. Me gustan los niños. Me gustarían al menos unos tres.  _

_ Habló con tanta frescura, como quien habla del clima.  _ _ Ahí supe _ _ , que ya tenía todo planeado y que no le daba miedo ser un Omega _ _. _

_ — _ _ Vik _ _ …  _ _ Viktor _ _. _

_ —Desde mi primer celo supe que _ _ no debía tener miedo a ser Omega y como me protegiste esa vez, siempre ha estado en mi memoria, no hay mejor persona que tú y se que  _ _ serás _ _ un buen padre. He soñado desde entonces con tener una casa en  _ _ Hasetsu _ _ ,  _ _ de madera, con jardín y estanque, me imagino a niños corriendo por todos lados, jugando. Te veo a ti y a mi _ _ , _ _ juntos viendo los atardeceres sentados en  _ _ el  _ _ pórtico, con  _ _ lámparas _ _ de papel iluminándonos cuando es de noche. Es un sueño que siempre he tenido. _

_ Me dejó de una pieza. Sonreí y asentí. _

_ —Esperemos un par de años para eso entonces. Aún eres joven y estamos comenzando la vida de casados. Quisiera que al menos tengamo _ _ s esa casita que deseas, también  _ _ una base para poder educar a nuestros hijos, ya que siempre he soñado con tener una familia contigo. _

_ Volvió a apretar mi mano, más entusiasmado. Al parecer, compartíamos el mismo sueño. _

_ —Hagamos eso _ _ y  _ _ después  _ _ tendremos los hijos que deseas. _

_ Los ojos le brillaron y asintió repetidas veces conmovido. _

_ — _ _ Quiero tres hijos. Al menos. _

_ —Tres niños entonces serán. _

_ — _ _ Pero en mi próximo celo, vas a marcarme. No esperare años para que lo hagas. —me guiñó el ojo y acepté seguro _ _. _

_ —Lo que tú quieras  _ _ Vitya _ _. _

_ Volvió _ _ a darle otra mordida al  _ _ onigiri _ _ y algo en su cabeza hizo  _ _ click _ _. _

_ — _ _ Acabo de recordar que, una vez leí sobre el enlace en dos sentidos. Cuando un alfa y un Omega están destinados a estar juntos _ _ , _ _ refuerzan el enlace con ambas mordidas. Eso permite a que jamás vayan a separarse. _

_ —Jamás había oído sobre eso. _

_ —Quiero  _ _ hacerlo. Quiero marcarte como  _ _ mi alfa _ _. _

.-.-.-..

Las calles  iluminadas pasaban por mi lado , mientras los miraba sumergido en la incredulidad.

Apenas hace poco más de nueve horas estaba en el aeropuerto de Moscú  a punto de tomar un avión hacia el Caribe y ahora estaba aquí, en Tokio.

Mi mente viajó a aquella primera vez que visité la ciudad. Estaba  tan lleno de emoción y felicidad. Era un Omega recién casado que estaba ilusionado con el futuro, con tantos sueños y planes por delante, con la emoción de formar una familia con su alfa.

Aquella vez disfrutaba de las calles en compañía de Yuuri. Siendo felices.

Aquellos días parecen tan lejanos ahora.

En esta ocasión no era tan diferente. Yuuri  estaba a mi lado en el vehículo que nos transpor taba por las transitadas calles.  Lo tenía a mi lado , sostenido de mi mano con fuerza. No estábamos felices como aquella vez, estábamos envueltos en la incertidumbre de lo que vendría después.

Habíamos hecho de nuevo un escape furtivo , buscando la forma  de estar juntos, lejos de las amenazas. Sin importar que, siempre estábamos atrás de cada uno, intentando alcanzarnos. Pero ya  con esta  eran dos veces que me había salvado.

¿De  qué forma le puedo demostrar que estoy tan agradecido?

El silencio era tenso.

E stábamos  sumergidos en un profundo silencio.  Phichit en el asiento del copiloto  parecía incómodo,  de la misma form a que Yurio sentado al otro lado del asiento , cruzado de brazos  golpeteando  con el índice su antebrazo.

Nadie  decía nada .

Mi cabeza era un  caos. Sara tal vez ya se enteró  que no voy en el mismo avión. Tal vez ya les dijo a mis padres. Tal vez ya me están buscando.

Yurio me sugirió  deshacerme del celular. Me lo quitó y lo destrozó por completo , para evitar que fueran a localizarme. Estaba incomunicado y no dejaba de pensar en Lilia y  Yakov .

Tal vez Lilia ya lo  sabía , por eso me citó en su casa. ¿ Yakov la  habrá ayudado? ¿Saben dónde estoy? ¿Desde cuando lo llevan planeando?

Comencé a hiperventilar, las amenazas de mi madre me nublaban la cabeza. La mirada de mi padre,  en la ocasión que me llevó a Rusia,  s á dica , lle n a de regocijo,  me llenaba la pupila .

¿Si lo s  vuelve  a  lastimar ? ¿Si está vez los mata?

— ¿ Viktor ?

Yuuri me trajo a la realidad. Me tomaba del brazo, lo acariciaba lentamente de arriba a abajo. Me envolvía con su aroma para calmar mis nervios.

Respiraba agitado, me estaba lastimando  las palmas de la mano por la fuerza con que apretaba los nudillos.

— Pasaremos la noche aquí. Mañana temprano tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar, para el medio día podremos ir a dar un paseo y de ahí volaremos  a  Hasetsu .

Estaba distrayéndome de mis pensamientos tóxicos. Asentí dejando que su aroma me calmara.

Ya no dijimos nada. Al cabo de una hora llegamos al hotel muy cerca de la torre. Tenía una reservación. Una habitación de lujo solo para los dos.

Me ayudaron con mi equipaje  — que estaba en el jet — . Iba tomado de su mano, dejándome guiar por su determinación. Notaba su cariño  a través del la zo que se reforzó cuando lo volví a ver. Caminando a un paso tras de  él , lo v i tan maduro y guapo.

Me h izo tragar en seco por la forma tan  desinteresada con la que se dirigía a la habitación. No planeaba soltarme y parecía que no le preocupaba si alguien nos llegaba a ver.

El botones nos dej ó en la puerta, la abrió por nosotros y al entrar vi  que , no había escatimado en gastos a pesar de que solo pasaríamos una noche ahí .

El  joven  nos dio una reverencia y se fue en silencio , dándome el paso para admirar  el lugar.

Una habitación espaciosa con un gran ventanal que nos dejaba ver la torre frente a nosotros. Una cama matrimonial con un edredón blanco pegado a la ventana. Al lado , estaba el baño con regadera y bañera ,  al otro lado de la habitación, una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas además de un mueble con la pantalla. 

Yuuri puso las maletas en el closet, se quitó el saco, los zapatos , la corbata y con una mano  se desabotonó la camisa.

Me sonrojé, lo hacía de una forma tan sensual que casi me hace gemir.

— Date un baño  Viktor . Pediré servicio al cuarto para comer algo.

Asentí ante su orden que no dejaba espacio a las dudas, aún  me sentía in seguro de todo esto , que me costaba reaccionar con coherencia .

Me metí a la regadera  intentando que el agua caliente destensara mi cuerpo . Estaba mareado e intranquilo y aún con el baño no podía calmarme.

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello me miré al espejo. Ahí estaba yo de nuevo. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras producto de  no poder dormir bien , había adelgazado mucho con el estrés de la boda. Miré las cicatrices que marcaban mi piel , en especial la que permanecía en  mí bajo vientre.

La acaricié despacio presa de los recuerdos, preguntándome ¿ cómo habría reaccionado Yuuri al enterarse de la noticia? ¿Sintió que algo no estaba bien? ¿ Lloró  igual que yo al  sentir la vida de mi bebe desaparecer ?

Intenté ignorar todo y dejarme llevar.

Al salir del baño con una toalla sobre mi cabeza,  escuché  a Yuuri hablar por teléfono, estaba recargado en el marco de la enorme ventana , miraba distraído pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Susurraba palabras en su lengua natal, como si contara un secreto a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, alcanzaba a percibir algunas palabras , eran de cariño.

Colgó a los pocos segundos ,  me sonrió dejando su celular en la mesa de noche . Me había quedado de pie mirándolo hablar con tanto amor.

—Hablé a casa para saber cómo estaba todo, los niños  no podían dormir sin que les deseara las buenas noche s , esperan con ansias mi regreso.

El corazón me brincó en el pecho. Era por eso, hablaba con nuestros hijos, de ahí las palabras llenas de amor.

Entonces me di cuenta, que estaba tan cerca de mis hijos que no pude más que sentir una inmensa ansiedad por volver a verlos. 

¿ Cuánto habrán crecido? ¿ Qué tanto han cambiado?

—No saben que estás conmigo. Será una sorpresa.

No podía hablar, en todo el trayecto me había quedado mudo, las palabras estaban de sobra o no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que siento. Era muy extraño en  mí .

—¿ No vas a decir nada?

Suspiré. No sé qué decirle, sentía que en cuanto abriera la boca , el nudo en la garganta apagaría mi voz.

Pero no habíamos pasado  tanto tiempo juntos en vano, para no saber lo que pensábamos y sentíamos.

—Se que estás nervioso. Pero no temas  Vitya . Nadie va a lastimarte,  ni  a nuestros hijos, ya no soy el mismo de aquella vez, las cosas han cambiado y antes de que ellos te quieran hacer daño, tendrán que pasar sobre mi.

Me abracé a  él esperando encontrar un poco de calma, que llegó a modo de una nana que  comenzó a tararear . La misma que me enseñó cuando  esperábamos a  Haru y en las noches le cantaba ,  para que conociera mi voz.

Yuuri intentaba calmarme para que viera que no había ya nada a que temer.

.-.-.-..-.-

_ En el momento que vi a  _ _ Aly _ _ ser arrojado cerca de  _ _ Haru _ _ que no dejaba de llorar, inconsciente por el dolor que le causó aquel hombre. Algo dentro de  _ _ mí _ _ se quebró. _

_ Lleno de rabia golpe _ _ é en _ _ el rostro con mi cabeza _ _ al hombre que me tenía sujeto. En un movimiento le  _ _ quité  _ _ el arma que llevaba en el cinturón,  _ _ le dispar _ _ é _ _ a dos que intentaban  _ _ detenerme,  _ _ uno  _ _ en el brazo y  _ _ el otro  _ _ en el costado _ _.  _ __

_ Los _ _ que habían  _ _ sostenido a los niños me apuntaban con sus armas _ _ , _ _ ya que  _ _ quedé  _ _ a un metro de mi padre apuntándole a la cabeza _ _ , por la adrenalina, el coraje, mi desesperación, quise verme amenazante, que no puede doblegarme _ _. _

_ Pero era imposible, el aroma d mi padre era fuerte, me hacía temblar de miedo, el olor a sangre d mis hijos me ponía peor. _

_ Un par de  _ _ lágrimas _ _ cayeron de mis ojos, respiraba agitado y las manos me temblaban. _

_ Mi padre sonreía de una forma  _ _ sádica _ _ , parecía entretenido con todo, parecía que iba a soltarse  _ _ a  _ _ carcajadas en cualquier momento. _

_ — _ _ Katsuki _ _ te enseñó bien. Haber pertenecido a los  _ _ yakuza _ _ le dio habilidades que es obvio paso  _ _ a _ _ ti. Estoy sorprendido. _

_ Soltó un suspir _ _ o _ _ falso, miró a  _ _ mis _ _ hijos en el suelo y después a  _ _ mi _ _. _

_ —Pero no es suficiente para impedir que te quedes. Un par de disparos _ _ y veras a tus hijos morir. _

_ Haru _ _ solo gimoteaba hecho una bolita sobre el pasto, la mano de  _ _ Aly _ _ sangraba copiosamente,  _ _ sus rostros estaban llenos de sangre, misma que manchaba el pasto _ _. _

_ La sangre de mis hijos, de mis pequeños. _

_ Solté un sollozo bajando el arma, derrotado, herido. _

_ Mis pies perdieron fuerza y caí de rodillas frente a él, solté un gimoteo lleno de dolor, porque ya no me quedaba otra cosa que hacer _ _ , _ _ más que rendirme. _

_ Con mano temblorosa tomé la suya,  _ _ le di un beso en el dorso, era la señal de sumisión total, de entrega definitiva de mi vida a su servicio.  _

_ Humillado _ _ y herido _ _ , le pedía perdón por haber ido contra sus deseos y ahora le suplicaba por clemencia _ _. _

_ — _ _ Perdóne _ _ me _ _ por todo. Iré _ _ a _ __ _ Rusia _ _ con usted _ _.  _ _ Solo pido que me deje _ _ curarlo _ _ s. Deje que se queden tranquilos. _ _ Juro no volver jamás y haré todo lo que me pida. _

_ Mi padre asintió complacido _ _ después de segundos valiosos que necesitaba para parar la hemorragia en la mano de  _ _ Aly _ _ , los hombres bajaron sus armas,  _ _ tomaron a los heridos intentando curarlos _ _ , _ __ _ quedaron _ _ de pie a la entrada de mi casa, me dejaron solo y aún con las lágrimas en mis ojos  _ _ me acerqué a mis hijos. _

_ Tomé _ _ a  _ _ Aly _ _ con cuidado de no lastimar más su frágil mano. _ _ Lo  _ _ acomodé  _ _ en mi pecho manchándome con su sangre. Miré a  _ _ Haru _ _ que se había quedado quieto sobre el pasto. _

_ — _ _ Haru _ _.  _

_ Le susurré acariciando su cabello húmedo por la sangre, me miraba con los ojos nublados _ _ llenos de  _ _ lágrimas _ _. _

_ Lo _ __ _ levanté  _ _ despacio, agarrado de mi mano con  _ _ firmeza _ _ , _ __ _ en el pasillo a la habitación escuchaba los ladridos insistentes de  _ _ Makkachin _ _ ,  _ _ al abrir la puerta  _ _ me rodeo las piernas y  _ _ gruñó _ __ _ hacia , _ _ no permití que saliera, no quería que lo fueran a matar.  _

_ R _ _ ecosté a  _ _ Aly _ _ sobre la cama que  _ _ compartía con  _ _ Haru _ _ , tomé todo lo necesario de mi botiquín y gracias a todas las enseñanzas que tuve  _ _ desde pequeño _ _ , _ _ pude curar la mano de  _ _ Aly _ _ que _ _ había despertado _ _ por el dolor _ _ y ahora no dejaba de llorar con fuerza _ _. _ __

_ Me tomó tiempo calmarlo y curarlo, al final quedó cansado, recostado _ _ , suspirando con sentimiento por el llanto derramado _ _. _ __ _ Haru _ __ _ me mira _ _ ba _ _ asustado, sin dejar de sollozar. _

_ Haru _ _ fue más sencillo cuando cur _ _ é _ _ la herida en su rostro, lloraba igual, ya que solo tenía cuatro años, pero se dejaba _ _ tratar _ _ , vi que quedaría una cicatriz horrible en su rostro y esperaba que no lo acomplejara. _

_ Ambos quedarían con una herida muy profunda _ _ , _ _ no sólo en su cuerpo, en el alma también. _

_ — _ _ Haru _ _. —lo volví a llamar,  _ _ había llegado el momento de despedirme de ellos. _

_ Me dolía horrible tener que dejarlos así, heridos, confundidos y asustados. Pero no había opción, si me negaba está vez mi padre no fallaría. _

_ Makkachin _ _ se quedó recostado a los pies de la cama gimoteando,  _ _ sabía lo que vendría después, así que solo le acaricie las orejas.  _

_ — _ _ Haru _ _ , quiero _ _ que cuides a tu hermanito y cuando llegue tu papi le digas que necesitan ir a un médico. _

_ —¿ _ _ Mami? _

_ —Todo va a estar bien, te prometo que no será para siempre. _

_ —¿ _ _ Te vas? _

_ No pude responderle, solo lo abracé con fuerza sin lastimarlo, le besé el cabello, lo envolví en mi aroma para dejarle en claro que lo amaba, que no me iba para siempre. _ _ Me separé despacio sintiendo que mi pecho se desgarraba.  _

_ Me quité mi anillo dejando en mi dedo la marca de que estuvo conmigo por mucho tiempo, lo puse en la mano de  _ _ Haru _ _ , la envolví con mis manos y la besé. _

_ No volvería y para evitar que vayan a destruir ese símbolo de nuestra unión _ _ , _ _ lo  _ _ dejé  _ _ en manos de mí pequeño para que lo  _ _ cuide _ _ bien.  _

_ —Te amo mi pequeño. Nunca lo olvides. _

_ Lo recosté con  _ _ Aly _ _ que aún en sueños soltaba profundos suspiros _ _. _

_ Haru _ _ me miraba asustado mientras me despedía de mi hijo más pequeño,  _ _ al final  _ _ cuando lo llenaba de besos _ _ , _ _ mi padre y su imponente presencia se hizo presente en la entrada de la habitación. _

_ — _ _ Viktor _ _. _

_ Miré una última vez a mis hijos,  _ _ coloqué el peluche favorito de  _ _ Aly _ _ entre él y  _ _ Haru _ _ ,  _ _ me puse de  _ _ pie _ _ , sin fuerzas, con las ganas enormes de no irme de ahí, con un nudo en la garganta, el corazón palpitando dolorosamente  _ _ en mi pecho  _ _ cuando escuché  _ _ a  _ _ Haru _ _ llamarme. _

_ –¡ _ _ Mami!  _

_ Tuve que hacer oídos sordos, _ _ al escucharlo desesperado,  _ _ miré  _ _ sobre mi hombro el _ __ _ cómo estiraba _ _ sus manitas hacia mi, con miedo de correr _ _ a alcanzarme ya que mi padre me tomaba con fuerza del brazo, para alejarme de mi familia y mi felicidad. _

_ —¡ _ _ MAMI! _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

—¿ Viktor ?

Abrí los ojos con fuerza .

Estábamos en completa oscuridad ,  en la habitación en un hotel de Tokio.

Mí corazón golpeaba con fuerza  mi pecho ante uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi pasado . Yuuri , sintiendo mi dolor,  mantenía s u  mano sobre mi brazo ,  acariciándolo despacio para calmarme .

—Está bien  Viktor ,  fue solo un sueño.

Deseaba con toda mi alma que solo fuera eso , una pesadilla era más fácil de olvidar,  en cambio ese recuerdo me perseguiría por siempre .

Aún sentía dolor y culpa por mis dos pequeños. Constantemente pensaba en  la cobardía que cometí al dejarlos sin mi presencia.

Yuuri me besó la mejilla y acarició mi espalda , quiso unirme más  a  él bajo las sábanas,  pero  me  alejé por mera inercia, me sentía tan contrariado y sucio.

¿ Cómo tuve el valor de dejarlos heridos y asustados?

Me tomó unos momentos calmar mi mente y corazón ,  para al fin notar la ausencia del calor de Yuuri , que se había  alejado de mi , para darme mi espacio . Me giré a verlo, respiraba acompasado dándome  la espalda.

Me dolió bastante la distancia, pero se que lo hacía para que no me sintiera agobiado . Aún así me hacía falta s u  tacto, yo no quería alejarme de él. Eran las malas memorias las que me hacían alejarlo.

Me acerqué lo más que pude, con mi dedo índice acarici é el tatuaje en su espalda,  lentamente bajando de su hombro hasta las costillas, remarcando el intrincado diseño de ramas de cerezo, de inmediato su piel se erizó, causándome ternura.

Al prestarle atención, noté que  tenía  un par de  adiciones de la última vez que lo vi.

Había un copo de nieve al inicio de la columna vertebral  y una  peonia  blanca se unía a las del centro de  la columna .

—El copo representa nuestro amor — susurró , sorprendiéndome ya que creí que dormía —Es único e inigualable,  efímero  como un beso y frágil, pero no por eso menos hermoso.

Me acerqué más está vez contorneando la peonia blanca, soltó otro suspiró.

—Representa a la bebe que no le permitieron nacer. El color blanco es por la inocencia d e su alma , ya que jamás hizo daño y  jamás conocerá la maldad de este mundo.

Me detuve en lo que hacía , mi mano tembló por sus palabras.

Yuuri desde que supo que  Haru iba a nacer, había creado un inmenso amor por nuestra familia, su emoción era tal, que constantemente cuidaba de mi cuando estaba en espera, cuando nació, no había día que no compartiera su tiempo con él, con  Aly no fue diferente, se desvivía por ellos, los mimaba, los cuidaba.

Amaba a nuestros hijos. Por eso dejó la  Yakuza , para  impedir que alguien nos hiciera daño,  buscó  la forma de  que nada nos falta ra , buscando un trabajo que no pusiera su vida en peligro , a la vez que yo le ayudaba para crear un hogar hermoso .

Al final, cuando  Aly llegó a nuestras vidas tuvo que volver con  Hishida ,  no  era  suficiente para los tres debido a la reputación que se había creado, era  complicado vivir lejos de la mafia sin tener repercusiones, te creas un nombre y reputación,  era obvio que nadie olvidaría quien es. Así que volvió con ellos quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos,  convirtiéndolo en su mano derecha.  Hishida siempre  le  tuvo mucho cariño, se aseguró de que nadie nos molestar a y que, como  su familia jamás nos faltará nada.

Tiempo d esp ués le ofreció el liderazgo de la  yakuza cuando  él ya no pudiera cumplir con  su  deber,  a lo cual se negó.

En una ocasión,  se corrió el rumor de una emboscada por parte de la  bratva rusa en contra del jefe . Yuuri se fue dejándonos solos , su deber era proteger lo , dejándonos a nosotros expuestos. 

Al ver a mi padre con su gente, en mi casa, supe que el rumor era para distraerlos y así apartarme de mis hijos y Yuuri.

Había sido una trampa.

Ahora,  después de todo este tiempo, Yuuri era el jefe y para  demostrar el amor que nos tenía , se había hecho tatuajes que quedarían en su piel por siempre . Así como el amor . La devoción a nuestra familia. E l cariño inmenso.

Sabía que con mi bebe no iba a ser diferente y ahora me lo demostraba.

—Yuuri.  Lo siento.

Se  giró  a verme, acariciando mi mejilla .

—Ya abra tiempo para sanar las heridas, necesitas descansar.

Negué dos veces abrazándome más a él, su calor y el aroma que  me envolvían me hacían sentir tranquilo.

—¿ Cómo  quieres que descanse después de lo que hice? Los abandoné.

— Porque no  tenías opción.

—Si me dijeras que me perdonas por todo lo que hice me sentiría un poco mejor.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, te repito, no tenías opción, en tu lugar me hubiera sacrificado también.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, relajándome y a su vez pensando en ese tiempo.

—¿ Cómo  soportaste la soledad?

Escuché  como su corazón se brincó un latido y corrió con fuerza después de mi pregunta. Se quedó en silencio y me imaginé que había hecho algo similar a lo que yo hice para soportar la distancia y todo el dolor.

—Me perdí por un momento en la depresión de sentirte lejos, incluso el lazo parecía desvanecerse, te imaginé muerto o proclamado por alguien más. Mis padres y Mari me tuvieron mucha paciencia, me ayudaron a cuidar a los niños mientras encontraba de nuevo la fuerza para vivir.

Me  abrazó  con fuerza, su mano acariciaba mi espalda , no permitiendo que me fuera a alejar.

—Un día desperté sintiéndote a mi lado, como todas las mañanas cuando me acariciabas el cabello para darme los buenos días,  tú aroma envolvía la habitación y por un momento creí que me había vuelto loco, no estabas y sin embargo te sentía tan cerca. Ese día me levanté como siempre, te  busqué  sin encontrarte y en el comedor de la casa de nuestros padres , los  niños sonreían al ver un programa en la televisión. Su s sonrisas desinteresadas e inocentes me  hicieron darme cuenta que debía continuar, que no debía dejarme vencer por la soledad de tu partida, ellos me necesitaban,  tú me necesitabas más que nunca ,  un día volverías y para eso no debía permitir que te alejaran de  nuevo de  mi . Mientras eso ocurría, me ayudaría a mí mismo a salvarme y a su vez, volverme más fuerte.  Busqué  ayuda ,  me tomó tiempo, renací .  Así que cuando Hishida -san me volvió a ofrecer el liderazgo de la  Yakuza , está vez acepté .

Me preguntaba si haber estad o en su lugar hubiera actuado de l a misma forma.

Tal vez si, la lejanía es lo que casi me vuelve loco, además de la pérdida de mi hija. Perdí completamente la noción de la realidad. Para soportar el dolor busqué formas de sobrevivir, en el camino me perdí y lastimé a Yuuri también .

—Actuaste mejor que yo.

—Tu situación es diferente.

—Aún así, no es justificable. Te engañé y n i con mi vida podré cambiar eso.

Sus ojos se volvieron tristes, su mano acariciaba mi espalda,  relajándome para volver a dormir.

—No te odio.

—¿ Por qué estás triste entonces?

—Por qué, pasaste por tantas cosas desde niño,  la mayoría por mi causa,  que no dejo de pensar que de no haber  sido por mi, tú serías más feliz.

Le sonreí lo mejor posible y le di un beso en la nariz —Y no estaríamos aquí ahora, no tendríamos a nuestros hijos. Sería más miserable.

Lo abracé para que entendiera que no era culpa de ninguno  de los dos, habíamos tomado decisiones que maniobraron nuestro destino, estábamos ahora aquí por las consecuencias y sin embargo, no me arrepentía de haberlo elegido a él.

—Somos el  resultado de nuestras propias decisiones . El futuro se marca según actúes en tu presente. “No dejes que  ellos elijan por ti” , me lo dijiste una vez. Así que, yo no me  arrepiento de haberte elegido .

—Ni yo.

Quedamos en silencio,  cuando miré de nuevo a Yuuri,  él dormía unido más a  mi .

Me deje llevar, está vez sin soñar nada.

.-.-….

El día comenzó muy temprano para Yuuri,  que  no me había despertado, dejó que  lo hiciera por mi cuenta.

El delicioso olor a menta me  envolvió en una nube de calor, me desperté despacio ante el  brillo del sol colándose por las ventanas en toda la habitación. Al mirar hacia al frente después  de desperezarme, vi a Yuuri bebiendo café mezclado con canela en la mesa frente al televisor, estaba envuelto en un traje azul marino , la camisa blanca y corbata a juego, su cabello iba peinado hacía atrás , sus anteojos, finos y elegantes adornando su rostro. Miraba unos papeles en su mano y al notarme simplemente sonrió.

—¿ Recuerdas cuando me  decías que era el "Bello durmiente"? Creo que ese apodo te queda mejor a ti.

Sonreí en forma de bufido, me senté en la cama solo con la sabana  cubriéndome hasta la cintura.

—Debo irme, la reunión es en una hora, vendré por ti más tarde, terminaré con este asunto rápido para volver a casa . Yurio partirá de aquí a Canadá,  él no quiere admitir que nos acompañó solo para asegurarse de que  estarías bien .

—¿ A casa?

De todo lo que dijo solo eso logró llamar mi atención. Me sonrió dándome un beso en la frente.

—Estás cada vez más cerca , Vitya . 

Se levantó al escuchar la puerta, era  Phichit con su usual sonrisa. Recogió los papeles sobre la mesa, metió todo en un  maletín saliendo después de darme los buenos días .

—Te veo al rato. Si necesitas algo, llama a recepción, dejaré un par de guardias por seguridad,  Yurio está a dos habitaciones de aquí.

Me  sonrió,  dándome un casto beso en los labios, se acomodó el saco y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me sentí extraño cuando  me quedé solo en la habitación, así que después de vestirme caminé despacio hasta la habitación de  Yurio , necesitaba hablar con él.

Al verme rodó los ojos.

— Creí que eras servicio a la habitación .

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Me dio el pase de mala gana, se sentó detrás de su computadora, parecía estar concentrado y molesto a la vez.

—¿ Qué  necesitas? Te escucho mientras  termin o con esto antes de irme.

—¿ Qué haces?

—Ayudar al cerdo a borrar tus huellas.

Lo vi teclear en su  computadora pero de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para verme.

No sabia  por donde empezar , aun seguía contrariado por todo esto.

—¿ Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ayudarlo?

—Seguridad. Tu familia esta cada vez mas  cerrándome el paso hacía ustedes, si te  decía lo  más mínimo ,  Darya o Luka se  enterarían que estaba en Rusia, no  podía arriesgar mi pellejo  después de lo que me hicieron.

—¿ Qué hay de  Mila ?

—La dejaron en paz después de que habló contigo, dejaron de seguirla al ver que no representa ba una amenaza.

Suspiré  mirándolo fijamente.

—¿ Cómo esta  Beka ?

Dejo de teclear para mirarme ahora si directo a los ojos,  chasqueó la lengua y  volvió a lo suyo.

—Bien. Algo que no esperaba tu familia de mierda.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, no fue tu culpa.

—Aun así no hice nada para evitar que te echaran de tu hogar, que te  alejaran de tu familia.

Gruñó  mostrándome los dientes, cerró la maquina y  golpeó las palmas en la mesa.

—Culpo a tus padres, en especial a  Darya , ella intervino para que mi abuelito fuera echado de su casa, para que todo lo que construyo con mi abuelita se fuera al caño, ella es la  única culpable de todo lo que paso y ni con su vida reparara el daño que ha causado.

Soltó un profundo suspiro,  bajó  la vista respirando acompasadamente para doblegar a su enojo.

— Beka dice que no debo vivir con el rencor, para  él ha sido  fácil olvidarse de lo que paso, es mucho mejor persona que yo. Yo lo intenté,  pero no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que no paguen por lo que han hecho.

—Pero en el exilio no lo lograras.

—Por eso ayudo a Yuuri. Él es el  único que puede terminar con tu familia y traer por fin la justicia que tanto deseamos. No solo para  mí y  Otabek ,  sino para todos los que han sido lastimados por su causa. Eso te incluye a ti y a tus hijos también .

—No hay justicia para los que vagamos en las cloacas de la sociedad.

—Tal vez si la hay, porque aun en medio de toda la miseria, hay quienes hacen las cosas por  algo mas  sencillo y  fuerte que el dinero y el poder. Yuuri por eso se  unió a la  yakuza , por eso acepto el  liderazgo . Lo hizo por amor.

Yurio había cambiado tanto en todos estos años. Había crecido y madurado al grado de convertirse en este joven consciente del mundo a su alrededor.

Había crecido a base de golpes, como yo, solo que su vida dio el giro inesperado qu e lo alejó de mi  familia y le dio la libertad para ser quien es.

Yuri  Plisetsky .

—Hacemos lo que debemos por amor.

Fue lo  mismo  que pensé cuando miraba a Sara con su vestido de novia, había aceptado el compromiso por el amor a su familia.

Todos sacrificamos algo por el amor a los nuestros.

—Espero que aun tengas los papeles que te di.

— Yakov los tiene.

—Bien,  pídele que te los mande cuando  estés instalado, que busque la forma sin que se de cuenta la mafia, son muy valiosos y  difíciles de conseguir.

—¿ Pero sobre que tratan?

—No lo sé, ya no pude traducirlos, te lo dije aquella vez, pero se que tienen que ver con los  Crispino y la familia Li.

Llevé mi  índice a los labios. ¿ Tendrá que ver con el descubrimiento que tuve semanas antes de la boda? ¿El hermetismo de  Giovani ? ¿La boda  tan improvisada?

—Los  traeré de inmediato.

—Bien.

Yurio guard ó sus cosas. Ya no dijo nada, se puso a esperar servicio al cuarto, desayunamos juntos sin decir nada mas, solo algunas preguntas respondidas con  monosílabos .

—¿ Hay alguna forma de saber si mi familia ya se enteró de que no estoy con Sara?

—Es difícil averiguarlo desde aquí,  no tengo forma de investigar,  lo más que podemos hacer es llamar a  Yakov .

—¿ Vendrán a buscarme? Si saben que me perdí vendrán aquí a asegurarse.

—Para la mafia, Yuuri dejó Rusia la misma noche de tu boda, si buscan el itinerario verán que su vuelo salió esa noche y lleg ó aquí a la mañana siguiente, los guardias que te vigilaban de lejos en el aeropuerto fueron engañados, para todos subiste al mismo avión que Sara, es una pista falsa. Si desapareciste fue al llegar al Caribe, así que ahí comenzarán tu búsqueda.

Sonaba tan seguro, pero yo no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento la gente de mi padre entraría y me llevaría de regreso.

Tal vez ya no  correría con tanta  suerte como la última vez .

—Debes  confiar en que estarás seguro, el cerdo sabe lo que hace. Pero si sucede algo, tenemos un plan de respaldo.

—¿ Qué plan?

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo te diré que no te va a gustar.

Suspiré pesado, odiaba que me estuviera diciendo las cosas a medias, por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

Duré un rato más con é l y después di una vuelta por el hotel, descubrí a los guardias que me cuidaban a lo lejos cuando estaba por las piscinas. Uno era el hombre que me había impedido el paso en el aeropuerto.

Para las tres de la tarde Yuuri volvió.

Me encontró en el bar, bebía un poco de  _ sake _ _ ,  _ tal vez estaba un poco más  desinhibido de lo habitual,  era difícil saberlo, me encontraba muy nervioso y  el  alcohol ayudaba un poco .

O al menos  lo intentaba .

—¿ Cuántos llevas?

—Dos. No olvides que soy más resistente que tú al alcohol.

Le sonreí coqueto , tomé entre mis manos su corbata obligándolo a acercarse más a mi.

—Con esas son suficientes, no vas a llegar ebrio a casa.

Mi semblante decayó.

—Lo sé. Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso. No sé cómo actuar ante esto.

Suspiró desabrochando su saco, se sentó a mi lado , tomó el pequeño vaso de cerámica que estaba aún lleno y me miro .

— _ Kanpai _ _. _

Se lo bebió de un trago después de brindar .

—Yo también estoy nervioso, no me mires así.

Ya no dijimos nada, pero poco a poco volví a la realidad de las cosas. Seguía tan contrariado, no terminaba de asimilar lo que sucedía a  mí alrededor, todo se complicaba cada vez más.

—¿ Recuerdas lo que te dije en lo alto de la torre, cuando nos casamos?

Teníamos a los jardines que estaban al pie de la torre frente a nosotros , los ventanales nos daban una  vista amplia del lugar . Miraba hacia allá listo para dar otro trago de sake.

Recordé sus palabras aquella vez.

_ “No quiero  _ _ presionarte _ _ a que hagas nada que no quieras” _

_ — _ Me dijiste muchas cosas esa vez, pero creo que se a que te refieres.

—Si no te sientes listo, puedo encontrar la forma de que esperes aquí o una ciudad más cerca. Cuando me digas que quieres ir a casa lo haré. Te llevaré con nosotros.

Negué dos veces.

—Jamás estaré listo para afrontar la realidad . No , quiero hacerlo de una vez y rogar que todo salga bien.

Sonrió de medio lado .

—En ese caso es hora de irnos.

Me acarició  la  mejilla y  bajó  despacio hasta mi nuca, sus dedos rozaron la marca de sus dientes que indicaban el que nos pertenecíamos, me besó la frente y antes de que se separa ra de mi  aspiré  su aroma. 

—Estarás conmigo ¿cierto?

—A cada paso que des.

.-.-.-.-.

En el aeropuerto  Yurio tomó un avión a Canadá. Prometió mantener contacto con nosotros, ya que estábamos más seguros podía darse ese lujo.

Antes de que entrara a la fila de aduanas le di un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó helado. No  correspondió , pero no esperaba que lo hiciera.  Solo quería que supiera a base de ese gesto , que sigue siendo el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve , pero  que lo era siempre  para  mí .

Al cabo de una hora no sotros estábamos en camino a la Prefectura de Saga, de ahí el camino a  Hasetsu sería mucho más corto.

Faltaba muy poco.

.-./.-.

Mentiría si dijera que fue el vuelo más corto y la transición más fácil.

No lo fue.

La ansiedad comenzaba a hacer estragos en  mí . En más de una ocasión necesité respirar profundo, como Yuuri me enseñó ,  para no sentir que el tiempo corría lento y tortuoso.

Íbamos en el auto  personal de Yuuri, solo  él y yo. El chofer  nos llevaba por las calles que más de una vez recorrí de mano de Yuuri, algunos lugares eran el recuerdo de las veces que compartíamos los momentos en pareja y como familia.

Había cosas que cambiaron en cuatro años, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo las calles me hacían sentir en mi hogar.

Después de quince minutos de camino, not é que tomábamos otro rumbo, en algún momento creí que iríamos hacía nuestra antigua casa,  estaba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad, más cerca de un pequeño bosque que traía siempre el aroma de los árboles en la distancia . Esta vez, cruzábamos una ruta  que  era  igual de conocida pero no la de siempre . 

—¿ Vamos al Ice  Castle ? 

—Al  castillo en realidad.

Cuando teníamos oportunidad , íbamos al Ice  Castle a patinar un poco.

No éramos competidores, pero el hielo nos servía como  des estresante , un  hobby ,  una manera de estar juntos. Más de una vez hicimos coreografías, rutinas en pareja que nos ayudaba a acoplarnos más y conocernos mejor.

Cuando nació  Haru , las horas se redujeron mucho, pero de vez en cuando íbamos solo por diversión , los niños siempre nos acompañaban,  queríamos que  aprendieran a andar en el hielo, que lo amarán, que se volvieran uno con el al igual que nosotros con la danza y el patinaje .

Recordaba aquellos días mientras pasamos al lado de la pista de patinaje.

—Creí que iríamos a casa.

—Y así es.

Ante nosotros se abrió una reja que mostraba las colinas al pie del Castillo de  Hasetsu . Pasamos por un camino rodeado de vegetación hasta que llegamos a la entrada.

Mi cara de asombro era notoria, Yuuri soltó una risita encantadora que me hizo mirarlo.

— ¡ ¿ Vives aquí ?!

—La prefectura de Saga me lo facilitó después de que hice un buen  trato con ellos , estaba quedándose en ruinas debido al poco turismo en la zona, invertí una gran cantidad para remodelarlo y  comenzar una campaña de apoyo para conservarlo. A cambio me lo entregaron y ahora lo llamo mi hogar.

En la entrada del Castillo había todo un comité de bienvenida, hombres y mujeres en traje se pusieron a cada lado de la entrada en fila. Yuuri salió primero, en cuanto se puso frente a la entrada todos le hicieron una reverencia.

—Bienvenido  señor, estamos felices de recibirlo de vuelta .

El chofer me abrió la puerta,  al salir las miradas de todos se posaron en mi, normalmente las multitudes no me molesta ba n, pero por primera vez me sentí cohibido.

La mezcla de géneros era notoria, sus aromas golpearon mis sentidos, por inercia di un paso hacia atrás. Yuuri lo notó, me tomó de la mano y les sonrió a sus súbditos.

— Phichit , reúne a todos en la sala principal, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Phichit sonrió complacido y pasó antes que nosotros para hacer lo que le pidieron.

Yuuri, tan seguro de si, pasó entre su gente saludándolos con cordialidad, su mano  tibia me sostenía seguro de no dejarme ir .  Me  guio hasta la sala principal, su gente entró después de nosotros.

Varios minutos después  estábamos frente a mucha gente, parecían estar tranquilos pero se que sus miradas iban hacia mi, un extranjero en la casa de su jefe debe de ser extraño , entendía porque  sentía que no era bienvenido, estaba  desequilibrando la serenidad de la casa .

—Agradezco mucho que hayan cuidado nuestro hogar en mi ausencia, tarde más en volver está vez ya que tuve que ir por alguien especial.

Me unió más a él, la mano que tenía mi anillo la tomó llevándola a sus labios.

—Mi amado esposo al fin está en casa.

Un ligero murmullo se extendió por todo el lugar , el cual calló en cuanto volvió a hablar.

—A él le deben el mismo respeto que a  mí , sus decisiones no se cuestionan. Si tienen problemas con  Viktor , tienen problemas conmigo. Él es mi familia, mi todo y como tal es dueño de este lugar también.

Mi corazón repiqueteaba en mi  pecho con fuerza, todos en el lugar me dieron la bienvenida con sonrisas sinceras y reverencias de respeto , me sentí querido y especial después de  que se relajaron ante mi presencia , hace tiempo que no me sentía así .

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron , Yuuri me llevó  en un tour  por el castillo, había unas áreas que no todos tenían acceso ya que incluían piezas pertenecientes al castillo de invaluable valor.

Cuando estábamos cerca de las habitaciones un ladrido atrajo mi atención. En cuanto me giré , caí de espaldas por el peso en mi estómago.

—¡ Makkachin !

Mi fiel amigo me recibió con lengüetadas y ladridos, emocionado buscaba la forma de llenarme de todo su amor, me rodeaba y  trataba de subirse encima de mi aún cuando ya lo tenía entre mis brazos, cuando al fin pude abrazarlo, unas  lágrimas de emoción se escaparon por mis mejillas.

—Te  extrañé mucho amigo.

—El también te ha extrañado. —miré a Yuuri que sostenía un cachorro entre sus brazos, parecía  Makkachin pero mucho más pequeño.

— El es  Vicchan . La pequeña mascota de  Aly .

—Adoptaste un perrito para los niños.

—Les ha ayudado en muchas formas.

Le bese la cabeza a  Makkachin y me puse  de pie, estaba muy unido a mi cuando caminamos por el pasillo . 

Al final de este había una puerta de doble hoja, Yuuri la abrió mostrándome una habitación llena de colores, dos  camas individuales en el fondo muy cerca una de la otra,  la decoración era en su totalidad infantil, los juguetes apilados en una esquina, una mesa de estudio en la otra, un librero con diferentes volúmenes y al lado de la enorme ventana estaba un mueble de la que colgaban grullas de papel de diferentes colores.

En el había algunos premios,  los que estaban a nombre de  Haru e ra por competencias  internas de patinaje, los que estaban a  nombre de  Aly era por ganar concursos de dibujo y pintura. 

Me emocioné mucho al ver las fotografías de los niños,  había varias, en todas estaba Yuuri, sonriendo y abrazándolos.

Había algunas de cuando eran pequeñitos y en esas estaba yo, incluyendo la que Yuuri me tomó el día de nuestra boda.

Las grullas adornaban todo el mueble, algunas estaban colgadas, otras  entre las fotografías,  acompañando cada r ecuerdo dándoles el color que la ausencia logró despintar .

—Han… crecido tanto.

Yuuri se puso a mi lado y admiró una foto donde él sostenía a  Haru y yo a  Aly , aún eran unos bebés, les dábamos un pequeño beso en sus mejillas.

—¿ Dónde están?

—En la escuela . 

—¿ Y si no me recuerdan?

—Sigues siendo el mismo  Viktor de siempre. Cambio un poco tu apariencia pero  sigues siendo  Viktor .

Makkachin me lamió la mano al notar mi ansiedad, el pequeño  Vicchan jugaba  a l otro lado de la habitación.

—Aún así , no dejo de tener miedo.

—Son niños que esperan tu regreso. No guardan rencor, solo la esperanza de volver a verte.

Tomé la fotografía en la que sostenía una sombrilla roja, llevaba puesto mi traje de boda y sonreía con mucho brillo.

Al pie de la foto, estaban dos grullas blancas , las que hice en Corea.

— ¿ Recuerdas la leyenda ,  Viktor ?  ¿ L a que decía que si haces 1000 grullas de papel  tú más grande deseo se hará  realidad ? Hace años se las conté y desde entonces cada que pueden hacen una grulla cada uno, ya que  su más grande deseo era que volvieras.

Sonreí de medio lado tomando en mi mano una de color azul eléctrico.

Tenía uno de los recuerdos más bonitos de mi vida con mis hijos, que incluían papel y tardes lluviosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_ En días de lluvia entretener a dos niños pequeños es difícil. _

_ Cuando  _ _ Haru _ _ tenía tres años y  _ _ Aly _ _ estaba cerca de los dos hubo una tormenta eléctrica.  _

_ La casa donde vivíamos se había quedado completamente a oscuras, _ _ debido a un apagón, _ _ lo único que iluminaba los rincones de la casa eran los mismos relámpagos que  _ _ caían _ _ bastante cerca. _

_ Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la madera del techo, además de los truenos que lograban alterar la paz de cualquiera. _

_ Estábamos en la sala, iluminados por velas que nos ayudaban a vernos los rostros, Yuuri estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro con la luz de una vela a su lado.  _ _ Haru _ _ se hacía bolita en el piso sostenido de un oso de felpa que apretaba de formaba asfixiante _ _ ,  _ _ Makkachin _ __ _ dormía muy  _ _ a gusto _ _ en su propia cama _ _ y yo terminaba de darle de comer a  _ _ Aly _ _ en mis brazos. _

_ —Mami _ _ , _ _ tengo miedo. _

_ Haru _ _ se encogía más en su lugar con cada  _ _ relámpago. _

_ —No tienes porque temer, estamos aquí. _

_ —Pero tengo miedo. _

_ Mire a Yuuri ajeno a lo que sucedía,  _ _ Haru _ _ parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, necesitaba  _ _ entretenerlo _ _ y hacerlo olvidar la tormenta.  _ _ Llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios pensando,  _ _ Aly _ _ intentaba tomar mechones de mi cabello que me caía por los hombros, a lo cual evitaba tomando sus manos echas puño. _

_ — _ _ Tengo una _ _ idea para hacerte olvidar tu miedo. _ _ Sostén a  _ _ Aly _ _ un momento Yuuri. _

_ Apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando dej _ _ é _ _ a mi hijo más pequeño en el estómago de Yuuri, haciendo que tirara el libro al piso. _ _ El pequeño reaccionó con una carcajada inocente _ _ , para después darle de palmadas con sus manos en su pecho.  _

_ —¿ _ _ Qué tramas  _ _ Viktor _ _? _

_ Mis pasos resonaban por la madera, _ _ ignoré sus palabras, ya vería lo que tramo.  _

_ Escuchaba _ _ los balbuceos de  _ _ Aly _ _ y como  _ _ Haru _ _ no dejaba de rep _ _ etir que los truenos lo aterrorizaban _ _. _

_ Volví al poco rato con  _ _ hojas de colores _ _ , _ _ tijeras _ _ y una tetera con  _ _ un poco de té de hierbas. Puse  _ _ las _ _ cosas _ _ en la mesita de centro,  _ _ coloqué  _ _ a  _ _ Aly _ _ sobre mi regazo _ _ y _ _ , le pedí a  _ _ Haru _ _ que me acompañara. _

_ —Cuando era niño, _ _ visitaba mucho a  _ _ tú papi _ _ , en una  _ _ de esas ocasiones  _ _ me enseñó a hacer  _ _ origami _ _.  _

_ Mientras les hablaba _ _ , _ _ comencé a doblar una hoja de color amarillo. _ _ Yuuri me  _ _ miraba _ _ desde su lugar al igual que  _ _ Haru _ _ , atentos a lo que hacía. _

_ —Ahora yo les voy a enseñar. _

_ Cuando  _ _ terminé  _ _ de doblar el papel había hecho un conejo. _

_ La mirada de  _ _ Haru _ _ era de total asombro, le extendí una hoja y pasó a pasó le enseñé cómo hacerlo _ _. _

_ No eran los mejores dobleces, pero  _ _ hacía _ _ su esfuerzo. _

_ Yuuri se sentó a su lado guiándolo en la forma correcta de doblar y en donde, entre los dos hicieron un conejo, un pato y una flor. _

_ Aly _ _ comenzó a jalar las hojas para arrugarlas e intentar metérselas a la boca, sonreí quitándoselas para luego darle un beso en la cabeza. _

_ —Aún eres pequeño para esto _ _ , mi pequeño  _ _ Alyenka _ _.  _

_ — _ _ Ahora _ _. _ _ — _ _ Yuuri habló de repente  _ _ —Te _ __ _ voy a enseñar a hacer grullas. _

_ Yuuri _ _ , así como yo,  _ _ le dijo pasó a pasó como doblar el papel par _ _ a _ _ hacer el ave _ _. _

_ Nos entretuvimos haciendo muchas figuras,  _ _ Aly _ _ solo hacía bolas de papel y las rompía con sus manitas,  _ _ Haru _ _ consiguió hacer  _ _ vario _ _ s _ __ _ barquitos, ya que  _ _ Yuuri le aseguró que lo llevaría afuera para que los viera navegar.  _

_ Entre _ _ Yuuri y yo terminamos por crear diez  _ _ grullas. _ _ Que dejamos en algunas partes del mueble en donde estaba la televisión  _ _ para recordar ese momento.  _

_ Estábamos tan entretenidos y a gusto, que no nos dimos cuenta de que  _ _ la _ _ tormenta había pasado dejando una ligera llovizna que refrescaba el ambiente _ _. _ __ _ Estábamos entretenidos armando figuras con papel _ _. _

_ Cuando  _ _ Haru _ _ al fin notó que ya no caían  _ _ relámpagos, le pidió a Yuuri que  _ _ lo llevara a navegar.  _

_ Le coloqué un impermeable amarillo y entusiasmado  _ _ salió corriendo a la calle, detrás de  _ _ él iba Yuuri _ _ con una sombrilla _ _ ,  _ _ con una sonrisa  _ _ lo guió a  _ _ la orilla de la calle donde se hacía una pequeña corriente por la bajada de agua.  _

_ Los miré _ __ _ desde la entrada  _ _ de la casa, escuchando las risas  _ _ entusiasmadas _ _ de  _ _ Haru _ _ , que soltaba al ver que su primer barquito  _ _ navegaba por el agua, Yuuri se  _ _ agachó _ _ con  _ _ él _ _ para  _ _ poner _ _ el  _ _ segundo y el tercero, a los pocos minutos ya estaba toda una flotilla de barcos de papel navegando.  _

_ Aly _ _ soltaba grititos de entusiasmo al escuchar a su hermano feliz.  _ _ Estirando sus manitas para acompañarlos.  _

_ — _ _ ¡ _ _ Mira papi,  _ _ ya soy capitán de mi barquito!  _

_ Yo era feliz al verlos así,  _ _ que Yuuri le  _ _ mostrara _ _ cosas nuevas,  _ _ enseñándole _ _ a perder el miedo _ _ a lo que no conoce y no puede lastimarlo _ _.  _

_ Al final volvimos a casa _ _ , _ __ _ la luz aún no volvía pero no hacía falta,  _ _ las velas nos mantenían iluminados.  _

_ Después de beber un poco  _ _ de leche caliente para calentarn _ _ os del frío,  _ _ Haru _ _ y Yuuri se quedaron dormidos bajo el  _ _ kotatsu _ _ ,  _ _ donde Y _ _ uuri lo abrazaba.  _ _ Aly _ _ se quedó dormido en mis brazos y yo estaba cerca de  _ _ alcanzarlos no sin antes verlos con todo el amor que les  _ _ tenía _ _. _

__

_ Estábamos  _ _ contentos en nuestro espacio, que todo lo demás no importaba. _

_.-.-. _

—Han hecho  muchas.

— Esta ba n dispuesto a que su deseo se  volviera  realidad.

Tomó la grulla  que sostenía en mis manos y su rostro formó una hermosa sonrisa, llena de calidez y amor.

—Anoche  cuando hablaron  conmigo, me dijeron que habían  alcanzado las mil.

Un nudo en la garganta me detuvo el aliento. Lo miré asombrado.

—Estaban tan  emocionados porque  su deseo se iba a cumplir , que no podían esperar a que volviera para contarme. Ahora se que es así.

Mis manos temblaron, estaba lleno de emoción.

—Quiero verlos. —dije en un susurro lleno de anhelo . Sentía que mi cuerpo  explotaria en cualquier momento si no los veía ya. 

— Pronto .

.-.-.-…-

Llegamos al enorme jardín detrás del  castillo,  en el  había un enorme estanque al lado del muro, pequeños arbustos y flores de colores iban de lado a lado, todo estaba tan lleno de vida y color que me llené de calor .

En medio estaba un  cerezo , de donde pendía un columpio en una de las ramas más gruesas.

El árbol estaba vacío, sin hojas  por la época, tenía  apenas unos pequeños botones en las ramas , que serían hermosas florecitas rosas cuando fuera primavera .

Me acerqué sin apartar la mirada del árbol, alcé mi mano para tocar el tronco,  su textura y el  olor eran conocidos para  mí .

—No puede ser. — susurré admirando la altura, cada detalle, todo del árbol en  sí. En el habían una marcas que indicaban el tiempo que llevaba, también había una pequeña firma . Era mi  nombre escrito en japonés .

** ヴィクトル **

—Es mi cerezo.

Yuuri se sentó en el columpio, se balanceó un poco y soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes que ver tu cara de asombro.

—¡ Es mi  cerezo ! ¿Pero cómo?

—Es fácil, lo traje desde nuestra antigua casa . Tuvimos mucho cuidado , me dio miedo que se fuera a morir , pero  es como  tú , se adapta al ambiente. 

Ese árbol había sido testigo de tantas cosas , había estado con nosotros desde que era un retoño.

—Este árbol ha sido participe en tantas vivencias. Aunque cuando te fuiste, ya no floreció igual. Pareciera que también te extrañaba.

Volví a acariciar el tronco , recordando como fue que lo uní a nuestra familia. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ Había sido un día de lo más extraño.  _

_ Tenía varias semanas sintiéndome  _ _ mal _ _ ,  _ _ cansado  _ _ en especial, pero desde hace días las náuseas y los mareo _ _ s eran más constantes, incluso a _ _ l hacer  _ _ katsudon _ _ para Yuuri me daban ganas de vomitar.  _

_ No le había dicho nada ya que estaba muy ocupado, las cosas en la  _ _ yakuz _ _ a _ _ se habían vuelto más duras y l _ _ e exigían demasiado.  _

_ Fue así que  _ _ hace dos días fui al medico, al parecer estaba en buen estado de salud,  _ _ por lo que me mandó _ _ a hacer estudios que me entregarían ese día.  _

_ Tenía miedo de que algo estuviera mal, durante tantos años había estado bajo el efecto de hormonas y supresores que  _ _ inhibían _ _ mi lado omega _ _. Con _ _ la marca de Yuuri en mi cuello y los celos cada cierto tiempo, tal vez mi cuerpo no se acostumbraba al cambio.  _ _ Y ahora estaban las repercusiones.  _

_ Suspiré  _ _ despacio entrando a la clínica,  _ _ tenía mucho miedo y me hacía falta Yuuri para calmarme.  _

_ —Ya puedes pasar  _ _ Viktor _ _ ,  _ _ el médico te atenderá ahora. _

_ Asentí. Caminé _ _ despacio al consultorio y después de saludar al doctor me senté frente a él. _

_ —¿ _ _ Cómo te has sentido  _ _ Viktor _ _? _

_ —Igual _ _ que desde el primer día _ _ ,  _ _ mareos, náuseas, siempre estoy cansado, a veces más sensible que de costumbre, como Yuuri  _ _ trabaja _ _ mucho lo extraño más,  _ _ duermo mucho,  _ _ he comenzado  _ _ incluso a guardar ropa de Yuuri y mía. _

_ — _ _ Estas anidando. _

_ —Pero aun no es mi celo. _

_ —Pero lo haces por otra razón, buscas la forma de sentirte seguro. _

_ —¿ _ _ Pero por qué? _

_ —No es nada malo  _ _ Viktor _ _ , es muy normal  _ _ en tu estado. _

_ —¿ _ _ Estado? _

_ —Así es  _ _ Viktor _ _ , felicidades,  _ _ estas embarazado _ _.  _

_ La noticia era tan sorpresiva, que cuando  _ _ menos acordé estaba ya de camino  _ _ a casa,  _ _ con los resultados en positivo en un sobre y una bolsa plástica con  _ _ las vitaminas necesarias.  _

_ —Embarazado.  _

_ Susurré llevando por inercia mi mano derecha a mi  _ _ vientre, donde se estaba formando  _ _ una pequeña vida.  _

_ Un bebé de Yuuri y mío.  _

_ La alegría era tanta que  _ _ no _ _ pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, alegre, sorpresiva.  _

_ Era difícil lidiar con esta nueva noticia, ya que  _ _ al fin se lograba uno de nuestros  _ _ muchos  _ _ sueños _ _. _ __

_ Ser  _ _ padres.  _

_. -. -. -.  _

_ Era ya de noche cuando entré  _ _ a casa. _

_ Había un  _ _ delicioso olor a  _ _ katsudon _ _ que inundaba _ _ el lugar _ _ ,  _ _ tan solo con el olor se me hacía agua la boca.  _

_ —¡ _ _ Yuuri!  _

_ Viktor _ _ salió de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. Al llegar a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio el beso profundo más cálido que me haya dado hasta ahora.  _

_ Su cabello largo iba recogido en una coleta _ _ que se balanceaba con gracia ante sus brinquitos emocionado _ _ s. _ __ _ Últimamente _ _ parecía estar  _ _ más _ _ apegado a  _ _ mí _ _ , cada que me veía _ _ , _ _ buscaba la forma de abrazarme para llenarse de mi olor,  _ _ dormía _ _ abrazado a mi aun cuando hacía calor y si en algún momento tenía que alejarse, llevaba algo que  _ _ yo hubiera llevado _ _ puesto durante el  _ _ día _ _. _

_ Parecía el ciclo cuando estaba en celo _ _ y comenzaba a anidar _ _ , sin embargo, ese tiempo ya paso hace semanas, al menos faltarían un par de meses más antes del próximo. Lo único en que podía pensar era una descompensación hormonal. _

_ Cuando se alejó de mi cuello donde con su nariz acaricio la cicatriz de su  _ _ mordida _ _ , me ayudó a quitarme _ _ los zapatos para  _ _ después  _ _ jalarme a la mesa para comer.  _

_ No decía nada, pero estaba tan atento y amoroso, que me hizo sospechar que pasaba algo. Siempre era así, pero ahora parecía haber aumentado  _ _ de cariño.  _

_ —¿ _ _ Cómo _ _ te has sentido? Perdona por tenerte esta semana tan abandonado. Ni siquiera estoy para atenderte, más con lo mal que  _ _ has estado _ _. _

_ —Está bien, sé que tienes un trabajo difícil _ _ que no puedes dejar _ _ , no me molesta. _

_ —Déjame recompensarte _ _ con una salida o una cena _ _. _

_ —No es necesario, ya lo has hecho. _

_ Iba a decir algo, cuando el timbre  _ _ del cronometro en la cocina me interrumpió _ _. _

_ Viktor _ _ aplaudió dos veces y corrió a la cocina, después de un rato volvió con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. _

_ — _ _ Viktor _ _ , que… _

_ —Come, ya hablaremos. _

_ Le hice caso aun cuando intentaba sacarme de dudas de que tramaba, actuaba extraño y la forma en que se comportaba me ponía de nervios. _

_ Cuando al fin llegamos al té, en el silencio que no era incomodo, solo extraño, se puso de pie decidido. _

_ —Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. _

_ —¿ _ _ Qué compraste esta vez? _

_ —Nada. Bueno si, pero es algo que durara por siempre. _

_ Me extendió la mano, la tomé con cuidado admirando el brillo de su anillo de bodas y lo seguí. _

_ En nuestro pequeño jardín, en el que  _ _ Viktor _ _ había plantado algunas flores y hortalizas, había un espacio en el centro con tierra recién levantada. _

_ Me acercó y me dejo en donde la tierra estaba levantada, al ver mejor vi un retoño, era un pequeño arbolito co _ _ n _ _ florecitas de color rosa  _ _ pálido _ _. _

_ —Plantaste un cerezo. _

_ —Así es, pero mira bien. _

_ Lo mire, estaba co _ _ mo niño pequeño, emocionado por _ _ que descubriera su sorpresa _ _ , con los brazos en la espalda, _ _ se balanceaba un poco _ _ sonreía logrando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran _ _. _

_ Me acerqué  _ _ solo para salir de la curiosidad, _ _ a unos cuantos centímetros noté unas pequeñas notas con la letra de  _ _ Viktor _ _ que colgaban de las pequeñas ramas, era un papel de color amarillo con dibujos de nubes en ellas, en todas las notas había una palabra en varios idiomas, _ _ en inglés, ruso y japonés y todas decían… _

_ —Papá. _

_ Detrás del arbolito, había un par de zapatitos de estambre tejido blanco, los tomé en mis manos y fue cuando noté que mis manos temblaban. Por la emoción de saber que sucedía aun cuando no terminaba de procesarlo. _

_ — _ _ Viktor _ _. —susurré girándome para verlo sonriendo muy feliz, pero con los ojos brillándole con lágrimas de emoción _

_ Asintió hincándose a mi lado y apretó mis manos que aun sostenían los zapatitos. _

_ — _ _ Viktor _ _. _ _ —repetí no terminando de creerlo, parecía un sueño y mis manos temblando no lo hacían mejor. _

_ —Así es _ _ Yuuri. Vas a ser papá _ _. _

_ Sonreí hasta que las mejillas me dolieron, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. _

_ De emoción. Felicidad. Euforia. _

_ Lo abracé escuchando como lloraba en mi hombro,  _ _ por la ilusión y el tiempo de estarlo buscando. _

_ Porque desde que supimos que nos amábamos queríamos una familia. _

_ L _ _ o besé _ _ con el sabor salado de nuestras lágrimas que encerraban la felicidad de una noticia tan maravillosa, Lo besé _ _ , hasta que se me entumieron los labios. _

_ Íbamos a ser papás. _

_.-.-.-.- _

— Quédate aquí,  Viktor . Creo que te ayuda a estar tranquilo.

Volví a la realidad después de recordar  cómo le dije que esperábamos a  Haru y sonreí ante los recuerdos tan llenos de amor que deshacían los que traían desgracias.

Asentí sentándome en el columpio con Makkachin que  recargó su cabeza en mi rodilla, donde  esperaba que le acariciara las orejas.

Yuuri entró al castillo y me dejó en el jardín. 

Los minutos pasaban, el olor a pasto fresco me inundaba, el viento era ligero, fresco, me despeinaba, lograba balancearme un poco en el columpio.

Cada vez más la sensación en mi pecho se acrecentaba.

— Ay  Makkachin , espero que aún me recuerden.

.-.-.-.-.

— ¡ Papi!

Haru corrió hacía mí en cuanto me vio esperándolos en la puerta,  Aly venia un poco más atrás tomado de la mano de  Mikako . La ama de llave s, la única que dejaba que se acercara a él de toda la servidumbre .

— Hola mi pequeño.  — abracé a  Haru y después a  Aly que felices me demostraban lo mucho que me extrañaron. 

Haru me contaba todo lo que había hecho en su clase, mientras subían las escaleras a su habitación  para dejar sus cosas  y la emoción que le daba el ir a patinaje esa tarde .

— Normalmente, te diría que faltar es malo, pero por hoy, no vas a ir.

— ¿ Pasó algo papi?

— Nada en realidad mis pequeños, solo les tengo una sorpresa.

Intentaba no mostrar toda mi felicidad, pero  Haru era muy perspicaz y  Aly no dejaba de ver las grullas en el mueble.

— ¿ Qué sorpresa?

Tomé su mano y los guie a ambos a la parte de abajo.

— ¿ Es un perrito?

— Es mejor que un perrito.

— ¿ Qué es?

— Está en el jardín.

Caminamos con rumbo al jardín con las preguntas de  Haru de que sorpresa les esperaba,  Aly con cada paso apretaba más mi mano y se unía más a mí.

En el pasillo que da al jardín,  Aly detuvo el paso en seco, obligándome a detenerme , empezó a gemir asustado y a temblar de miedo .

— No temas mi amor.

Negó dos veces sin querer avanzar aferrándose más a mí, jalándome para que no continuara caminando,  Haru lo miraba extrañado, no entendiendo que pasaba.

— No tienes que temer. Estoy aquí.

Me agaché hasta estar a su altura, limpiando sus mejillas ya que había comenzado a llorar.

— ¿ Por qué estas asustado hermanito?

No hizo nada, solo se sostenía a mí, así que lo cargué y lo abracé lo mejor posible para que se sintiera seguro.

Tomé a  Haru de la mano y cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta, se detuvo igual.

— Hay alguien ahí.

— Es mi sorpresa.

Me miró no muy seguro y después hacía el frente.

— Huele…a chocolate.

— Por qué no sales y averiguas quien es.

Se quedó callado unos segundos y después asintió, salió despacio por la puerta que daba al jardín, bajo las escaleras y al mirar al frente vio a Viktor que miraba hacía el árbol sentado en el columpio,  Makkachin ladró corriendo a  Haru que lo ignoró por  estar concentrado en algo más .

Nos  miró .

Y de inmediato su rostro cambio, a uno indescifrable. Creo que es el rostro del amor incondicional.

Haru respiraba con dificultad ya que intentaba no llorar, sus hombros temblaban y soltaba sollozos.  Aly estaba aferrado a  mí , viéndolo a lo lejos, sin ánimos de soltarme.

Viktor caminó unos pasos, con la misma dificultad de mantenerse firme.

Pero ya no había razones para hacerlo, no tenía nada que demostrar,  sé que lo pensó en algún momento, porque se relajó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso.

— Haru .

Lo llamó y mi hijo solo se limitó a mirarlo, aun sollozando.

— ¿ Mami?

Viktor extendió sus brazos, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— Mami…

Haru corrió hacía él.

— ¡ Mami!

Y cuando se abrazaron, supe que todo e l sacrificio que habíamos hecho al fin  valía la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al fin encontré el capitulo perdido xd

**Author's Note:**

> Resubiendo este viejo trabajo que tiene años de esfuerzo acumulado, El wangxian empieza hasta los ultimos capitulos. proximamente se convertira en serie :p


End file.
